The Aura Devil
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Nakashima was a average student until fate decided he should no longer be human now follow makoto as he experiences new things like Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and other supernatural creatures as his life turns into anything but normal.
1. Ocs bio

Name: Makoto Nakashima, (Sora Hamasaki child form)

Age: 16-17 (Highschool first year) (should be a second year but was held back for being absent for too many days)

Height: 5ft 6in (4ft 5in when in child form)

Appearance: slim muscular build

Weight: 132 Ibs (72 Ibs when in child form)

Hair: blue medium length spiky in front straight at the back. (Blue with blonde highlights, straight past shoulder length hair, but spiky in front. in child form)

Eyes: complete heterochromia left eye green right eye yellow (both green in child form)

Race: before being turned into a devil half human half angel.

Abilities: experienced at hand to hand proficient in sword play and other weaponry knows limited magicians magic mainly ice and defensive and binding magic (will learn more later) cooking(not very good at it) dragon shot, aura sphere, draconic aura blast. power of light, make weapons out of light, e.g. spears, swords, bows and arrows

Weapons: Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, Ascalon and a demonic sword later on as well

Equipment: Brave Saints

Brave Saints: Irina (ace) others to come.

Familiars: Yuuki Tsukino and Mitsu Tsukino (both Pegasus)

Sacred gear: My Oc will get boosted gear and my Oc will also have the sacred gear aura synchroniser

Aura Synchroniser: as the name suggests the ability to synchronise his aura with another to either disrupt the flow of there aura to stop there attack or to copy it to gain there abilities for a period of time and also to be able to read there attacks. it can also memorize the aura so he can track it effortlessly.

Family: mother alive (angelized) farther alive lived with Amaya grandmother now deceased

Friends: Yuuto and Koneko before becoming a devil. Childhood friends with Irina and Aika

Personality: kind, loyal, masochistic, sadistic when friends are in danger, smart, insecure about his eyes

Likes: friends, cooking ,video games, anime and practicing kendo

Dislikes: anyone who harms his loved ones and people with a superiority complex and harming the weak

Harem: Rias (alpha), Asia, Akeno, Serafell, Sona, Koneko, Yuuto, Yuuki (Familiar), Mitsu (Familiar) Ravel, Irina, Xenovia, Gasper, Le Fay Pendragon, Kunou, Rossweisse, Madoka, Issei and Vali maybe Ophis and Kuroka not sure about her because of Koneko (WIP)

Hi this is the first time I've ever done a story on here so please be nice

This is just a profile of my Ocs who replaces Issei also this is a bisexual harem so if you don't like don't read . I might hopefully be able to get a chapter out later today


	2. Meet all the Occult Research Club

**Chapter 1** M**eet all the Occult Research Club**

It was early morning and in a bedroom was a boy of about 16 years old

named Makoto Nakashima he was of average height of 5ft 6in and he has blue spiky hair and the most interesting feature is his heterochromia eyes his left eye is green and a right yellow eye most people tend to keep away from him except for 2 certain people these people are Kiba Yuuto the supposed prince of Kouh academy and Koneko Toujou the supposed school mascot but to Makoto they are his best friends.

"Makoto are you awake yet?" yelled my Obaa-san "Yea Obaa-san I'm awake I'm just getting dressed!" I yell back sometimes Obaa-san really annoys me to no end but I do love her she's the only family I have since that fateful accident 11 years ago.

I don't really remember my parent's but from what I remember they where kind and always nice people who went out of there way to help anyone anyway I don't want to remember them it hurts to much. While I was about to walk downstairs Amaya Obaa-san starts yelling again seriously how loud can she be for an old woman "Makoto your friend's Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan are here!."

After hearing that I rush downstairs to greet my best friends but I'm secretly in love with both of them I know it sounds strange and I know people will say how can you love two people and be in love with both genders but I just do with Kiba and his princely attitude and his kindness and Koneko-chan with her coldness but I can tell underneath her cold exterior is a warm person who cares about her friends more than anyone else.

* * *

I run downstairs and jump at koneko-chan and hug her while saying "Koneko-chan good morning how is my sweet friend today!" "Please get off me" she replies coldly

"Kiba-kun Koneko-SAMA is being mean to me again." I say to my friend as I call Koneko Koneko-sama which I know she hates "Ah good morning Makoto-kun you seem to be well" he replies kindly while Koneko glares at me very harshly I wish she wouldn't do that it makes me feel uncomfortable because I know she could snap me like a twig for some reason her physical appearance doesn't reflect her actual strength which I have first hand experience.

"Ready to go to school Makoto-kun for another fun filled day" Kiba says "Yea only if you made me a bento did Kiba-kunnnn you did right?" while I was expecting Kiba to answer Koneko-chan surprisingly says "No I made it today so stop mooching off Yuuto-sempai."

"Koneko-SAMA strikes again" I say in sweetly sick way which made Koneko-chan hit me really hard.

"Anyway we should get going if we don't want to be late" says Kiba while everyone sweat drops even obaa-san "It's not my fault koneko-SAMA is evil" then another fist came flying at my kingdom "Lets just leave him sempai" koneko said in a emotionless voice.

"Yea lets go see ya later Obaa-san" "Have a nice day Amaya-san" says Koneko and Kiba as we head off to Kuoh. While on the way to school we make small talk just about what we have on at school today and if we have any plan's on the weekend for some reason whenever I ask if we can hang out after school Kiba and Koneko-chan always say they have club activity's.

I have tried to ask if I could join the occult research club Kiba says that they only except certain people when I ask what type of people are they looking for Kiba-kun says "It's not up to use who is in the club it's up to Buchou if it was up to us we would let you in in a heartbeat right Koneko-chan" "Yea we would let Mako-kun in" Koneko-chan says in her usual emotionless voice but while using my nickname.

"It's ok guys maybe I can ask your club president if I can join I really want to hang out with you both you know I love you guys" I say while Kiba and Koneko-chan gives each other looks I guess the president is really picky.

When we arrive at school I'm greeted in the usual way "Oh look it's freaky eyes walking with into school Kiba-sama and Koneko-sama!" one girl says while pointing at me with a voice full of disdain another says "Get away from those two freaky eyes they don't want to be near a freak like you!" another boy says making death threats to me "Just ignore them Mako-kun" Koneko-chan says to me coldly but cutely in her own way then Kiba says "Well Makoto-kun Koneko-chan I have class I'll see you for lunch and oh Makoto-kun I like your eyes it makes you look more appealing."

"Yea seeya later come on Koneko-chan let's go or we will be late also" I say and koneko-chan grabs my hand and we leave while I blush I thought I saw Koneko-chan blush for a second but it must be my imagination Koneko-chan never blushes.

* * *

As it came to lunch koneko-chan drags me to the roof I mean drag because damn shes strong she can lift me with one hand no problem as we get there we are greeted by kiba but also another girl is here shes the second most popular girl in school an Onee-sama as people called her and the girls name is Akeno Himejima.

In my opinion she is really beautiful and very graceful but behind her Onee-sama persona I can tell she's hiding a hard and painful past and she greats me in a very nice way but almost sadistic way "Ara ara you must be the boy who Koneko-chan and Yuuto-kun talk about in the club I'm pleased to meet you I'm Akeno Himejima feel free to call me Akeno"

"O-Ok Akeno-san I'm Makoto Nakashima and please call me Makoto everyone else does anyway isn't that right Koneko-sama" I say shyly to the beautiful girl while Koneko-chan glares at me again giving me a look that says "if you don't stop I'll kill you" I'm scared right now I should stop pissing her off.

"Ara ara such a nice boy ok I'll call you Makoto-kun. I'll have to spoil my adorable kohai wont I ufufu since your so cute. By the way what's with your eyes how come there different colour's." she says while laughing at the end seriously I think she might kill me if she tries to spoil me I get the feeling she will hurt me really bad I might be a masochist but I don't think I can handle her kind of _treament _but when she mentions my eyes I become quiet I know she's gonna call me a freak like everyone else does but she surprises by saying

"I didn't mean to offend you but your eyes are really beautiful." she says but I stare at her in disbelief the thing I hate most about myself and Akeno-san just said there beautiful all I can do is stutter and say

"Umm thank yo-you very mu-much. No ones ever said that before usually I'm called a freak for my eyes" "Ara ara your not a freak just a misunderstood boy ufufu" Akeno-san really is kind but then a thought came "Urmmm I'm not being rude but what are you doing here" I ask hoping I'm not being rude

"I'm just here to tell Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan that we have club activity's after school well I'll be off now ufufu" "Oh ok you can join us if you want to Akeno-san" I ask almost immediately to get her to stay I would love to know more about her

"Ara ara to ask me to stay for lunch is nice are you asking me out on a date we have only known each other for 5 minutes you move really fast." I do a spit take I mean I would ask her out but I didn't then she made a mistake or is she teasing me I can't tell before I try to clear up the mistake she says "Ara ara I would love to tease you more but I have to do stuff for Buchou" for Buchou wait I need to ask Akeno-san something but before I can she's gone damn she's fast.

* * *

After having our lunch we head back to class for a few more boring lessons after that's done with Koneko-chans says goodbye and goes to her club. As I was walking out of school I felt someone watching me I don't know why but since I was a kid I've been able to sense when people have been watching me and I can definitely sense someone right now as I turn around I see the most beautiful crimson hair I have ever seen and the girl with that long red hair her is named Rias Gremory and the other Onee-sama and the most popular girl in school and the most beautiful or so people say she is beautiful and cute but she isn't just a idol she's a human being she has feeling's anyway when she catches me looking at her she blushes and walks away and I blush and walk away also but as I am walking I decide to follow her and ask her if I can join the club.

But when I reach the door I decide to listen in before I knock but what i hear scares me with words like eliminate target and magic circle I know there apart of the occult research cult but I think there taking things to far so I decide to burst in and what I see next scares me more that death.

Bat wings coming out of there back and what I presume to be magic circle on the floor Rias sees me first and says "who are you and what are you doing here" before I answer Kiba says "Ermm Buchou he's my friend Makoto Nakashima please hear him out before you judge" okay I'm freaking out now she's not going to attack me is she I can feel killing intent coming of her.

"I'm sorry Rias but" "Call me Buchou" "Oh ok buchou I'm sorry I came here to ask if I can join the occult research club but I don't know now I mean what's on your back and what's with the magic circle on the floor and I heard you say eliminate someone are you like killers if so I don't think I want to join" when I say that everyone adopts a serious look and looks straight at me then buchou says

"Ok I know its a lot to take in so please sit down" I sit down then she continues "We as you have guess are not human. We are all devils please everyone introduce yourself."

"I'm Kiba Yuuto as you already know and I'm a devil" "Koneko Toujou I'm a devil" "Ufufu even though I'm like this I'm also a devil ufufu" "and I'm the president Rias Gremory and as you know I'm a devil but I'm the leader of the group as it were." Ok that's a lot of information to take in and I just say 3 words they weren't expecting "can I join?"

**A;N there's the first chapter I know its not long but its like a prologue so ill make the next chapter longer don't know when that will be out also the issei thing is still up in the air but im leaning more as to leave him out of the peerage but keep him as a comedy release as part of the pervert trio and please review to who you want in the harem and to see who the alpha girl is because I cant decide well im rambling now so ill leave it at so please read and review and tell me who you want but for definite rias and koneko and kiba are with my oc so sorry issei and rias lovers that's if I keep issei lol thank you until next time the next chapter will be out by Friday latest and also if anyone is interested in beta reading this pm me thanks **


	3. No longer human

**Chapter 2 no longer human**

"Can I join?" I say again to the shock of everyone in the room. It's Kiba who decides to speak first

"Makoto-kun are you sure you will be giving up a normal life to become a devil" I can hear the worry in his voice but I'm determined .

"Of course if I can be with Koneko-chan and you then it's fine that's if Rias will have me that is?"

"I said call me Buchou!" oh crap I've pissed her already at this rate she wont let me join.

I take a breath and I reply "I'm sorry Buchou it was a slip of the tongue it wont happen again"

"Ok I forgive you just call me Buchou ok. Thank you anyway I have to assess your power to see if your worthy of joining my peerage"

Akeno-san says teasingly. "Ara ara Buchou is really serious now huh her face has gone all red"

"Akeno stop it don't make me look bad in front of potential peerage members!" Buchou says as her face is really red from embarrassment then she calms down."Well I do sense power from you. I think its a Sacred Gear but something is blocking my senses. Akeno you try and sense him please"

"I'll do more that Buchou" Akeno-san said teasingly.

"Akeno please just do it" all Buchou got was a hai from Akeno-san.

* * *

"Well I do sense power but I can feel something else inside of him untapped potential perhaps he requires future testing." Akeno-san says with a sadistic grin oh my god what have gotten myself into no I need to do this to be able to help people to help my friends. As I was deep in thought Rias was asking Koneko-chan some kind of question.

"Koneko what do you think should we had Nakashima-kun to our family?"

"I think we should ... he's very kind although he can be perverted at times." Koneko-chan says in her monotone voice but I feel the love there... I think and then I think about what she said.

"I'm not a pervert!."

"Well in any case it's been along day I think we could all do with some rest don't you think so Buchou?" Kiba-kun asks Buchou

"Yes Yuuto I agree ok lets meet back here tomorrow after school dismissed." she said.

Everyone replied "Hai"

I turn to leave but something pulls me back ... its Koneko-chan "Is there something wrong Koneko-chan?"

"Walk me home Mako-kun" she says the last part quietly but I still hear her.

"Hai Koneko-SAMA"... she doesn't look amused

Before she can hit me I run away from her but in a surprisingly a very high angry tone she shouts "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

"So why did you want me to walk you home koneko-SAMA?" she looks angry but doesn't say anything to me she just glares at me.

I think her glares can kill then again she is a devil so its not impossible I was about to ask her again but she cuts me off "Why do you want to become a devil?"

I take a deep breath and answer her calmly "I've said I want to protect people that are close to me and be with them."

She stares at me with her expressionless gaze. She's working down my mental barriers I can't take so I give in and tell her the other reason "I want to protect you and Kiba" I say quietly but she still stares at me so I say it a little louder

"I want to protect you and Kiba."

She then asks "What did you say I can't hear you?" for a devil you would think she would have super hearing or something.

"I WANT TO PROTECT YOU OK! THERE I SAID IT I DON'T WANT TO YOU BE IN DANGER YOU AND KIBA MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME!" I yell out which seems to startle her she keeps quiet for a while then whispers

"Thank you ... I want to protect you to ... I care about you"

"Koneko-chan" I whisper.

We walk for a few minutes more before we are outside of her place before she goes in she turns around and hug's me and kisses my cheek and whispers "Good night Mako-kun."

Then she enters her apartment and I'm standing there blushing up a storm after standing there for 5 minutes I leave to go back home still blushing and thinking did that just happen.

* * *

The next day starts off the pretty much the same I wake up and Amaya Obaa-san starts her usual shouting up the stairs but she says something different at the end that takes me by surprise "Makoto there's a girl here with red hair. She says she's your friend so don't keep a lady waiting now dear"

"Obaa-sannnnn I'm coming wait red hair what's Buchou doing here?" I say the last part to myself.

I get dressed faster than I ever have before and rush downstairs. When I get there Buchou is just happily chating with Obaa-san with her saying embarrassing things "And the time when he didn't wear underwear to school on a gym class day he's always forgetting things so Rias I presume your my grandsons girlfriend am I correct?"

"Umm umm I umm no where n-n-not dating where just ermm f-friends" she said timidly.

"Oh I see wont tell an old woman like myself. Its ok but Makoto don't get this pretty girl pregnant."

Mine and Rias Buchou's jaw hit the ground. Why would Obaa-san say something like that. Buchou is a stranger to her and she says stuff about p-p-pregnancy she's such a baka, I compose myself and ask Buchou

"Ermm.. what are you doing here?" I ask her questioningly.

"Makoto don't be rude" Obaa-san says to me in a voice full of authority

"Sorry Obaa-san, Buchou." I say with my eyes glued to my shoes.

"Its quite alright I just came here to walk to school with you and Koneko and Kiba to get to know you better if your gonna be in my peerage" she whispers the last part to me her being this close is making me feel really nervous and is making me blush.

We wait in mostly silence with a comment here and there until the others arrive we all say goodbye to Obaa-san and leave for school.

* * *

We walk in silence and Koneko-chan and I can't look at each other without blushing because of what happened the pervious night so we continue until I try and lighten the mood abit by talking to Kiba "So... Kiba have you made me a bento today?"

"Yeah I made the usual, here you go hope you like it!" he replies with a smile.

"Thanks it looks great." I say to him and then we walk on as we near the school Buchou finally starts talking it looks like she's almost... shy

"So Nakashima-kun... why don't we eat lunch together so we can get to know each other better?" wait I thought that was why we were walking to school together.

"Ok Buchou that sounds nice" I say happily.

"Ok well I'll go on ahead see you at lunch" then she leaves at a fast pace when we are in sight of the school gates I hang back a bit I don't feel like being called a freak today but Koneko-chan notices me and backs up as well.

"What's wrong?" she asks in her usual voice

"Ahhh... its nothing really I'll just go in after everyone else" I nervously say

"Don't worry ignore them" yeah its easy for you to say Koneko-chan your a mascot and I'm a freak because of my eyes.

"Well lets go to class then yeah?" she nods and we leave.

* * *

As it approaches lunch time I can't help but think how my life will change. I know its my decision but I still feel scared technically I wont be human anymore. My thoughts are disrupted by a hand in front of my face.

"Hello are you there you ready to go?" Buchou says I snap to attention and I can hear whispers of the other students of my class.

"Whys Rias Onee-sama having lunch with that freak?" and other stuff along those lines Buchou glares at them and they stop talking I'll have to thank her for that.

"So you ready?" she asks once more I nod and we leave.

Buchou and I make idle chit chat mainly about school and hobby's which she lets slip she's an anime otaku I start to laugh but one of her famous '_death _glares' as I've dubbed them shuts me right up and she says in a pleading voice "Please don't tell anyone about me being an otaku"

"Don't worry Buchou I wont I'm one too" I say trying to cheer her up and it seems to work because her eyes seem to have sparkles around them and she grasps my hand saying something but it was to fast for me to hear.

"Whattypeofanimedoyoulikeilikelotsfightingcomedyro mancewhatsyourfavourite?"

.

.

.

"Ermmmm... could you repeat that? I didn't get any of what you said sorry"

"Sorry about that I tend to get hyper active about anime I'll repeat i said what type of anime do you like and what's your favourite?" she says in a elegant way although still abit hyper.

"I like all sorts fighting mystery drama anything with a good plot really." I reply sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head she's more of an otaku then I am better not let her into my room yet though.

She holds my hand tighter which I blush at "I know we will get along great" after that we end up at the club room and eat lunch while she asks me general questions about my life.

We finish lunch and as I'm about to leave she adopts a serious look and says in a serious tone "Well Nakashima-kun I will turn you into a devil after school if you want to change your mind now is the time to do it"

I think for a few seconds before I reply "Thank you for your concern but I've made up my mind I want to protect my friends and please call me Makoto."

"Very well Makoto-kun its your choice ok after school you will cease to be human and be a servant devil under me Rias Gremory!" I sweat drop at her she's way too dramatic but that's what makes Buchou Buchou I guess.

After school Koneko-chan and I head to the Occult Research Club. On our way there we meet up with Kiba and we go together when we get there Akeno-san is serving tea to us all but I don't see Buchou

"Yummy that magnificent really well done really delicious thank you Akeno-san for the amazing tea!"

"Ara ara thank you for the complement I'll defiantly have to spoil you now ufufu." as I'm wondering where Buchou is I hear the sound of running water.

"Is someone having a shower?" I ask no one in particular but Kiba-kun answers anyway.

"Yea that's Buchou she sometimes showers here." I wonder if its just for her better not ask.

I hear the water stop and Buchou comes out of the shower in just a towel I'm not a pervert but my nose is bleeding a little bit "Ecchi" I fall to the floor.

"Koneko-chan I'm not being ecchi!" she doesn't reply just glares at me again

"Well Makoto-kun ready to become a devil" I nod my head furiously I'm ready now I need to do this there's no turning back now.

"Ok I'm going to start be ready it might feel weird but just hang on" she places one chess piece inside me nothing happens then two and so on until 7 are placed inside me (**A:N will be explained later in author's notes at bottom**) then I'm feeling the effects.

"Impossible" I hear Buchou mutter what's impossible can't I become a devil? am I not good enough?

"Buchou what's happening?" I hear Kiba say

"Its impossible 4 of them are changing from regular pieces to mutated pieces." Buchou comments

"Buchou how's that possible?" Akeno-san says

"I...I...I don't know its never happened before. I knew changing him was the correct decision." after that I black out.

* * *

I start waking up and I hear people say stuff around me but I can't make it out its disoriented I open my eyes and the first one to speak is Buchou "Ah I see your awake how do you feel?"

"I feel ok just a bit weird" I tell her.

"Thank god your ok Mako-kun I was so worried when you blacked" Kiba-kun says he's such a great guy always caring for me that's the part I fell in love with.

"Your ok." Koneko-chan says to me in a neutral voice but filled with worry at the same time

"Yea Koneko-chan I'm ok thanks for worrying but I'm alright really." I put on a brave face but it still hurts.

"Well go home for the night we can discuss things tomorrow after school. Everyone club activity's are over for the day go home and get a good rest" Buchou said in a concerned way.

"Hai" was everyone reply.

"Come on Makoto-kun I'll walk you home ok" Kiba-kun said and I nodded

"Yea thanks Kiba-kun"

"I'll also walk you home" Koneko-chan said in her usual way.

"Thanks Koneko-chan."

I arrive home and after saying goodbye to Kiba and Koneko-chan I grab something to eat and say goodnight to Obaa-san and head to bed.

* * *

I wake up in the morning and I feel something very soft in my bed sooooo softtttt I wonder what it is ... it just moved what the fuck is in my bed. I squeeze it and the thing in my bed make's a low moan a sexual moan might I add.

I bolt out of bed and let out a bloodcurdling scream someone sits up in my bed with long legs nice body a very nice body and red hair wait red hair oh no its Rias sempai

"Ahhh good morning Makoto-kun are you always this loud in the morning?" I stare at her at her curves noooo I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert

"Ermmmmmm Bu-Bu-Buchou wh-why ar-ar are in my b-bed?" I say in a girlish manner then I realise I'm naked as well I'm pretty sure I went to bed dressed last night so why am I naked as if reading my mind Buchou explains.

"I'm in your bed because of all the energy left your body last night so I came to bathe you in demonic power to balance it out"

"Ok that kind of explains why your in my bed but why are you naked?" I say with a blush I mean what man wouldn't blush in a situation like this a naked girl in your bed and not shy about it maybe she's an exhibitionist who knows.

"I'm like this because its the best way to heal you skin to skin contact and I sleep nude anyway otherwise I can't sleep how you don't mind?"

"Not at all" I mutter.

We sit there staring at each other for a few more minutes until Obaa-san shouts to me seriously she picks now didn't she hear me scream before "Makoto get up your gonna be late!"

Before I answer she walks in and sees Buchou on the bed and just mutters "I'm gonna have great grandchildren" Buchou and I sweat drop at this I mean I'm still a virgin right unless Buchou raped me in my sleep.

* * *

After I explained the reason Buchou was in my bed to Obaa-san to which she seems to have bought. I think Buchou used some kind of magic to hypnotise her otherwise she would never believe a story like '_we were sleeping naked to get to know each other, that's what kids our age do nowadays' _and when Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun come we went off to school.

It was really what's the best way to describe it... oh yea awkward and I keep blushing at Buchou because she's hanging off my arm I don't know why she's doing that but Koneko-chan is openly glaring at Buchou but Buchou is just brushing her off.

When we walk through the school gates people are staring at me with mouths agape I bet they where never expecting a freak like me to be with the most popular girl in school even the pervert trio are staring at us (**A;N yes I'm keeping the pervert Issei but he wont become a member of Rias peerage and I wont bash him some people do but I wont he will mostly be a background character but will become kind of important later on**)

"Oh look at Rias sempai's oppai there big right guys?" Issei hyperactively says to his 2 friends one of them is called Matsuda a pervert and a self proclaimed lolicon his nick names are perverted baldy and the sexual harassment paparazzi he better stay away from Koneko-chan she's mine!

The other member of the pervert trio is called Motohama he has the ability to calculate a females body measurements just by looking with nick names like perverted glasses and three sizes scouter he creeps me out more than the lolicon looking at women like that its disrespectful.

The last member of the pervy trio is called Issei Hyoudou he's the most _normal _looking of the trio but he's still known as a huge pervert who wants to be harem king its a weird dream to have considering its illegal in japan ... I think it is anyway.

I heard he spies on girls while there changing for gym or when there in the shower. The thing is he's not ashamed of himself there's something wrong with his head I'm sure but I don't hate the three of them because there the only people in the school besides the Occult Research Club and Student Council that don't bully me I just hate what they do.

* * *

Speaking of the Student Council the person in charge is called Souna Shitori she's really pretty and she seems nice enough I've only talked to her once in the library when we reached for the same book... a mystery novel I think I can't remember now.

People say she's strict but she has to be she looks after the school after all and the rest of the Student Council seems nice but I've never talked to her beside that one time in the library and she seemed pretty nice to me. I also heard they got a new secretary I think his name is... Genshirou Saji he is quiet cute but he seems straight so no chance there.

Anyway back on topic when we go inside Buchou says to come to the club room after school we nod and she heads to class we also part with Kiba and head to our own class.

I'm about to enter the class but then Koneko-chan pulls me back looking if she wants to say something so I wait until she composes herself and beings to talk "Mako-kun can we talk about last night at lunch just the two of us?" I'm speechless I just nod and she goes into class and I'm left standing there looking like an idiot until the bell rings.

* * *

Class goes by like usual I get called for an answer and mess up and get laughed for it and true to her word as soon as class finished she grabs my head and practically drags me to our usual spot I expected to see Kiba but he wasn't there maybe Koneko-chan told him to stay away wait he has my lunch as if she's reading my mind she hands me a bento.

"I told sempai I want to be alone with you at lunch, so he gave me this to give to you."

"Thanks Koneko-chan! So what is it about last night you want to discuss?" I reply to her trying to play it cool but failing miserably.

"Lets talk after our lunch." I nod and we eat in silence she looks uncomfortable I guess whatever it is must be important.

"I just want to say that I don't want to lose to Buchou or Akeno-sempai!" Koneko-chan randomly says out of the blue.

"What do you mean lose to them? What would you lose them at? Are you in competition with them or something?" I honestly don't know what she's talking about.

She signs and explains "Something like that I mean I don't have a body like there's they are more developed than I am I wont lose you to them!" I was again for the second time today was speechless before I can even comprehend what she just said she kisses me on the lips and leaves.

When I head back to class I see Koneko-chan again and I blush up a storm just thinking about her lips on mine makes me blush even more is it possible to blush this much while I'm thinking that she looks at me and blushes also I guess this means where in a relationship now I hope so anyway.

At the end of the day me and Koneko-chan head to the club room holding hands I might add people are staring but I don't care right now I see Kiba and wave but he looks at us and walks away. I wonder what his problem is I haven't done anything that I know of I brush it off, I'll talk to him later.

Koneko-chan and I walk into the club room the first thing I notice is that Kiba is avoiding looking at me and Koneko-chan we go to sit down and Koneko-chan sits on my lap. I could get used to this Akeno-san hands me a cup of tea and I say thank you as we all where doing our own thing Buchou walks in looks at us all but her eyes stop on me or more specifically Koneko-chan she glares for a moment before she starts talking to me.

"Makoto-kun I'm going to explain the ins and outs of life of being a devil and about the war of the three factions" Buchou starts to explain to me but I cut her off.

"3 factions?" I ask in wonder.

"Yes the 3 factions the Angels, the Fallen angels and us the best race the Devils hehe." ok she was all serious until she mentioned devils then she becomes serious again.

"There was a war between the 3 great factions with any of them coming on top we all lost manpower in what is called the great war after fighting we all agreed to stop fighting but that doesn't mean where on peaceful terms with each other."

"I see so it was a power struggle then everyone lost there main forces and you couldn't continue fighting so you stopped but it still means you are still at war kind of correct?"

"Correct for the most part, where not at war right now but if one side starts to move we will be in a war." wow is all I can say that's scary if one false more from me and I could start a war.

"Before we do anything I want you to stick out your left hand." I don't bother asking her why and just do what she says "Now imagine the strongest image you can muster."

* * *

Ok I imagine naruto doing a tailed beast bomb "Now mimic that action." do I have to its embarrassing!

I swallow my pride and "Tailed beast bombbbb!" I do as she says I see her eyes light up maybe she recognizes the move after I do it something appears on my arm.

"Wow what's this thing on my arm?" I ask a bit shocked

"That is what it is called Sacred Gear" Buchou said.

"Its a special power that certain humans possess. Its said famous people from history had a Sacred Gear" Akeno-san explains to me

"Yes well it seems you have two gears one on your arm and one in your eyes." my eyes what's she talking about

"Your eyes have changed they both have a design in them." she said in wonder.

"Anyway I will look up your eye sacred gear for now you will be starting to hand out leaflets from today until I decide you have done enough."

"Ok I'll be... wait... I'LL BE DOING WHAT!?" I shout out the last part but Buchou repeats again and says all new born devils start out by handing leaflets out so in the end I accept it but before I go Buchou comes over to me and whispers.

"That was from Naruto right?" I nod and she says in a sweet voice "We will have to watch it together sometime." I nod again blushing at the close contact I'm not used to people touching me and I leave to start handing them out and when I'm done I go home and ring Kiba to ask what was wrong but he said nothing so I decided to go to talk about it tomorrow but there's something he's not telling me I'll have to find out I shrug and go to bed.

The next day I'm walking to school and when I turn a corner I bump into a person but when I get a good look at her she's really cute she's got long golden hair and seems to be a nun if the outfit is anything to go by.

I pick up her veil that was about to blow away and helped her up then I handed it to her and she smiles and says to me in a sweet voice "Thank you for helping me up and getting my veil I'm new in town and I'm looking for a church you see I've been relocated to serve this towns church."

I can't help but blush at how sweet she is "I only know of one church in town it doesn't look like it still up but I'll take you there!"

"Thank you so much you saved me from wondering around I don't know Japanese so I couldn't ask anyone for help." she said

I say "Ahh its no problem come on lets go."

"Hai."

* * *

The nun girl and I walk past a park when we hear a cry and then the sister runs off but when I get there I see some kind of green light coming out of her hands it seems to be healing the boys knee "There there boys shouldn't cry over something like this."

When she's finished healing him he says thank you to her she looks confused so I say what he said and she smiles that should be illegal with how cute that smile is.

We continue in mostly silence with comments here and there and suddenly she grabs my face and I flush "Ermm what are you doing?" I ask shocked.

"Your eyes." oh I see she must think its weird. I was about to respond she squeals "They are so beautiful its amazing!" well I wasn't expecting that she lets go and apologizes and I say its ok.

When we are within range of the church I start to uneasy then all of a sudden she stops and looks at me "Ah thank you for taken me here. how about you come in for tea ummmmm?"

"Makoto Nakashima"

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"That's my name."

"I see then my name is Asia Argento pleased to meet you please call me Asia"

"Ok Asia-chan! Likewise call me Makoto." I say to her and she responds.

"Ok Makoto-san would you like to come for tea?"

"Erm maybe next time I have somewhere to be." I lie to her.

"Ok when you have free time please come and have tea." she says with an innocent face she's too cute at the same level as Koneko-chan.

"I will do Asia-chan definitely" I say then I walk away and look back one more time and she's there waving at me. I hope I get to see her again she's so nice but I think Buchou wont let me because of her being related to the church "Goodbye Asia-chan" I whisper to myself.

* * *

SLAP!

Buchou slaps me when I tell her about Asia I knew she would be angry but I didn't think she would slap me "You are forbidden to talk to her again!"

"But she's a kind person" I try to reason with her though it falls on def ears.

"I think its wonderful if you made a friend but you have to understand we can't be with friends with people from the church I'm only looking after you."

"I understand Buchou" I said sadly I know Asia's not a bad person but Buchou has forbidden me from seeing her so I wont I will follow my master even if I don't agree.

"Are you ok?" Koneko-chan and Kiba ask in unison.

"Yes I'm fine guys thanks"

"Anyway we will be going on a hunt tonight we will be transporting by magic circle, Akeno do it."

"Hai Buchou." she replied to Buchou.

Akeno-san then takes hold of my hand and starts drawing on it must be for the magic circle it feels tingly and Akeno-san smiles at me "There you go." I reply with a nod of thanks before we all step into the circle.

* * *

When we get there it looks like an abandoned building then Buchou starts to speak "We will be fighting a stray devil be on guard also Makoto also I'll be telling you about the pieces each of us are." I nod and we go in to the building

"Ok first I'll explain what each pieces do, I presume you know what chess is?" I nod in reply.

"Ok first..." before Buchou could finish an ugly creature appears and it starts rubbing its breasts.

"I'm gonna stain you with blood the same colour of your hair!"

"Ok Makoto-kun I'll explain first Yuuto."

"Hai." he replies then disappears from sight.

"Yuuto is a knight and its aspect is speed you can't follow with your eye combine with his ultimate weapon which is swords and he becomes the fastest knight."

As Kiba-kun starts slashing the monster I can't help but think wow I can't see him at all but I sense where he is.

"Next is Koneko-chan" she walks up to the creature and stands there

"Is she gonna be ok?" I ask Buchou

"Yeah just watch." she replies then the monster crushes her.

I'm about to go help her but she just lifts it up and says "Fly" in a monotone voice.

Thank god she's ok owww that hurt right can't talk to the guy upstairs "Koneko is a Rook and its aspect is simple absolute strength and defence."

"And lastly Akeno she is the queen and her aspect is that she has the aspect of every other piece so she's the strongest next to me and also she's the ultimate sadist!" Buchou said smiling.

I sweat drop at her I knew she was a sadist "Ara ara do you want more punishment? Can you take my thunder?" as I'm watching this show I sense something coming for Buchou so I leap at her and the attack missed us

"Tha-Thank you" she said shyly.

"No problem! I'll always protect you Buchou!"

She smiles at this then turns her attention to the stray devil and asks "Any last words?"

"Kill me" it reply's

"Be gone." she unleashes a massive power from her hands in seconds the stray is gone from existence.

"Ermmm Buchou what power do I have?"

"That's simple as a pawn you have to power to promote" she said as I nodded.

"I see, thank you."

"Ok everyone well done! We did that in record time, everyone dismissed." she tells us.

"Hai" we say in unison well my life is getting interesting and I'm loving every minute of it.

**AN well that's chapter two and for everyone who has viewed and reviewed thank please continue to do so and if your wondering why makoto only has 7 pawn pieces is because I have a plan for the last one if you can guess who gets turned into the last pawn gets to add 2 members to his harem and get to know some of the plot so review or pm and guess I think you will be surprised as to who it is as far as I know its never been done well till next chapter Asia dies makoto's anger **


	4. Asia dies Makoto's anger

**Chapter 3 Asia dies Makoto's anger **

**A:N there's a yaoi kiss in this chapter just to warn you but its just a kiss thats it and to everyone that has reviewed and followed and favourite this story thank you and ill try and work on my grammar **

It was the next morning and i wake up with a start "Get out of bed now you lazy bastard" obaa-san shouts nice language obaa-san really "You've got a guest don't keep them waiting"

"Who is it obaa-san" i ask in wonder the only people would be here is either koneko-chan or kiba-kun maybe buchou but i doubt it she said she was busy this morning.

"Its kiba-kun and a new girl just get down here you lazy shit" that old woman is bat shit crazy one time she tried to cut me down because i asked her to train me with a real sword instead of a wooden one.

I walk downstairs and i hear a familiar 'Ara ara' so i know who it is "Good morning akeno-san kiba-kun"

"Ara ara good morning makoto-kun i came to walk to school with you today i hope that's ok ufufu" she says with a sadistic smile is it wrong that its growing on me it used to scare my shitless but now i find it warm and inviting.

"Yea its fine with me did you make me lunch again kiba-kun" i say in a nice tone "So your mooching again huh when will you grow up"

"Obaa-san kiba likes making me lunch right kiba-kun" "Yes i don't mind if its for makoto-kun" replies kiba in his princely voice "Well if its ok with kiba-kun then i have no objection you would poison yourself if you cook" says obaa-san saying the last part sarcastically.

"Well I'm off see ya obaa-san" "have a good day take care of my delinquent of a grandson" "We will" kiba and akeno-san reply with sarcasm "Well thanks obaa-san i can take care of myself"

* * *

We walk to school making idle chat then i decide to ask akeno-san what she is doing here "Ano akeno-san not that i don't like walking to school with you and i don't want to be rude but its just unusual that's all"

"Ara ara i just came to get to know my cute kohai that's all is it so bad ufufu" she says in her usual flirty ways i blush at the tone and reply "N-N-N-No its good to g-g-get to know each other" i stutter.

All of a sudden she glomps my left arm and starts stroking my face "Ara your so cute when you blush I'm gonna spoil even more now i don't mind if rias or koneko-chan finds out we could have an affair what do you say its so naughty"

My nose is bleeding quite abit and the only word i can stutter out is "A-A-Affair" i hear kiba whisper something but i can't hear it and his face becomes glum i wonder what's wrong he's been acting weird since he saw me holding koneko-chan's hand have i upset him i hope not ill talk to him at lunch speaking of i wonder what kiba made today i hope its takoyaki that's my favourite.

We get to school and i part ways with everyone and head to class when i get there i notice koneko-chan there but also a girl is staring at me if i remember correctly her name is... ruruko nimura she's a cute girl with long brown hair which is tied in twin ponytails and she's got a pair of green clips in her hair and green eyes overall she seems like a nice girl but all i know is that she's apart of the student council and she's in my year.

I want to know what is she staring at its weird it doesn't seem like she wants anything so i don't say anything to her i just give her a smile with she notices and turns away a little flustered i shrug and greet koneko-chan she nods in response.

After morning classes end i head to our usual spot i asked koneko-chan if she's coming but she said she was busy so i went on my own i get there but kiba's not here yet "Oh well ill just wait he has my lunch anyway" i say to myself.

* * *

I've waited for 20 minutes already where the hell is he I'm hungry when i was about to give up and go he shows up looking breathless he must have run here "Sorry makoto-kun i ran all the way here i was kept behind in class" "Don't worry ive not been waiting long" i say sarcastically "So why you been acting distant lately" i ask him after we start eating he does a spit take and waves his arms in front of his face "What do you mean i haven't" "You have tell me why" i plead to him

"I'm just jealous that's all" he said in quiet sad tone "Jealous of what me and koneko-chan holding hands we've don't that before"

"I know what she did the other day" how could he know that unless "Did koneko-chan tell you" i ask but already knowing the answer

"Yes she told me i wanted to tell her not to because i ..." "Because you want" i ask in anticipation

"Because i also have feeling's for you but i know your straight so i bit my tongue. I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my petty feeling's but i want to do one thing so i wont regret it" suddenly he grabs my face and kisses me on the lips

I don't know how to respond so in the end i give up and kiss him back after a minute or two we brake apart reluctantly "I'm sorry makoto-kun i shouldn't have done that I'm sorry again ill leave now ill understand if you don't want to be friends anymore" he says with tears in his eyes.

"WAIT" i shout at him he stops and looks at me i sigh "Look kiba I'm not straight but I'm not gay either I'm bisexual and i do have feelings for you too but i don't want to hurt koneko-chan we only just got together well i think we have anyway i need to sort out my feelings first is that ok"

"Yes that's fine even just hearing you have feelings for me is enough please take all the time you need and i don't want to hurt koneko-chan either besides buchou and akeno-san have taking a liking to you too"

"Wait what they have i thought akeno-san was just teasing me and buchou i thought she hated me to be honest" "Why would you think buchou would hate you" kiba asks me in confusion "Well she did slap and i feel like I'm causing trouble for her with the whole being with a nun" the next thing i knew kiba hit me "You baka she just cares about you idiot"

"I-I'm sorry i guess that's her way of showing she cares" "exactly" kiba says in a knowing tone "Her clan are known to be very affectionate with there servant's"

"Well I'm glad i joined this group" "Yea I'm glad to" kiba says then we here the bell ring and head to class.

* * *

Over the next few days nothing interesting happens just the usual wake up walk to school do the usual boring school work eat lunch with kiba and koneko-chan and sometimes akeno-san and buchou joins us and after school i go to the club room and have a cup of akeno-sans heavenly tea owwww it hurts thinking that anyway back on topic i get the flyers and go and hand them out and go home today though before i head out buchou calls to me

"Makoto-kun i found out what your sacred gear does one them is called Aura Synchroniser as the name suggests the ability to synchronise his aura with another to either disrupt the flow of there aura to stop there attack or to copy it to gain there abilities for a period of time so its pretty useful and ill tell you about the other later for now though its time to do your first contract" buchou said giddily

"YAYYYYY" i yell a little too loudly so i finally get to do one ive been waiting to do one for days now as I'm jumping up and down everyone sweat drops "Ara ara so much energy can you give that much in the bedroom" akeno-san said in a seductive slightly sadistic voice which sends a shiver down my spine.

I stop and stare at her for a few seconds with my mouth open wide then buchou speaks "Hey akeno he's my servant if anyone gets to do 'that' with him its me"she says in a commanding tone did she just say that

"He's mine back off" koneko-chan says in a possessive manner "He's mine also" i hear kiba mutter but no one else did I try and defuse this situation by asking hesitantly "So buchou what kind of contract am i doing"

"Give me a minute to sort out my servants then we will talk ok" buchou says while smiling at me i nod nervously i wish she would stop she's getting angry i can feel the KI (killing intent) coming off of her in waves.

"I'm aloud to flirt with my cute shy kohai rias" akeno-san said as she also increases her KI its not as much as buchou's but still noticeable

"No your not aloud neither of you can mako-kun is mine" koneko-chan says as she sits on my lap and flares her own KI not helping koneko-chan.

I turn to kiba for help but all he does is mutter "I'll make him mine i wont lose to the others" but everyone hears him this time and buchou asks "What do you mean by that kiba" with everyone nodding and looking at him he blushes and looks away

"Ara ara it looks like kiba-kun also has a crush on makoto-kun looks like i have competition with everyone but i wont lose" akeno-san says in a determined voice and fire in her eyes "I wont lose either" koneko-chan said as well oh shit what have i gotten myself into.

"ARGHHHH FOR THE LOVE OF THE MAOU ENOUGH ALL OF YOU BE QUIET HE'S MINE UNDERSTAND END OF DISCUSSION" buchou yells using her leader like tone wow she's really pissed I'm scared koneko-chan feels me shaking and hugs me but that wasn't the best thing to do

"Koneko i just said he was mine are you def or something get off now" "Or what buchou" koneko-chan please i don't want to die just yet "I'll show you or what" i can't take anymore "BUCHOU WHAT'S THE CONTRACT" i scream out.

She seems surprised that i raised my voice at her and she composes herself before she speaks in a more relaxed tone "Ah yes ill get to it now its a client of koneko's actually since she has two you will be taking one" "Please help me out" koneko-chan said as she pulled out some candy and started eating

"Koneko-chan can i have one" "No" she said in her neutral tone she's really protective over sweets

"Ok its time to go akeno if you please" "Hai buchou" akeno-san motions me to the circle so i step into the transport circle and the next thing i know is I'm in some kind of apartment.

"Who are you where's koneko-chan i asked for her" i hear a voice i look around and find a man sitting at a computer he looks about late thirty's maybe early forty's

"Well kid what are you doing here" he asks again "I'm filling in for koneko-chan today since she has another contract"

"So what can you do"

"Erm what do you mean what can i do"

"Well your a devil right? koneko can pick me up and hold me like a baby while cosplaying can you?"

"Well no i can't do that i only got turned into a devil a few days ago" "So your useless am i right?" i start crying anime tears "I'm not useless hey what's your name and what's that" i point to the shelf

"My name is morisawa and that's my amazing collection of dragon ball i don't suppose you know what that is huh brat".

"I know what that is I'm a huge fan of dragon ball myself I'm there biggest fan" i say in a proud tone "I'm the bigger fan i watched them when they where first aired"

"So doesn't make you the bigger fan" "yes it does" he said in an annoyed tone and it goes on like that for a few minutes then Mr morisawa suggests playing a few games and that continues until 4 in the morning i only managed to win 3 times out of 50.

"I like you brat i had fun ill call for you again" "Thank you i had fun aswell could you sign the contract please" "Sure here you go" "Thanks again see you next time" with that i head home for 3 hours sleep.

Its the next day and I'm in class trying not to fall asleep koneko-chan notices and mouths "You ok" i smile and nod she really does care.

After school me, koneko-chan and kiba who we met on the way enter the club right when I'm about to sit down i see a blur and the next thing i know is akeno-san is on top of me and whisper's in my ear seductively "Would you like some service today makoto-kun" my face heats up at that and when I'm about to pass out from a nose bleed buchou puffs out her cheeks and says "For maou sake akeno where not doing this again today besides ive told you already he's mine".

"Ara buchou is really possessive and mad maybe we should cheat infront of her oh yes just the thought of that is making me feel all hot between my breasts" akeno said while making sexual noises please stop i can't take it.

"Right akeno we have to discuss something important now so knock it off" akeno-san pouts "No fun you just want to do this aswell buchou admit it"

"I will not admit anything i don't want to do it not yet anyway"

"So what's important enough to stop akeno-san not that i liked what she was doing I'm not a pervert" "ecchi" koneko-chan I'm not a prev.

"So you want me to continue ufufu what a naughty boy you are"

"Stop akeno right ill get on with it makoto-kun you will be going on another contract tonight and good job for last night you received great feedback what did you do"

"We just played games and talked about anime that's all" "I-I see well good job anyway now onto the contract tonight i don't know much about it but you will be leaving right away" "Hai"

When i get there the place is empty i call out but there's no answer i feel uneasy something's not right. I walk into the front room and an awful smell its me "Blood is this blood what the hell happened here" i look at the wall and gasp there a guy nailed to the wall and some writing it makes me feel sick.

I fight off the urge to be sick then i hear someone laughing "It's written as punishment for those who did bad deeds I just borrowed the sentence from someone important"

I turn around and see a boy about my age maybe abit older and dressed like a priest "You did this" i state more than ask "Oh yes do you like my work some of the best ive ever done if you ask me" "Your a monster" "Oh yes that's me I'm a monster no wait you are your a devil i exterminate monsters like you devil scum haha" he said in a cheerful tone this guy is sick even devils wouldn't do this

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation don't tell me your name i don't want to remember" "I don't give a fuck you bastard why would you do this how can you kill a innocent human like this" "Innocent hardly this creature couldn't be called a human making pacts with devils like you no he wasn't human he was filth" "Just because he made pacts with devils he's filth" i say as my anger grows.

"Yep that's exactly right" the bastard said in a sing song like voice

He then pulls out a sword ... made of light "Your starting to piss me off can i cut or maybe shoot you is it ok then I'm gonna stab you right in your heart and shoot you in the head do devils have hearts I'm seriously falling in love hahaha" he laughs like a psychopath

The bastard came sprinting towards me swinging his sword crap i don't have a weapon ill have to dodge. I dodge but i feel intense pain ive been shot in the leg but i didn't hear a gunshot then suddenly i feel another sharp pain in my other leg the fucker shot me again.

"How does it feel its a bullet made of light its to hunt your kind and also it doesn't make a sound isn't this turning us on huh"

"Please stop"

I hear a young woman's voice please don't let it be "Well if it isn't my assistant asia-chan did you finish putting up the barrier?"

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" asia screams out i can't blame her i would to if i was her

"Father freed ...that person"

She looks at me with teary eyes but i can't look at her i was planning on never seeing her again

"What's this you know each other oh this is rich? is this forbidden love between a devil and a sister. It wont work you know a nun from the church and a devil like him we can't survive without the support of the fallen angel-sama"

Fallen angel asia's with them not it can't be she's to nice to work with them

"I'm sorry asia i am a devil" "Well now I'm gonna kill this trash and be on our way yea?" he thrusts towards me again as I'm thinking that asia steps infront of me.

"Please forgive makoto-san i beg you even if makoto-san is a devil he's a kind person"

Asia is protecting me even though she knows what i am she really is kind

"I-I-I can't stand it anymore you can't kill people that associate with devils and you can't kill devils either its wrong" said asia in a pleading voice but that priest just says in a tone full of venom

"Don't talk shit bitch haven't you learnt from church devils are bad is there something wrong with you"

"There are good people even among devils"

"There aren't numskullllllllllllllllll"

"T-That's what i thought until i met makoto-san he helped me even when he didn't have to makoto-san is a good person. That doesn't change because he's a devil killing someone is unforgivable if you do god wont allow such acts" she says in a desperate voice.

She really is a strong girl finding out I'm a devil and seeing a corpse

"Kyaa"

That bastard hit asia ill fucking kill him "Asia are you ok" I limp over to her she's got a bruise on her face that's it he's a fucking goner

"Hit her again and ill fuck you up" this is bad i need to get her out of here.

Freed grabbed asia and pinned her to the wall "That fallen angel said i can't kill you so maybe i can rape you" " DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD" i yell at him i have to fight do i summon my sacred hear and prepare to fight him.

"Your gonna fight me don't make me laugh you weak shit you will be easy prey for me come if you have the balls" i can't back down but in the corner of my eye i see something a... magic circle i recognize this its the gremory family circle so they come at last thank god "owwwww".

There was a flash and standing there are my comrades "Are you ok makoto-kun"

"Ara ara this is awful"

"...Priest"

Kiba-kun akeno-san koneko-chan they all came to rescue me

"Ha more devils to cut up this is great I'm getting turned on oh yeaaaaaaaa" what a freak he made a slash at kiba but he intercepted it "I'm sorry he's important to me...us" "So your in that kind of relationship? are you bending and him the one sticking it in"

"...Such vulgar your a priest its hard to believe oh that's right your an stray exorcist" kiba says in disgust as they are both exchanging their swords.

"Yep I'm a stray you found me out huh oh well i was kicked out i just like cutting up things is that so bad?."

You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno-san is smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent Superb This is great I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill"

"Then disappear" i hear a familiar voice red flowing hair its... buchou

"Makoto I'm sorry i didn't think there was a stray exorcist here" she says apologizing to me but then her eyes narrow after looking at my wounds.

"Makoto did he do this to you" ah well she's gonna yell at me for being weak "I'm sorry buchou really i don't want to be weak"

She doesn't say anything but she gives a cold expression to the bastard priest "Did you harm my cute servant answer me" she says in a low tone she sounds pissed is it because she feels guilty she shouldn't its not her fault

"I will make It so you never walk again for those who harm my servants i can't forgive lowlifes like you damaging my personal possessions"

Her killing intent just rose to unimaginable heights damn she cares about me thank you for caring about someone as useless as me.

"Buchou there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage" akeno-san informs us

Buchou makes a tch sound and says "Akeno prepare a transport circle where leaving we got what we came for".

I look at asia "Buchou can we take asia with us she's innocent" "Its impossible" "Why can't we because she's a sister" buchou makes a sad face "we can't because she's not apart of my house only those who are a gremory may use this circle" i look at her in the eyes and say "Leave me here then ill protect her".

"No I'm not leaving you here koneko grab him" koneko-chan respond's with a nod "NOOOO KONEKO GET OFF I HAVE TO SAVE HER SHE WILL DIE IF WE LEAVE HER HERE" she doesn't reply but just holds me i look at asia and she whispers "Lets meet again" "ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and with that we teleport away.

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Buchou's explanation while having my legs heal.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one there called "Stray Exorcists"

"Stray?"

Buchou nods at my question

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty"

"I see that's a lot to take in but buchou i need to save asia she can't stay with them she'll end up dead"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them you are a devil and she is a servant of fallen angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the fallen angels your enemies If that happened we would also have to fight."

I can't argue with but i will save asia with or without buchou's and the others help i might be weak but i will save her no matter what i decide to head home for the day after that.

The next day I'm off school because of my injury i decide to go out for a walk. As I'm walking i got a message of everyone in the group asking how i am, i don't know how buchou and akeno-san got my number maybe the other 2 gave it them.

I walked into the park and i see a familiar sight "Asia is that you" "Makoto-san how are you are you ok how are you feeling"she asks in a kind way even after what happened last night she still looks out for others

"I'm fine do you want to get something to eat" "Yes i would love to".

We are currently in front of a register and I'm waiting for asia to order its kind of funny watching her trying to order while the employee can't understand her and they keep asking "W-What would you like to order" asia can't understand them because she can't speak japanese and it seems asia has never been to a fast food place so she is having trouble ordering i ask if she wanted me to order for her but her reply was "No thank you i can do it myself"

That was over 10 minutes ago and the people behind us are getting impatient so before a riot kicks off i simply say "She will have the same as me" she puffs out her cheeks and nods it seems the guy is grateful i would be too if i were him

We get our food and start eating but asia hasn't started i guess she doesn't know how to so i show her "This is how you do it asia" she reply's with amazement "There's also a way to eat it like that huh amazing ok ill try it"

After we finish asia looks sad so i ask her "Do you want to play today just the two of us we'll have lots of fun so what do you say" her expression changes from sad to happy in an instant "Yes i would love to even if its just for today" she whispers something at the end but i didn't catch it.

After a fun day at the arcade and taking pictures together and me winning her a doll although it took all my money to win but if it cheers asia up then I'm ok with it.

We stop at a park and sit down i wince abit because my leg still hurts from yesterday asia seems to notice and asks "Does it still hurt" i nod and she asks me to show her i do and she starts healing me.

When she's done healing me i speak to asia again "That's an amazing power you have to heal people all i do is read aura's and another one but i don't know what it does yet"

"That's amazing" she said but in a sad way so i ask her what's wrong and she tells me about her being an orphan and that she was kicked out the church because she healed a devil seriously the church is awful she was only doing what she thought was right and calling her a witch is taking it to far.

She then said "Its because I'm a clumsy nun i didn't pray hard enough I'm so stupid i can't eat a hamburger by myself but this is gods trail so i will endure"

She then said "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend buying books and…talk…"

I tell her "Where friends aren't we i mean we can do whatever you want to do sure we didn't pick flowers or buy books but we can and we did hang out and talk together today right so where already friends and before you ask its not a pact with a devil and i don't want anything from you except your friendship ok"

"Will you become my friend even if I'm like this" she asks "Well that's pretty stupid we already are friends and we will be friends forever" yea that sound like a stupid thing to say i meant to make it sound cool but i don't think it did regardless she smiles and nods happily.

"Its impossible" i hear a voice "Raynare-sama" raynare who's that she feels dangerous i think she's a fallen angel we need to go now.

"So what does a fallen angel like yourself want" the one now named raynare said as she sneers at me i must be right she is one "Return what belongs to us and i wont kill you" she said as she gathers light in her hand is that a spear

I need to run away but to where my house no i don't want obaa-san in danger and if i went to the club room it would cause trouble for buchou and the others.

Asia is behind me shaking "I don't care what you do bitch but your not taking asia" i say as i summon my sacred gear "Is that a twice critical so lame i thought you had a good one but its but the run of the mill gear said to double your power temporarily"

I see so that's what it is well double my power then do it sacred gear the jewel glows and [Boost!] i hear it say and i feel power flow through me yes with this i can

STAB

Something stabbed me through the stomach it was that fallen angel's light spear "Even if your power is doubled it doesn't mean anything to a powerful angel like me 1 doubled is 2 you can do math right"

I fall to the floor but some green light is enveloping over my body "Asia your healing me thank you but run away while you can" I say to her to get her away but she stays and says "No I'm not leaving you to die makoto-san even if i can't fight ill heal you"

"Asia if you don't want the devil-kun over there to be killed i suggest you come with me or i will end his life" so I'm the hostage i don't think so "Asia run ill handle h" "I'll go with you" "Asia no don't you will die" "Good girl asia your doing the right thing"

"... Thank you for being friends with someone like me goodbye" raynare covers asia in her black wings and disappear's

"ASIAAAAAAAAA" i scream damn it i failed again I'm so useless i can't protect one person.

SLAP "How many times do i have to repeat myself no means no it doesn't mean yes it means no am i clear your not going to save that sister"

"Then ill go by myself if that's what it takes let me leave your house" SLAP "Ok you have to stop slapping me"

"I'm doing it for your own good you go there and you die" before i could retort akeno-san comes over to buchou and whispers something she nods and says "Me and akeno have a job to do makoto remember one thing even a pawn can take out a king you can promote into any piece other than king in places that i say is enemy territory ok well see you later" with that she leaves.

"Your still going" kiba-kun asks me "Yea i have to save asia" i reply "Well I'm coming with you i don't know much about asia-san but if its for you ill go" "Me too i don't trust you two to do it on your own" "Kiba-kun koneko-chan thank you now lets go" they nod and we go.

The sky is already dark and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.

The three of us kiba koneko-chan and I are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church.

But the closer we got to the Church the stronger I started to have a bad feeling I'm sweating from all over my body koneko-chan grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze and kiba smiles at me.

When I ask Kiba if there hear he says that "From this presence it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

So the enemy's inside.

"Here look at this map."

Kiba spread out the map of the building on the road.

The map of the Church. Where did he get if from…?

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory."

The good looking guy makes a smile.

Wow what swift support. I didn't even think about it and was trying to get in head on.

I realised how naive I am once again.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

I asked kiba and he makes a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

They are insane no even the God who cast away his faithful believers is at fault.

Right now I hate God because of the incident with asia. That's what I think anyway.

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

Assassins…

When I heard that word I start to have a bad feeling.

"Are we ready" kiba-kun asks we all look at eachother and nod

Now we only have to enter

Wait for me asia ill save you.

We entered the sanctuary and look around and then i hear clapping my body turns to the noise and i see the fucked up exorcist freed I'm gonna kill him right now.

"Hello again devil-kun its a pleasure to see you again" he said with his psychopathic smile he has.

"I don't have time for your games where's asia" oh she's down there behind the hidden alter. Well i didn't think he would just tell us that's good at least

Equipping my sacred gear i charge at him swinging my fist but he dodges and gets behind me and then swings his sword at me but thankfully kiba intercepts it

"Damn devil don't fuck with meeeeeeee" "Oh look its a little girl what can you do" "Little" then koneko-chan lifts up a pew and throws it at the bastard "...Get smashed" but he dodges and attacks kiba again.

There really going at it i can't see them move but then again kiba is a knight "Damn i have no choice ill use it "holy eraser" take this" so kiba has a sacred gear also i didn't know it looks like his sword devoured freed's light sword. I charge at freed [Boost!] then i promote to rook he takes a few shots at me but when I'm a rook i have high defence he can't hurt me "Take this you bastard" i hit him in the chest and send him flying into the wall

He recovers and says "Well looks like you win ill be back to beat you devil-kun mark my words"

Freed disappears and we continue down the stairs on the way koneko-chan says she can smell people down there how can she do that we reach a room and i see asia tied up with a light coming out of her body

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a light comes out of asia's body and then she goes limb and the light in her eyes disappears and then the bitch raynare takes the light into her body and moans "With is ill be loved"

"What did you do to her you fallen whore" "Oh look its that low class devil scum what are you doing here come to save this bitch well your to late"

I make a dash for asia but someone attacks me i block and push him out the way then another one comes at me but kiba-kun blocks it and says "We will deal with this " i look to koneko-chan and she nods

"Thank you guys after this lets go out the three of us ok" they nod and start taking out the roped guys i make it to asia and raynare laughs at me and says in a sweet sickly voice "Since you made it here ill let you take her as a reward" the chains around asia loosen and she falls but i catch her "But i wont let you leave here" she makes a light spear and attempts to stab me but i jump out the way

I make it out of the room and lay asia on a pew she opens her eyes and takes my hand and starts speaking

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again will you become my friend once more…"

"W-What are you saying don't say that let's go somewhere to have fun

I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke Game centre Let's also go bowling Also other places we will go anyway wear you want"

I can't spot the tears flowing from my eyes i know she's dying i can't except it but she is

"Tears for me please don't cry for me"

"Could i go...to...the same school as...you" "Yes you can lets go together and experience school life together we will have fun everyday i swear me and you together"

She starts crying and then whispers "Thank you" and with that she passes away with a smile on her face i scream out "Its not fair why does she have to go. She was the kindest person you could ever meet she even helped me a devil god your listening its your fault this happened bring her back please bring her back"

I hear a laugh "Its funny watching a devil ask god for something i wish i had video camera this is to funny hahaha"

"Don't laugh you slut its your fault she's dead" i growl at her "Don't blame me blame god for putting that sacred gear in her" "She could have a normal life" "No she couldn't people fear what they can't understand she would have been shunned"

I activate my sacred gear [Boost!] i feel a change in me and my sacred gear changes i can't explain how but i feel more powerful i charge at raynare in blind rage "TAKE THIS" she dodges but only just and i hit her in the leg and i hear something snap i can see her aura its pitch black.

**RIAS P.O.V**

After dealing with the fallen angels that insulted my cute pawn akeno and I made our way to the church but i see something i would never expect.

I see my precious pawn losing control and beating on the fallen angel i hear something snap.

Its quite scary seeing my shy pawn lose control of himself and i look at his eyes and see them spinning yes there spinning maybe his sacred gear is evolving and also the boosted gear has changed

"Buchou what's happening to him" i hear akeno ask but i shrug "I don't know i think with the painful experience of losing the sister he has lost control akeno check on the others" she responds with a nod

I look at makoto-kun again and i hear him yell out "You fucking bitch your an angel right then fucking fly" I hear her scream and see the fallen angel get punched out of a window.

The others arrive i send koneko to get that fallen angel or what's left of her. Makoto-kun seems to have calmed down now he was about to fall but yuuto caught him "Are you ok" I hear him ask makoto "Yea I'm fine but i couldn't save asia" I pull him into a hug and whisper to him "Its not your fault it was your first time fighting no one blames you" he cry's a little and nods.

"Buchou i brought it" koneko informs me i look at the pile on the floor she's unconscious i wave to akeno and she summons some water to wake the fallen angel up

"So hello miss fallen angel its nice to make your acquaintance although our time together will be brief" i say to her as i summon my power of destruction in my hand "How how can he be so powerful his sacred gear is a stupid twice critical" she says in a scared voice

"Miss fallen angel my pawns sacred gear is not a twice critical it is the legendary longinus boosted gear" "That's the boosted gear your lying to me you have to be a kid like this couldn't possibly have a longinus" did this bitch just say I'm lying "Is there anything you want to say before i kill you"

"Please spare me makoto-kun i didn't mean to hurt you i was just following orders" before i could say anything makoto-kun says with a voice full of sadness "Spare you you didn't spare asia did you buchou i can't take this can you please" the fallen angel looks scared "This is for my cute pawn disappear" i shoot out my power of destruction she lets out a painful scream and then there's nothing left.

I turn to my peerage to see makoto back near that sister crying over her again i turn to him and "Do you want her back" "More than anything she didn't deserve the life she had" "Ok then ill use my last bishop to resurrect this sister i can't guaranty it will work but i will try" "Please buchou try" i nod and place my chess piece inside her body and chant

"In the name of rias gremory i command you asia argento to return to this world and to serve me as my bishop" i finish and there's a light then the sister asia opens her eyes and looks at my pawn "Makoto-san how" he cuts her off and hugs her "Lets go home asia" great i have more competition now I think to myself.

**Makoto P.O.V**

Its the next day and i enter the club room and see only buchou there "How's your injury's" she asks in a caring tone

"Yea I'm fine thanks to asia's healing" "I see she's already proving her usefulness as a bishop it is a bishop's role to support the other's so she will do just fine"

I ask buchou a question that's been bugging me since i became a devil "Buchou you used 7 pawn's on me right" she nods and i continue "So you will have one more pawn right" i ask sadly she hugs me from behind and i blush.

"Makoto-kun even if i do have one more pawn you will always be the special one to me" she said as she kissed the top of my head "I will have to stop spoiling you the newest member might get jealous" newest member i turn round to see asia with teary eyes "I see buchou is really pretty but i wont give up"

Give up wait asia is wearing our school uniform as if reading my mind she twirls around and says "Does it suit me" I simply nod my head it really does suit her buchou starts talking again

"It was easy to get her into this school since my farther has power over the school also since she's around the same age as you we where going to put her in the second year but she asked if she can be in your year instead of the second year so she will be in your class and you will be her sempai" wow buchou is amazing to do all that within a day.

As we where talking akeno-san comes in with a cake "Ara it isn't everyday a new club member lets have some cake to celebrate" kiba and koneko-chan walk in and say "good morning" and then we eat cake

Akeno-san comes up to me and starts to try and feed me "Oh no you don't I get to do that not you" "Buchou is getting jealous again ufufu" "That's my job" koneko-chan said as she jumps into my lap "Then ill feed him also open wide and say ahhhh" kiba-kun said "I want to feed him to I can right makoto-san" "FOR MAOU'S SAKE NOT AGAIN IM DOING IT YOUR NOT IM THE KING I GET TO FEED MY CUTE SERVANT" she shouts but then turns red at the outburst I'm starting to love my life as a devil.

* * *

**And that's the end of the rescue asia ark next time side story Koneko and Kiba's feelings, A date with everyone in the peerage, Buchou's dance audition and the mystery behind koneko-SAMA see ya next time and don't forget to read and review thank you if you have any questions ill answer to the best of my ability and im still looking for a beta reader if your interested pm me thank you **


	5. Side stories 1

**Chapter 4 side stories 1 **

**Disclaimer i don't own highschool dxd or any songs that are mentioned **

**Koneko and Kiba's Feelings**

It was a normal morning today well it would have been but "Good morning Makoto-san" I heard from under the covers "Ah good morning Asia-chan WAIT! What are you doing in my bed!" I scream at her i forgot she lived here now, Buchou arranged it so that she lived here with me.

"Flashback"

_I was enjoying a peaceful sleep all over a sudden i hear tapping at my window, I look at my clock its only 4.30 in the morning so I ignore it but it gets louder, I try even harder to ignore it until it gets to loud._

_My eyes shot open and i look to the window to see Buchou looking straight at me, waving at me and winking at me so I start speaking "Buchou! what are you doing here?" _

_She looks at me and pulls out a notepad "Get up we have training to do" She wrote on the paper with a child like grin. _

_I look at her questioningly "What training Buchou?" She points to something on the ground...A bike I look at Buchou and she writes something again "Get ready be downstairs in 5 minutes" She then jumps off the window and lands on the ground gracefully._

_I get dressed quickly and then head downstairs to see Buchou sitting on the bike "Your going to be pulling me along on this bike while you jog then after jogging for a mile you will be doing 300 push ups and 300 pull ups and 300 sit ups"_

"_You can't be serious! that will kill me!" "Do i look like I'm joking!" She says in a serious voice, I give up "I guess not" "Great lets get going, no servant of mine will be weak" she said in a chipper voice how can she so full of energy at this time in the morning._

_After finishing our work out with Buchou I relax on a park bench with Buchou and then she starts speaking to me again "We will be doing this everyday until I'm convinced your strong enough" "Ok Buchou ill get strong enough to protect everyone in the peerage"._

_She smiles at me and nods, we stay here for a few minutes until i hear someone calling me "Makoto-san good morning I made some tea would you like some" I nod "Thank you Asia-chan, Its lovely!" She smiles a bright smile at me and i ask "Ermmm... Asia-chan what are you doing here anyway?" Asia was about to speak but Buchou beats her too the punch _

"_She's here because she's moving into her new home today" I see i wonder where she's gonna live._

* * *

_We arrive at the place Asia is going to live but "Buchou why are we outside my house? and what are those boxes?" I say as I point to the boxes._

"_Well I asked Asia where she would like to live and she said she wants to live with you is that ok" Buchou asks me "Well its not a problem with me but we don't have a spare bedroom and ill have to ask Obaa-san" "Great lets ask her then"._

_Over the next 5 minutes Buchou has been talking to Obaa-san about Asia while Asia is sat next to me looking nervous "So is it ok if Asia stays here" Buchou asks Obaa-san _

"_Oh that's no problem dear any friend of my no good grandson here is more than welcome to stay here please make yourself at home Asia-chan" "Are you sure its ok Amaya-san" Asia asks in worry but Obaa-san waves her off and said in a caring voice "Oh dear of course its fine and call me Obaa-san since you will be living here" "O-Ok Obaa-san thank you for letting me live here"._

"_flashback end"_

And that was a week ago but she has a bed at the other side of the room so i don't know why she's in my bed "Makoto-san i had a bad dream so i thought i could get into bed with you" well if she had a bad dream but "That's ok Asia but wake me up and tell me next time ok" "I will I'm sorry well we better get up we have school soon."

* * *

Just then Obaa-san walked and looked at me, then Asia and back at me and muttered "I'm going to become a great grandmother soon."

After getting dressed and telling Obaa-san the reason Asia was in my bed but she said "I do want great grand babies soon" N-No! Obaa-san you got it wrong! Oh whatever it doesn't matter think what you want"

We run downstairs for breakfast and where greeted by Kiba but no Koneko-chan or Buchou ever since the Asia incident Buchou has been walking with us to school each morning and clinging to my arm but today there not here so i ask Kiba about it "Good morning Kiba-kun where's Koneko-chan and Buchou"

"Good morning Makoto-kun, Asia-san i trust you slept well and Koneko-chan and Buchou both said they had stuff to do this morning so here's your lunch" Kiba-kun replies and Asia looks upset and says "But Kiba-san ive already made Makoto-san lunch already for today."

"But Asia-san i make lunch for Makoto-kun everyday you know that right?" Kiba-kun replies to Asia-chan.

"Yes i know but i wanted to make Makoto-san lunch today" before a fight breaks out between them i say "Its ok ill eat both not need to fight over it ok?" they both mumble something inaudible.

"That's fine we should get going" Kiba-kun says, me and Asia-chan nod and head out, on our way to school Asia-chan grabs hold of my arm, i blush, then look at her and she says "I can hold your arm today right? Buchou and Koneko-chan usually takes your arm for themselves so its ok if i do it today?" "Yes that's fine Asia-chan" she looks happy so i leave it but Kiba starts glaring at Asia with jealousy and then grab's my other arm "Can I hold on to your other arm since the others aren't here?"

I look to Kiba and he has desperate eyes, he really wants to be with me, I'll have to talk to Koneko-chan today about it oh that's not gonna be a easy conversation to have "Yea that's ok until we get to school you both can" they both smile and we continue walking, We reach the school and head to our classes.

* * *

Me and Asia-chan arrive at school, i see Koneko-chan and wave she nods and we take our seats with Koneko-chan on my left and Asia-chan on my right. After morning classes me, Asia and Koneko head to our usual spot on the roof to eat lunch and see Kiba there with Buchou and Akeno-san oh this is not going to go well.

"Hello Makoto-kun did you have a good night sleep" Buchou asks me and i nod, Akeno-san then starts speaking "Ara ara Mako-kun can i feed you your lunch today" she says sweetly "No! That my job ill feed him" Koneko-chan says as she takes her usual spot do i not get a say in this."Its alright Koneko-chan have your lunch ill feed him" Kiba-kun said as he was taking my lunch off me and opening it i can feed myself I'm not a child.

"Makoto-san! I'll feed you the lunch i made" Asia-chan said happily "Ara Asia-chan made Mako-kun a bento how sweet Asia hand me your bento and ill feed Mako-kun from my mouth" "Oh no you don't Akeno! I'll be feeding him his lunch, Kiba hand me the bento" Buchou declares

"I'm sorry Buchou but ill have to say no, I'm going to feed him" everyone including me stare at Kiba with our mouths wide open, did he just say no to Buchou "What do you mean no! I'm your master! Are you defying me!" "Of course not Buchou but i want to feed Mako-kun today is that ok?" Buchou sighs "I guess that's fine but tomorrow ill be feeding him" "Hai Buchou".

So in the end Asia and Kiba fed me the bento's they made, they where delicious as expected of Kiba but Asia's was great for her first attempt, At the end of lunch Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun and I was the only ones left, Buchou, Akeno-san and Asia said they have stuff to do.

Before class so i motion Kiba over to me and Koneko-chan and start to talk to both of them about the situation at hand

"So Koneko-chan can we discuss something about us" "Of course you can Mako-kun but why is Yuuto-sempai here" She asks in a confused way

"Well it concerns Kiba as well" That makes her look even more confused so Kiba elaborates "Koneko-chan it concerns me because i have a romantic interest in Makoto-kun as I'm sure you have as well" She nods to Kiba-kun and he further explains "Well you see i want to pursue a relationship with Makoto-kun" Koneko-chan looks shocked and upset about it.

"That what i wanted to discuss with you" she looks at me and i continue "I want to be in a relationship with Kiba as well" she looks like she's about to cry and says in a sad voice "So you don't want to be with me" "No Koneko-chan i want to be with you i want to be with both of you that's why i want to talk about it" "Koneko-chan I'm sorry" Kiba-kun said quietly.

"So you want to be with both of us" i nod and she continues "That's fine with me as long as i can be with you then i don't mind" i stutter out, is she serious i didn't think she would be this understanding "A-A-Are you sure? I mean your sure your ok with it you don't have to be" i reply to her. "Yes I'm sure besides i know this would have happened eventually, Maybe not with Yuuto-sempai but with Buchou and Akeno-sempai i know they will try something eventually" "Your really understanding Koneko-chan" Kiba-kun and i say in unison.

"But lets get one thing straight i will be number 3 in this, you will be number 4 Yuuto-sempai, number 1 and 2 are already taken" Koneko-chan said in a tone ive never heard her use before

"I understand Koneko-sama! But who's number 1 and 2?" "Buchou and Asia-san" was Koneko-chan's reply wait "How come Kiba-kun can call you Koneko-sama and i can't? and what do you mean about Buchou and Asia being number 1 and 2?" "You know why and Asia-san is in love with you aswell, can't you tell? ive not known her for long but even i can tell and Buchou is starting to develop feelings for you too"

Ok i give up ill never know what she's really thinking and i didn't know about Asia and Buchou i thought they was just being nice.

We here the bell and before we start heading to class Kiba pulls me into a passionate kiss that i happily return with as much passion and a blush, After a minute or 2 we brake apart and he runs to class, I turn to Koneko-chan and say "We have to go to class where going to be late" "I want a kiss to" "That's ok but we will miss apart of the lesson" "I don't mind lets skip every class and stay here together."

"O-Ok Koneko-chan if that's what you want" i reply stuttering a bit and she pulls me into a hot passionate kiss and i reply with as much passion as Koneko-chan is using and then she slips her tongue into my mouth and i do the same with our tongues battle for dominance, after a few minutes I win the battle and we stay like that until school ends.

* * *

**A Date With Everyone In The Peerage **

Its been 3 days since Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun and I have begun a relationship, we have kept it a secret from the other member's of the club because we don't want to upset them or in Buchou's case anger her.

Today Buchou said we have a special club activity but she wouldn't tell me or Asia-chan what it was, speaking of Asia I can see why Koneko-chan thinks she's in love with me i can see it in her eyes every time she looks at me or when i complement her on something i can't believe i didn't notice myself I'm such an idiot.

She is a great girl but i will have to wait for a bit until she tells me i don't want to force myself on her.I'm brought out of my thoughts by Asia herself by the way she's moving around in bed, ever since the first time she came into my bed she just claims in at night i don't mind in fact i like cuddling with her but ive not told Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun they would kill me.

"Good morning Makoto-san how did you sleep" Asia-chan said in her sweet voice i really love her voice its so innocent "Yea i slept good did you" i reply "Yes i slept well since i was in bed with you but we have to get up now don't we" I reply with a nod and we both get ready for the day.

We had breakfast and said goodbye to Obaa-san, Asia and I left for school because no one else will be walking with us today, They said they where busy so its just Asia and I which is fine with me, less hassle in the morning the better.

We get to school and go to class but on the way Akeno-san comes up to us, hugs me from behind and says "Ara good morning you wont be going to class today we have club activity's all day and don't worry the school knows" well that's a relief.

Akeno-san, Asia-chan and I walk into the clubroom to be greeted by Buchou "Good morning Makoto-kun, Asia-chan" we both reply with a good morning also then Asia asks a question that has been on my mind as well "Ano... Buchou what are we doing today."

"Since you and Makoto-kun are new to the club you wouldn't know but today is our annual group outing" "Outing so like an activity" I ask "No its more like a group date a day where we go out together have fun and get to know eachother even more than we do now"

"That sounds like a good idea! actually we don't know each other that well do we?" Asia says "Mako-kun we could get to know each other on a more personal level if you know what i mean ufufu" Akeno-san whispers into my ear then nibbles on it and i blush like mad and my nose starts to bleed, damn how can she be so erotic without trying.

"Akeno! I heard that! Don't even think about it he's my pawn, ill be the one to take his virginity" "No your wrong Buchou! ill be the one to take it" Koneko-chan said as she jumps onto me and starts eating her sweets "No Makoto-kun will lose his virginity with me" Kiba-kun states "Koneko, Yuuto and Akeno i don't want to here about your fantasy's or what you will be doing with my pawn because ill be getting him first".

Asia looks confused and asks me what virginity is, i tell her, she has a shocked expression and faints oh crap ive killed her. "Ara ara so innocent so shall we go and get a room" "Akeno! Stop it! Were going out as soon as Asia wakes up and where going to that new theme park that just opened up" Buchou said as she tried waking Asia up.

* * *

Asia-chan finally wakes up and we head off for fun day, We get to the theme park and start looking around.

Buchou spots some anime theme ride and drags me away from the others, we wait in line and Buchou asks me a weird question "Makoto-kun if i was ever in danger or in a situation that i don't like would you save me" I look at her for a few seconds and put on a smile "Of course i would Buchou your very important to me! all of the club members are i would rather die than see any of my friends in danger" She looks at me with teary eyes and kisses my cheek then hugs me, my face heats up and i hug her back.

We get on the ride and when it gets to the top, Buchou latches onto my hand and screams "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE! HELP ME MAKOTO-KUN! " I shout back "BUCHOU DON'T WORRY YOU WONT DIE".

When the ride finishes, we get off and Buchou sits on the bench looking like she's about to throw up and keeps repeating "Never again never again".

We stay there for a few minutes and then the rest of the club comes to meet up with us "Makoto-san did you enjoy the ride with Buchou" Asia-chan asks me "Yea Asia-chan i had fun" "Great now its time for us to go on a ride" Akeno-san said as she drags me away.

We walk round the park until we find a haunted house like ride I'm not good with them but Akeno-san insisted so we get in line and wait.

Akeno-san and I get on the ride and wait for it to start, when it starts it was going ok until something pops out and i let out a blood curdling scream and I hug Akeno-san tight and i stay like that until the ride stops.

We go find the others but i refuse to let Akeno-san go, but she doesn't seem to mind. We eventually find the others and Akeno-san kisses my cheek in front of them, not a good idea "Akeno! What did you do to him?" Buchou asks "Ara we just went on a ride that's all" Asia-chan comes up to me and asks me "Are you ok Makoto-san" I nod weakly "Come where going next" Koneko-chan states and drags me off i feel like a rag doll with all the dragging around.

Koneko-chan and I find a waltz and decide to get onto in, actually i love the waltz. We get onto with people giving me and Koneko-chan strange looks because she's small for her age "Lets have fun" i smile and nod.

After we get off the ride I'm feeling dizzy and Koneko-chan gave me a kiss on the lips and then said we should go meet up with others and i agree.

Me and Koneko-chan find the others waiting with an annoyed look on there faces "What's wrong guys" "We have been waiting for 20 minutes Makoto what have you been doing" i shrug and apologize.

We order our food and sit down then another argument went on "Here Makoto-kun ill feed you today" Buchou said as she moves closer to me "Buchou you fed him yesterday its my turn now" Akeno-san said as she grabs my food from Buchou and Kiba-kun, Asia-chan and Koneko-chan looks like there staying out of this.

It takes them about 10 minutes to decide they would take turns to feed me everyday with Akeno-san feeding me.

* * *

After lunch Kiba-kun starts dragging me away and Asia-chan looks upset so i call her over and whisper's to her "Don't worry Asia ill go with you next ok?" she smiles and nods. We search for a ride and end up at a tunnel of love ride, Kiba and I look at eachother and go wait in line for that ride.

When we get to the front of the line the guy that operates the ride looks at me and Kiba funny so I grab Kiba's hand and get in the ride, i don't care what people think about me and Kiba we have feelings for each other and want to go on the ride.

We sit on the ride and hold hands the whole time, its the only chance we get because everyone is always around us and would judge us, i don't care what they say to me but i don't want Kiba having a hard time because of me.

The ride finishes and Kiba kisses me on the lips aswell and says "Thank you for the nice time" I nod and go find Asia-chan.

I find Asia waiting with everyone else in front of another ride and she said "Can we go on that one Makoto-san" I look at it and nod before we go Buchou tells us to meet infront of the ferris wheel we nod and go

While we where waiting in the line Asia-chan asks me with a low voice "Makoto-san you will never leave me will you?" "Of course i will Asia-chan we will be together forever" she looks relieved at my answer and holds onto my arm.

Me and Asia get onto the ride and then it starts, it was a slow ride but they are the best after a few fast rides. When the ride finishes we walk off and go to the ferris wheel, me and Asia get there first and have to wait for the others arrive.

The others arrive after 10 minutes and we get on the ride with Buchou on my left and Asia on my right with Koneko-chan facing me with Kiba on her left and Akeno-san on her fight, it was cramped but it was nice to be together.

After a few minutes on the ride Buchou asks me "Did you have a good time" I nod and she continues "Next time lets come just us ok" i nod again and she pulls me into a hug, i love Buchou's hugs there so nice and caring.

When the ride was over we went out to get dinner and then we went home, Asia and i arrive and greet Obaa-san and head to bed because were both tired, I ask Asia "Did you have a good time with everyone" she thinks for a few seconds and nods "Yes i had a great time but can we go just the two of us next time?" "Yea we will go alone next time and have even more fun" she kisses my cheek and lies down, i blush and rub my cheek then i lie down and think that was the best day ive ever had, i then go to sleep.

* * *

**Buchou's Dance Audition Part 1**

It's been a few days since the theme park group date and everything has gone back to normal or so i thought Buchou has called an emergency meeting after school today i wonder what's so urgent. Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and I hurry to the clubroom after school to find Buchou not looking happy "Where have you been?" Buchou asks as we sit down i answer for everyone "Ermmmm ... we had to clean the classroom" Buchou sighs "I guess that's a good reason" Buchou clears her throat and speaks again "I have called an emergency meeting today to discuss a very serious matter"

"Buchou what's the serious matter" i ask as she looks at me in disbelief "Do you not remember what is happening in 2 months its a very big event" I think for a minute but i can't remember anything important that's happening.

"How can you not remember and you call yourself an otaku, its the annual anime convention" I slap myself in the head of course its two months away "But Buchou that's two months away how come we are talking about it now."

"We are talking about it now is because i have to send a audition tape in so i can enter the competition!" she said annoyed "Erm Buchou what audition tape do you have to send?" Asia-chan asks nervously "It's a dance audition Asia" "Ok Buchou if its a dance audition why did you call an emergency" i ask and Buchou opens her mouth to speak but Akeno-san cuts her off "Buchou wants our help" so she wants us to dance with her oh no.

"That sounds like fun!" Asia-chan said with a cheerful expression "It will be Asia-chan you understand me!" Buchou said as she grabs Asia's hand. "Buchou what dance are you thinking about doing for it" "I don't know yet that's why i need help, i can't think of any to do" she said with a low voice.

"Ara maybe we could do a strip tease dance" Akeno-san said while looking at me i blush up a storm and look away"Get serious Akeno!" "I was being serious Buchou" Akeno-san replies as we brainstorm idea's "We could do the gangnam style dance" Kiba said hell no I'm not doing that its to embarrassing "No Yuuto where not doing that! it needs to be from an anime" thank you Buchou for the save.

"Koneko-chan any idea's" i ask koneko-chan but her reply was "Sorry no" "How about you Asia-chan any idea's" "I'm sorry i don't know any anime dances" she replies with sadness "It's ok Asia-chan I'm sorry for asking since you only just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Makoto-kun any idea's your an otaku right?" i think for a few minutes while everyone stares at me in anticipation "There's only one thing i can think of, do you know the anime the melancholy of haruhi suzumiya" she goes into a thinking pose then she seems really happy "Makoto-kun that's a great idea! We can do the hare hare yukai."

Everyone looks confused so i say "Why doesn't everyone have a sleepover at my house so we can watch the dance and learn it, I don't think Obaa-san would mind."

"That's a great idea! everyone head home, gather your things for a sleepover and then head to Makoto's for a fun night" "Ara Buchou you pervert" "I'm not perverted!" Buchou exclaims we all sweat drop and Asia and I head home for a "fun night" as Buchou put it.

* * *

We get home and prepare for the night by setting up in the living room and getting Obaa-san out of the way as to not embarrass me. Buchou was the first to arrive then Akeno-san then Kiba and finally Koneko-chan.

Me and Buchou start talking about the dance "So Buchou have you thought about what part each of us are doing?" "Of course I'll be playing haruhi because I'm the leader, you will be kyon because kind of look like him if you had brown hair and Koneko can be yuki because she is the smallest and looks similar to her and i was thinking about Yuuto-kun being koizumi because of similar personality's and finally Asia being mikuru because there both clumsy so what do you think?."

"Well its certainly well thought out but what about Akeno-san?" i ask questioningly "Akeno will be the one recording us dance" she replies like that.

After telling everyone what they will be doing and setting the t.v on to play it Buchou says "Ok gather round ill be putting it on everyone pay attention to your respective roles" We all nod and begin to watch.

After watching 3 times Buchou starts getting up and whispers "Did you get it" We nod except Asia "Ano i think i need to watch it again" she said as she put it on again.

When Asia-chan watching 4 more times she said she finally got it, so we started to try and perform the dance Buchou, Kiba-kun and I got it the first time Koneko-chan got it the second time but Asia "Asia! You have to move your arms like this! and move your feet like that! And then bring them together like this!" "I'm sorry Buchou! ill try again" for next four hours Buchou and Asia-chan kept practicing the dance with Buchou yelling at Asia a lot and Asia crying a few times, she finally got it down then i looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning.

"I think I'm going to bed now you can stay up if you want" immediately Asia shot off upstairs and everyone soon followed.

"Asia-chan! what are you doing in his bed?" Buchou asks as i climb into bed "This is where i sleep!" Asia-chan you shouldn't have said that "You do WHAT!" Buchou said as she climbed into the bed.

"Ara Asia-chan is ahead of me, ill have to step up my game" Akeno-san said as she also gets into the bed. Koneko-chan glared at me and jumped on top of me.

Kiba looked at me then climbed in too "Ok I'm not being funny but this bed can only have so many people in it!" I said as Koneko-chan squeezed me harder i can't breathe "Well Kiba, Koneko and Akeno have to get out simple as that" Buchou stated as she moved closer too me and started striping.

"Buchou why are you taking your clothes off? There are two guys here including me" i say with a red face "Does it matter? Yuuto's gay and i don't mind you seeing my body" "O-Ok then if y-you say so" i stutter out as a reply

"Why do i have to get out of the bed?" Akeno-san said as she narrowed her eyes at Buchou "I'm not getting out" Koneko-chan said as she started getting comfortable.

"I'm not getting out Makoto-kun and I have slept in the same bed before so I get to sleep in here" I heard Kiba-kun said as Asia hugs my arm.

"Fine i give up! Everyone in bed now" Buchou said as everyone got into position, Buchou on my left hugging my arm, Asia on my right also hugging my arm, Akeno-san hugging my left leg and Kiba taking the right, finally Koneko-chan on top of me this is going to be a long night.

I woke up the next morning with only 2 hours of sleep "Good morning Makoto-kun did you have a good night sleep" Buchou yawned "Not really" I mutter a reply but she didn't hear me and hugged me into her chest.

Soon everyone woke up with a smile on there faces and we all get dressed and head to breakfast. After breakfast Asia-chan made me a bento then we headed to school and went to our respective classrooms.

School goes by and Asia, Koneko-chan and I head to the clubroom. When we get there Buchou is in a haruhi school uniform and is holding some more out for us, we get dressed into them and get into position.

We start dancing to the song and i think where doing a good job, After we finish Akeno-san stops the camera and Buchou says with enthusiasm "Good job everyone! Well done i think this is going to get us in to the live finals! Everyone dismissed"

"Thank you Buchou" we all cheer and leave but since its only 5 Kiba, Koneko-chan and Asia and I go out to get ice cream.

We make idle chat as we get ice cream and after that we all separate and go home, the next day i ask Buchou when will we know if we get into the finals or not and she said we wont know until we get a phone call.

A few days have past since then and when everyone was relaxing in the club room Buchou burst in and yelled in excitement "YAYYYYY! WE GOT IN! WE DID EVERYONE!" we all cheer and hug one another but after where done Buchou said "Now we have to figure out a song for the live finals" great another brainstorm well we have just under 2 months so we have time.

* * *

**The Mystery Behind Koneko-SAMA **

"Koneko-SAMA! why can't i have a sweet?" i exclaim as she hits me "Because you just called me Koneko-SAMA! Baka!" "Your the Baka!" i retort "You want to fight!"Koneko-chan said as she gets into a fighting pose "Bring it on" i say as i also get into a fighting pose but Kiba steps in front of us.

"Ok stop with the argument! ill just give you a sweet Makoto-kun" "Thank you Kiba-kun" i said as i glare at Koneko-chan as she does the same.

"Ano Makoto-san why do you call Koneko-chan SAMA when your having an argument" Asia-chan asks with Buchou and Akeno-san nodding there heads.

"Well Asia-chan do you want the real version or Koneko-SAMA's twisted one" "Your's is the twisted version!" Koneko-chan said as a reply.

"Ok ill tell you my version the right one then Koneko-SAMA can tell you her version the wrong one if i might at"

"Your wrong in the head!" she said "What does that mean?" i ask in confusion "Your the Baka!" "Ok then it started like this" i said with a sweat drop

"_Flashback"_

"_Good morning Kiba-san, Koneko-san how are you to day" i ask them "Good" they both reply._

_We walk to school and some thugs come up to us and start hitting Koneko-san and Kiba-san for no reason until I step in and puts a stop to it "Hey leave my friends alone" they run off and i help Koneko-san up._

"_Are you ok?" i ask but she just shrugs and says "I could have handled that myself ya'know" "No you couldn't! No one could have i was just looking after you" "Well i didn't need it" she stated._

"_Sorry Koneko-SAMA next time ill let you get beaten up then" i say as i storm off, for the next few days Koneko-san and i didn't speak at all until she came up to me and apologized and we became friends again."_

"_Flash back end"_

"Oh that was a complete lie! Even the way we made up was a lie!" "Oh yea so what's your version then?.

"_Flash back"_

**Koneko's P.O.V**

_The day starts normal Yuuto-sempai and i are waiting for our new friend then i see someone in the distance... its Makoto-san._

"_Good morning Koneko-san and Kiba-san how are you today" he said in a friendly way "Good" Yuuto-sempai and i reply in unison._

_We start walking to school suddenly some men jump Makoto-san and start hitting him for a few seconds I'm shocked i don't know what to do but then i start thinking and help him out._

_After i deal with the thugs i run over to Makoto-san to see if he is alright but he just looks at me and said "Why did you help me!?" "Because you where in trouble that's why" i reply in a kind way._

"_I didn't need your help getting saved by a little girl is worse than getting beaten up" "Sorry for helping you then i wont do it in future" i said sarcastically _

"_Thank you Koneko-SAMA for helping me." over the next few days neither of us said anything if we saw each other until Makoto-san apologized and we made up"_

"_Flash back end"_

**Makoto's P.O.V**

"That one was the lie!" I said as i stuck my tongue out at her "No it wasn't that was the truth!" Koneko-chan replied as she did the same thing as me "So who's telling the truth" Asia-chan asked "I AM" we both say. "Asia-san ill tell you what happened" Kiba-kun said to Asia-chan. "Ok it happened like this."

"_Flash back"_

**Yuuto's P.O.V**

_It was morning and i was waiting with my friend Koneko-chan for our other friend Makoto-san then i see him arrive. _

"_Good morning guys how are you" Makoto-san said, "Good" was our reply. We started walking to school and then some thugs come out and start beating on Makoto-san. I think for a few seconds then me and Koneko-chan go and help him._

"_Are you ok" Koneko-chan asked as i went to help him up but he refused "Why did you help a freak like me" he asks us but Koneko-chan replies "Because it was the right thing to do and your our friend" i nod at that and she continues "Your not very strong you know" _

"_Well thanks Koneko-SAMA for saving someone as weak as me even a little girl like you is stronger than me huh!" Makoto-san storms off. _

_For the next few days Koneko and Makoto have been avoiding eachother until i push them to make up "I'm sorry" they both say at the same time. "I'm sorry for calling you weak your not weak your very strong" Koneko-chan said "And I'm sorry for calling you a little girl and snapping at you like that i shouldn't have" they hug and make up._

"_Flash back end"_

**Makoto's P.O.V**

"So that's how it happened" Buchou asks Kiba he nods and i turn to Koneko-chan "I'm sorry for calling you Koneko-SAMA" "Its ok i should have let you have some of my sweets" we hug and we resume club activity's.

**A:N well that's chapter 4 of Aura devil please as always read and review. I hope you liked the chapter no action in it but some comedy moment's and some important plot. Chapters will becoming out once a week every Wednesday unless I get them done faster. Next chapter Truths revealed, Training and Marriages part 1 **


	6. Truths, Training and Marriges part 1

**Truths revealed, Training and Marriages Part 1**

Its been nearly a month since I turned into a devil and so far its been good a few ups and downs but overall good. I've met some great people like Asia and Akeno-san and i've become greater friends with Kiba and Koneko-chan and then there's Buchou what can I say she is a great person she might slap me a lot but she's very kind and I'm happy she's my master.

As I'm thinking that Asia-chan asked me something but I didn't hear it. "Did you hear me Makoto-san?" "Oh sorry Asia-chan I zoned out for a moment what where you saying?" she takes a breath and repeats "I said do you want to do anything after school?" "Yes that sounds great what do you want to do?" she takes a thinking pose before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe the others want to come with us?" "Maybe I'll ask them later when we have lunch" she nods and we walk into school.

Class goes by uneventful and then we head to the roof and sit down. Koneko-chan takes her place on my lap and everyone tries to feed me again except Buchou who looks like she's not with it so I ask her "What's wrong Buchou you seem off?" she doesn't answer so I ask again "Buchou are you ok?" still no answer so I tap her on the shoulders and that seems to do it "Oh what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Well we where wondering the same about you right guys" they all nod and she replies "Its nothing don't worry I was just thinking" "Ok then Buchou do you want to come with me and Asia-chan out after school" she thinks for a moment before replying "That sounds nice thanks." "Does anybody else want to come along?" Asia asks.

"I can't I have a contract tonight sorry" Kiba and Koneko-chan said in unison "That sounds fun I think I'll take you up on that offer thank you" Akeno-san said licking her lips.

"Ok then its decided, so what should we do?" Asia asks and Buchou answers "Lets go to an anime store" I knew she would say something like that."Buchou that's a great idea!" Asia said happily "There great together huh two otaku's together ufufu" Akeno-san said laughing.

With that said we finish lunch and head back to class. When it finishes Asia and I walk to the club room and meet up with Buchou and Akeno-san then head to the anime store.

* * *

We get there and Buchou drags me along with her leaving the others confused "Buchou is there something that you want in particular?" "There is this limited edition Orihime figurine that I want" she said with a red face.

"No way me too I've been looking for it for ages!" "Great today's mission is to get that figurine!" Buchou said in a hyperactive way "Yes Buchou!" I reply in a similar way.

We go around the shop for about 20 minutes with no success until "Yes! I found it! Makoto-kun look its here!" Buchou screams in the shop, I run over to her and see it but there's only one so I say "Buchou you can have it I'll find another one some time" "No! That wont do we will share this one" she said in her KING voice.

"Ok Buchou thank you" I say to her and she nods happily, we pay for the item and head out with the others in tow to get ice cream.

"Thank you for today Makoto-kun I needed it and I got the figure I wanted to" she then proceeds to hug me and I blush crimson and hug her back "Yea Buchou I guess you did you have been looking down for the past few days and needed cheering up."

We ate out ice cream and then went our separate ways, we get home and Obaa-san pulls me aside "We need to talk Makoto" she said seriously I wonder what I've done.

* * *

We sit down with Asia sitting next to me "You don't mind Asia-chan being here to do you Obaa-san?" "No that's alright she can stay it kind of effects her aswell" Obaa-san said then she started coughing "Obaa-san are you ok!" I ask in concern but she waves me off.

"I'm fine don't worry about me now I need to talk to you about your mother" I look at her before asking "What does my mother have to do with this?" "Well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just come out with it, your mother is what is called a magician and I am one as well and you have the potential to learn magician's magic"

I stare at her in disbelief and Asia-chan asks "Amaya-san Makoto-san is a magician so was his father a ordinary human or was he one aswell" Obaa-san pauses and then answers "Well the thing is about his father is I can't answer that but he did leave you something before he left."

"Left? I thought he died with Mother?" "Well no he didn't die he's still alive somewhere I can't tell you where because he told me not to tell you."

I start to shake did he leave me because he doesn't love me, is he a deadbeat or what. Seeing me shake Asia grabs my hand and strokes it "Thanks Asia-chan now what did father leave me?"

"Well he didn't leave you it as so much it chose you as its wielder" she says then I ask "Chose me? It must be a weapon right since you said wield it?" "Yes its a weapon a holy sword in fact" "Holy sword can I even wield now that I'm a..." I trail off because Obaa-san doesn't know I'm a devil but she finishes off my sentence.

"A devil Oh dear I already know that you and Asia-chan are, its not something I would have chosen for you to be but if you happy then I can't complain and yes you can wield a holy sword you have the right attributes to wield one, it doesn't change because your a devil just don't cut yourself ok!"

I stand there gob smacked as does Asia then I compose myself and ask "So what holy sword is it?" "Its the holy sword Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi" "I've heard of it but what can it do?"

"Well for one it can hurt devils like yourself but every holy sword can do that and it said to be forged by god himself and it can rival Excalibur and Durandal in terms of power and it also can unleash a wave of destructive power that can actually defeat Excalibur and Durandal if wielded by the rightful owner."

I take a few minutes to process the information then ask "Why are you telling me this now why not before I became a devil I could of protected Asia better I could of" but she cuts me off "I was going to wait until you where 18 but with my current health I wont be here much longer so I wanted you to know your heritage before I go and to teach you Magic so you can look after yourself."

I stare at her with tears in my eyes "What do you mean before you go you can't leave me your the only person in my life I have left Obaa-san I can't live without you" I say as I hug her and cry onto her shoulder.

"Nonsense you don't need me anymore and you will have people here with you, you have Asia-chan and Rias-chan and the others so don't fret now they will look after you besides your upsetting Asia-chan now" she said as I look at Asia who also has teary eyes.

I go over to her and hug her "I'm sorry Asia for upsetting you I didn't mean to" I say as we cry together.

"On to happier things now here's the sword and I'll be creating a space for it to stay so you can summon it when you want" she then handed me the sword and told me how to access this space.

"So all I have to do is say 'Oh holy sword Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi come from your binds and unleash your might' and it will appear" "Yes that's it but you will need training on how to handle it so I'll be training you how to use it and I'll be training Asia-chan how to use magic if that's ok with you dear?"

"Yes that great Amaya-san I've always wanted to learn magic and I'll be able to help Makoto-san now" Asia replies to Obaa-san and I say "Yea Asia-chan we will fight together now and thanks Obaa-san for everything."

After I learned about my heritage well part of it anyway I decide to go lie down for a bit because my head is pounding.

* * *

As I'm lying in the dark there was a light and then it disappears and standing there is Buchou in all her glory.

"Buchou! What are you doing here?" "Make love to me" she then gets on top of me but I stop her "Its not that I don't want to I have thought about it before I'm not going to lie but what's the real reason you want to do this."

"This is the only way out and I can't get Yuuto to do it he's gay so there's you left actually your my first choice so please do this for me" she then licks my earlobe but before we can continue there is another light and Buchou comments "I guess I'm too late damn."

The light dies down to reveal a woman standing there in a maids out and she appears to know Buchou so I just stay there quietly.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" she asks Buchou and she replies "If I don't do something like this Otou-sama and Onii-sama wont listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly, Even if it's you I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

"Thanks Buchou" I say happily then the maid says something to me "How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance and I'm sorry for calling you lowly." "Its ok Grayfia-san" I reply to her then Buchou says something to Grayfia-san

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them" she simply states and then Buchou continues "Is that so? You who is brother's Queen, came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing I understand." the maid nods and Buchou starts getting dressed

"I'm sorry, Makoto-kun Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened, I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Ok Buchou if that's what you want then I will" then Grayfia-san stares at me and says "Makoto? Wait is he"

"Yes, Makoto Nakashima . My Pawn. The user of the Boosted Gear and Aura Synchronizer"

"Boosted Gear, the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons and the Aura Synchronizer"

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder" I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

Then Buchou turns to me and kisses my cheek "I'm sorry for dragging you into this and lets meet in the club room tomorrow ok!" then they leave and I'm left alone.

* * *

It was the next day and I'm walking to school with Asia and she asks me in a quiet voice "Are you ok you know from yesterday" I nod to her and reply "Yes I'm fine it was just a lot to take in ya'know" "Yes it was a lot to take in if there's anything I can do please ask"

"Thanks Asia-chan I'm good for now but I'll take you up on that offer some other time" she smiles and nods.

Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the Gremory house you should ask Akeno-san she would know more than I do. Kiba-kun said as we where walking to the club room.

"Thanks I think I will she should know she is the closest to Buchou after all" he nods at me and then we go to open the door but "For me to just realise that the presence here" Kiba comment as we open the door.

Inside the room is everyone in the club even... Grayfia-san is here aswell maybe she still has business to do.

The atmosphere is tense and Asia grabs hold of me and I do the same to calm her. Buchou then starts to speak to the rest of us "Good everyone's here, before club starts I need to tell you all something" "Ojou-sama would you want me to tell them?"

Buchou said no and then continued "The truth is" but she was cut of by a magic circle on the floor I don't recognize, its not of the Gremory clan but who's is it?

"Phoenix" that's what Kiba said Phoenix isn't that a mythical creature I thought it was a story not a real thing I just hope a big fire bird comes out of that.

The light then shines throughout the room and then dies down to reveal a man standing there looking around the room.

"Its been a while since I've been in the human world" the man comments then he spots Buchou "My lovely Rias I came to see you" Who's this guy and how does he know Buchou.

Buchou looks at him with unwelcome eyes it seems he doesn't care and walks up to her anyway.

"Now then Rias, let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall the date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then." ceremony is someone getting married? Wait he said Rias oh you don't mean.

He then grabs Buchou and she said in a deep pissed of voice "Let go of me Raiser" "Hey you! Get the fuck off of her. She doesn't want you to do that" I say angrily for some reason this pisses me off more than it should.

He then turns his attention to me and looks at me like I'm a piece of trash "Ah? Who are you?"

"I'm the servant devil of Rias Gremory her pawn Makoto Nakashima and you better leave her alone" I answer the now known Raiser. "Okay" he simply said damn this guy.

"I mean who the fuck are you" I ask as my anger increases "My name is Raiser Phoenix-sama to you boy. A pure blooded devil and 3rd son of the house of Phoenix. And finally I'm engaged to Rias of the Gremory clan."

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, —Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "ufufu"

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her! Its pissing me off.

As I'm thinking that Buchou yells at that fire bastard "Get off me already! I've already fucking told you I'm not marring you so leave before I get pissed"

"Yeah, I heard that before but Rias that won't do you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious"

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right you will basically be free you can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants but your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

"Yes I know I'm not stupid like you and I will take a husband but that wont be you" you tell him Buchou while Raiser glares at her unpleasantly.

"You know Rias I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished, I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it! And I'll take you back even if I have to burn your servants to do it"

"Try it and see what happens" Buchou said as we all got into battle positions with Asia-chan behind me scared and shaking at the KI that is being released for some reason its not effecting me as bad as I though it would.

* * *

"Ojou-sama Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue then I won't be quiet about it, For Sirzechs-sama's honour I won't hold back."

Buchou and Raiser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice It seems like they are scared of her. Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

After Grayfia-san said that the KI calmed down and everyone sat down again and then Grayfia-san speaks again.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?" Buchou said as Grayfia continued "Ojou-sama if you wish to push your opinion forward then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage and they compete by making their servants battle" Kiba explains it to me because I have a confused look.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook and lastly Queen.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied!"

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?" "No I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

"So you're accepting it, I don't mind, but I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games Even so you still want to play Rias?"

"Of course I do Raiser I wont lose to you!" "Fine If you win do whatever you like. But if I win you will marry me immediately" then they proceed to glare at eachother with hateful expressions then Grayfia speaks again

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?" "Yes." "Yeah." Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval "Understood. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Then Raiser looks in my direction "Hey Rias would the ones over there be your servants?" "So what if they are there none of your concern!" "Is that it only your Queen can fight on par with my servants you don't stand a chance."

When he said that a magic circle appeared underneath him and then I count 15 shadows appear around him and he said "Well these are my servants cute aren't they"

So he has a full set huh oh well he could have a hundred for all I care I'll take them all out although I got to admit the one with drill like curls is cute.

As I'm looking at her she looks at me and winks then Raiser starts to kiss one of the girls loudly sick bastard he's supposed to marry Buchou and he's doing that in front of her.

Oh that's it he's pissed me off "Hey bastard your going down how dare you do that in front of Buchou Yakitori haha that is funny loser Yakitori" I say as I activate my Boosted Gear and my Aura Synchronizer [BOOST] it goes doubling my power

"Y-Yakitori how dare you call me that Mira do it" she responds with a nod and lunges at me with a staff thanks to my eyes I dodge her and punch her into a wall

"Ha! Take that! Who's weak now" I say smugly "Mira's my weakest servant don't get cocky punk!"

"Makoto-san are you alright?" Asia asks me in worry "I'm fine that wasn't even a challenge"

"That's the Boosted huh well it certainly is impressive but I have the power of Phoenix on my side you wont win and Rias I'll even give you ten days to prepare and get them in shape"

"Are you giving me a handicap" Buchou said as the bastard carried on

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't argue and he said while looking at me "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow."

"You don't have to tell me Yakitori bastard" I say to him but he ignores me and continues "Rias next time we meet will be at the game" he then disappears with his group.

"About time the idiot left I know what where going to be doing now for the next 10 days we will be training" Buchou said as I nod this is about to get interesting.

* * *

**AN I know its a day late but here's part one of two of the Raiser arc next time is part 2 and thank you to all who have reviewed viewed followed and favourite and even looked at this story it really is great thanks guys and girls next chapter should be out either tomorrow or Saturday latest so thanks again and please continue to R AND R and if you have any questions please PM me and I'll answer to the best of my ability and no flames please and finally I have another story so check that out if you want well until next time have a good one **


	7. Truths Trainning and Marriges part 2

**Truths Revealed, Training and Marriges Part 2 **

It was the next day and we where heading for a training camp as Buchou put it with everyone in the club even Obaa-san is coming to train me in magic as well as Asia-chan and using my holy sword.

We are currently heading up a mountain range and carrying heavy backpack's with Koneko-chan carrying the largest with easy but she is a rook so that is to be expected.

We get to this training camp but its more like a mansion than a training camp. As soon as I enter Obaa-san runs at me with a sword and slashes my arm and I yell "WHAT THE HELL OBAA-SAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"No your training starts now stay sharp" she then proceeds to chase me outside while swinging her sword at me like a mental person and the others sweatdrop at the scene.

I summon my Boosted Gear and block an attack with it and then I [Boost] and attack Obaa-san with it while activating my other Sacred Gear to help me see her move better.

"Summon your sword brat or you will die" I dodge another slash and then chant the summoning chant and then grab my sword and block with that and force her back.

"That's it brat keep at it come at me with the intent to kill or you wont survive my assault!" she said as she charged at me but thanks to my eye Gear I can see her coming and dodge again and swing at her but she dodges aswell.

We exchange blows for a few minutes until she says "That's it for today but we will be learning magic tomorrow with Asia-chan" speaking of Asia she's the only one that came out to cheer me on.

She came up to me and healed my arm and then said "Makoto-san are you ok? Amaya-san didn't hurt you too much did she?"

"No she didn't Asia-chan I'm fine see" I reply to her as Obaa-san went into the house and we followed suit.

* * *

We go into the dining room a few hours later and Akeno-san has prepared a meal for us all. "This is good Akeno-san you will make a brilliant wife one day."

"Ara ara" she replies as Asia is pouting because I didn't compliment her on the soup so I say to her as well "Asia-chan this soup is delicious you would make a perfect wife aswell"

She looks at me and smiles brightly "Then I can be with you forever then" "Yes we will be together forever and ever Asia-chan" I reply as she hugs me then Obaa-san heads to bed.

"Its time for a bath Makoto do you want to join us?" Buchou suddenly says as we finish our meal as I do a spit take.

"What Buchou that would be improper to do such things" Kiba said as I nod my head. Don't get me wrong I would love to but I would get called a pervert by Koneko-chan.

"Everyone what do you think" Buchou asked as they each gave a reply.

"I wouldn't mind Makoto-san being in the bath with us" "Neither would I" Asia and Akeno-san said as we look at Koneko who's just sat there not saying anything and staring at me.

"Koneko-chan are you going to speak or just stare at me" "I'll let you bathe with us... just this once"

"Ok then lets go!" Buchou exclaimed as Kiba tried to follow us but Buchou stopped him.

"Where are you going Yuuto no boys allowed... well except Mako-kun here" she said as Kiba pouted.

"I'll bathe with you tomorrow" I said as I'm dragged away by Buchou and the others. We get into the bath and there's only one word I can say "Wow"

"What do you think cool huh. Anyway Makoto-kun wash my back for me" Buchou said as she moved closer to me and I look away due to embarrassment, I bet this is the Pervert trio's dream.

"Makoto-san can I wash your back?" Asia said with a red face, I nod to her and she smiles and starts to wash my back while I wash Buchou's back.

Akeno-san then said seductively "Asia-chan has the back and I'll wash the front ufufu." I nearly pass out at that.

"I'll wash the front" Koneko-chan said as she pushed Akeno-san out of the way and starts rubbing my chest with her delicate fingers, oh Maou that feels good and then she moves her hands lower until she's near my kingdom but before she can get there Buchou grabs her hands and pulls them away.

"Koneko! What are you doing?" Buchou said with a red face and somewhat angry tone.

"I was washing him Buchou" she replied in a monotone way. "No you weren't! What you where going to do is lewd Koneko" Buchou said shocked.

Akeno-san then moves back to me as those two are arguing "I'll wash it Mako-kun since your so cute" she said whispering in my ear with her hot breath damn to much stimulation.

"Oh Maou sake not again. Akeno! Don't you start I'll wash it" Buchou said shoving Akeno-san out of the way

"No Buchou I'll wash it for Makoto-san!" Asia-chan declares with a really red face. "How bold Asia-chan we will wash him together!" Buchou said in a upbeat voice "Yes Buchou!" was her reply. I couldn't take it anymore and I passed out.

* * *

I wake up in my room that I share with Kiba fully dressed, only Maou knows how that happened well I have a guess but I wonder which one of them dressed me and what they did while I was passed out.

I look around the room to see no one there so I get up and get a drink because I'm thirsty.

I'm coming from the kitchen to see Buchou sitting outside on her own so I go up to her and ask "Buchou what are you doing? And how come you have glasses on?"

"Oh Mako-kun I didn't see you there and I'm wearing glasses for mostly looks but it help me think. Its proof I've been in the human world too long" she said as she picked up some papers.

I look at them and as if Buchou read my mind she started to explain "These are about the Phoenix clan but even if I read them it wont make a difference."

"Is that because of the Phoenix's power to regenerate" I state more than ask and she responds with a nod.

"There are only two ways to beat that little bastard either have the power of a god or beat him until he loses his fighting spirit."

Buchou then makes a sad face "Buchou are you ok?" I ask in a calm voice "I'm a Gremory. A devil from the house of Gremory that name will follow me wherever I go."

"Do you hate it Buchou?" I ask her.

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

She then continues after a pause. "I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

"Well Buchou I love you as Rias I don't care about your family name or anything else to me your a beautiful girl and the club president who I admire greatly. And Buchou I'll try my best to make that dream come true."

She stares at me in wonder and with red cheeks "Well thank you Makoto-kun I could fall for someone like you" she said as my cheeks turn as red as her hair.

"Buchou I'm gonna get strong for you for everyone so that you don't have to marry that bastard Raiser" I say as she hugs me "Thank you Makoto-kun I really do think I'll fall for you now. Anyway its getting late lets go to bed. I'll see you in the morning" she said as she kissed my cheek and left.

* * *

I went to bed and the next day I feel a weight on my chest that turns out to be Kiba in only his boxers. I lie there for a few minutes until I try and wake him up "Kiba-kun its time to wake up" I say as I shake him.

He stirs and looks me straight in the eye then says "Why did you wake me up I was having the best dream ever."

"Whatever its time to get up before the others walk in" I say to him as he shakes his head "I don't care if they walk in. Are you ashamed of me?" he said while making a sad face.

"What are you talking about? Why would I be ashamed of you." "Because its not natural with 2 guys to be doing something like this" he said with a downcast gaze.

"Do you really think so low of me as to think I would find this unnatural. Baka if I found it unnatural I wouldn't do this would I?" he was about to speak until I crush his lips with mine.

About a minute later we break for air and he says to me while panting "I-I that was n-nice" I nod in agreement and then get dressed and head downstairs.

We sit down at the breakfast table and everyone is staring at us except Koneko-chan.

"What?" I ask and Buchou was the one to answer "Oh nothing don't worry about it."

"Ok then I wont. So what are we doing today?" I ask as Buchou answers "Ok first Asia-chan is going to explain what type of holy items there are and other stuff like that then you will be training with your grandmother since she said she will take over yours and Asia's training."

"Ok Buchou" I reply as we all start eating thank Maou that no one is fighting to feed me.

After we finish we move into the living area and then Asia-chan clears her throat and starts speaking "Then now, I Asia Argento will begin the lesson."

I clap for her and she gets embarrassed. "U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?" Asia nods at my question.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface." So the exorcist on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Mako-kun, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Asia-chan then pulls some stuff out of her bag as Buchou makes a sour face. "Buchou are you ok You look uncomfortable?"

"I'm fine" she replies weakly then Asia-chan picks up a bottle of holy water as Buchou looks even more uncomfortable.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it." Asia-chan explains as Buchou suddenly makes an outburst.

"ARGH! PUT AWAY THAT HOLY WATER. IT FUCKING SMELLS LIKE ACID!" she then turned away crying as we all sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry Buchou I'll put it away now" Asia replies with tears in her own eyes and then she pulled out something else.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!"

"Asia please put the Bible away it hurts so bad" Buchou said calmly but angrily and I think to myself "_Its doesn't hurt that bad does it?_"

After all that drama I spend the next few days learning magic along with Asia and sharpening my swordsmanship and learning how to control the Boosted Gear along with my Aura Synchronizer and Boosted Gear even evolved a bit.

I also learned how to use something called a dragon shot and how to see peoples auras better to either read there attacks or disrupt it a little bit but not fully yet.

We trained until the day before the Rating Game and we all headed for a rest.

* * *

It was the next day and we have about 20 minutes before we have to go. Asia-chan walks in and said "Makoto-san I'm scared this is the first fight I've ever been in!" she starts trembling so I hug her and whisper "Its ok Asia-chan don't worry I wont let them get you I promise. Oh Asia I need you to take a special item with you" she looks at me confused but nods her head anyway.

We get to the club room and everyone is preparing for the fight ahead. Koneko-chan notices me and walks up to me and forces me to sit down and sits on my lap while everyone else glares at her.

We sit there until Grayfia-san said "Is everyone ready?" we nod and proceed to the teleportation circle and within a few seconds we teleport only to end up in the same place as we where before.

We look around and look outside and I think aloud "Yea where defiantly not in the same place now."

Asia looks confused and I point out of the window. She then looks and gasps then we hear a voice [Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.]

She then continues [In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends Kuou Academy]

"So this is been created specificity for our Rating game cool" I comment as Buchou speatdrop's "What?" I ask and she doesn't reply only for Grayfia-san to speak again

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.]

"Everyone please put in the transceiver into your ear" Buchou said as Akeno-san gave it me. I reply with a thanks and put it in.

"Now its time for battle. This match will continue until dawn in the human world" Buchou said as I reply to her "I don't need until dawn I'll take out this bastard in a flash."

While everyone discusses battle strategies I talk to Asia who still seems abit scared "Asia-chan what's wrong? You know I'll protect you" she looks at me and then speaks "I know you will protect me its just everyone seems so prepared and ready to fight but all I can do is heal."

"What are you talking about Asia-chan. Healing is very important plus you have our secret weapon right?" she nods as everyone looks at us confused but I wave them off "Its nothing don't worry about it."

"Ok then everyone you know what to do" Buchou said as everyone nodded and left to do there assigned task and Buchou sits down while patting her lap "Put your head here please" I do as she said and almost instantly I feel a rush of power flow through me.

"I had to put seals on you when you became a devil because you had to much power but I just released one since I know you can handle this much."

"So that was what I felt thanks Buchou I feel stronger now and I promise that I will beat this bastard" she smiles at me "I know you will I believe you will Mako-kun."

* * *

Everyone comes back and then we head off with me being with Koneko-chan. Apparently where going to the gym so we make our way inside but then I hear Koneko-chan speak

"Presence. Enemy." then I hear someone else speak "We know your there servant of Gremory you might as well come out" "Fine" I say as we appear from our hiding place and when we do I see a girl who looks like she's wearing a china dress and a pair of twins and the girl I beat last time.

If I remember the girl in the china dress is a rook and the rest are pawns. Then the girl I beat I think her name was Mia or Mira spoke to me "You got lucky last time this time I'll win" I then speak "You sure about that I didn't get lucky your just that weak."

Before she can reply Koneko-chan walks forward and spoke to me "I'll take that rook you handle the rest of them Mako-kun" I nod, activate my Boosted Gear and we charge forward.

[Boost!]

The enemy makes a stance and the loli twins pull out chainsaws and attack me with them. They make swings at me but I skillfully dodge them and they get annoyed so they try even harder to hit me but to no avail. Finally I decide to strike back so I use some ice magic and freeze there feet but as I finish that the other pawn makes a attack at me but I grab her staff and punch it making it break.

I then Boost twice more and punch each of them in the face and send them flying and they all fall unconscious from the impact of the wall.

I look over to Koneko to see if she needs help but she doesn't need it because it seems she's taken care of it.

I then hear through the transceiver [Makoto, Koneko can you hear me?] Buchou said and I reply "Yes Buchou we hear you we have taken care of the people in here"

[That's good but Akeno is ready so move according to plan!] we nod to each other and run out of the gym then Akeno-san then blows up the gym with her lightning and I hear her say

"Take this" then I hear another voice [Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]

[Alright Makoto, Koneko move to the next destination] we nod to each other and run to the location.

As we are running I notice something coming at us thanks to my Aura Synchroniser so I grab Koneko-chan and move us out of the way just in time to see a explosion in front of us.

"Wow that was close wasn't it Koneko-chan" I comment as she says "Thanks for saving me" she said as a voice said "Damn I missed I guess I'll try again."

As I was thinking what to do Akeno-san appears and said "Ara ara I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's "Queen" Yubelluna-san or should I call you "Bomb Queen."

Akeno-san then came between us and makes a stance then said "Mako-kun you go to Yuuto-kun I'll deal with her."

I think for a minute before going and shouting back "I'll leave it to you then Akeno-san good luck!" she nods and we leave to regroup with Kiba.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 "Pawns" retire] I hear Grayfia-san say, it must have been Kiba who took them out as I was thinking that Koneko grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Kiba is.

"Hey Makoto-kun so far so good."

"Yeah so far anyway I hope we can keep it up and lets show them what the male pair of the club can do" I reply to him as I hold out my fist which he replies with his knuckles hitting mine.

"Yeah lets show them all" we nod and look at Koneko-chan who nods aswell and then I heard a brave voice

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!"

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armour. What a bold female knight! She can't complain if someone shoots her from the back! Kiba then laughed next to me.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a "Knight" and a swordsman."

* * *

He proceeds to go to the Knight and introduces himself "I'm Yuuto Kiba Knight of Rias Gremory"

"I'm the Pawn Makoto Nakashima"

"Rook Koneko Toujou" the Knight then makes a happy face

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

"The match between "Knights". I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Well said! Rias Gremory's Knight." she then makes a cut at Kiba who blocks with his sword and then they move faster than the eye can see. Even with my Aura Gear I'm having a hard time keeping up with them.

As they are fighting the girl who winked at me appears while saying "Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the King? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck. Well its not all bad there is another cute boy here maybe this will work out fine" the girl said with a wink.

"Back off bitch! He's mine" Koneko-chan said as she made a stance and I made a stance as well and activated my gear again

[Boost!]

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?"

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and was looking at us from a distance.

"Ok then I don't care who I fight but isn't she going to fight?" I said pointing to the girl.

"Ah, don't worry about her that girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

I make a face and ask "Erm how is she special?"

"She is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

"Really but she's dead cute. How can she be related to that guy and how can he make her fight for him? I'm sorry Ravel-san I feel sorry for you"

"Thank you I'm sorry my idiot of a brother is making Rias-sama go through this." Ravel-san said while looking at me.

"Well, according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"Fucking weirdo don't worry Ravel-san I wont attack you" I said to her as she thanked me and moved away.

"Now, here I come pawn of Gremory" Said the Rook Isabella as she charged at me with her fist but I dodge it by instinct.

"So you can dodge a punch well I'll have to step it up abit then" she said as she charged at me again faster this time but still slower than I thought she would.

[Boost!]

Yes I feel it now so I grab her leg and throw her back a little bit then as I hear the battle between Kiba and that Knight girl.

It seems he's winning every attack she makes against him he either blocks it or uses his Sacred gear to destroy it.

That's it I summon my demonic power and unleash it against the Rook

[Explosion]

It then hits her and makes her retire [Raiser Phoenix-sama's "Rook", retires.]

"That's good now its time to take the rest on" I say to Koneko who is glaring at Ravel-san.

"But a demonic sword wielder...what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords." Kiba seemed quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmmmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

At that Kiba let out a lot of killing intent at the mention of holy swords I better not use mine while he is around.

Then lots of Raisers servants came out from wherever they where hiding and looked at me and Koneko.

"Hey pawn-kun there over there look Raiser-sama is going to fight Rias-sama" she pointed to the sky and I see Buchou and Asia-chan there with that bastard.

"Mako-san can you hear me?" Asia-chan said through the receiver

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem.]

"Don't worry Asia I'll be there soon if you need to use that item use it ok" she replies with a yes and I head up there but before I do I ask Koneko and Kiba

"Can you guys handle this" they reply with a nod and I head up there to beat that bastard.

* * *

I get into the school and promote to Queen and head to the roof tops and hear [Raiser Phoenix-sama's 2 Pawns, 2 Knights, and 1 Bishop, retires.] good it means they got them but before I reach the rooftops I hear Grayfia-san again.

[Rias Gremory-sama's 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 1 Queen, and Raiser Phoenix-sama 1 Queen retires.]

So its just me, Buchou, Asia, Raiser and Ravel-san left. I reach the rooftops to see Buchou unleashing her power of destruction on Raiser but he just regenerates each time so I jump next to Buchou and make my presence known.

"Hey Buchou are you ok? Don't worry now I'll take him out with my secret weapon"

She looks at me confused as does Raiser and then I begin to chant "Oh holy sword Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi come from your binds and unleash your might"

"Impossible the legendary holy sword Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi " I hear Raiser mutter

"Makoto-kun how do you have that?" Buchou questions me but I say "I will explain later Buchou. Asia hand me the Holy water" she responds with a nod.

I point my sword at Raiser and say to him in a voice full of venom "You have two choice's. You can either give up now or I can slash you until you either give up or die so what will you choose"

"I wont lose to you you low class devil! Don't you know who I am? I'm Raiser Phoenix from the Phoenix clan I wont lose to new born devil!" he said as I throw the bottle at him then cut it so the water goes on him.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams as I simply state

"I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you in a normal fight because of the regeneration ability your clan loves but your still a devil so you can't regenerate from holy water"

"I WONT GIVE UP YOU BASTARD!" he screams at me with a voice full of fear.

"Your choice" I say then I repeatedly cut him with my sword with him screaming at every cut.

I do that for 2 minutes until Ravel-san jumps in front of me "Makoto-san please stop hurting my brother. I know what he did was wrong and if you stop you win so what do you say?"

"Ok Ravel-san I'll stop so you forfeit?" I ask and she nods then I hear Grayfia-san make the announcement.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama forfeits! Winner Rias Gremory-sama!] she states as Buchou runs up to me and then kisses me on the lips and says

"That was my first kiss you know. Japanese girls treasure them right?" I nod and she continues "I love you Makoto Nakashima."

I hug her then I say"Buchou no Rias Gremory I love you" we kiss again and hold each other while she smiles at me.

We teleport back to the club room and are congratulated by the others and there's a guy here who looks like a male Buchou.

"You must be the Red dragon emperor Makoto Nakashima. I'm Ria-tan's older brother Sirzechs Lucifer. Thank you for helping my cute sister through her problems" he said while Buchou makes a uncomfortable face.

"Oh no problem Lucifer-sama I was glad I was able to help her. Buchou means a lot to me" I say as he laughs at me.

"I can see that so I will leave you to protect little Ria-tan here and call me Onii-sama" he said cheerfully.

"I'll just call you Sirzechs-sama if its all the same" I say nervously and he pats my back.

"Whatever you feel like. Oh here's a gift use this outside" he then gives me a piece of paper and we head outside. I use the paper and a griffin appears before us so I ask Buchou.

"Do you want to get on?"

"I would love that Makoto-kun" she said as we get on and fly into the sky.

* * *

A few days later Buchou said she was going to be living in my house so I just excepted it and everyone in the club is happy now that the whole Raiser ordeal is over with.

Buchou and I are currently in the club room relaxing and then Buchou turns to me "So Mako-kun when where alone call me Rias ok" she said as I nod my head.

"Ok Rias-chan I will do" as we move closer for another kiss everyone walks into the room.

"Ara Buchou your getting really friendly with Mako-kun aren't you ufufu" Akeno-san said as everyone came up to us and jumps on me.

"Makoto-san can we go out tomorrow with everyone" Asia-chan asked as I look to Rias-chan who nods.

"Yeah Asia-chan we can all go out tomorrow and we will have fun!"

"YES!" we all exclaim and we all sit there and have fun like usual.

* * *

**AN well that was chapter 6 of Aura Devil next chapter wont be out till next week because I'm busy at weekend and I might make a new story not sure yet anyway next chapter Familiar's and a Death. I cant think of a familiar to give Makoto so if you have any suggestion please tell me and please continue to view and review this story thank you until next time have a good one**


	8. Familiar's and A Death Part 1

**Familiar's and A Death Part 1**

* * *

Its been a week since Buchou has moved into my home and so far its been great so far until.

"Buchou-san why are you in our bed?" Asia-chan asked as Buchou just shrugged.

"Because there's only one bed Asia. Where do you want me to sleep?" Buchou said to Asia who puffed out her cheeks and turns away with an angry face.

I turn to Buchou who is just looking at me with innocent eyes and then I ask her "Buchou what are we doing today in club?"

She thinks for a second before answering "Today we are going to go to the familiar forest to get you and Asia familiars" she said in a happy voice.

"Familiar's as in like pokemon type of creatures?" I ask uncertain and she nods "I knew you where going to make a pokemon reference. But yeah they are similar to pokemon now that I think about it"

I sweatdrop as Asia has a confused face and decides to voice her confusion"Makoto-san what is pokemon?" I roll my eyes at her and I explain what it is and she gets excited at the prospect of having a pet as she called them.

We go downstairs and say goodmorning to Obaa-san who smiles and waves then starts coughing again so I go to her side and hand her a tissue.

"Obaa-san are you ok?" I ask her in concern. She's been getting worse lately coughing all the time and feeling faint.

"Amaya-san do you want me to get a drink of water for you?" Asia-chan asks and she nods then Asia goes to get it and then comes back and hands it to her.

"Thank you dear. I feel better now" Obaa-san said to Asia who nods her head and goes to the kitchen to get lunch ready.

After Asia-chan has done that we start to go out to school but Obaa-san calls to us "Rias-chan can I have a word with you in private for a second?" Buchou looks shocked for a second before nodding.

"Of course Amaya-san Makoto, Asia you two go on ahead I'll be there in a minute" we nod and leave.

When we are walking Asia-chan asks me "What do you think Amaya-san wants to talk to Buchou-san about?" I don't know how to respond so I just shrug and say "I don't know Asia-chan maybe it has to do with Buchou moving in."

We continue walking until Buchou catches up to us and looks sad so I ask "Buchou what's wrong? Did Obaa-san say something to upset you?" she responds with "No she didn't she just talked about your life as a devil and that was what upset me."

"Ok if your sure then cheer up Buchou I'm enjoying my current life I got to meet all these new people like Akeno-san who's really great and fun to be around. And then there's Asia-chan who is so innocent and sweet and the most helpful person I have ever met. Then most of all I got to meet you who in my eyes is one of the greatest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing." I say to her as both Asia and Buchou hug me at the same time.

"Makoto-kun that's so sweet don't worry I wont let you ever regret becoming a devil" she said and Asia-chan nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Buchou and Asia-chan." I whisper then we head into school with us parting ways with Buchou and headed to class.

We arrive and I greeted Koneko-chan and she nodded in reply. When school ended we headed to the club room like always and went in and where greeted by Buchou and Akeno-san who offered tea and I excepted it without a second thought.

I sit down with Koneko-chan on her usual place i.e me and Asia sat next to me with Buchou about to talk but then we heard a knock at the door and Buchou was the one to answer it.

* * *

"Sona what are you doing here?" Buchou asks quizzically to which she replies "I heard you are going to take your servants to the familiar forest. But I wanted to take my new servant to get his" she smiled at me then side steps to reveal Saji-san if I remember correctly he joined the student council not to long ago and Sona-san is the President of the student council.

"Kaichou what are we doing here again?" Saji-san asks as Sona-san gains a tick mark on her head.

"I have already told you twice Saji!" she replies in a pissed off voice. He then bows his head in shame while Sona-san looks disappointed.

"Hello Saji-san" I say as he looks at me weird "What?" I ask him as he continues to stare.

"Do I know you?" he asks stupidly and I reply "Not really I just know you from around."

"Oh ok then so your a devil huh. I am worth 4 pawns what are you worth?" he asked.

"I'm worth 7 pawns, 4 mutation pieces and 3 normal one's" I reply and his mouth hangs open with Sona-san nodding her head "Saji! You should always be aware of your surrounding's" she said as he hangs his head lower than before.

"Sona I'm taking my servants and that's that!" Buchou stated as Sona-san gained another tick mark.

"What was that Rias? I didn't know you owned the familiar forest" Sona-san stated back to her as sparks came from the two of them.

"I don't but I should take my servant's first because I have two servants that need them" Buchou said. "Why should you go first? I have servant's that need familiar's too you know" Sona-san said back before more sparks came off of them.

"Fine you wanna fight because I will fight you for the right to go first!" Buchou said to Sona-san who replied "What you mean a Rating Game?"

Buchou shook her head "No that would take to long and I doubt that we would get permission for one anyway."

"So what are you suggesting Rias?" Sona-san asked to which Buchou just stared at her not saying anything.

"Well Rias do you have anything to settle this with?" she asked again with Buchou still not saying with a face void of emotion.

"Buchou have you got any suggestions?" Kiba-kun said then Buchou stood up and looked directly at me with a mischievous smile on her face then she went up to Sona-san and whispered something in her ear.

"W-W-W-WHAT! ARE YOU MAD? I CANT DO THAT!" Sona-san said uncharacteristically and blushing while Buchou shakes her head.

"Oh I'm being serious here I know about your little cr" Buchou said before Sona-san covered her mouth.

"Shut up Rias! Please don't say anything" she said desperately while Buchou laughed and everyone else was confused.

"Erm Kaichou what is Gremory-san talking about?" Saji-san asked and everyone else nodded.

"Should I say this Sona or do you want to say it?" Buchou said with a childlike smile while Sona-san shaked her head.

"Its nothing Saji its just Rias being Rias" she said as Buchou laughed even harder with some tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'll tell you all then since Sona is being a coward, it has something to do with Sona's cr" Buchou said as Sona-san hit Buchou on the head hard.

"Owwwww that hurt Sona you know why don't you just say it?" Buchou cried out while Sona-san has tears in her eyes.

"Please Rias! Don't say anything I wont forgive you if you do say anything" Sona-san cried out.

"OH FINE WHATEVER I'LL JUST TELL HIM LATER THEN" Buchou spoke out as Sona-san hit her again

Buchou then said Owwww again and then spoke out "Ok that's it Sona just because you hit me I'm telling him right now."

"Whatever Rias says now is not true" Sona-san said as Buchou looked at her while shaking her head.

"It is true Sona and you will either admit it or I will tell the whole school."

"That's low Rias I would never do that to you" Sona-san said in a low voice while Buchou looked at her and replied "That is so not true! You would do that to me and you know it!"

"Buchou what are you talking about?" I say finally cutting them off. "Makoto-kun can I tell you a secret about Sona" she asked and I nodded she then came over to me and when she was about to speak Sona cried out.

"Rias if your my friend you wouldn't do this" Buchou then made a sad face "I guess your right but if I keep my lips sealed can we go to the familiar forest?"

Sona-san stared at her with anger in her eyes and then nodded reluctantly "I suppose if you keep quiet about my crush then you can go first... oh crap."

"Crush? Who do you have a crush on? Is it me?" Saji asked with hope in his voice as she shook her head "No Saji its not you. I wont say who it is, its not anyone's business!" she said rather quickly and Saji-san looks depressed poor guy.

"Great then thank you Sona I promise I wont tell the guy but you will have to tell him eventually you know" Buchou said "I know I do but I can't right now in the future perhaps but not now."

With that drama over with Sona-san and Saji-san leave then Buchou turns to me and winks "And that's how its done"

"How what's done?" I ask confused I feel like I missed something "Never mind. Asia, Makoto ready to get your familiars" we both nod and she continues "Then lets go!"

* * *

We arrive at the familiar forest and I look around with Asia in awe then we heard a voice "Welcome all to the familiar forest I'm the familiar master from Madara town" he then looks at us and continues "So what type of familiars are you folks looking for?"

I shake my head and reply "To be honest I don't know maybe a powerful one or a cute one maybe?" he nods and Asia-chan asks "Can I have a cute one?"

The guy nods his head and said "If your looking for cute then come with me" we nod our heads and follow him to a lake and he says "If its cute and strong your looking for then look at these undine."

I was expecting a beautiful girl to come out but what I see is anything but beautiful "What the hell is that? Its a male body builder not an undine there supposed to be beautiful girls" I say as all the girls look at me like I'm a pervert.

"I don't want this one as my familiar do you Asia-chan?" she shakes her head and we continue on.

Where walking through the forest while looking around and I hear a voice "Are you my destined partner?"

"Who's there?" I say aloud and everyone stops and looks at me "Who are you talking to Mako-kun?" Koneko-chan asks and then Akeno-san said in her Onee-sama voice "Ara ara Mako-kun is going mental"

"No I'm not I hear a voice! How can you all not hear it?" I ask everyone but they don't answer.

"Are you my destined partner?" the voice asks again and I reply "Who is talking to me right now please answer."

"Follow the light" it says and then a ball of light appears infront of me and I begin to follow it with everyone following me. The ball stops and standing there is a beautiful white horse with long white wings like an angel.

* * *

"Are you my partner?" it asks and I ask "Who are you and what are you?"

"I am a Pegasus and I have no name as of yet. Will you be my master?" the Pegasus asks as I'm dumbfounded but the familiar master speaks up.

"Hey kid you should take the offer having a Pegasus as a familiar is impossible for devil's to have. To be honest I don't know why its taking a liking to you maybe your special."

"Listen to him Makoto-kun its a once in a lifetime thing to have one. I'm kind of jealous now." Buchou said with Asia agreeing "Yes Makoto-san I say take it as your familiar its really beautiful."

"Ok ok I'll take you as my familiar erm I have to give you name don't I" the Pegasus responds with a nod and I go into a thinking position.

"Ok I got it I'll call you Brenda!" I exclaim before everyone hit me even my familiar hit me.

"Owwwww why did you do that?" I cried out from the pain and they respond "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!" they shout at me all at once and I get a headache from the shouting.

"What's wrong with Brenda? I like that name" I say innocently and then Brenda speaks up.

"Master I don't like that name and I'm a boy by the way." Brenda said while I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU ARE? Ok I'll think of a different name then" I get back into a thinking pose and start brainstorming idea's while I'm doing that a mini dragon lands on Asia-chan's shoulder.

"Its so cute can I have this one?" she asks and the Familiar Master responds "Of course you can dear do you have a name in mind?"

She gets into the same pose as I am in and then says "Raikoto. I'll name him Raikoto is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine but why Raikoto?" he asks and she responds by saying happily "I'm use the rai as in raigeki meaning lightning strike and the last part of Makoto-san's name."

"Ok then Asia-san get ready to bind him to you as your familiar" Akeno-san said as she then gets ready to bind him to Asia-chan while I stand next to my soon to be familiar who I haven't thought of a name yet.

"So Pegasus how come you chose me as a master?" I ask to which he looks at me with soft eyes "I just felt that we where destined to be together Master" he replied to which I blush at no one has ever said we where meant to be together before.

"O-Ok then Pegasus I'll keep thinking of a name" I reply to him and he nods. When we finished talking Asia-chan came up to me with a big smile and said "Makoto-san look at my familiar isn't it cute" as I get a closer look it shocked me with its lightning.

"You little bastard!" I growl out and try to hit it but it shocks me again and I fall to the floor.

"Owwww that hurt" I said and Pegasus came up to me and nudged me then I came up with a perfect name

"Yuuki Tsukino! That's your name Yuuki do you like it?" Yuuki gets into a thinking pose and nods his head "I think its perfect Master I love it" he said making me blush seriously I'm blushing at my familiar what's wrong with me.

"Then Makoto-kun get ready to bind him" Akeno-san said as I nodded. When the ritual was complete we where about to go home then I thought.

"Yuuki-kun what are you gonna do? Its not like you can come home with me looking like that" I ask then he glows and when it dies down there is a boy about 15 standing there with white hair like Koneko that reaches down to the middle of his back and a cute face with bright green eyes and a very slim body and is just 5ft 1in and did I mention he has no clothes on.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-kun what are you doing?!" I say as I hand him my jacket to cover himself with.

"You said I couldn't go looking like a horse so I changed to my humanoid appearance does it please you?" he asks cutely.

"Yes it does I mean no I mean Yes I don't know anyway Yuuki-kun lets go home then and go shopping at the weekend" I said and he nods happily "I'm glad master finds me appealing because I love master and want to marry you" he said as I do a spit take.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" I shout out as he blushes then Kiba-kun goes up to him and says "If any guy is marrying him its me got it" then Yuuki-kun replies "But I love master and will marry him!"

"Ok boys break it up" I say in a calm tone and Yuuki runs up to me and hugs my arm to which the girls flare there killing intent.

We get back to the clubroom and I turn to Buchou "Is it possible for Yuuki-kun to be enrolled in the school" she nods and says "Yes he will be enrolled into school by next week" I reply with a thanks and head home.

The next day I wake up and go downstairs and see Obaa-san sitting in her chair "Good morning Obaa-san" I say to her but she doesn't reply I go up to her and touch her but she feels cold "OBAAAA-SAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

* * *

**AN and that is chapter 7 of the Aura Devil. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger it kind of felt right to stop it there I know the chapters short and the next chapter will most likely be like that as well and Yes the familiar is apart of the harem as is Sona I just couldn't let her not be In the harem because I have a plan for her later and lastly if you want to suggest anyone for the harem please do it can be anyone from any series guy or girl it doesn't matter if I take your suggestion I'll let you know and I'll find away to work them in but if its from someone I've never heard of its not gonna happen so sorry but you can still try so please continue to view and review until next time have a good one **


	9. Familiar's and A Death Part 2

**Familiars and A Death part 2 **

**Rias P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning and did my usual routine and went downstairs but when I was about to get some breakfast I hear Mako-kun scream out.

"OBAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAANNN!" I rush to him immediately and when I get there I see Amaya-san sitting in an arm chair but I can tell from here she's dead.

Asia and Yuuki come rushing in and see Amaya-san there and Asia starts crying and so does Yuuki but I can't cry yet I need to be strong.

Makoto turns to me and asks desperately "Buchou please bring her back! You have one pawn piece right?"

I look at him and then say "I'm sorry Makoto I can't" he then snaps at me "Why!? You have done it before why can't you do it now?"

"I can't Amaya-san told me not to do it" I say looking at floor and he just looks at me with sad and a little abit of hate in his eyes.

"Please Buchou she's all I have left" he said quietly and a face full of sadness. I can't take that look he's giving me its breaking my heart.

"I can't Makoto! She told me not to I would do it but it would be going against her wishes. I'm sorry I can't do that I respect her too much"

He then cries on my shoulder and I hug him to calm him down abit while Asia and Yuuki cry together and I let a tear slip out of my eye but wipe it away. That day we didn't go to school and I rang the police to come and get Amaya-san because Makoto couldn't do it.

* * *

I told Akeno and the others and they came round as well to console Makoto but he hasn't said anything to anyone not even me he then disappears to where I presume is his bedroom.

"Buchou how is he?" Koneko asks and I reply "I don't know how he is he hasn't said anything since they took Amaya-san away" I reply softly.

"Can I go and see him?" Asia asks and I nod my head "Come on everyone lets go" they all nod and we go to Makoto's room.

I knock but there's no answer so I do it again and listen out for a come in but I never hear one so I open the door and look around but "He's not here. Where is he?" I say aloud but then Asia says "Buchou should we try Amaya-san's room?"

"Yes lets try there" they give a nod in conformation and we head to the room. We get there and knock but there's no answer.

I look at the others then I open the door to see Makoto just staring at the wall with blank eyes he doesn't even make a move or even look at us when we come in.

"Makoto are you ok?" I say but then I think its stupid to say that. Of course he's not ok his grandmother just died.

I go over to the bed and pull him into a hug and he just continues to stare at the wall void of emotion not even sparing a glance at me when I do it maybe he's still angry at me because I didn't bring Amaya-san back as my pawn.

"Mako-kun I'm sorry for your loss" Koneko and Yuuto say at the same time and he just ignores them like he did me.

"Master" Yuuki said quietly and Asia comes over to hug him as does Akeno and he still doesn't react its like he's died inside when Amaya-san died but she did tell me to look after him now and that's what I'm going to do.

"Come on everyone lets give him some space" I say to everyone but then notice Asia not moving and neither is Yuuki so I decide to leave them there to help console Makoto-kun.

"Buchou is he going to be ok? I've never seen him like this before" Kiba said in a sad voice with Koneko nodding her head.

"To be honest I'm not sure right now maybe in time he will be but for now we need to show him support as a member of the occult research club, A friend and most importantly his family."

"Yes!" they all reply and with that they leave and I go to see how Makoto is doing bit it looks like he's fallen asleep with Asia so Yuuki goes to Makoto's room and I decide to call it a night as well.

* * *

The next morning I check on him but he's still asleep with Asia so I go and make breakfast for us all and Yuuki comes to help me to which I'm grateful because I'm that not that good of a cook but he seems to be.

We finish making breakfast for everyone and then I hear a knock on the door so I go and answer to see Sona.

"Sona!? What are you doing here?" I say genuinely surprised I didn't expect her to come here at all.

"I'm just here to see how he's doing I heard his Grandmother passed away yesterday and to offer my condolences. Is he here?"

I reply with a nod and say to her "He's here but I doubt he will talk to you. I'm not being rude to you its just that he's not talking to anyone right now he's just stares into space."

She nods and responds "Its understandable I would do the same if any of my family suddenly died it would tear me apart" I nod in understanding I think I would do the same become withdrawn.

Sona goes into the room and about 5 minutes later she comes out, looks at me sadly and leaves then Asia comes out the room "Buchou Makoto-san said can he stay off school for a while?" she said and I nod

"Yeah Asia I'll go and tell him" she nods and goes to get breakfast.

I walk into the room to see Makoto looking straight at me with at least a little of light in his eyes "Makoto-kun you said you wanted to stay off school" he nods his head slowly and I continue "That's ok don't worry Sona and I will sort it out just please feel better" he nods again and I leave the room to go to school.

* * *

Asia and I arrive at school with Yuuki staying at the home because he said he couldn't leave his master.

We where about to go into the school when someone I don't know shouted "Rias-sempai where is the freak today?" and another one said "Did you dump him its about time sempai" and other hurtful comments along those lines until I scream at them

"ENOUGH! HOW CAN YOU ALL SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! HIS GRANDMOTHER JUST DIED ITS A GOOD THING HE'S NOT HERE. IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL BE ANGRY." they all mumble apologizes and leave.

I get through class somehow I don't even remember what the classes were about all I could do is think about Makoto and the guilt I have of not being able to help more.

I've cancelled club activity's for at least a week for everyone to have a break and for a certain someone to grieve.

I get home with Asia and immediately head to the room where Makoto is. When I get there I see him hugging Yuuki tight and I feel abit jealous of the close relationship they have even though they have only known each other for about 2 days.

I decide to make my presence known by going over too him and ask him "Makoto how are you feeling?"

"Buchou I erm I feel I don't know what I feel at the moment. Do you know when the funeral is?" he asks in a monotone way and I reply

"Its in 2 days from now. Don't worry about the details I'll sort them out and I'll invite everyone that needs to be invited so you relax and let me take care of it"

"Thank you Buchou. I-I didn't mean to shout at you yesterday, its not your fault she's gone" he says in a saddened way.

I rush over to him and bring him into a hug and stay with him a few hours until we get hungry and get some food Asia has prepared.

He still isn't the same as before she died he's still distant but at least he's talking to me again even if it is an emotionless way its still better than nothing.

* * *

Two days later we attended the funeral with a good turn out with everyone in the club there even Sona came to offer her support.

It was a nice service with lots of different people saying nice things about Amaya-san and even Yuuto and Koneko and Asia and lastly I got up and said nice things about her. I didn't know her long but she did help me more than she knows.

When it was Makoto he froze and couldn't move so I grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and to give him the courage to speak.

He then got to the front and said "My Obaa-san was a great person. Very self sacrificing and always kind to everyone" then he paused and continued

"She always helped me with my problems I never said it enough but I loved her like a mother. She was the only family I have left now she's gone and left me here. At first I hated her for doing dying then I blamed myself for her death thinking maybe I could have done something to prevent it but in the end I came to except it as apart of life."

He paused then he started crying "I-I-I'm sorry for crying" he said then he got off the pedestal and came over to me and went straight into my arms crying his eyes out and I gave him comforting words and then the priest said what he had too then he buried her.

Everyone came up to Makoto to give him there condolences and Sona came up to him and hugged Makoto then she went to one side to let the others give him a hug.

After the service we all went home and Asia and Yuuki went straight to bed leaving me and Makoto alone downstairs sitting in silence until.

"Rias-chan do you think Obaa-san died happy?" he asked me and I nodded "I'm sure she did Makoto she loved you and it is clear to me that she did die happily. It was just her time to go."

I say comfortingly to ease his pain and to by a certain extent ease my guilty conscious even only a little.

He then comes up close to me and whispers "I love you Rias-chan don't ever leave me" he then crushed his lips onto mine passionately yet needy and I can feel the magic between us. His lips feels so soft and refreshing and I return his kiss with as much passion as him and we melt into the kiss.

We stay together in our passion for at least 2 minutes then we break apart for air and I breathe heavily from the heat from the kiss and then I whisper to him "I love you too and I wont ever leave you."

We stay together the whole night just holding eachother and kissing each other for reassurance to show our feelings to each other.

It was the next day and it seems that Makoto is feeling better because of our kiss last night at least I was able to help him in his time of need. He looked at me with a small smile on his face and said "Good morning Buchou."

I smiled back and gave a quick peck on the lips and whispered back "Good morning Mako-kun. Are you feeling better now?" he smiles and nods.

We stay in bed for a few more minutes and suddenly Asia bursts in the door with everyone in the club and Koneko surprisingly shouts "BUCHOU! YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MAKO-KUN LIKE THAT!"

"Ara ara surprising Buchou does that mean you have had sex with Mako-kun then?" Akeno said with her usual playful ways while narrowing her eyes at me which irritates me to no end.

"Wait I can explain" I try to say but Asia cuts me off "Buchou. Why would you do that to Makoto-san?" she's making it sound like I raped him.

"Buchou I wanted to be his first now I can't be" Yuuto said with a downcast look. For fuck sake we haven't done anything.

"Master you will still marry me wont you?" Yuuki asks then I start leaking K.I because they are pissing me off now.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT OUT NOW. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING BUT MAYBE I WILL JUST TO SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES" I shout at them and they all blush at the words I said even Makoto is blushing.

"Ara so that means he's still pure? Then maybe I can be the one to take his virginity after all" Akeno said seductively while moving closer to Makoto.

"Akeno! What did I just say. Didn't I just say you all should leave" I say as Koneko sits on his lap and hugs him whispering comforting words "Don't worry Mako-kun I wont let her do it to you."

"I'm not going to RAPE him! I would NEVER rape him!" I say as I think this is just another day in the occult research club and things are looking up and I have a smile on my face.

* * *

**AN and that was chapter 8 I know it wasn't long but I wanted to get that out. this chapter Is trying to convey the feeling of loss, sadness and how someone else would help someone deal with it I hope I got that across and another kiss with Rias with more passion than the last one showing how there growing closer and a bit of humour at the end. next chapter will be the start of the Excalibur arc so please continue to review and view and suggest anyone for the harem and I'll be going over past chapters to sort out the grammar well at least what I can see anyway again thank you and until next time have a good one **


	10. Excalibur And A Heritage revealed part 1

**Excalibur and A Heritage Revealed Part 1**

**Makoto's P.O.V**

Its been a week since the funeral and life for the most part has gone back to normal well as normal as it could go anyway. If it wasn't for everyone in the club I honestly wouldn't be able to even leave the house at all.

I will have to thank everyone for their support and I'll have to thank Sona-san who came to the funeral even though she doesn't know me well but she still came.

I am currently sitting at the table with Yuuki-kun and Asia-chan waiting for Buchou to cook some food for tea. I did offer to help her but she said she could do it herself so I left her to do it.

"Master its my first day at school tomorrow! And your first day back. Are you excited?" Yuuki-kun asks me while I make a sour face.

"Erm not really I just wont to be bullied for a while" I say quietly and Asia-chan then looks at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Master I wont let anyone harm my Master!" he said with conviction and puffs out his chest.

"About that... you can't call me Master at school you know." I said to him with Asia nodding in agreement while Yuuki-kun adopts a confused look.

"Why no Master? What should I call you instead?" he asks me confused.

I sigh then speak "Because it will look weird you calling me Master. It will make it look like I force people to do that. And you should just call me Makoto-kun or san either's fine."

He turns his head to the side then speaks again "Ok Master. Can I call you Makoto-sama then?" I then proceed to face palm at the thing he said.

I sigh in defeat "Yes call me that if you wish." he then smiles brightly at me and hugs me.

"Thank you Master I have to show you the proper respect after all. Anyway Master when are you marrying me?" he said then I fall over comically.

"Yuuki-kun what do you mean marry you? If he's marrying anyone its going to be me! Right Makoto-san?" Asia-chan declared proudly while Yuuki glares at her with KI.

Before I can defuse the situation Buchou comes into the room with the food prepared "I hope you all like the food... what's with the KI in this room?" she asked and looked at me but I just shrugged.

"I don't know, We where talking about Yuuki-kun not calling me Master at school but then it turned into something about marriages" I said to her as she looks at them then at me.

"Marriages huh, Well I know that I will be getting married to you first so I don't see the problem." she said innocently while Asia and Yuuki glare at Buchou.

"Buchou-san what do you mean? I thought I would be marrying him first." Asia said to Buchou and then Yuuki cuts them off.

"I'm marrying Master first. It was destiny that we met and its destiny that we will become one!" he said proudly while I became confused.

"What do you mean 'Become one'?" Buchou said voicing my confusion.

"What I mean is Master and I are destined to have sex with one another." he said with a smile which makes me believe that he will be the one to rape me in my sleep if he's this determined.

"Yuuki-kun you can't talk about sex so freely like that!" I said to him abit embarrassed and at this point Asia has fainted due to over stimulation and Buchou has a red face but still conscious.

Buchou composed herself then spoke to Yuuki again "Yuuki-kun you can't be the one to have sex with him well not the first one anyway because I will be the one to take his virginity!"

Ok I think Koneko-chan was right about Buchou. I think she's going to rape me with Yuuki by the way she speaks.

"Guys can we erm just eat the food before it gets cold and stop talking about sex please?" I say to them and they nod there head a little reluctantly.

I go over to wake Asia up. When she is awake we go and sit down then take a bite of the 'food' and it tastes well its no good.

"So how does the food taste!?" she asks excitedly and we all smile weakly.

"Well its certainly food... I think. Anyway what do you think Asia-chan?" I ask her to get the attention away from me.

"Buchou you made this food right?" she said and Buchou nodded then Asia continued "Well I think it has a ... unique taste" she said trying to make Buchou feel good about her so called 'food'.

"Yeah Asia-san the word your looking for is awful and why is it moving?" Yuuki-kun said as Buchou made a sad face and started to cry a little.

"I-I-I t-tried m-my b-best" she said inbetween sobs and I go and hug her.

"Buchou it was a great first attempt. Don't feel bad about it. I can teach you how to cook" I say to her as she looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You mean it?" she asked me and I nodded. "I might not be the best but I know how to cook a little." I say to her then Yuuki-kun says something "So what are we going to eat Master? I mean we can't eat this can we?"

"Your right. Lets order takeout" I suggest and they agree. We order a pizza from the local takeaway and Asia and I decide to pick it up while the other two make up after there falling out.

* * *

We get back with the pizza and start to dig into it. As we continue eating Buchou speaks up about something "Everyone we will be having the club meeting here tomorrow because the building is going to have its annual cleaning."

"Ok Buchou that's fine but please don't have another argument." I ask of her and she just shrugs.

"I never cause these arguments as you put it. I guess my pride gets in the way sometimes. I mean they have to learn what's mine." she said like I'm a possession.

"Buchou-san its getting late so should we go to bed?" Asia-chan said as we finish the last of the pizza.

"Yes that's a great idea! Come Makoto-kun lets get to bed" she happily said and I nodded.

We get into the bed and as expected another argument was about to kick off "Master I can sleep on your chest right?" he asks cutely.

"Yeah that's fine Yuuki-kun" I say to him then Buchou makes a comment "Yuuki I'll be sleeping in the bed so there's no room for you."

"That's ok you don't have to sleep in the bed" he counted her as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Yuuki don't order me around like that!" she said getting angry as Asia got into bed quietly and we snuggled close to eachother.

"You can't order me around either! I'm Masters servant not yours!" he said as they looked at me then at Asia.

"Asia you sneaky girl. I bet this innocent thing is just an act isn't it?" Buchou said to Asia who looked a bit confused.

"But I'm not acting" she said still confused.

"Never mind Asia your to innocent to understand. Anyway lets get into bed its been a long day and we have school tomorrow." she said and we nodded then got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day to banging on my door. "Who the hell knocks at this time in the morning?" I ask angrily to no one in particular but Yuuki-kun answers anyway.

"I don't know Master. Should I go and get it?" I nod and he goes to the door.

Buchou and Asia wake up and have a confused look on their faces "Who was at the door?" Buchou asked groggily.

But when I was going to answer Yuuki-kun comes back in and says "Master it was Sona-san. She said can she have a word with you. What should I tell her?"

I look confused because I don't know what Sona-san would want with me especially coming over to my house to talk to me about it but whatever it is it must be important.

"Is she going to confess? I'll give her points for originality. Showing up unexpected is the last thing I thought she would do." Buchou muttered and that confused me even more. I mean what is she going to confess.

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute Yuuki-kun. I have to get dressed." I say to him and he nods and goes to tell her.

"I wonder what she wants? Buchou do you have any ideas?" I ask her as I put my shirt on.

She takes a deep breath then answers "If its the thing I think it is then she's got guts but if it isn't then I don't know what she would want." she answers truthfully but I wonder what the thing Buchou thinks she's here for.

"Well we will find out in a minute" Asia-chan said and I nod then put the rest of my clothes on.

When I was dressed I walked into the living room to see Sona-san sitting there patiently with her eyes looking at the different things around the room.

I then make my presence known and she jumps up surprised and then calms herself then I ask her "Sona-san what are you doing here?"

She clears her throat and speaks "Hello sorry for the intrusion but I came here today to ask if you would like to... have lunch with me?" she said as her face got abit red and I looked really confused. I mean she could have just asked at school so why come over.

"S-Sure that sounds great." I say a little bit timid and then Buchou and Asia come out of my room looking directly at Sona-san.

"Sona what are you doing here?" Buchou asked her not hearing the conversation we just had.

"It doesn't matter Rias, I was just here to ask Nakashima-san a question and now that I have I will take my leave." she was about to go but then I called to her.

"Wait Sona-san you don't have to go. You could walk to school with us if you like? We are going in the same direction after all." I asked and she thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes that sounds good thank you for inviting me." she said politely and then I say to her "Its no problem where going the same way and please just call me Makoto."

"Ok then Makoto-san then continue to call me Sona if you like" she responds and I nod to her then go to get breakfast.

We ate the breakfast that Yuuki made. Buchou was going to make it but we quickly put a stop to that and she pouted a little but nothing else and ate like the rest of us even Sona-san had some after some persuasion.

After waiting for the others to arrive and getting everything needed for the day we headed out.

* * *

We got to school the same way as usual with an argument about who's going to be holding on to my arm and who would be doing it later while Sona-san looked on in amazement and wonder.

In the end it was decided Buchou and Asia held my arms in the morning and Yuuki and Akeno in the afternoon.

We went to class and Yuuki-kun was introduced to us all.

"Hello my name is Yuuki Tsukino and I'm 15 years old and I'm in love with my Master!" as he said that we all face palmed. The one thing I ask him not to do and he goes and does it.

"What do you mean your Master?" one of the students said as we all tensed up but Yuuki being oblivious as ever just said "I have a Master and he's..." then I send him a look and then he finishes "He's at home right now hehe"

After dodging that bullet we then did the usual boring thing while I secretly practiced using my Aura Synchronizer by reading everyone's aura and telling the difference between them and then I talked to the dragon named Ddraig inside my Sacred Gear.

He seems really interesting like he was telling me all about his life before he got sealed into the Boosted Gear and about what other powers I have like transferring my boosted power to other people.

Because I was listening to Ddraig and his life story I didn't hear anything about the lesson at all but the one thing I did notice is that Koneko's aura is a little bit different to the rest of us devils.

I don't know what it is but there's something different about her aura and for that matter the same can be said about Akeno-san's aura its different to Koneko's though.

I feel Asia-chan tapping me on the shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts and back to the real world "Makoto-san its lunch time. Didn't you promise to meet Sona-san for lunch?"

"Oh yeah I am aren't I" I say sheepishly while scratching the back of my head and Koneko rolls her eyes at me.

"Well you better go Makoto-san" Asia said then I had a thought "Erm where am I supposed to meet her?"

"Makoto-san how could you forget where your supposed to meet her" Asia said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Baka" was Koneko's only word "I'm not a Baka! She just never told me where to meet her that's all."

She then rolled her eyes again then I think about where she would be. Yuuki-kun then made a suggestion "Try the Student Council Room Makoto-sama."

I think about it and it does make sense she would be there after all she is the President of said Council.

I rush to the room and knock on the door "Come in" I heard then I opened the door to see Sona-san sitting in the room alone in front of a table waiting for me I guess.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sona-san I didn't know we were supposed to meet here. Have you been waiting long?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No I've not been waiting long just about 10 minutes" she said as I bow my head in shame.

I then proceed to sit down in a chair across from her and begin to open the bento that Asia-chan made while she opens her own.

As we are eating I start a conversation with Sona-san "Sona-san is there a particular reason why you wanted to eat lunch together? Not that I mind or anything I mean it gives me a break from the club trying to either feed me or hug me to death."

"Ah yes there was a reason, Two in fact." she pauses for a moment before continuing "The first reason was to get to know you better. I've seen you around and I find you...Interesting and the second reason was...Well I'll keep that a secret for now unless you want to play a game of chess and win it out of me."

I'm gob smacked at her suggestion but I accept it nonetheless "Ok Sona-san I accept! Is there anything you want if you win?"

She looks abit confused before nodding with... a red face "W-Well if I win we c-could go have a day o-out t-together." she said shyly.

I'm shocked she would want to go on a day out with me. I don't know what to say so I just nod slowly.

"So we are in agreement then?" she asks and I nod.

After about 30 minutes we finish the game with me winning but barley "I-I didn't know you where this good. You must be really intelligent to beat me." she said a little shell shocked.

"I-I guess it was beginners luck." I said bashfully and she responds "No that wasn't beginners luck Makoto-san, You really have a gift there with your intelligence, It rivals my own."

I blush at the compliment because I heard she was one of the top scoring people at this school "T-Thank you Sona-san for the compliment. It means a lot coming from you."

"Not at all, I wish I got you in my peerage before Rias" Sona-san said quietly and I heard but didn't comment on it.

"So since I won, Are you going to tell me what the second reason is?" I ask in anticipation.

"W-Well the other reason was to ummm get to know you better." she said somewhat stuttering.

"O-Ok Sona-san then I would like to get to know you better aswell. Maybe we could go out sometime." I say to her cheerfully while her face gets redder.

"Y-Yes that sounds good, Lets make plans later though because class is about to start." she said as I look at the clock and grab my things and then turn to Sona-san.

"I'll see you later Sona-san, Just let me know when you want to meet up ok." I said to her as she nodded in conformation.

After leaving the room I went back to class and sat there the rest of the day thinking about what Sona-san said about me being interesting.

"Makoto-san schools finished for the day, So should we get going?" Asia said to me snapping out of my thoughts for the second time today, I should really stop spacing out.

"Oh yeah we should, Asia lets get going!" I replied to her and she nods along with the others.

We walk to the gates and meet the others and then Akeno-san grabs my arm as does Yuuki then we make our way home.

Once we get there and settle onto the couches or as in Koneko-chan's case settles onto my lap. But when Yuuki tries to get onto my lap Koneko stops him.

"Yuuki-san what are you doing? I sit here, Everyone knows that." she said while glaring at Yuuki.

"Koneko-san, I want to sit on my Masters lap as well, He is my destined one after all." he counted her as he returned the glare.

"Sorry Yuuki-san but this is my place, Find somewhere else." she declared.

"But Koneko-san I want to sit there!" he said as he puffed out his cheeks and pouts.

"Ok Koneko-chan could you move to my left knee so Yuuki-kun can have my right one?" I ask her then she glares at me but moves to my knee then Yuuki gets onto my other knee happily.

While that was going on Akeno-san was looking through the draws and she seems to have found something.

"Ara ara look what I found! Mako-kun's photo album's!" she said happily as I paled damn I hope there aren't any embarrassing things in there.

"Ara look he's naked" Akeno-san said then Koneko-chan grabbed the photo and looked at it intently "Makoto's naked past" she said then Yuuki-kun said "Your soooooo cuuuute Master!" then Kiba-kun agreed with him.

Buchou then grabbed it and then looked at it while repeating "Makoto as a child Makoto as a child." she's such a shotacon.

"Makoto-san your so cute as a child" Asia-chan said then Buchou grabbed Asia hands and said "You get it don't you Asia?!"

Asia responded with a nod and both kept staring at it with hearts in there eyes great their both shotacon's

"DAMN IT! STOP LOOKING AT MY PHOTOS!" I yell at them then Kiba takes a photo and narrows his eyes at it.

"Makoto-kun do you know what this is?" he asked me pointing to something on the picture as I looked at the photo.

If I remember that was taken at my childhood friend and my first girlfriend Irina Shidou's house but I better not say about her being my ex girlfriend but now that I think about it we never actually broke up.

I wonder what she's doing now. Irina, Aika-san and I where always together but that was before Irina moved and Aika-san and I just didn't talk much anymore but still kept in contact from time to time like in school but not so much lately. She doesn't even know about Obaa-san yet, I just couldn't tell her because our family's where close.

"That photo was taken with my old childhood friends Irina-chan and Aika-san but I don't recognize the sword sorry. It might of been one of Irina's dads swords" I said truthfully while he narrowed his eyes and Asia's eyes had recognition in them at the mention of Aika-san's name.

"I-I see. Well I have to go see you all tomorrow." he said as he rushed out before anyone could have stopped him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Buchou and she started telling me about the Holy Sword Project and Kiba-kun's involvement.

By the end of it Asia and Yuuki were crying while I felt anger towards the church for doing something as horrible as that.

"That's awful. To do stuff like that is unforgivable!" I said to Buchou who nodded along with everyone else.

"Yes it is but why did you call this Irina person Irina-chan?" Buchou asked completely changing the subject and I got a bit nervous with all the eyes on me.

"W-W-Well you see ummm Irina-chan was a close friend. Yeah a close friend that's all hehe." I said to them nervously and they let it go for now at least.

"Makoto-san you mentioned that one of your childhood friends was call Aika-san. Would that be the same Aika-san from school?" Asia-chan asked me suddenly catching me off guard and I nodded slowly.

"I didn't know you were childhood friends with her. I mean you never said anything about it Makoto-san and neither did Aika-san." she said to me while the others look on in amazement, I forgot those two are friends.

"We were friends in the past but now we don't talk much except when we run into each other which isn't often sadly, We were really close to." I said sadly.

"Did you date Aika-san." Koneko-chan asked me suddenly, can't I have girls that are just friends.

"No I didn't date her, We were best friends. Irina-chan, Aika-san and I. That's all we were best friends until Irina moved away and Aika-san and I didn't get to spend much time together because of family circumstances."

"Ok if that's all, Its getting late so everyone I'm afraid we will have to take this up at a later date." everyone nods at Buchou and the ones that don't live here leave and then we all head to bed.

* * *

Its been a few days since we had the talk about Holy Swords and since then we haven't seen much of Kiba, he's not even walking to school with us anymore.

I get up and do the usual routine of getting ready and packing stuff for school and keeping Yuuki and Buchou from hitting each other with the help of Asia-chan.

We wait for a while until there's the usual knock at the door and I go to open it but when I do, I don't see Kiba again there but before I can comment on it Koneko-chan speaks up about it.

"Yuuto-sempai didn't show up this morning either, I don't know where he is." she stated and I nodded maybe the mention of the Holy Sword Project hurt him more than we thought.

"We should get going. We will see Yuuto at school" Buchou said appearing from the kitchen handing me a bento and I looked at it suspiciously.

"Did you make this Buchou?" I asked her as she frowned "No I didn't make this, Asia did" she said a little sadly. Its not like I meant to hurt her feelings or anything I just don't feel like going to hospital right now.

"Thanks Asia-chan for the meal" I said to her and she beamed at me but Yuuki-kun is standing next to Buchou almost shyly holding a bento as well.

"And thank you Yuuki-kun for yours aswell." I said while taking it from him and he beams at me aswell then we head off to school.

We get to school and head to our classes for the day. After listening to the teacher for a few hours it was time for lunch. But before we could go to lunch Sona-san comes in again and goes straight to me.

"Hello Sona-san what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Ah Hello, I'm here to see if you want to eat lunch together again?" she asks me then the others gather around.

"But Makoto-san promised to eat lunch with us." Asia said then Sona-san was about to leave when I suggest something to her "We could all eat lunch together."

She nods and we head to our usual place on the roof. We get there so see everyone waiting well one person wasn't there that should have been.

"Kiba's still a no show huh" I rhetorically ask and everyone nods slowly then Buchou spots Sona-san standing behind me.

"Sona? What are you doing here?" she said to Sona-san who just ignored her and sat down.

"Don't you ignore me Sona!" Buchou said raising her voice but got brushed off again by Sona-san.

After that we started eating lunch quietly while Buchou, Asia and Akeno try to feed me while Sona-san turns to me and says "I see what you mean about the feeding." I then nod my head at her and the others look on in confusion.

After we finish lunch we head back to class and I sit there thinking about what happened to Kiba and why we have rarely seen him in the past couple of days.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher who asked me something but I didn't hear him so he just let it go because of my recently deceased Grandmother.

After school Buchou said she had some business to take care of and the others are busy so its just Yuuki, Asia and I who are walking home together today.

* * *

When we near the house I feel a chill go down my spine and apparently Asia feels the same so I grab her shaky hand with mine to calm her and then proceed to the house.

As we reach the house Yuuki and I get ready into battle positions while Asia hides behind me then all of a sudden two girls pop out of the bushes very dramatically and stands in front of us.

"Ma-chan! Its really you!" the girl with twin side ponytails said then jumped me, I didn't feel any KI so I let her do what she was going to do.

She pulls me into a hug "Ma-chan don't you recognize me? You didn't forget about me did you?" she asks cutely.

I think for a minute and the only one who ever called me Ma-chan is...

"Iri-chan! Its good to see you again! And no I could never forget about you!" I say to her happily as I return the hug.

"Its good to see you again Ma-chan, How is Amaya Obaa-sama and Ai-chan?" she said to me then I make a sour face.

"Ai-chan is ok but Obaa-san is ...She's dead." I say to her simply and she has a look of shock and then she starts crying onto my shoulder.

"S-S-She can't be d-dead. W-When did it h-happen?" she said to me inbetween sobs and I rub her back comfortingly.

"It happened over a week ago." I said to her and that made her cry more while the other girl spoke up.

"So Amaya Nakashima-sama is dead, It truly is a great loss" the girl with blue hair like mine but she has a green fringe in the middle.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And how do you know about Obaa-san?" I asked in confusion as do the others besides Iri-chan.

"Ah yes I'm sorry, My name is Xenovia, I have no last name and Amaya-sama is or rather was very important in the church." she said to me.

"Obaa-san was important in the church? Does that mean she was an exorcist?" I asked the girl now known as Xenovia.

"Not exactly, She was a great asset to the church and someday you would have been to, If you hadn't turned into a devil." she said narrowing her eyes at me while Iri-chan chuckled nervously.

"We have to leave for a while Ma-chan but I hope to see you again soon! And I haven't forgotten the promise that we made!" she said with a wink then left with Xenovia.

Asia comes up to me after they left and hugged my arm obviously still a bit shaken up from the ordeal then asks "What promise did you make with her Makoto-san?"

I laugh nervously while thinking what to say to her. "Master what did you promise that girl?" Yuuki asks me but I can't think of anything to tell them.

"W-W-Well its between Iri-chan and I." I say to them as they continue to try and get the truth out of me.

* * *

A while late Buchou came home with a pale face then ran up to the three of us. "I'm glad your both safe!" Buchou said hugging all three of us.

"We are ok Buchou-san they didn't hurt us." Asia-chan said as we nodded in agreement.

"Sorry for not walking back with you if I had known they would be here then I would have never left you alone. But I was called by Sona to listen about the people related to the church intruding the town and I also heard that they had a Holy sword with them."

"Yes I felt they had something Holy with them with incredible power." I said to her and then she released us from the hug.

"I'm just glad they didn't hurt you or worse!" she said to me with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Buchou Iri-chan would never hurt me, even if I have become a devil." I said as an after thought while Buchou made a confused face.

"Iri-chan? Who's that?" she asked me in confusion.

I try to answer but Asia-chan does it for me "The girl Makoto-san just mentioned was the girl we saw in that picture the other day Buchou-san. Also they made a promise about something but he wont say what it was"

"I see so what was the promise Makoto?" she said using her leader like voice with me.

"I'm sorry Buchou but it was a promise between Iri-chan and I. I can't tell anyone about it, I hope you understand." I say to her as kindly as I can.

She sighs "I guess I will let it go for now but I do want to know one day." she said and I respond with a nod.

"Anyway those two from the church want to have a meeting with me about... Well I don't know what they want a meeting about. They only told Sona who met those two after we had lunch with her that they want to negotiate something with me."

"Well whatever it is we have to be careful right Buchou?" I ask her and she nods "Yes we do have to be careful. They apparently said they promised god they wouldn't attack us."

"That's good because I got a vibe from that girl named Xenovia. Not that I think she's bad but that she might attack if provoked but not to worry I'll protect you Buchou, Asia and Yuuki." I spoke what was on my mind.

"Not to worry Master I wont let anyone harm you." Yuuki-kun said and I gave him my thanks.

After that we get some dinner and talk for a bit then head to bed for some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

It was after school the next day and we are currently in the club room with Buchou and Akeno-san sitting on the sofa with the two girls from yesterday sitting opposite them with everyone else including me sitting in the corner listening to there conversation.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." Iri-chan said seriously but how can it have been stolen from different locations isn't Excalibur one sword.

As if seeing my confusion Iri-chan looked at me and then said "Ma-chan Excalibur broke in a war a long time ago."

So it broke huh "It now looks like this" Xenovia said then held out her sword "This is Excalibur."

The moment she pulled that out the Excalibur the atmosphere got heavy from the Holy power that Excalibur is releasing.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords and this is one of them." Xenovia continued as we looked at this sword. Even I can feel the power of this sword although its not as strong as my Holy sword.

"The Excalibur I hold is called Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." Xenovia finished then Iri-chan took something out... it looks like rope but its moving.

Yeah the rope is moving but then it stops and starts to change shape. It turned into a katana the she spoke.

"Mine Ma-chan is called Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this one, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia said as Iri-chan waved her off.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here besides Ma-chan wont ever attack me!" Iri-chan said to Xenovia who looked abit confused as did everyone else.

"Ok I have to know Makoto, What is the relationship you have with Irina-san here?" Buchou asked me while I turned my head to avoid their gazes and so did Iri-chan.

"If I have to, I will command you to tell Makoto" Buchou said again and I just couldn't say it, It would cause more problems.

"Master what is the relationship with Irina-san, We promise not to get mad right guys?" Yuuki said and everyone nodded in agreement and anticipation.

"Oh fine the relationship between Iri-chan and I is that we are... Engaged." I said and then everyone's jaw dropped besides Iri-chan and I who are blushing like tomato's.

"Y-Y-Y-YOUR WHAT!" everyone shouted at me even Xenovia for some reason. Hey what about Irina she's involved in this but their only yelling at me?.

"Let me explain first before you have ago at me." I said to them calmly and then they calmed down and nodded then I started to explain "Yes its true Iri-chan and I are engaged to each other. It was a marriage contract drawn up between mine and Irina's family."

Everyone is just starring at me like I had two heads or something then Buchou came over to me and whispered in a dark tone "We will talk about this later."

I responded with a nod and then Buchou started speaking again "…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Xenovia was the one to respond to her "The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan and brought them to this town."

Buchou sighed then spoke again"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

* * *

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori." Xenovia stated then she continued "We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Buchou said with a worried face but also a hint of a smirk.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." Xenovia ordered us as Buchou made a sour face.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia counted that got me a little pissed thinking we would team up with fallen-angels is so ludicrous.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou." Xenovia finished not caring about Buchou's glare

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never! In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. "Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Xenovia answered Buchou's question,

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes "Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are with Excalibur's."

"What is it with you two?! Iri-chan you can't be serious about this can you?" I said to her trying to change her mind.

"Ma-chan its ok if I die for this as long as I accomplish the mission that's all that matters!" she said with conviction.

"I can't agree with you there, Its quite foolish to die like that!" I said to her but she isn't listening.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Buchou asked and Xenovia responded "Well, we won't die in vain."

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Buchou questioned "Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." Xenovia vaguely said.

After a little time has passed Xenovia suddenly stood up with Irina-chan and then said "The we will take our leave. Let's go Irina."

"Ok, Sorry Ma-chan" then they both turned to Asia-chan.

"When I saw you in Nakashima Makoto's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the Witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia spoke.

Asia then started to shake while I start getting a bit angry at Xenovia for calling Asia that.

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled but I never thought you became a devil." Irina-chan said.

"…Ummmmm…I…I…" Asia tried to speak but couldn't due to these two.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the Holy-maiden Asia will also get shocked as well." Irina-chan continued.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a Holy-maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asked then Irina-chan said "Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes. "Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression "…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Xenovia then pointed her sword at Asia and said "Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

As she was coming closer I stepped in front Asia "Hey don't take one more step! If you take one more step I wont forgive you." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Why would you, The Grandson of Amaya-sama, Protect a witch like her?" she said and that really pissed me.

"I protect her because she is very important to me and she has never done anything wrong. None of you know what she has been through! Suffering all her life and no one bothered to get to know her."

"She had gods love, Its all she should have needed" Xenovia counted me.

"No one can live with that alone." I said to her then she said "What is Asia-san to you?"

What is she to me "Asia to me is a Friend, Family and I love her, That's what she is to me. If you lay a hand on her I wont hesitate to kill you."

"You love me?" Asia asked me and I nodded "Of course I love you Asia-chan." I said to her then she did something I never expected for her to do and kisses me on the lips then quickly pulls away with a beet red face and turns away shyly.

Xenovia then speaks again "Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

Kiba then stepped in front of me "That's nice timing. I will be your opponent" Kiba-kun said with his sword out and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked and he replied "I'm your sempai. Though apparently I was a failure." then he summoned countless demonic swords that appeared in the club room.

* * *

**AN cliff hanger sorry I don't like doing them but I thought it was a good time to end the chapter there besides I've not posted in over a week because of work and it will be 1 update weekly until I get a break from work but never mind that now next chapter is part 2 and where Makoto's heritage is revealed. there was Sona development and the thing about Asia kissing him at the end originally I wasn't planning that but it seemed right to do so. also if there's any confusion about Aika its Aika Kiriyuu Asia's friend and she will become important later well a little anyway. also thank you for the reviews everyone and to guest review Sally I will consider adding all of them except 1 of them anyway until next time have a good one **


	11. Excalibur And A Heritage revealed part 2

**Excalibur and A Heritage Revealed part 2**

We made our way to the field near school and then I turn to Iri-chan "So its come to this huh" I said to Iri-chan who nodded sadly.

"Yes, I would have preferred not to fight you Ma-chan" she said sincerely while looking at the ground.

While we were talking Buchou and Akeno-san put up a magical barrier so the outside isn't affected by our battle.

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so called sempai." Xenovia suddenly said to Kiba.

Kiba then summoned more of his demonic swords around him using his Sacred Gear and he's... laughing.

"Ummmm Kiba, Why are you laughing?" I ask him honestly. I'm not laughing because we are currently in front of something that could kill us in one slash.

"Yeah, I'm laughing because the thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. But for me to encounter it this early." he replied to me almost darkly.

"…Sword Birth huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the Holy sword Project… Is that you?" Xenovia asked Kiba who didn't answer her but raised his KI at her.

"Ma-chan" Iri-chan said getting my attention. "When I met you again, And it turned out you were a devil, I was shocked. But then I remembered all the times we had together as children, And then I think it is harsh for you to turn into a devil and lose your Grandmother in such a short period of time."

"We don't have to fight Iri-chan, We have been friends for as long as I can remember. Also we are engaged after all." I said trying to reason with her but she isn't listening to me.

"I'm sorry" she said then got into a battle position. "Me to. Then I'll fight, activate Boosted Gear."

[Boost!]

The gauntlet then appeared on my arm. I'm not going to use my sword because I don't think Iri-chan will fight seriously.

Xenovia and Irina look at it with surprise and then Xenovia commented "Is that a Boosted Gear? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this..."

"Xenovia, Look out!" Irina called out to her as Kiba was about to slice her in two but she moved her own sword in time to intercept it.

"Sacred Gear, Sword Rebirth and Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil." Xenovia said smirking.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, Who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, And I will destroy that Excalibur!" Kiba screamed at Xenovia.

""Here I come, Ma-chan!" Irina said then she ran up to me and took a swing at me but I back flipped out of the way just in time.

"Wait Iri-chan! I wasn't ready." I said then I Boosted again [Boost!]

"Don't lose to this pretender, Master!" Yuuki-kun shouted and Irina got a bit confused as did I.

"What do you mean by pretender, Yuuki-san?" Asia asked as we all nodded except for Kiba-kun and Xenovia who are still clashing swords.

"I mean, How dare this woman come here and say she is engaged to Master. I'm going to marry Master, Not you!" he screamed at Irina who looked even more confused while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Who are you again?" Irina-chan asked cutely but clueless as we all fell to the floor dramatically.

"I'm Master's servant, lover and loyal partner, Yuuki Tsukino. Who are you?" he replied to her then she spoke up.

"I'm Ma-chan's fiancee, Irina Shidou!" she said to him but that made him angrier.

"YOU WANNA DANCE BITCH! WELL LETS DANCE!" Yuuki shouted to Irina who looked shocked and then he tried to charge her but was being held back by Koneko-chan pretty easily.

"Thanks Koneko-chan!" she nodded to me then Iri-chan turned to me with a tear in her eye "I'm not a bitch am I?"

"No Iri-chan, Your not. Its just what Yuuki-kun is like, Don't take offence to it." I calmly explained to her and she nodded to me then got back into her battle position as I did the same.

"Alright Iri-chan I'm not holding back!" I told her and she nodded in understanding.

She lunges at me but I block with my Boosted Gear. She makes a few slashes at me but I dodge them all although barely.

"Ma-chan you have gotten better at fighting, Although you would be better with a sword. Why aren't you using one?" Iri-chan said and that got Xenovia's attention.

"So your a skilled swordsman as well, Its to be expected with you being the Grandson of Amaya-sama, Who is by any accounts was a brilliant swordswoman, And well above most people in the church. Even my Master couldn't match her in the arts." Xenovia told me.

So my Obaa-san lived a life I had no idea about. I wonder why she never told me about her life but I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Kiba who created two demonic swords in his hands.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!" Kiba-kun said then he started swinging his swords at Xenovia although she's dodging them with minimal effort. I can tell from here that he's losing control of himself. He's not using his skills at all.

Xenovia then simply made one slash with her sword and it completely obliterated Kiba-kun's. "My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia stated then slammed her sword into the ground creating a explosion.

When the dust disappeared there was a crater where Xenovia was standing. That is one strong sword even if its only a fragment of Excalibur, Its still very strong, Not at the power of my Holy Sword but still its nothing to laugh at.

[Boost!] I Booster again.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Iri-chan complained then turned to me. "But. It's about time to settle this now!"

She then dashes for me but thanks to my Aura Synchronizer, I can see every move she is going to make.

She slashes to my left and I dodge then she does the same to my right but I dodge that aswell then I summon some wind around me to make her back away.

"Ma-chan, I didn't know you know how to use magic. It seems Obaa-sama taught you really well." Iri-chan said in complete shock.

I then focus the wind into one point and then speak to her "Sorry about this Iri-chan." I say to her as she looks confused then I continue "I don't want to hurt you, But I don't have a choice. So take this!" I then thrust my palms out and a blast of wind heads for Iri-chan.

She was about to dodge it but the wind was to fast for her and it hit her in the centre of her body, Sending her into a tree then I freeze her to the tree thanks to my ice magic then I rush at her intending to punch her.

I close in on her as she closes her eyes as my fist comes close to her face. But at the last second, I stop my attack inches from her face.

She opens her eyes and I speak to her "Iri-chan, I'm not going to hit you but I'm not going to fight you either, So do you give up?"

She sighs in defeat "Yes, I give up Ma-chan."

"Ara ara Mako-kun is so dominating, That will work well in a special session I have planned later." Akeno-san then licked her fingers seductively at me.

"What special session Akeno? I hope its not perverted!" Buchou said then Akeno-san just looked at her but said nothing.

"Akeno-san, Can I join in your session?" Yuuki asked Akeno-san who nodded vigorously.

"Of course Yuuki-kun, We can tag team him ufufu."

"Ok, No more weird sex talk out of you two." Buchou told them then Iri-chan spoke "Ma-chan, Can you let me down please."

I nod at her and release the ice then she drops to the ground "Thanks Ma-chan."

"Its ok, Just don't attack alright or I will have to put you right back on the tree." I reply to her and she backs away a little scared.

Kiba then spoke "The destructive power of that Holy Sword or the destructive power of my Demonic Sword! We will see which one is stronger!" then he made a huge Demonic Sword way bigger than himself. He then swung the huge blade down at Xenovia who just sighed then swung her own blade at Kiba's.

The swords meet and Xenovia's blade easily overpowers Kiba's own to his shock then she spoke to him.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

Xenovia then hit Kiba with the pommel of her sword and sent him to the ground in pain.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while." Xenovia then turned around to walk away.

"…Wa…Wait!" Kiba said as he reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-san then unsealed the barrier.

"Sempai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba then glared at Xenovia with hatred then she turned to me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing dragon has already awakened." as I was thinking who that was she continued "You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win." with that she picked up her stuff and left

"Wait for me Xenovia. Ma-chan until next time I suppose, Goodbye" Iri-chan then winked and followed after Xenovia.

* * *

Asia rushed over to me as did Yuuki while looking worried but I waved them off "I'm fine guys, Don't worry about me. She was barely able to touch me." they looked relieved.

"I'm glad your safe and you won." Koneko said then she hugged me from behind and I then turn around to hug her back.

"Thanks Koneko-chan" she then hugged me tighter.

"Hold on! Yuuto!" Buchou called to Kiba. "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!" she then slapped him. Its good to know she does that to other people as well.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" he replied to her then left but I chased after him.

After about 2 minutes of running I finally catch up to him, slightly out of breath. "Kiba-kun wait! Where are you going?"

"Sorry but this doesn't concern you." he said to me but I wont except that "I don't care if it doesn't, I'm still concerned about you."

He takes a breath then replies "I can't involve you in this, Please understand." he then started to walk away but I grab his arm and hug him.

Ho looked shocked but then hugged back "Just promise to ask for help alright." I say to him and he nods then leaves.

I walk back to the others and they all look sad but then Buchou walks up to me and then grabs my arm roughly "So Makoto, Where you planning on telling me, Or rather us, About this so called engagement?"

"Master, Your still marrying me, Aren't you?" Yuuki asks me suddenly, Is that all he thinks about.

"W-Well you see, Its like this. Iri-chan and I are engaged but since I'm a devil now, We might not be, But if there is an alliance of the three factions then I guess we are engaged." I reply to them.

"I should have been a childhood friend." I hear Koneko-chan comment. "Mako-san, We can get married now, Can't we?" Asia asks me and I don't know what to say so I stay silent.

"So can we just go, Because I feel tired from today's battle." I ask them and they nod then we go home.

* * *

A few days later I get in contact with Saji-san about helping Kiba with his plight but it wasn't just me who went to meet up with him. "Master, Where are we going?" Yuuki-kun asked as he followed me out the house.

"Yuuki-kun, We are going to meet up with Saji-san to see if he can help us." I reply to him as he nods.

On our way there Koneko-chan happened to come upon us walking to our meeting place. "What are you two doing?" she asked me and after much prodding from her I gave in and told her what I was doing.

"Ok I'll help you... Yuuto-sempai means a lot to me." Koneko then grabs my hand and Yuuki grabs the other one and we go to our destination.

We meet up with Saji-san and I tell him my plan then he gets up and tries to leave but can't thanks to Koneko-chan.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" He yelled out then Koneko grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard "Sit down, Or I'll break your hand."

He pales at that and sits down straight away then I continue to explain the situation to him and he said something about Sona-san being strict but I ignored it, I mean she can't be that bad can she?

"Well lets get to it!" I say pumping my arms in the air while the others stare at me like I'm weird or something except Yuuki-kun who's clapping "Yay, Master is the best!"

I blush at the complement and then ask him "Yuuki-kun, You can sense peoples energy's, Right?" he nods then I continue "Then could you find those two from the church."

"Anything for you, Master" he said with a sweet smile then starts to search for them. About 2 minutes later he finds their energy signatures and we follow him to find those to begging for food or as they might put it praying.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

They really stand out with what they are doing. "How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." Xenovia said.

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, You know? Aaah, We can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" Iri-chan defended but to no avail.

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia then pointed to the painting and it really does look fake.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!" Irina said with doubt in her voice.

Xenovia then sighed. "Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?" Irina said quietly.

Xenovia then face palmed "Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!" Irina said with a little confidence.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, Don't you." Irina replied to Xenovia

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" Xenovia said getting angry at Irina.

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!" Irina shouted back at her.

"What did you say, Heretic!?"

"What did you say, Heretic!?" they both shouted at each other.

Then there was a rumble. It must of been their stomachs. I went over to them and Iri-chan immediately rushed towards me with a desperate look on her face.

"Ma-chan! Your here to save me, Yes?" I pat her head and turn to Xenovia. "Are you coming?"

The rumbling of her stomach answers her but she voices it regardless "Ok, I will come. It is a trail by God after all. But before we go, Let me cut that picture."

"NO XENOVIA! YOU CAN'T CUT IT DOWN!" Irina shouted as I sweatdrop at her antics but lead her to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" "Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" both Xenovia and Irina said as they started eating the food.

I was going to pay for it by myself but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. I was going to try and stop her from paying but after the way these two eat, I'm glad she offered.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia was the one who said that.

"Hey, We treated you to food and that's how you repay us." Yuuki-kun said even though he wasn't going to pay. Apparently he wasn't going to pay for someone who was going to steal his Master away.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Iri-chan prayed while holding her cross.

When she did that every devil that was there started holding their heads in pain.

"Ma-chan, I'm sorry, I did that without thinking." Irina smiled at us.

As the pain went I don't her not to worry about it while the others glared at her. "So why did you come to us?" Xenovia suddenly asked catching me off guard.

"Well we want to help you destroy Excalibur" I told the both of them.

They had a look of surprise on there faces and looked at each other for a few minutes until Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, That is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ma-chan, he's still a Devil, You know?" Irina objected.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, It would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us." Xenovia stated to Irina who tried to say something but couldn't.

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, There's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." Xenovia finished.

Xenovia then looked at me or more specifically my arm "I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, Then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, Correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, Then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina said back to her.

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

At that she became silent and then I called Kiba to tell him to come here and he did so without complaint.

* * *

"...I understand the situation." Kiba said taking a sip of coffee.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it." he continued then Xenovia huffed "That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray-Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare." they then glare at eachother.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy Sword Project. Against the church and the Excalibur's." Irina said to Kiba.

"No shit, Sherlock." he said with a straight face but I had to cover my mouth from laughing out loud as did Yuuki and Saji. I could see Koneko's mouth turn upwards a little.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, The research on Holy Sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the Holy Swords." Irina replied to him.

Kiba then looked at Irina with sharp eyes. "Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side." Xenovia said

Kiba then looked interested. "On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Xenovia then replied with eyes filled with hate "…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

Kiba's eyes then turned hopeful "…If I go after Fallen Angels, Then can I reach him…"

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, He killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation." Kiba took a breath then continued "The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

At that name we all became silent but Xenovia who explained to us about him "Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts..."

Then Irina finished "...But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Anyway's, Let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia said then she took out a pen and a notepad then wrote something on it and handed it to me.

"If something happens, Call this number." I nod at her and take the notepad from her and wrote our contact details.

"Here, I put all our numbers on it." I hand it back to her and she nods to me then spoke again "Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Sekiryuutei, Nakashima Makoto."

"Thanks for the meal, Ma-chan! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's my fiancee who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina said with her trademark wink then they both left.

"Still freeloading as usual, Iri-chan" I say out loud by mistake. "Master, We don't have to talk to that girl again do we?" Yuuki-kun said with what I believe to be jealously.

"Why Yuuki-kun? Are you maybe jealousy of Iri-chan?" I mock him then he puffs his cheeks out and turns the other way "Of course I'm not jealous of her. I mean why would I be? You love me and I know that."

"Very convincing." Koneko said as I nod then he makes an outburst "WELL AT LEAST MASTER LOVES ME!"

"He loves me too, You idiot. He's even kissed me, Has he kissed you?" she said proudly as Yuuki's face turns red from either embarrassment or anger I'm not sure which maybe its both.

"Master, Kiss me and make love to me now please." he said as he tried to jump me but I moved out of the way.

"What's wrong with you Yuuki-kun? You can't jump people like that, And we can't do stuff like that around here."

"So, You don't want me Master." he said with tears in his eyes, He can make me feel bad that's for sure.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Yes, I want you, Just not right now and we can't do it in a place like this anyway." to emphasize my point I tell him to look around.

He does so then comes up to me and hugs me "I knew Master loved me! Take that you troll." he said the last part to Koneko who gained a tick mark on her head.

"What was that!?" Koneko then raised her fist and was about to hit Yuuki then Kiba-kun spoke up

"...Makoto-kun, Why did you do this?"

"Well, We are comrades and we belong to the Gremory house. But not just that, I care about you." I said to him.

He looks happy at my statement and then Koneko-chan speaks "…Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely…If sempai disappeared.…I will help you…That's why please don't go."

"If you leave Yuuto-sempai, It will upset Master, So please don't leave" Yuuki-kun added. Damn those two are cute. If they ever tag team me I don't think I would be able to resist.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan and Yuuki-kun say that to me, Then I can't do reckless things, Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Mako-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, We are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

I turn to Yuuki and hit him in the back of the head "You can't call Koneko-chan a troll."

"I'm sorry Master, I won't do it again, So am I forgiven?" I sigh and nod at him then he rushes me again and this time actually gets me on the floor with him straddling my hips.

"This is how we are going to make love Master!" he excitedly said then he came close to my face with his.

He was about to make contact with my lips but Koneko and Kiba put a stop to that "I don't think so Yuuki!" they said pulling him off me.

He pouts at that "I was so close too. Damn it."

Saji-san who looks confused by all this decides to speak up "...What's the deal with you all, And what has Kiba got to do with Excalibur?"

Oh yeah he wasn't there when Buchou explained it to us all so Kiba started to explain his past to him and some of the parts about us all and this so called Harem.

After explaining everything to him Saji-san's eyes get teary and he then speaks to Kiba."Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

He then pauses before he continues "To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-sempai who saved you!"

Man this guy really us passionate about this. I feel kind of bad about dragging him into this but it seems he's alright with it.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Saji-san said almost shyly I wonder what he wants to tell us and I respect him for helping us.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

And he's just lost my respect. That's just weird and what does he mean that he can't make any girl pregnant unless he means no one wants to have sex with him then I sort of get it but its still a bit weird.

Yuuki was about to say something but I cut him off "I know your dream Yuuki-kun, So there is no need to voice it."

"Master understands me so well." he replied to me with his usual smile.

"...You pervert" Koneko-chan said to Yuuki and Kiba laughed a little.

* * *

Its been a few days since then and so far we haven't had any luck. We even dressed as priests and nuns and wore crosses, Fake cross of course but still no luck.

"Ma-chan its been awhile. How ya been?" a voice said from behind me. I turn around and see Aika Kiryuu standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Ai-chan, Yeah its been to long. How have you been?" I reply to her and her smirk deepens.

"I've been alright, I just missed you so I came here to talk to you. I heard about you joining the Occult Research Club. Good for you. But what have you done to the club, Making it a personal Harem."

I should have known she would have said something like that "Ai-chan, I don't know where you heard that, But its not true!" I try and reason with her.

"I heard that from a reliable source." she said as I looked confused.

"So who is this reliable source that you speak of?" I ask her and she points to someone in the class.

I turn around and see Yuuki waving at me innocently while I glare at him. "That's your reliable source!"

Ai-chan shrugs her shoulders "Well he told me you are marrying him and going to have sex." she then looks at my crouch and smiles perversely "It seems to have gotten bigger, Rias-sempai, Asia and Yuuki-san will defiantly be satisfied."

I immediately cover my crouch from the pervert and stutter out "H-H-How d-did y-you two m-meet?"

"Well we were introduced by Asia, And I must say he is very perverted when it comes to you. Probably even surpasses me in perversion, When it comes to you."

Asia then comes up to us and starts talking "Makoto-san, Has Kiryuu-san told you about the weekend yet?"

"The weekend?" I reply to her genuinely confused but she continues "She said we were going to plan a Bowling and Karaoke day. And I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

"Yeah sounds great! Who else is going?"

"Koneko-chan is going as is Yuuki-san, And I'm going so is Kiryuu-san and I've asked Kiba-san and he said he might." Asia-chan replied to me.

I nod at her and then I'm bombarded by Yuuki again "Master! We could sing a duet together!" I then face palm at what he called me in front of Ai-chan.

"Master? Oh I get it. Its some sort of bondage thing you do with him Ma-chan, I didn't know you had it in you."

I sigh in frustration at Ai-chan's comment "No, Its not some sort of bondage thing. Its just what he chooses to call me."

"Sure it is." she replies to me then I bang my head on my desk and then Asia puffs out her cheeks in anger and pinches mine without a word.

"Owwwwww, Asia-chan why did you do that?" I ask her as Yuuki rubs my cheek and Asia looks even more angry for some reason.

"...I want to sing with Makoto-san" I hear her mutter.

"You can do Asia-chan. You could have just asked instead of pinching me." she smiles at me then the bell rings signifying that class is going to start.

* * *

After school we continue our search of the Excalibur's but to no avail but then Kiba stops in his tracks.

"...Yuuto-sempai" Koneko-chan said then I feel Killing Intent coming from someone as does everyone else.

"Look up!" Saji-san shouted. We all looked up to see Freed coming at us but luckily Kiba-kun took out his sword and blocked it just in time.

"Ah look who it is, Mako-kun. Isn't this a weird reunion, Is it alright to kill you now?"

"Don't touch my Master, Scum!" Yuuki-kun replied to him while Freed made a Sadistic smirk.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

I activated my Gear then I transferred my power to Kiba in order to help him and everyone then took off their priest clothes or in Koneko's case her nun clothes.

"Stretch my line!" Saji-san shouted. I looked over to him and I see a little black like lizard on his hand and the things tongue stretched towards Freed and wrapped itself on his leg.

Freed tried to cut it but it was to tough for him then Saji-san shouted to Kiba."You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Thank you!" was his reply to Saji-san then he rushed in quickly with two Demonic Swords.

"So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, Perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, You know!"

Freed really is nuts but he cut off my thoughts by speaking again. "But. Normal Demonic Swords can't put up a challenge against…"

Kiba's swords then make contact with Freed's but then they cracked by Freed's Excalibur.

"…My Excalibur-chan." Freed finishes as the Demonic Swords are broken.

"Do you want my help?" I offer Kiba but he declines then he makes more Demonic Swords.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, You can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, You know! You are going to die! Just die!"

The crazy bastard jumped at Kiba who tried to block with his swords but once again Excalibur proved to much for them and they broke almost instantly.

And then Freed was about to attack Kiba again when someone lifted me up. I look down nervously to Koneko lifting me up.

"...Makoto-kun, Help Yuuto-sempai" she then threw me like a rag doll and I can hear Yuuki shouting at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THROWING MY MASTER!"

I then turn to Kiba and shout "Kibaaaa-kunnnn take my powerrrr" I then touch him and activated my Sacred Gear.

[Transfer!]

I transferred my power to Kiba who had quite the aura coming out of him and then he made countless Demonic Swords coming out of the ground and headed towards Freed.

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" he said as he continued to destroy every sword sent at him then he rushed towards Kiba.

"Like I would let you!" Saji-san then pulled him back.

"How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, Your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!" he said as a light went from Freed to Saji-san.

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, The destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, It is such a nuisance!" Freed said with -san then suggested something.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, He will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, So take him down at once!"

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excalibur's that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong." Kiba-kun said agreeing somewhat with his plan.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, You know? So! The moment you four beat me, There aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, You won't have any Holy Sword battle that would satisfy you." Freed said with a disgusting smile.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." said a voice. When I followed the voice I could see an old man standing there in priests clothes.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" Everyone became shocked at Freed's words but Kiba glared at him full of hatred. "…Balba Galilei!"

"Freed. What are you doing?" The old man said completely ignoring Kiba.

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the Holy Sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the Holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the Holy Sword. With that, You should be able to cut it." the old man replied to Freed who just smirked.

Freed's Holy Sword then started to aura's and it glowed.

Then Freed used his Holy Sword to cut Saji-san's Sacred Gear with ease then tried to escape but.

"I won't let you escape!" someone said as they rushed past me and clashed blades with Freed. I take a look who it is and see Xenovia in a struggle with Freed.

"Yahoo, Ma-chan! I have arrived" Iri-chan said surprising me.

"Damn it, Its her again." I hear Yuuki-kun mutter while glaring at Irina.

"Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" Freed replied to Xenovia while they exchanged swords.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!" Freed then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ball of light.

"There's no other way" Balba said to Freed.

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!" he then threw the ball of light on the ground and it made a bright light that blinded us for a minute.

When the light died down, I took a look around and I saw those two gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!" Irina replied to Xenovia and then left.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba shouted as I tried to stop him but he was already gone.

I look at the others and we then take a breath. I then felt very familiar aura's behind us and apparently so did everyone else because they tensed up.

"Makoto. What is the meaning of this? Explain." Buchou said who was standing next to Sona-san and they both had disappointed faces.

* * *

**AN and that's another chapter done and I know I promised to reveal his heritage this chapter but I thought it would be good to end it there. also thank you for the reviews and views and Sally I like long reviews so keep them up! and you should make an account so we can pm each other and anyone else that wants to pm me feel free to do so. finally after the Gasper arch is done I will be doing a kings game chapter so feel free to suggest anything you want the characters to do in either pm or reviews. I will be revealing his heritage next chapter for sure so stay tuned well that's it until next time which should be by Friday latest Sunday. **


	12. Excalibur And A Heritage revealed part 3

**Excalibur And A Heritage Revealed Part 3**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You three…Are you mental?" Buchou was the one to say that with a mixture of a sad and angry face.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child." Sona-san said to Saji-san who kept apologizing to her.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?" Buchou asked us.

"Yes. I think he's with Iri-chan and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

I try to explain but she cuts me off "Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

Buchou then turns to Koneko "Koneko."

"...Yes."

"Why did you do this?" Buchou asks Koneko-chan.

"…I don't want Yuuto-sempai to go away…" Koneko-chan told her honestly.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you three did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes" we all nod our heads to Buchou then we say "I'm sorry Buchou."

Then I heard a noise coming from the direction of Sona-san and Saji-san. But when I turn my head to that direction I see something horrifying.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour." Sona-san said seriously and I saw her hand coated in Demonic Power spanking Saji-san.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings." was Sona-san's reply to Saji-san. I bet that hurts a lot then I hear a comment come from the side of me.

"Master doing that to me would be the best." I turn to face him in disbelief and see him looking at me with a smile and his face is red not from embarrassment but...arousal?.

He's such a Masochist but I'm brought out of my thoughts by Buchou "Hey Makoto. Don't look away."

I turn to her face her and she speaks again. "I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

We nod our heads in conformation and then she pulls all of us into a hug "…You three really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

"I'm really am sorry Buchou" I whisper to her and she hugs us tighter.

"Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us." Sona-san said emotionlessly and continued with the spanking. Poor guy I don't think his dream is going to come true anytime soon.

"Now Makoto. Show me your bottom." I turn to her frightened and see her hand covered in Demonic Power similar to Sona-san but hers was bluish while Buchou's is crimson.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings." she said with a sweet smile almost like Akeno-san's.

"W-W-Wait Buchou, please." I try and plead with her but she just ignores me.

"If you love me, then you wouldn't do this."

"Its because I love you, that I have to do this." she replied to me then she proceeded to spanking.

* * *

On our way home I talked to Ddraig (Hey, Ddraig you there?)

[What do you want brat?] he asks me annoyed.

(I was wondering if it is possible to go into balance breaker in a fight. You know I have a feeling a big fight is no doubt going to happen sooner or later. And I might need the power. Is it possible?)

He was silent for a minute before speaking again [It is possible... But you will have to give something in exchange. But I will tell you now, it will only be temporary that will last for ten seconds maybe twenty at the most.]

(That's fine. Whatever it takes. And thank you.) I reply to him.

By the time we got home the sun was already setting and we parted ways with Koneko-chan along the way. She was apologizing to Buchou until we left but it didn't seem like she regretted her decision and neither did I.

"Where home!" Buchou, Yuuki and I proceed to take off our shoes off and I see a hand gesturing us into the living room.

We go into the living room to find Asia... in nothing but an apron.

"…A friend of mine in our school told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…" damn she looks hot like that... no I can't think like that of her she's too innocent.

"Asia... who told you this?"

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold…" she replied to me. I should have known that pervert would do this. She might be a friend of mine but she takes things to far sometimes.

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." Buchou and Yuuki said simultaneously.

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" Asia-chan replied with teary eyes to Buchou who smirked at her.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." Buchou then ran up the stairs follow by Yuuki saying "Wait! I want to please Master as well."

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't really understand this situation…" I say to myself then I realized it was just Asia and I so I take this time to talk to her in private.

"Asia-chan."

"Y-Yes?" she replied to me hesitantly.

"If anyone ever threatens you or tries to do harm to you, I will definitely protect you because you are very important to me." I reply with a genuine smile that I've not used much since Obaa-san died.

"…Mako-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"... More important?"

"Mako-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Mako-san's Obaa-sama when she was here, even now she has a place in my heart. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore."

At that I throw my arms around her and pull her close "Asia-chan, you will never be alone again. I will be with you always, I did promise you we would be together forever and I never break my promises. So keep smiling Asia-chan, it suits you more than a teary face."

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Mako-san. Mako-san… Mako-san…" she said and then she brought her face closer to mine.

Our lips where about to touch then we are broken apart by Yuuki.

"No Asia-san, you can't do that again! I've not even done it once." Asia then pouts at him and tries to glare but with her, her glares aren't that threatening.

I take a look at him and true to his word he really is wearing an apron. "Do you like me like this Master?" he winked at me then hugged me and my nose started to bleed.

"Makoto! I have also worn it!" I hear Buchou's voice so I turn around and see her in just an apron as well which gives me more of a nose bleed.

"Now Asia, Yuuki. We will start cooking with this." she said and they nodded then ran to the kitchen giving me a perfect view of there behinds and I fall over due to blood loss from my nose.

"Wait don't let Buchou in the kitchen" I say to them but they ignore me.

* * *

That night. Buchou, Asia, Yuuki and I also slept together. But both Buchou and I woke up because of an enormous pressure we had never felt before. Buchou jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia and Yuuki also got up after feeling something. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"…Freed!" I said recognizing Freed but if he's here then what happened to Kiba and the others.

"…A Fallen Angel." Buchou said with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

When we got out of the house Freed started talking to us. "Yaho! Mako-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

"What do you want?" I ask him but he just shrugged his shoulders and began laughing.

Buchou seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a…Fallen Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. One, two, three… He had 10 black wings!? It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." the mysterious man said to Buchou.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, Then it's no use."

Wait that's Kokabiel. He's from the Bible right? What an ugly bastard but as I look at him I notice he's carrying something or more precisely someone.

"This is a gift." Kokabiel then threw the person to the ground and I instantly went to catch the person.

When I take a look at the person it appears to be...Irina! How did Irina get covered in blood like this and also her Excalibur is missing. Did these bastards do this to her.

"I... Iri-chan!" I called out to her but there was no response but she seems in pain.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." Kokabiel said with a laugh. From what I can gather from his story, it seems the others got away which is good.

"Asia-chan come quickly." she responds with a nod and immediately comes over and starts healing Irina. It seems to be working if Irina's expression is anything to go by then Kokabiel starts talking again.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzech's anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

How dare he say something like that to Rias-chan, I can feel my anger build up and apparently so can Yuuki so he stops me from saying anything by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?" Buchou glared at Kokabiel with anger.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, As the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?" Kokabiel answered Rias-chan with joy.

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen Angels and Devils will begin again you know?" Rias-chan stated to Kokabiel who shrugged.

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur..." his eyes briefly went to me when he said Michael-sama's name and he smirked before he looked at Buchou again. I wonder why he looked at me when he said Michael-sama's name.

"But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two Holy Sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" Kokabiel stated.

"…You battle freak." Buchou said with hatred but Kokabiel the mad bastard that he is laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhazai weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, It's a different story if it's a Boosted Gear like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear? And why did you look at me when you said Michael-sama's name?" I ask Kokabiel who has a smirk on his face while staring at me.

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy. And why I looked at you, well you will have to wait till later for that answer."

Well that didn't tell me anything and Azazel? I think that was the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the Holy Swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with Demonic Powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excalibur's! It's a good place for the battlefield."

Oh shit, he's mental, Serious case of insanity.

"Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." Freed said.

I take that back their both insane. Freed then has two Excalibur's in his hands and two on his hips. One of them must be Iri-chan's Excalibur.

"The one on the right is Excalibur Rapidly. The one on the left is Excalibur Nightmare. The one on my hip is Excalibur Transparent. I also received Excalibur Mimic from the girl over there! I also feel like getting Excalibur Destruction that the other girl has."

Freed then took a breath and continued. "Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excalibur's? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Balba's Holy Sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, It seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." Kokabiel said. So it those two really are working together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excalibur's!?" Buchou asked as Kokabiel started moving in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" then there was a bright light thanks to Freed.

When it died down as expected they had disappeared then Buchou looked at me.

"Makoto! We are going to school!" I respond to her with a nod and head to school.

* * *

we arrived at school and Saji-san came up to us. "Rias-sempai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji-san said reporting to Buchou who nodded in appreciation.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, Not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Sona-san said seriously.

I know if he did fight seriously he would be able to beat us all in a heartbeat but hopefully he doesn't. I'm glad Iri-chan is safe and at Sona-san's house.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen Angels who is moving." Sona-san finished.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Onii-sama…"

Buchou shook her head at Sona-san."You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move."

"Yeah, way to dodge a question Sona." Buchou muttered to Sona-san who gained a tick mark on her head.

"I dodged the question! What about you? You just did the same thing!" Buchou then gained a tick mark on her head.

But before Buchou can reply Akeno-san interrupts her. "I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Buchou turned to Akeno-san with anger on her face "Akeno!"

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Akeno-san told Buchou off and she seems to except it and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." Sona-san declared to us all.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!" Buchou said to us in a serious but kind tone.

[Yes!]

We all shouted energetically to Buchou.

Sona-san then came over to me "Can we talk in private for a minute?" she asked me. I was confused but followed her nonetheless.

When we were away from the others I turn to Sona-san and ask her "Sona-san, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I just wanted to... wish you luck." she replied to me.

"Is that all?" I question her.

"W-Well n-no that's not all. I wanted to say that after this mess is cleared up, I would like to go on that date... I mean that day out."

"O-Oh, yeah that would be great." I reply to her who smile at me.

"I like your smiles, Sona-san. You should do it more often." I then smile at her.

"I-I-I will smile more Makoto-kun." I raise an eyebrow at the change in suffix but don't comment on it, maybe I should start calling her Sona-chan.

With that out of the way we make our way back to the others with Buchou and Saji-san openly glaring at the both of us.

"W-What?" I ask them but they turn away from us while Sona-san and I share a look of confusion.

I turn to Yuuki-kun to tell him something "Yuuki-kun, I need you to keep Asia-chan safe during this battle."

"B-But Master what about you?" he replies to me.

"I can look after myself Yuuki-kun. Don't worry about me. Just keep Asia-chan safe for me. That's an order."

"Ok Master. But I will defend you as well." he replies to me and I shake my head.

"No Yuuki-kun. I don't want you hurt because of me. If you or anyone got hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Master, I love you. I'm glad your my Master." Yuuki-kun said as he hugged me.

"I love you too, Yuuki-kun. And I'm glad your my familiar." I reply to him then we head into the school.

[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]

Yeah Ddraig lets show him what a dragon can do.

* * *

The moment I entered the school I promoted to Queen. Even though my Queen is still weak compared to Akeno-san's but its better than nothing.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one." Balba said as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?" a voice I recognize coming from the sky.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kokabiel said to the old man then he looked at Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" but before Buchou could finish that was an explosion.

The explosion came from where the gym is. We turn to the location to find that he destroyed the gym with what looks like a spear of light but its huge. A lot bigger than the other Fallen Angels used.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining." Kokabiel said smirking.

[Are you scared partner?] Ddraig suddenly asked me.

(Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.) I said back to him.

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]

Yeah hopefully it will just be my arm that gets turned into a dragon.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel then clicked his fingers and then I heard a growl coming closer to us. When I look at the creature that appeared, it seems to be a dog well not just an ordinary dog because it has three heads.

"…Cerberus!" I hear Buchou comment.

"Cerberus as in the guardian of hell? That Cerberus."

"Yes Master. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell." Yuuki-kun answers me.

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" I hear Buchou comment then she turns to me.

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Makoto!"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!" I reply to her.

[Boost!]

"Makoto. This time, we will back you up. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle." Buchou said to me and I nodded. It is a sound plan, if I do transfer my power to either Buchou or Akeno-san then they should be able to beat that monster.

"By the way, Mako-kun. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?" Buchou asks me.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 5 or 6 times with the maximum boost. Actually please think its just 5, it might drain me with 6."

"I see. So we can't waste it." Buchou the turned to Akeno-san.

"Akeno!" Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl! One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire!

"Too naive."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Akeno-san is so cool. I wish I was as strong as her.

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Its so strong.

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

Koneko-chan said that while landing a heavy blow on one of their heads.

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. And then she pointed her fingers at Cerberus and electrocuted it.

But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit.

GARUUUUUUUU.

I heard another growl come from behind us and then Yuuki-kun made a stupid comment. "Did I just hear Irina?"

"Now is not the time for that!" I said to him then It made a howl and it came towards me, Yuuki and Asia!

"Yuuki-kun put up a barrier." all I got was a nod from him and then within seconds there was a barrier around us.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

"The strike of the Holy Sword. It gives critical damage to creatures." Xenovia then stabbed her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

"Well done Xen-Xen." I say out loud by mistake and she looks at me confused. I have a habit of making pet names for people that either piss me off or just to make myself feel better but then my gauntlet started to flash and Ddraig started to talk to me.

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Wow that's really convenient system but how come I didn't know about it until now?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.] Ddraig finished.

I then shouted to Buchou and Akeno-san "Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

They both looked at eachother and nodded "Is it possible to increase both of us at the same time? Please transfer the power to Akeno and I if you can!"

I then ask Ddraig if it was possible. [Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.] I nod in understanding and explain it to Buchou and Akeno-san.

They excepted it and I put my hand on both of there shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

[Transfer!]

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of Demonic Power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who did that was our very own Kiba-kun. Its about time he arrived.

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the Demonic Swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential Demonic energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well.

* * *

The moment the Cerberus disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

It was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires! It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the Fallen Angels who was sitting up in the sky. The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel! Perish with that! But… He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!? Shit he is more powerful than I had anticipated.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." Kokabiel said.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one Holy Sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Balba stated as we all became speechless. No I wont let this bastard win.

"Freed!" Kokabiel called out to Freed.

"What's up, Boss?" he replied coming out of the shadows.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? I will just chop some Devils now!" Freed replied to Kokabiel with a crazy smile.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia suddenly said catching all of us off guard.

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a Holy Sword. Even if it's a Holy Sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…" someone laughed at them and I turn around to see it was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Kiba-kun said with eyes full of hatred directed at Balba.

"The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate." he then started laughing.

"You see. I like Holy Swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba paused before continuing. "I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure." Kiba-kun said to Balba in confusion.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield Holy Swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?." Xenovia then spoke up.

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the Holy Sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

"That's right Holy Sword wielder girl. We take out the Holy elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this." Balba then took out an orb that seemed to give out light.

"With this, the research on Holy Sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the Holy Swords?" Kiba-kun asked Balba with KI directed at Balba.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Kiba-kun growled out at him. If it were me I would do the same thing.

"Hmm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary Holy Swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." Balba said in reply to Kiba.

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly and dearly.

"…Everyone…" Kiba whispered out in anger and sadness.

. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic Swords, Holy Swords, Devils and Fallen Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!" Kiba-kun said. They must be of been apart of the experiments as well.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" Kiba-kun said in sadness.

"…[Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least] Akeno-san read the ghost boys lips for me.

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. They are singing a song. I recognize it. Its the...

"…The sacred song." Asia and I mumble out at the same time and then she looks at me in surprise.

"Makoto-san, how did you know that was the sacred song?"

"I-I don't know Asia-chan. It just came to me when I heard it. I think I heard it in my childhood."

Kiba started to sing with them while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly. This song, its so familiar. Like maybe my parents sung it to me. I know I have defiantly heard this.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

(What is it Ddraig?) I ask him confused.

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is… Balance Breaker.] Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

* * *

**Yuuto's P.O.V**

I have the best comrades now. Koneko-chan and Yuuki-kun. I have also found love in Mako-kun. Yes I can honestly say I'm in love with Makoto now.

They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the Holy Sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that Isn't this already enough for me? But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my Demonic Swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

I then turn to that bastard Balba. "Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"Kibaaaaaaaa-kunnnnnn! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!" Yells out to me.

"Mako-kun"

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my friend! My lover! Fight Kibaaaaaaa-kunnnnnn! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!" he shouted at me with a blush at the lover part and I blush as well. I know this is a life and death but I couldn't help but think about how everyone is going to react to that.

Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Buchou and Akeno-san shout at me.

"…Yuuto-sempai!" even Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

"Master believes in you and so do I."

Asia-san, Yuuki-kun. Everyone believes in me.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed said angering me by having my comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The Demonic power and the Holy power were combining.

"Balance-Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed and tried to slash him but he blocked with Excalibur, you are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"That sword surpasses the originator of Holy Swords!?" Freed said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" I said to him then he pushed me back.

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled Holy Sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouted in enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!" The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIN! GIN! GIN! GIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"Yes. Keep him there like that." Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the Holy Sword in her left hand, and put her right hand in the air and started chanting.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a Holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia said then Makoto said something.

"I guess I will release mine, it seems everyone is unleashing power, so I will do it to." What is he talking about unleashing power? What power. But as I'm thinking that he starts chanting.

"Oh Holy Sword, Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi come from your binds and unleash your might" then just like Xenovia had done when she chanted the space got distorted. He put his hand in and pilled out something.

My eyes grow wide at what I have just witnessed. "Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi, how do you have that Makoto-kun?" I ask him in complete shock and everyone else is shocked as well save for Asia-san and Buchou who seems like they knew about it.

"Makoto Nakashima, how do you have that sword?" Xenovia asked him voicing everyone's confusion.

"My Obaa-san left it to me, saying it was a gift from my father, whoever that is" he told Xenovia but that begs the question on who his father is.

"Seeing that sword confirms my suspicions about you. No even without that sword its obvious who your father is. You look just like him save for the hair and eyes. But the eyes are to be expected since you are his son." Kokabiel said.

"You know who my father is? If so tell me." Mako-kun demanded of Kokabiel who just laughed.

"All in due time."

* * *

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" Freed said making a slash at Xenovia who did the same.

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

Freed's killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

I won I actually beat Excalibur.

"Ho…Holy-Demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" Balba said in disbelief as I turn to him.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." I said to him as I point my sword at him and tried to slash him.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realised something.

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else." He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" Kokabiel said with confidence to Buchou who turned to Mako-kun.

"…Mako-kun. Activate your Sacred Gear." he responds with a nod.

[Boost!]

After waiting for a few minutes Mako-kun looks like he was finally done so Kokabiel asks "Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

"Mako-kun!"

"Yes!" Makoto responded to Buchou.

Mako-kun then started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. It makes me a bit jealous at how they are with each other but that will change soon. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

"Good! That flow of demonic power! The Demonic Power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" Kokabiel sneered at them.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" Buchou shouted at him as she released her power at him.

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!" On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block Demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Buchou's breathing was ragged.

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno-san said widening her eyes and becoming enraged but it still wasn't enough to kill him

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! Who's father I despise, The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Xenovia, Koneko-chan and I attempt to attack him but every time we do he just pushes us back.

* * *

"Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kokabiel said suddenly surprising us what does he mean by that.

"…What do you mean?" Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died." w-what did he just say.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans.

"…Lies…it's a lie…" Xenovia said falling to her knees in shock. If I were her I would do the same.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that there is no second war after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" Kokabiel laughed at Asia-san and answered her.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the Angels and humans but he doesn't have time for his own kid, its a shame really. Everyone was shocked at the revelation that Michael-sama has a child but before anyone could question it he continued.

"Well, if the system used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Asia-san then fell to the floor and Yuuki-kun caught her with Mako-kun. "Asia-chan are you all right?"

"Wait, you said Michael-sama has a child. Who is this person that you speak of? And how come no one has ever heard of this person" Xenovia asked voicing all our confusions.

"The name of the person is obvious when you think about it. Just think about it for a minute. Your all friends with him." with him? who's him?

"Stop playing games and tell us already." Buchou demanded of Kokabiel who laughed in her face.

"Fine. If your too stupid to get it. I will spell it out for you. His name is Makoto Nakashima, son of Michael and the famous Magician Akira Nakashima." he said as we were all stunned by that.

* * *

"I knew you were special. But to be an Angel and Michael's son at that..." I heard Buchou comment and I had to nod in agreement.

"Makoto Nakashima, Michael-sama's son. Its mind blowing." Xenovia said with Asia-san most likely thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to marry an Angel." I heard Yuuki-kun say.

"Mako-kun." Akeno-san and Koneko-chan say at the same time not knowing what else to say.

After we all said something, everyone looks at Makoto-kun in shock and worry. "Y-Your joking r-right? I'm n-not that i-important, I can't be. I'm not special, there is no way. YOUR LYING!" Mako-kun asked Kokabiel trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Oh I'm telling you the truth, you are his son. You are the spitting image of him. But you got your hair colour from Akira. She was a nice woman and not bad to look at either. To bad I couldn't rape her. And essentially, you are the son of the current God, it must be nice." he said with a sadistic grin.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHERRRRR!" Makoto-kun screamed as he lunged at Kokabiel sword in hand.

Makoto got close to him and slashed at Kokabiel who used a light sword to block Makoto's "Don't bother trying to win, your efforts are futile."

"Ddraig now." Makoto said to himself.

[Welsh Dragon over booster!]

The jewel on the gauntlet a red light, that shines all over the field. This power is it... Balance Breaker?

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, [Boosted Gear Scale-mail]! I might only have 10 seconds but I will kill you right now!" Makoto-kun yelled out as he charged Kokabiel again.

He got close to Kokabiel and before he made a slash he disappeared... no he's just moving to fast for me to see. It might be faster than my own speed.

The next thing I saw was Makoto-kun behind Kokabiel about to swing his blade down. But at the last second Kokabiel turned around and blocked it.

"Nice try but..." Kokabiel then got a punch in the face by Makoto-kun and he was sent into the ground.

"Take... that... you...bastard." Mako-kun said inbetween breaths then the armor around him disappeared and he fell to the ground exhausted.

"For that punch, I'm going to kill you. SON OF MICHAEL!" Kokabiel yelled at Mako-kun and then he threw a light spear at him. We all ran up to him to try and stop it but.

STAB!

Someone's been stabbed but its not Makoto-kun its... Yuuki-kun.

We are all wide eyed at the scene but not as much as Makoto-kun. "Yuuki-kun! Why did you do that?! I told you to protect Asia-chan not me!"

"I...I didn't...want you...to get...hurt...Master." Yuuki-kun said with a smile and then spat out some blood.

Then some tears slip out of Makoto's eyes "You Idiot. I didn't want you to get hurt instead of me. I don't want you to die!"

"Its...ok...Master...I...will...always...protect.. .you." he replied to Makoto-kun who gestured Asia-san to come heal Yuuki-kun who did so immediately.

As she was healing him Makoto-kun spoke to him again "Yuuki-kun you have to live through this, you know. Because were getting married after all. After this mess is over with I will marry you, I promise."

Yuuki-kun then smiled at him "You...mean..it?"

"Of course I mean it, you idiot." was Makoto-kun's reply.

"I'm...so...happy!" Yuuki-kun said then he closed his eyes.

"Asia-chan is he..." Makoto-kun trailed off.

"He's fine Makoto-san, just unconscious." she replied and he sighed in relief.

Then Kokabiel spoke again. "From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

We then rallied together for a last stand but all of a sudden there was a flash and then made a crater in the ground. The next thing we saw was a person standing there in a armour to the one Makoto-kun just had.

* * *

"…Vanishing Dragon."

The first one to say that was the leader of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel. Just as I thought. The one opposite to the Welsh Dragon, the Vanishing Dragon. My whole body trembled. The feeling of my heart being grasped by it stopped me from moving. At the same time I was fascinated by the white appearance that emitted a mysterious light. Beautiful. My heart was taken by it instantly… Kokabiel made a sound with his tongue by the presence of the white armour.

"One of the Longinus, Divine Dividing… If you are already in armour mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. Divine Dividing Scale-mail. Just like the Boosted Gear it truly is an annoying thing."

"…So you were attracted to the Red. Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel finished his sentence, his black wing went up into the air. Then there was blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting colour to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the colour of everlasting darkness you know?"

I couldn't catch his movement with my eyes. I was certain that a white object attacked Kokabiel. The Vanishing-Dragon had a black wing in his hand. From his voice, was the Vanishing-Dragon a young man?

"Y…You! My wing!" Kokabiel said as he became enraged because his wing was plucked off, but the Vanishing Dragon laughed quietly.

"It's a symbol that you have Fallen. There's no need for wings for those who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing-Dragon! Are you opposing me!"

Kokabiel then created a countless number of spears of light in the sky, but Vanishing-Dragon wasn't intimidated by it and said clearly,

"My name is Albion."

[Divide!]

I heard the sound, and the aura around Kokabiel got reduced immediately. Half of the spears of light in the sky also vanished.

"One of the abilities of my Divine Dividing. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

…Just like in the legend. The ability of the Sekiryuutei doubles the power of the possessor and can transfer it to others. The ability of the Hakuryuukou takes the power of their opponents and make it theirs. With the remaining wings, Kokabiel tried to go towards the Vanishing-Dragon, Albion. But he couldn't catch him because he wasn't able to keep up with the movements that could be said to be as fast as the speed of light. Then one of the echelons of the fallen-angels who was overwhelming us was being played around with.

[Divide!]

"Damn you!"

He tried to attack Albion with a spear of light and a sword of light, but Hakuryuukou swung his arm to the side and vaporised them. While Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting, his powers were getting halved.

[Divide!]

After a few sounds, Kokabiel's movement fell so low that even I could take him on with ease. Albion sighed. "…Already the power of a middle-level Fallen-Angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun…"

Albion disappeared from my sight and went towards Kokabiel while creating tracks of light.

THRUST!

Albion's fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach. Kokabiel's body bent a lot and he vomited on the ground. He didn't even have a trace left of the overwhelming opponent from before…

"…I…Impossible… me…"

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. "Impossible? Me?" What's after that?

"This can't be? Is it?" Albion laughed as if he found it truly amusing.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel… Azazeeeeel! I…I…!"

THRUST!

Albion's punch hit Kokabiel's face.

SLIP…

Kokabiel crumbled down and fell onto the ground. The fallen-angel who had 10 wings went down… Albion put the defeated Kokabiel on his shoulder.

"Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that."

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.] A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Mako-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

"You need strength to understand everything. Get stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day. You interest me." the Hakuryuukou said to Mako-kun then he floated into the sky and disappeared.

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Mako-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Yuuto-kun! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed." Mako-kun said looking at my sword with interest... wait did he just call me Yuuto?

"Mako-kun did you just call me by my first name?"

He smiled at me with his genuine smile that I find so warm and inviting "I guess I did. You don't mind, do you?"

I shake my head at him "No call me that from now on. Ok?".

He smiles at me and nods his head and checks on Yuuki-kun.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group." then Makoto-kun stared at us with annoyed eyes.

"Aren't you going to slap him? You always do it to me!" he asks Buchou and everyone laughs.

"I was getting to that Makoto-kun and I don't always slap you. Just when you deserve it."

Buchou's hand was then covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

"…Ummm. What's happening Buchou?" Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Mako-kun laughed on the ground. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back.

* * *

**Makoto's P.O.V **

Its been a few days since the battle and Yuuki-kun healed up well and we are currently standing in the club room with Xenovia sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Makoto-sama."

Xenovia said as I notice what she is wearing. "Wh…..why, are you here!?"

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. But the most important reason for me to become a Devil was because, I wanted to be with the son of the current God, and have his children. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Lets get along, Makoto-sama." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose.

"Don't make a cute noise with a straight face. And why do you keep calling me Makoto-sama?"

"I tried to copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy. And I have to call you Makoto-sama because you are Michael-sama's son." she replied to me as Asia-chan looked at me confused.

"Makoto-san. Should I call you Makoto-sama now?"

"No Asia-chan you don't have to. Just call me what you have been, alright." I reply to her and then she nods in understanding.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the three-swordsmen, along with Yuuto and yourself." she replied to me with a smile.

"By the way, were's Iri-chan?" I ask Xenovia because she should know about her.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the Holy Swords again. Does that answer your question Makoto-sama?"

As I was about to reply Yuuki-kun grabbed a hold of my arm. "Ding dong the bitch is gone." Yuuki-kun commented in a song like way.

"Do you really hate Iri-chan that much? And why do you hate her to begin with?" I ask him.

"I don't hate Irina Shidou. She thought she could marry you before me. But now that you have promised to marry me soon. I think I could get along with her." he replied to me as we all sweatdrop.

"Then why did you just call her a bitch." I ask him.

"I said I could get along with her Master. Not be her best friend." he replied to me and I just let it go then I turn to Xenovia.

"Xenovia-san, please stop calling me Makoto-sama, and was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I'm sorry Makoto-sama but I can't honour that request. And I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself…. Does the Church usually go that far to get rid of those people seen as heretics? They are quite extreme, but then again my father is in charge of the church so it was his fault that Asia was kicked out and now Xenovia. It still doesn't seem real that my father is God by all accounts.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." Xenovia-san said.

Yeah Iri-chan is a big believer so it might just kill her to find out the truth.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia-san said narrowing her eyes.

Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, 'We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this'. They also apologised about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia-san said while I think who the other sister is, but the only person that matches that criteria is Sona-san.

I look at Buchou and she nods her head. So my theory is correct.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the Devils' side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Buchou explained it to us.

"Though it ended with the intervention of Vanishing Dragon. They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

The Vanishing Dragon was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. It's not an incomplete one like my own. A perfect Balance-Breaker…. At this point I am much weaker than him. An existence that I would be facing one day. Hakuryuukou, Albion. I don't know his actual name, but I want to shorten the gap between us until I meet him again…...

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

Buchou says it with disgust while she shrugged her shoulder. So the Governor of the Fallen-Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? I don't know what they would be talking about then, but it seems like it would affect the future of the world…..

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Are you serious!? Is the current God going to be there Buchou. Because if he is, I don't think I want to go to it." I ask her and she nods.

"Well yes he will be there, and I know that you have issues with your father..."

"Please don't call him that. He isn't my father, just someone who used to be. He gave up that right when he left me and my mother. To be honest I don't even remember him." I said to her cutting her off.

"I'm sorry Makoto, I will be there if that helps at all." she said to me and I nodded in thanks.

"…The Vanishing Dragon belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?" I ask Xenovia-san changing the subject.

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Xenovia said then she turned to Asia."…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change but I can tell that she means it.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia then smiles her innocent smile. Asia-chan is such a good girl.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school. Good bye Makoto-sama" she said while looking at me weird.

"U..umm!" Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except? Asia-chan asks confused.

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my Holy Sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the Holy-Demonic sword user over there as well, and the son of Michael-sama."

"Alright. I won't lose next time." Yuuto-kun answers with a smile

"Master wont lose to you." Yuuki-kun answered for me.

"Hey, Yuuki-kun I can answer for myself." After she laughed a little, Xenovia leaves the room.

I then turn to Koneko "I see why you don't like being called SAMA."

"See its annoying isn't it? So will you stop calling me that."

"Sorry can't do that Koneko-SAMA." I reply to her as she glares at me.

"Bakato."

"Bakato?" I ask her but she doesn't say anything.

CLAP!

Buchou then claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice.

"But before we do get started. Makoto. I remember you saying something about Yuuto being your lover?" shit I didn't think Buchou or anyone heard that.

"W-Well ya see, its like this... Bye!" I gave them a wave then I tried to run out of the room but...

"Oh no you don't, Akeno do it." Akeno-san nodded and sealed the room.

Buchou and Akeno-san then come over to me and practically drags me to the sofa. "Alright explain."

"W-Well we are... together like we are Buchou." I say timidly to her.

"So what like a Harem kind of deal." Buchou then got onto my lap and stared at me intently.

"Y-Yes."

She sighs then talks again. "Oh well it was bound to happen sooner or later. As long as I'm Alpha, then I don't care who else is in it...Wait. What did Sona want you for. She dragged you off somewhere before the battle started, so what did she want?"

Double shit, why don't they leave me alone. "You will have to ask Sona-chan about that."

"Ara Sona-chan. What happened to the san suffix?" Akeno-san asked me narrowing her eyes at me.

Triple shit "She called me kun, so I thought I should call her chan." I reply to Akeno-san who is leaking KI.

"I thought I would be the only boy in your life." Yuuki-kun pouted.

"Where getting married Yuuki-kun, so don't be jealous." I reply to him.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that. So why are you marrying him before me?" Buchou questions me.

"Because Master loves me more." Yuuki-kun replied for me then Buchou got a tick mark.

"No he doesn't love you more! He's kissed me. Has he kissed you." its like what happened with Koneko-chan all over again.

"We don't need to kiss to show our love with one another. We have a special bond and that will last forever! And we will kiss eventually and then we will lose our virginity's to one another." he declared to Buchou and everyone. Its quite nice to see it like that. it is true that I feel something special with Yuuki-kun and I know I love him even with him being clingy but I secretly love that.

"Ara you must be mistaken Yuuki-kun. Mako-kun will be losing his virginity to me." Akeno-san then hugged me into her chest. Its so soft that I could fall asleep.

"No he wont be Akeno-sempai. He will lose that to me." Koneko-chan then pushed Buchou off my lap and got on there herself.

"No Koneko-chan, Akeno-san. He will lose that with me." Yuuto-kun said hugging my arm.

"Keep your Yaoi dreams to yourself Yuuto and as for you Akeno, Koneko, Yuuki. We have already discussed this but it seems you all need reminding. I will be claiming his virginity then you do what you want with him."

"I am not a sex toy."

"What's Yaoi?" Asia-chan asked Buchou who looked at her questioningly.

"Its when two guys have sex Asia-san, like Master and I will be doing on our wedding night." Yuuki-kun answered her who's face got redder then I have ever seen before.

"Yes that is it essentially anyway lets get on with the club."

That day, all of us laughed again.

* * *

A few days later we are currently in the Karaoke box with everyone after we finished bowling. I tried to invite Saji-san and Sona-san but Saji-san said Sona-san wouldn't let him come and Sona-san said she was busy. And Rias-chan and Akeno-san said they are going shopping today.

Everyone has sung a song except Asia-chan who is wearing gothic lolita clothes which suit her very much and Yuuto-kun who is drinking coffee.

I had to get a drink because my throat is dry with everyone so far made me sing with them with Yuuki and I singing a love song that he picked. I sung a normal song with Koneko-chan and a perverted one with Ai-chan that she picked.

I checked my phone and it seems I have two messages. One was from Rias-chan that had a picture of her in a swimsuit and a little message saying 'Do you like this one?' with a heart at the end and I immediately reply yes and I secretly save the picture.

I then check the other message and its from Akeno-san who also sent me a picture of herself with a more daring swimsuit. Actually it shouldn't be called that because she barely has anything on. And that came with a message as well 'Ara ara, I hope you like this because I picked this just for you' at the message I start getting a noise bleed and save the image just before Koneko-chan grabs my phone violently and deletes the messages.

"If you wanted stuff like this just ask me." Koneko-chan said and I start imaging her in a swimsuit.

"Hmm? The size of the thing in your crotch is…"

"Ai-chan stop looking!" I reply to the pervert who laughs a little.

"…Were you thinking about Buchou-san? Or maybe Akeno-san?" Asia-chan asks me while looking sad. Damn she's getting sharper.

"Master. Think of me like that next time and I need a phone as well."

"Why would you need a phone?" I question him.

"I just do Master. Will you get me one?"

"Yes I will Yuuki-kun also Asia-chan you need one, right?" she nods and then I get up.

"I need to use the wash room. I'll be back in a minute."

I went into the wash room and did what I needed to in there and came out of the wash room to find Yuuto-kun sitting on a chair.

I go over to him and he turns to me. "Mako-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

Why say that out here of all places.

"…It's all right. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter." I reply to him.

"You know when you said I was your lover. Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did you idiot. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

He then stands up and pulls me up with him. "I can say without a doubt that I love you Makoto-kun." he said catching me off guard because that was the first time he said that to me.

"I-I love you too." I reply to him then he grabs my face and kisses my on the lips.

We stay like that for a minute and he slips his tongue into my mouth and I do the same.

As our tongues are battling for dominance, he runs his hands down my back and grabs my ass and squeezes it. I do the same to him and melt into the kiss but then I hear a click.

We break apart albeit reluctantly with a trail of salvia coming from our mouths and turn to were the sound came from.

We see Ai-chan there with her phone pointed at us and smirking perversely. "Ai-chan, phone now!"

"No way. I'm using this image as my phone's screen saver!" he replied laughing perversely.

"Kiryuu-san could I have your phone please for a minute?" Yuuto-kun said and she handed her phone to him.

"Good delete the picture" I said to him then I notice he took out his own phone.

"What are you doing, Yuuto-kun?" I ask him but he ignores me and then presses a button on her phone and it made a noise.

"Here you go Kiryuu-san." he then gave the phone back and she went back to the others then I looked at his phone over his shoulder.

On his phone's screen was the picture of us kissing but I have to admit it looks hot. He then turns to me with a smile on his face "I made it my screen saver. Would you like the image?"

After thinking about it I reply to him "Yes I do. But please tell me you deleted it off of her phone."

He looks a little nervous and shakes his head as he sent the photo. "Yuuto-kun! Why didn't you delete it?"

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

"No I'm not but she will spread that around school. Are you ok with that?" I ask Yuuto-kun.

"I don't care if she does. Actually I wont have to hide my feelings anymore so I hope she does."

I sigh in defeat "If its ok with you, then its ok with me."

After that we went to join the others with everyone gathered around Ai-chan. "Master will you do that to me?" he said pointing at the picture and I nod at him just to keep him quiet and he rushes me and hugs me again. "Thank you Master!"

I sung a duet with Yuuto-kun and as I thought Ai-chan spread that photo around the school. But I don't really care now because I can be myself finally.

* * *

**AN and the Excalibur arc is over longest chapter ever and as promised it was posted on Friday. Did you guess that Michael would be his father before I posted this chapter. I hope it was a surprise. first of all thank you for the reviews I seriously mean it. to guest thank you for thinking my story is cool and the reason its rated M is because I might do a lemon later so I put it as M to be safe. also to sally I love your reviews they are what keep me writing and keeps my spirits up. Yuuki's habits are like a running gag. as for the kings game is like Japanese truth or dare so its going to be with the occult research club and some other characters as well and yes Yuuki will be in the kings game. for them showing new powers or weapons well they will be showing new powers soon. don't worry about other characters they will be getting moments here and there soon and I have something planned for Akeno who's not been in it much. lastly I think you should make an account here but that is your ultimately choice. anyway next chapter will be sides stories that include Sona's date, Yuuki's past and marriage, and another familiar.**


	13. Side stories 2

**Side Stories 2**

**Yuuki's past and Marriage**

Its been a few days since the Karaoke and the kiss. Everyone around school has started to treat me better because of it.

"Master its time to wake up!" I heard as someone was shaking me.

I try to ignore the person but they keep doing it so I open my eyes to see Yuuki-kun on top of me in just his underwear but that's what he always wears in bed. "Yuuki-kun, go away. I'm trying to sleep."

"But you can't Master. Today's a school day."

"So? Its time to sleep. Come, join me." I reply without thinking and within a second he's in bed and then he cuddles me.

"I love Masters scent." Yuuki-kun said as I drifted off to sleep again.

"Get up you lazy bum." someone said and I know that's not Yuuki-kun as I can still feel his smaller body next to mine.

I open one eye to see Yuuto-kun looking at me, disappointed. "Get up Makoto-kun. I did send Yuuki-kun to get you up but it seemed he would rather be in bed."

I open my other eye and yawn "Don't blame him. I told him to join me."

"Whatever. Just get up, breakfast is ready." he said as I look around and I don't see any of the girls.

"Where is Buchou and Asia-chan?"

"They had stuff to do at school and that's why I'm here. Although I will be moving in soon with Koneko-chan anyway." he replied to me.

"Wait if your moving in and also Koneko-chan. Where are you going to sleep? I'm not being rude but there is only so much space."

"Buchou said something about renovating the house soon or something like that." Yuuto-kun replied to me as I nodded and got an idea.

"Since the girls aren't here, isn't it a perfect chance for us to do some bonding?" I said to him seductively with a wink in an attempt to stay in bed longer. Although that isn't like me I'm just tired because the girls were arguing about something I can't even remember.

He blushes at that and I can see in his eyes he's actually considering it "As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid we are running late as is. So get up or do I have to pour water on you?"

I sigh in defeat "Fine, I'm getting up now, but if you were Yuuki-kun or Akeno-san then that would have worked."

"Yeah yeah, just be dressed and downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Yes honey, I will be." I sarcastically reply to him and he rolls his eyes and leaves.

I sit up in bed and shake Yuuki-kun awake "Come on Yuuki-kun, its time to wake up."

"Ok Master. But can I ask one thing?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"Sure what do you want to ask?"

"Ok then I'll just ask. Master you do want to marry me don't you? It wasn't just something you said in the heat of the moment." he asked with his eyes on the floor.

"Of course I want to marry you. I was actually planning on asking you soon anyway, but it seemed right to ask you then so I just did."

"Thank you Master, I promise you wont ever regret it." he said hugging me then I looked at the clock.

"Come on Yuuki-kun lets get going." he nods and we get dresses and head downstairs.

* * *

**Yuuki's P.O.V**

Master and I headed downstairs to see Yuuto-sempai sitting at the table waiting for us. "So what's for breakfast then?" my Master asks with his heavenly voice.

"Just the normal egg and toast" Yuuto-sempai replied to Master who nodded and sat down.

I sat down next to my Master and started eating the food but I wish I had made it for my Master. That's what I want to do, looking after Master is my whole life.

"What's wrong Yuuki-kun?" Master asks me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing Master. I'm ok, but I was wondering what we are doing at school today." I lie to Master. What I'm really thinking is. Am I good enough for Master.

"Are you sure?" he asks me again and I nod slowly.

"Ok then. So Yuuto-kun what did you make for lunch?" Yuuto-sempai then went into the kitchen and I rush to the kitchen to get my Master's lunch that I made.

We both come back in and Blondie also known as Yuuto-sempai speaks to my Master. "I made your favourite." what's Master's favourite?

"Taiyaki!?" when Master said that Yuuto-sempai nodded.

He then got up and hugged Yuuto-sempai which upsets me seeing someone else getting hugged and not me by my favourite person in the whole world. I know its childish but he's my everything.

"Yuuki-kun, what did you make?" he asked as he turned to me with smile I love so much.

"I made a Hinomaru bento, is it to Masters liking?" I ask Master and he nods.

I go over to him and hug him "Thank you Master, that makes me feel special!" he pats the top of my head and after we finish our breakfast, we put our shoes on and head out to school.

As we are walking to school with me happily holding my Masters hand we come across that girl Xenovia.

She comes up to us and bows to my Master "Good morning Makoto-sama. How is your morning?"

"Xen-san good morning. My morning so far is good, are you ok?" my kind Master asked the Brute also named Xenovia-sempai.

"I'm fine Makoto-sama. We should head to school or we will be late." Brute replied to my Master. I think she might annoy me more than Irina did.

"Yes. Lets get going." Master and I then walk to school with those other two following us closely behind us.

We get to school and everyone is looking at Master again but not like they usually do. What is there problem they better not flirt with him or there will be consequences.

"Its Makoto-sama and Yuuto-sama." one girl said as they all giggled at them. I'm Masters lover not Blondie.

"I wonder if they are going to kiss today, I hope so." some random person commented and that got me angry. Masters not even kissed me yet!

"Well it seems school life is better now huh. I should have kissed Yuuto-kun ages ago. I even have a fan club full of girls and guys." my Master comments and I look at him sadly.

He notices me and looks at me with his beautiful eyes "What's the matter Yuuki-kun?"

I shake my head at Master "Nothing is wrong Master. I'm just happy that life for you has gotten better."

"Me too Yuuki-kun. Oh look class is about to start. See you later guys" Master said to Brute and Blondie and then took my hand to which I blush at and head to class.

* * *

We get to class and see the Midget also known as Koneko-san and Asia-san who is the one I like the most because she doesn't flirt with my Master on purpose.

"Good morning Makoto-san, Yuuki-san. How are you feeling today" Asia-san asks Master and I.

"Ah, good morning Asia-chan. Were good this morning aren't we Yuuki-kun" Master asks me the last part and I nod to Asia-san.

The teacher then comes in and starts teaching something but I don't care today I'm to depressed about what Master thinks of me.

Class ends and we head to the usual place and see everyone in the club there even Stripper aka Buchou and Sadist aka Akeno-sempai.

The Brute and Blondie are also here. We sit down with me and Midget sitting on my cute Masters lap.

Blondie moves closer to my Master and tries to feed him but I ask Master first. "Master, can I feed you?" I then tilt my head to the side trying to act cute and innocent.

"Yes Yuuki-kun. Just let Yuuto-kun go first today." Master said to me and I nodded and started eating my own lunch while Blondie fed my Husband to be and I glare at Blondie.

As I was eating everyone was talking about what they were doing after school. "Makoto-san have you got any plans this afternoon." Asia-san asked Master who nodded.

"I'm afraid I do. Sorry Asia-chan, maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Its ok Makoto-san. We can do something tomorrow instead but what do you have planned?" Asia-san asked Master. I'm curious as well to what Master has planned.

"Sorry its a secret Asia-chan but I will tell you tomorrow. That reminds me, Buchou I need to talk to you in private."

"Of course Makoto-kun, lets go." I then crawl off Masters lap and he leaves with Stripper and we make small talk.

About 5 minutes later they come back with Stripper having a mixture of a happy and sad face but Master had a smile on his face.

"Master can I feed you now?" he nods and then I proceed to feed him.

As I'm feeding Master Stripper starts whispering something to Sadist who made the same face Stripper had moments ago, but I can't hear what is it about nor do I care.

"Master can I come with you this afternoon?" I ask him but Master shakes his head.

"Sorry Yuuki-kun, you can't come with me but I will tell you what I am doing tonight."

"Ok Master but what should I do?" I ask Master because I'm always with Master and I wouldn't have anything to do.

"Do what you like Yuuki-kun. Hang out with friends."

"I don't have any friends." I reply to him sadly.

"Your friends with everyone in the club right?" Master asks me in his soothing voice.

"Y-Yeah I think so."

"Don't be stupid, they are all your friends. Right guys?" Master tells me and they all nod to me but then I remember that Master has a fan club so I think I will pay them a visit.

"Master I have just thought of something to do!" I tell him excitedly.

"Oh really and what will that be?" Master asks me but I wink at him.

"That's a secret Master."

"Well ok if you don't want to tell me that's fine." he reply's to me sticking his tongue out at me and I wish that tongue was in my mouth.

I start drooling a little thinking about what Master could do with his perfect tongue. With it running all over my neck and then down to my chest and the teases me with running his hot tongue over my stomach and then moving closer to my... oh crap got an erection better think of something else.

Just think of Irina and the other girls and Blondie doing that to Master.

There we go its going away. Master then whispers something in my ear "Don't worry Yuuki-kun. I wont tell anyone about a certain something."

I start thinking about what Master means but then he tells me "I saw your erection. Was that maybe because of me?"

I blush beet red and nod slowly. I can't believe Master saw it. I wonder if it turned him on? Maybe I will just take a peek.

I take a subtle glance and I see it sticking up and its because of me I'm so happy "I have to go now." Stripper said and everyone started getting up except me and Master.

"Master should we get going?" I ask my Master.

"Not yet. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Ok Master. What do you want to talk about?" I ask Master uncertain.

"Its about tonight. We are having a celebration at the house so be home about 7, ok?"

"Ok Master if that is what you want me to do. I will be home by 7." I reply to him.

"Great but we have to head to class now." Master then grabs hold of my hand again and we go back to class.

For the rest of the day I think about Master and how he got an erection to seeing my own erection.

Before I knew it the end of the day had come and Master was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Yuuki-kun I'm going now. I'll see you later at home. Remember be home at 7." Master tells me.

"Ok Master, I wont forget. Goodbye Master I love you so much."

"I love you too Yuuki-kun." Master then patted my head and left.

After Master left I stand up and head to the Makoto Nakashima fanclub.

* * *

I arrive at this so called club and stand outside unsure if I should go in or not. They might be mental and they might be trying to steal my Master away from me.

In the end I decide to go in so I knock at the door.

"Come in." I hear a girls voice say so I open the door and head inside.

I take a look around and find it amazing with all the pictures and figures and a lot of other stuff of my Master.

"I'm sorry but your Yuuki-san. Correct?" a girl with shoulder length pink hair asked me.

"Yes that's right, but how do you know about me?"

"You are friends with Makoto-sama right?" another girl asked me. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"I'm not friends with my Mas... Makoto-sama. I'm his lover!" I proclaim to them all and they all squeal.

"That is so cuteeeeee." the girl with pink hair squealed out.

"Yes that is sooo cuteeee." the other girl said and everyone else in the club agreed with them.

"Excuse me but what are your names?"

"Oh sorry my name is Katase and her name is Murayama" the girl now known as Katase answered me.

"And we are both the president of the official Makoto-sama club!" the girl now known as Murayama said as I nodded in understanding.

"Ok then Katase-san, Murayama-san. I would like to join this club." I said to them and they nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yes that would be great! Having you in the club would be a great opportunity to get to know Makoto-sama much better." Katase-san said to me.

"Thank you for accepting me into the club but can I ask three questions?" they both nod so I continue "For my first question. How many people are in this club? And for question number two. Can I be the president along with you two? And finally, how long has this club been in operation?"

Murayama-san then whispered something to Katase-san and she nodded her head. "To answer your first question. There are currently 237 active members in this club. 144 girls and 93 boys. To answer your second question. We would be honoured if you would be president along with us." Murayama-san said.

"And to answer you last question. We have been active for 389 days, 22 hours and 16 minutes." Katase-san finished off for Murayama-san. Damn that's really precise.

"How come you didn't talk to Mas... Makoto-sama if you have had this club for over a year? Makoto-sama was lonely before he joined the Occult Research Club."

They look at the floor ashamed and then Murayama-san spoke up "It was because we were shy. We didn't know how to speak to him. But we have watched him from afar and kept most people that intended to hurt him away. Right Katase-chan?" Katase-san nodded her head to Murayama-san.

"I understand. Thank you for answering me. To be honest I thought that this club would be a bunch of crazy stupid stalkers, but now I know that you aren't stupid but smart so I know this is the perfect club for me!" I tell them and they nod.

"So Yuuki-san. What can you tell us about Makoto-sama." Katase-san asked me and I started to explain Masters likes and dislikes and what he likes to do and what kind of people he likes.

While I'm explaining everything to them they are writing everything down. In fact everyone in the clubroom is writing it down.

When I finish everyone looks at me like kindly and Katase-san and Murayama-san come up and hug me.

"Thank you Yuuki-san for the information. With this we know more about our crush." Katase-san said with Murayama-san nodding her head at me.

"Its ok Katase-san and Murayama-san... wait you both have a crush on Mas...Makoto-sama." I ask them and they both nod slowly.

"Your not angry with us are you Yuuki-san?" they both ask at the same time.

I shake my head at them "No I'm not angry with you both. I think its nice to talk to you two about our shared love for Master." oops I just said Master instead of Makoto-sama but I don't think they noticed.

"Yuuki-san, can we call you Yuuki-kun and be friends? You could add chan to our names if you want to that is." Murayama-san said with Katase-san nodding her head in agreement.

I think about it for a minute and then nod my head excitedly. "Yes Murayama-chan, Katase-chan! I would love to be friends with you both!"

We then get into a three way hug and stay like that for a few minutes then break apart. We spend a few hours talking and getting to know each other better but then I look at the clock and it shows 6.30.

"Hey guys I have to go now. Makoto-sama wants me home at 7. " they both nod in understanding and I then stand up to leave when Katase-chan stops me.

"Yuuki-kun can we walk you home? Our houses are in the same direction."

"Yes that would be nice." I said with a smile and we head out of school.

* * *

On our way to the gate I spot three people trying to spy on some girls.

"Ugh. Its the pervert trio again. I hate what they try to do to us." Katase-chan comments to us.

"Yeah its those weirdo's. Why can't they be more of a gentlemen like Makoto-sama. He is the perfect example of what a perfect man should be!" Murayama-chan said and I had to agree.

"Yes Master is perfect." I say to them and they nod at me then gain a confused look.

"Why do you call Makoto-sama, Master Yuuki-kun?" Katase-chan asks me and Murayama-chan is looking at me in anticipation.

"Because that's what he is to me. My Master, he can do what he wants with me." I answer them truthfully. Even if Master just wanted me for sex then I would do that for him.

"That's so nice Yuuki-kun. Maybe he can be our Master one day too." Murayama-chan then laughed perversely and so did Katase-chan.

"You never know guys he could be!" I say to them and they have a huge grin on there faces.

"That would be great." they both said in unison. They can almost match me in perversion when it comes to Master, almost.

"Yuuki-kun. Is Makoto-sama gay or bi." Katase-chan asks me.

"Master is Bisexual." I answer them truthfully.

"Yes! So that means we have a chance." Murayama-chan then smiled brightly.

"Anyway we should get going. I'm going to be late for Master." I then start walking back home with them both beside me.

We get to my home and I turn to them both "Well this is it. Where do you two live? Is it far?" I ask them and they point next door.

"You live there!?" I ask them and Katase-chan nods.

"I live next door to Katase-chan." Murayama-chan said to me and I nod in understanding.

"That's cool. You both should walk to school with us all."

They nod to me and start going home and say "Goodnight Yuuki-kun."

"Goodnight Katase-chan, Murayama-chan." I wave and then go inside.

* * *

When I get inside I see that no one was here. I thought there was a party tonight?

"Master are you here?" I call out and here no answer so I sit down on the couch and wait patiently.

I wait for about 10 minutes and go and get a drink of milk. When I come back I see Master sitting on the couch alone and my heart does summersaults at seeing him.

I rush over to Master and hug him tight. "Master your home! I made friends Master. They are really kind and nice."

"Well that's great Yuuki-kun. Is it anyone I know?" Master asks me then we break apart.

"I don't know if you know them Master. But they live next door to us. There names are Katase-chan and Murayama-chan." I reply to Master.

"Adding chan to their names already. Should I be jealous?" Master said smiling a little. I know he's joking but I don't want Master to think anyone besides him can have my heart.

I shake my head fast at Master "No Master. You are the only one I will ever love. They told me to call them that."

"Well as long as they are nice to you then its great you made friends."

I blush thinking how much Master cares for me. "Don't worry Master. They are nice, trust me."

"I do trust you Yuuki-kun. I just worry about you. Your special to me."

"Master your special to me too. I want to be together with you forever." I said as I hug him again.

"Me too Yuuki-kun, me too" Master said as he hugged me back.

I then start to think were is everyone else. Not that I care were they are because I can spend private time with my Master.

"Master. Where is everyone else? Didn't you say that we are having a party tonight?" I ask him as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well about that... I lied. The truth is I wanted to be alone with you tonight."

I'm shocked about Master wanting to spend time alone with me. "Why do you want to spend time with me Master? Not that I don't want to."

"How should I put this. Ummmmm ok. Yuuki-kun tell me about yourself." Master asks me.

"What do you want to know Master?" I tilt my head to the side waiting for an answer.

"I want to know everything about you. What about your past." I reply to Master.

"You really want to know about my past. Its not interesting." I then look at the floor hoping to change the subject.

"I don't care if its not interesting. Its your past so I want to know."

"I don't want to tell you about my past. It will make you not like me anymore." I answer Master who looks confused.

"Why would it make me not like you? I want to know, please tell me." Master then pulls me onto his lap and I start blushing madly.

* * *

"Ok Master." I then take a breath and tell him. "When I was younger. I lived with my Okaa-san and my Otou-san and my younger brother and two older sisters. We lived a happy life until I had my first dream about my destined one, about you."

"You had a dream about me?" Master asks me and I nodded.

"When Pegasus' turn 5 we start having dreams about our destined one every night. And when I told my family that I had my first dream, they were excited about it but then when I told them it was a boy I dreamt about, they were furious."

"Why would they be furious at the fact that I am a guy?"

"Its because most Pegasus' have opposite gender destined ones." I tell Master and he nods at me sadly.

"When I said that I was glad that it was a boy, everyone except my brother started beating me saying I'm not normal and I'm defective." Master then pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that happened Yuuki-kun. Its because of me that happened."

"It's not your fault Master. Our hearts just connected and I'm glad I have a Master like you."

"I'm glad too. But did they only do it the one time?"

"No, it wasn't just that one time. They did it every time I said something about you. Then when my Okaa-san died, my Otou-san would beat me and berate me more than when Okaa-san was alive."

"Yuuki-kun you don't have to continue if don't want to." Master said to me but I shook my head.

"No I want you to know about me Master."

"Ok then Yuuki-kun take it at your own pace." Master replied to me.

"One day when I was 12 I had a dream about marrying you and I knew it was my time to leave my home." Master looks confused so I elaborate "You see Master when we have a dream about marrying our destined one, it means its our time to go out into the world and find them but..."

"But?"

"But my Otou-san said he wouldn't let me go out and find my destined one and wished I would die. Saying I was fucking ugly and you wouldn't want someone as stupid as I am." I then start to cry a little but I try to hide the tears from Master.

"Your not ugly Yuuki-kun. I think your very beautiful and very smart."

"Thank you Master. But if we can never find our destined one or if someone stops us then it would be better if we were dead."

"I'm that important to you? So is that why you are clingy?" I nod slowly at Master.

"Partly but I want to be loved by you and feel what love is really like because I never had it when I was younger."

Master then kisses the top of my head in a way to comfort me "Thank you Master. I needed that, anyway let me continue. I was locked in a room for two years slowly dying from not being with you."

By that point Master was in tears but I continued "I thought I was going to die because I was barely given anything to eat and drink and I was beaten everyday because I'm not normal."

Master then hugs me tightly "Yuuki-kun you are normal, don't let anyone ever tell you anything different. Because if they do I will personally kick there ass. But if I ever meet your father, I swear I will kill him for doing that to you."

"T-Thank you Master. I always knew you were kind, and I knew that since my first dream. I would always be looked after by you and you would protect not just my body but also my heart."

"Don't say embarrassing things like that." Master said with a sexy blush.

"Sorry Master but its true." I then blush in embarrassment.

"How did you escape your father?" Master said with a confused look.

"Well one day he came into my cell as he called it and he was drunk and told me that he was going to rape me for being a failure as a Pegasus."

"He fucking didn't did he!?" Master said angrily.

"No Master he didn't, luckily. Before he could do it, I ran out of the room and ran as fast as I could to the familiar forest. Thanks to him being drunk I outran him and I had been in the familiar forest ever since, waiting for you. And one day you came for me and made me so happy and I thought you would never come for me but you did. So that's my life story."

* * *

"Yuuki-kun I'm glad I found you. I can't imagine my life without you or anyone else. Everyone in the club means a lot to me and your no exception. I love you Yuuki-kun and we will get married right now."

What did Master just say?

"We are getting married right now. I know how Pegasus' get married. I asked Buchou to look it up for me, so what do you say?"

"Master are you sure you want to marry me. After all the stuff I just told you about my life and how disgusting I am"

I then burst out crying and Master pulls me into a hug "Don't cry Yuuki-kun. Your not disgusting. Here is a gift for you."

Master then pulled something out of his pocket... a ring. But not just any ring its a wedding ring with a diamond on it.

I take a look at the gold ring and see it has an inscription. 'I will always love you Yuuki' is what it says.

Master then places it on my ring finger and looks into my eyes lovingly. "This is were I went today. That's why you couldn't come with me. Do you like it?"

"Its beautiful Master. How much did it cost?" I ask my sexy Master.

"Well it cost enough, lets put it that way."

"Master I will get you the ring I made for you!" I then ran into our shared room and go into my draw.

I find the gold ring with wings on it. And then I run back into the living room.

I see Master looking at me and I walk up to him and hold out the ring I made for him.

Master takes the ring from me and puts it on his ring finger "Its beautiful Yuuki-kun. Did you really make this?"

"Yes Master. Did you see the inscription?" he then takes a look at it and smiles.

'My heart belongs to you Master' is what it says "Its beautiful Yuuki-kun. Thank you. I never thought I would be married at my age but well its alright if its with someone I love."

"Master should we start?" all I got for Master was a nod and I set up the marriage magical circle.

It takes about 5 minutes for it to be set up but finally its done and its really happening, I'm finally getting married.

"Master its ready!" I say excitedly and we both stand on the circle.

"Ok Yuuki-kun. What do I have to do?"

"Well we stand on the circle like we are and then we kiss eachother and if our love is true then a tattoo of a pair of wings will appear on our wrists signifying our bond and then we will be married."

"Ok Yuuki-kun are you ready?" Master asks me and I nod happily.

* * *

Master then puts his hands on my face and crushes my lips with his own. I love the feeling of his soft lips on my own. He tastes just heavenly, I love Masters taste. I've waited so long for this and now that I'm doing it I don't ever want to stop.

Master then pulls me closer and slips his tongue into my mouth while stroking my hair which surprises me but I can taste more of him which makes me feel good.

"Mmmmmmmm" I moan into our kiss because it feels so good

I slip my own tongue into Masters mouth and we fight for dominance but I give in to him because I want Master to take me over.

Master slides his hands up and down my back and then starts rubbing my butt and caressing it lovingly.

I don't do anything to stop him because I love his touch on my butt and I love the feel of his body pressed against mine.

I start to become more daring and start caressing his butt with my own hands and squeeze it. It really is firm and tight, but then I feel something pressing against my stomach.

I look down and see Master is aroused and I can feel that I am aroused as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..." I am then hit with a rush of feeling and I can see our wrists start glowing showing that our bond is becoming complete.

When the glowing dies down we break apart reluctantly with a trail of saliva leaving our mouths.

"Master that was nice. I can't believe we are married and you rubbed my butt. Can you do that everyday?"

"What, rub your butt?" I respond to Master with a nod.

"Ok if that is what you want. I have to keep my partner happy now don't I."

"Yes Master. Can we kiss some more?" I ask cutely and he nods.

"Lets go into the bedroom Yuuki-kun." I nod happily and we end up stripped to our underwear and we kiss and hold eachother all night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with Masters hand on my butt and his other hand being held by me. I am lying on Masters chest and I can hear his heart beat and the sound of him breathing.

I stay like that for a few minutes taking in every raise and fall of his chest and I wish this would last forever but...

"What is the meaning of this?" Stripper said as she bursts in the room with everyone else from the club.

I smile at them slyly and snuggle into my Masters chest.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Sadist said to me and my smile becomes wider then everyone raises there KI.

Master then stirs and wakes up looking at me lovingly then notices everyone else. "Good morning everyone! How are you this morning?" Master then lets go of my hand but still kept his other hand on my butt.

"Don't give us that crap!" Blondie said to Master who looked a little nervous.

"Did you have sex?" Midget asked my Master with everyone looking at him in anticipation.

"N-No we didn't!" Master said and then I rub Masters chest slowly with my hand.

"Up for round two" Brute said as Master starts stuttering and I then decide to annoy them.

"It was a special night. I wont ever forget it. Especially when I used my mouth." I say to Master teasingly and then everyone's KI raises to dangerous levels.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN, USED HIS MOUTH!?" Stripper shouts at Master who shrinks away scared.

"We k-kissed that's all." Master replied to Stripper.

"And rubbed my butt." I added and then everyone glared at me but right now I don't care because I have married Master and nothing will ever keep us apart.

* * *

**Another Familiar!**

**Makoto's P.O.V**

Its been 2 days since I've been married to Yuuki-kun and so far its been great. I make him give me a kiss each morning and I've made Asia-chan do the same ever since she kissed me the first time.

Currently I'm in bed with Rias-chan and Yuuki-kun and Asia-chan. I'm surprisingly the first one awake today so I try and creep out of bed which is proving to be a difficult task because I'm being hugged into Rias-chan's boobs, not that I mind but I need the bathroom.

After 5 minutes of trying to break free of Rias-chan's grip on my head. I finally break free and use this chance to get up with Yuuki-kun who woke up while I was trying to get up.

I go to the bathroom while Yuuki-kun goes to the kitchen to make breakfast I presume.

I finish my business in the bathroom and head to the kitchen and greet Yuuki-kun "Hey Yuuki-kun. What's for breakfast?"

"Hello sexy Master. I'm just making Ramen for breakfast. By the way is there anything I can do for you?"

"What do you mean do for me?" I ask him tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"I mean, is there any duties I can do. You know as your husband?"

"This is something perverted isn't it?" I ask him and he nods.

"No thanks Yuuki-kun. Not now, we need to eat breakfast, wake the others up and head to school."

He sighs in disappointment "Ok Master. If you say so."

"Sorry Yuuki-kun. Anyway is breakfast ready." he nods at me and the others come and sit down at the table just in time for food.

We eat the food in silence and get dressed for school. When I'm about to leave I hear a cute voice. "_O-Onii-sama. Can y-you hear h-him? Are you going to come for h-him?_"

Onii-sama? No one calls me Onii-sama. I turn to the others "Hey guys. Did one of you just call me Onii-sama?"

They all look confused and shake their heads. I must have imagined it.

We head out of the house with Rias-chan holding my left hand and Asia-chan and Yuuki-kun holding my right hand.

"Yuuki-kun. Good morning." I hear two girls say from behind me and I turn around to see two cute girls waving at Yuuki-kun.

"Good morning Katase-chan, Murayama-chan. Have you finally decided to walk to school with us?" they must be the friends Yuuki-kun told me about.

The two girls then notice me and rush right up to me bowing there heads "Good morning Makoto-sama!"

"G-Good morning to you too. You must be the friends Yuuki-kun was telling me about. Could you look after him when I'm not around please." I then bow my head to them and they squeal.

"Of course Makoto-sama!" I then smile at them in thanks and they squeal again.

We then head to school and meet up with Xenovia-san and the others from the club. On the way I hear that voice again "_O-Onii-sama. P-Please can y-you hear h-him?_"

I turn to Rias-chan and whisper "Rias-chan. Can you hear anyone calling me Onii-sama?"

She shakes her head at me "Sorry Mako-kun but I don't hear anyone calling you that. Are you maybe imagining it?"

"I thought that too this morning , but I just heard it again." Rias-chan then gets into a thinking pose.

"Hmmmm. Maybe someone is trying to contact you via telepathy. But if this is the case then I don't know who it is." Rias-chan replies to me.

"It must be someone who knows me. Because they keep calling me Onii-sama." I say to Rias-chan.

"Makes sense, but who would want to contact you? And for what purpose?"

"I don't know, but the person, whoever it is seems like they want something from me." I reply to Rias-chan who furrows her brows at me.

"Maybe... alright we will discuss this later at the club. If they contact you again, try asking who it is or where they are."

"Ok Rias-chan. I hope I can help this person." I reply and she nods in understanding.

* * *

We get to school and head to our respective classes. We get to class and sit in our usual seats and then the teacher comes in and starts teaching the class.

About halfway through class I hear the mysterious voice again "_O-Onii-sama, he i-is s-s-scared. P-Please come f-for him s-soon_."

"_Wait who are you_." I reply in my mind.

"_H-He need y-you O-Onii-sama. P-Please come f-for him_."

"Wait!" I say out loud and everyone in the class is looking at me strange.

"Mister Nakashima. Is there a reason you disturbed my class?" the teacher said and I blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry sir." I then sit down and put my head on the desk and close my eyes.

"Mako-kun. Wake up." a voice said to me. I open my eyes and see Koneko-chan staring at me with Asia-chan and Yuuki-kun behind her.

"Sorry guys, I fell asleep." I reply to them rubbing my eyes.

"Why did you call out wait in the middle of class?" Koneko-chan questioned me.

"Because I was having a conversation in my head." they then look at me weird.

"That's the first sign of insanity." I then fall off my chair at Koneko's comment.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to someone else."

"Master who was you talking to?" Yuuki-kun asked me.

"Probably himself." Koneko-chan replied to Yuuki-kun.

"I know it looks bad but I promise, I was talking to someone in my head."

"I believe you Makoto-san." I then hug Asia-chan.

"I knew you would believe me. Your the best." Asia-chan then pats my head and the others glare at her.

"Whatever. Lets just go to the rooftop for lunch." Koneko-chan then goes to the rooftop and we all follow.

* * *

We get to the rooftop to see everyone else to the club. We sit down with Koneko and Yuuki sitting on my lap.

"Makoto. Have you heard that voice again?" Buchou suddenly ask me.

"Yes I did Buchou. I tried to ask for a name but all the person said was... well they just kept asking me to find them."

"I see. So it seems either this person is in trouble or it is a trap." I then nodded to Buchou.

"Yeah most likely." I then notice Yuuki-kun looking uncomfortable.

"Yuuki-kun what's wrong?"

"Master. I think I know what is contacting you." Yuuki-kun then turns to face me. "It sounds like the time I contacted you in the familiar forest."

"You think its a Pegasus?" he nods to my question.

"It seems like the person is looking for there destined one." he said sadly.

"I see. Do you know how to contact them back?" I ask and he nods.

"I can help you Master. But it will have to be after school."

Akeno-san who has been silent until now speaks up "Makoto-kun. Can I feed you today? I've not done it in a while."

"If you want to Akeno-san." I reply to her as she takes my bento and starts feeding me.

As I'm being fed by Akeno-san, Yuuki-kun is looking more and more depressed. "Makoto-kun, what are you going to do if you find this person? I mean are you going to make him or her a familiar?" Yuuto-kun asks me.

"If that is what they want." I simply say and he nods to me.

After lunch ends we head back to class and listen to the teacher teach something but I don't bother listening.

"_O-Onii-sama, c-come for h-him s-soon. H-He d-doesn't want t-to be a-a-alone a-anymore._" the voice said to me.

"_Hey your back. Where are you. I will come for you._" I then listen for an answer but I don't hear anything.

"_H-he doesn't k-know w-where he i-is. P-Please c-come for h-him. H-He is c-cold and l-lonely._" the voice said sounding upset.

"_Don't worry I will come for you. I will be there soon, I promise._"

"_T-Thank you O-Onii-sama._" the voice then cut the connection.

When class finished we all head to the club room but before I can go inside Yuuki-kun pulls me aside.

"Master, when we meet this person... will you marry them too?"

"Not straight away and not if the person doesn't want to." I reply softly.

"Will they take my place?"

"No Yuuki-kun they wont take your place." I then kiss him softly on the lips for a second then pull away "Did that answer your question."

"Yes Master it did." we then went inside.

We get inside and I sit next to Buchou who pulls my head down on to her lap. I blush like mad at being close to her private area and she starts stroking my hair lovingly.

"Ummmmm, Buchou. What did I do to deserve a lap pillow?"

"Do you not like it." she said pouting, damn that is hot on her.

"N-No, I mean yes. I do like it. I l-love it even." I stutter out and she continues to stroke my hair.

"Good, because I'm doing this everyday now." Buchou declared and everyone started glaring at Buchou.

"O-Ok." she then kisses the top of my head and I blush even more.

"Ummmmm, Makoto-san. Don't you want to find this person who spoke to you?" I then nod to Asia-chan who is glaring at Buchou.

"Yes. Yuuki-kun how do we do this?" I ask him and he comes close to my face and touches my head.

We stay like this for a minute or so then Yuuki-kun looks me in the eyes "Master I have found them. Follow me."

"Ok everyone lets go!" I say then everyone cheers and we head out.

* * *

We follow Yuuki for about 20 minutes but then he suddenly stops and points to a building.

"The person is in there." we look at the building and see its an abandoned factory.

"Ok, we are going in." everyone nods at me and we go inside.

We look around the building and I can't see anything then Akeno-san makes a light source with Demonic power.

"Thanks Akeno-san!"

"Ara ara, to get such praise from Mako-kun. It really makes me feel warm inside." Akeno-san then hugs me from behind pushing her breasts into my back.

I start blushing and she then starts licking my ear sensually. "Akeno! Stop doing that! We are on a mission."

"Ara, jealous Buchou?" Akeno-san then starts moving her hands all over my chest. I shiver in pleasure at every touch and moan a little.

"Akeno stop it! I'm the only one who can make him moan like that!" Buchou then ripped her off of me and I whimper at the loss of heat on my back.

"Makoto-san I could do that for you if you like." Asia-chan then starts rubbing my chest surprisingly sensually.

"Mmmmmmmm... Asia-chan... Ahhhhhhhh...yesssss, that feels so good!" Koneko-chan then starts rubbing my back and I nearly lose it.

"Stop it you two" Yuuto-kun then pulls the girls off of them and I pout at the lack of contact.

"Stop pouting Makoto-kun. Its so sexy. I might start making you moan like that." Buchou was about to start touching me but I hear a noise and run off to find it with everyone chasing after me.

* * *

I follow the noise and when I hear it get louder I can see a person sitting on the ground huddled in the corner.

I go over to the person and tap them on the shoulder. The person looks up at me and I see a boy with shoulder length white hair like Yuuki's and Koneko's but its messy and covers his eyes somewhat. He has an innocent looking face and equally innocent looking baby blue eyes. He is also about Koneko's height. And he is looking at me with fear.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." I then notice he is naked so I give him my jacket to cover himself with.

"A-A-Are y-y-you h-his M-M-Master?" the boy stutters out.

"Are you the boy who spoke to me via telepathy?" I ask the shaking boy who nodded shyly.

"Then if you want me to be. I will be your Master." the boy then hugs me and I hug him back.

"O-Onii-sama. Y-You found h-him O-Onii-sama! H-He h-has b-been a-alone for s-so l-l-long. O-Onii-s-sama h-he i-is so h-happy!"

"Its ok I'm here now, but what's your name?" I ask the boy.

"H-He doesn't h-have one O-Onii-sama. Your s-supposed to p-pick h-his n-name." oh that's right I had to do it for Yuuki-kun as well. How could I forget.

"Your right, sorry." I say then everyone else comes up to us and Yuuki-kun and the boy look at eachother like they know eachother.

"O-Onii-san? W-W-What a-are y-you doing h-here?" the boys asks Yuuki-kun who looks shocked.

"Little bro? What are you doing here? Are you the one who has been calling my Master?"

Everyone's mouths hang open at the revelation that the boy in my arms is Yuuki-kun's brother.

"Y-Yes. H-He is m-m-my d-destined o-one." Yuuki's brother answers.

"I thought you said your destined one was a girl."

"H-He l-l-lied. H-He lied t-to O-Otou-san. H-He d-didn't want t-to g-get h-hurt l-l-like y-you."

"Its ok little bro. Master will take care of you now." Yuuki-kun replied to his brother.

"O-Onii-s-sama will l-love h-him n-now?"

He then turned to me and I nodded "Of course I will love you now. Now I need to think of a name. But Yuuki-kun is it possible to have two Pegasus have the same destined one."

"Its not uncommon Master. Most people from the same family have the same Master." he replies to me.

"Does that mean your sisters are going to come after me to?" I ask Yuuki-kun

"No Master. They already have a destined one."

I get into a thinking pose and start thinking while the brothers talk. When I'm about to say a name...

SMACK!

Everyone hits me save for the boy. "Owwwwwwwww. Why did you all do that?"

"YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID WEREN'T YOU!?" I bow my head in shame then get back to thinking.

Then I think of the perfect name "Mitsu Tsukino. That's your name, do you like it?"

Mitsu-kun thinks and then nods "Mitsu l-loves i-it. T-Thank y-you O-Onii-sama." he said stuttering which I think is a cute quality.

"O-Onii-sama t-thinks Mitsu i-is c-c-cute." he speaks in the third person how cute but...

"How did you know I thought that?" I ask him confused.

"M-Mitsu c-can r-r-read m-minds, and m-make i-illusions a-and o-other t-t-things t-to d-do with t-the m-m-mind, b-but n-not c-c-control people." he replies to me with his cute stutter and then he blushes.

"Yuuki-kun can you do that too." I ask him and he shakes his head "So do you have any special power?"

"Besides my sex appeal. I have super human strength and speed and I can summon a spear to fight with and infuse the weapon with Masters power to make it stronger, oh yeah I can use magic to but little bro is better at that."

"I see so your move of a physical fighter while Mitsu-kun is more of a support type." I say and they both nod.

"Wait. How old are you?" I ask Mitsu-kun.

"M-Mitsu is 13 O-Onii-sama" he replies to me and I nod at him.

"O-Onii-sama, a-are y-you g-going to m-m-marry Mitsu n-now?" he asks me cutely. I think he is the opposite in personality to Yuuki-kun but the same basic appearance except Mitsu-kun is smaller and has shorter hair.

"Not yet Mitsu-kun, lets get to know eachother first, ok?" he nods shyly at me and blushes bright red.

"HE IS SOOOOO CUTEEEEE!" Buchou suddenly shouted out as she tried to grab Mitsu-kun who hides behind me shaking like a leaf.

"O-Oniiiii-samaaaaaaaa! Mitsuuu issss scaredddddd!" Buchou then tried to grab him again but Akeno-san stopped her with a fly swatter to the face.

"Ow Akeno. That hurt bitch." Buchou said rubbing her face.

"Rias you can't go grabbing people like that." Akeno-san replied in a strict tone.

"I DON'T CAREEEEE! I WANT TOOOOO TOUCH HIMMMM!" she then made another attempt at grabbing him but Akeno-san put a stop to that thanks to her fly swatter.

"Thanks Akeno-san." she smiles at me sweetly and I blush a little.

"Can we do the contract now. We need to get home don't we Mitsu-kun." Mitsu-kun then hugs me shyly and nods into my chest.

"Ok Mako-kun its ready." Akeno-san said pointing to the circle.

We stand in the circle and do the contract then I pick up Mitsu-kun bridal style and he blushes beet red.

"Come Mitsu-kun, lets go home."

Mitsu-kun then smiles brightly at me. "O-Onii-s-sama. M-Mitsu l-loves y-y-you."

"I love you too Mitsu-kun." he then kisses my cheek and blushes even more if that's possible.

"Shotacon." Koneko-chan said glaring at me.

"I'm not a Shotacon! That's Buchou not me."

Buchou then starts drooling a little "O-Onii-s-sama, w-what i-is a t-threesome?"

I do a spit take at his words "How do you know that word?"

"T-The s-scary g-g-girl t-t-thought t-that M-Mitsu a-and O-Onii-sama c-could d-do o-o-one together w-with h-her."

I then turn to Buchou and look at her with disappointment. She then looks away with a perverted smile on her face.

"Don't read her mind Mitsu-kun. She's a bad girl." Mitsu-kun nods at me in understanding.

Buchou then glares at me "Don't teach him stuff like that!"

"What the truth." I say back to her and she shuts right up.

* * *

We get back home about 30 minutes later and Asia-chan and Yuuki-kun head straight to bed because its almost midnight now.

"Makoto-kun we need to enrol Mitsu-kun in a school." Rias-chan said and I nodded.

"Your right but he wont be in our school, because of his age."

"N-No O-Onii-s-sama. Mitsu w-wants to b-be w-with y-you." Mitsu-kun then starts crying.

"I'm sorry Mitsu-kun. Rias-chan can you do anything?"

"I can get him into your class. We will just have to lie a little. But since we are off tomorrow you will be starting on Thursday." Rias-chan winking at me mischievously.

"Did you hear that Mitsu-kun. We will be together in the same school."

He then hugs me again, he really is affectionate "O-Onii-s-sama, M-Mitsu w-wants a k-k-kiss."

I then kiss the top of his head and see him pouting which is so so cute. "Mitsu m-meant o-on the l-l-lips."

"I-I don't know... you are only 13..." I said to him and he starts looking down on the floor.

"Don't worry about it so much Makoto-kun. I say do it. He will always look like that now, because when Pegasus have a dream about them marrying there Master. There body's stop aging and they are considered adults."

"Are you making this up so you can see us kiss?" I ask her warily.

"No I am not. Ask Mitsu-kun if you don't believe me."

I then turn to him and he nods at me. "So its true then. If you really want to, then I will. But are you sure?"

"Y-Yes O-Onii-s-sama. M-Mitsu w-wants t-to t-taste y-y-you." if anyone else said that I would think its perverted but coming from Mitsu-kun I think its sweet.

"Ok then are you ready?" he nods in conformation and moves onto my lap.

We move our faces closer together and I can see Rias-chan blushing up a storm and drooling a lot.

She really is perverted, that is really bad. If I'm ever turned into a child she would rape me, I can see it in her eyes.

Mitsu-kun then pushes his lips shyly onto mine. The second our lips touch there is a spark and a rush of feelings.

Mitsu-kun then puts his hands on my chest and rubs me shyly and I then put my hands on his back and rub it gently.

"Mmmmmmmmm" he moans into our kiss and starts moving his hands over my stomach and he takes his lips off of mine.

"O-Onii-s-sama, w-would y-you r-rub Mitsu's b-b-butt?" he asks me with a red face.

"What is it with you Pegasus's and rubbing your asses?"

"P-Please."

I sigh "Ok Mitsu-kun. Just for you alright."

We then start kissing again and I slowly move my hands to his ass. I hesitantly touch his butt and he moans really loudly.

I caress his butt lovingly and I look to Rias-chan who looks like she's about to have an orgasm.

Mitsu-kun then moves his hands from my stomach and moves it round to my own ass and starts touching it.

Mitsu-kun then puts his tongue in my mouth and I'm speechless and I don't know what to do so I do the same.

"Ahhhhh..." Mitsu-kun moaned as I pinched his ass and he did the same to me.

We break apart with our huge blushes on our faces. "S-Something is p-poking Mitsu's b-butt."

Oh shit did I really just get that turned on by kissing him. I feel something poking my stomach and look down to see he is aroused as well.

"Oh Maou. That is so good. Keep doing it!" Rias-chan shouted as Mitsu-kun blushes even harder.

"You pervert." I say to her as she grins.

"I maybe a pervert but your the one who got aroused by doing that." damn it she's right. I really am a pervert.

"S-Shut up." I say and she laughs at me.

"Oh its only natural to get aroused like that. Don't be embarrassed." she said snickering. Its alright I will get her back one of these days.

"What the hell!" someone shouts from the stairs. I turn to see Asia-chan's face red and Yuuki-kun who looks angry.

"W-What?"

"It takes us ages to get a kiss from you. And my little bro gets one in a few hours?! How the fuck does that happen. Asia-san we will have to step up our game now." Asia-chan nods to Yuuki-kun.

"If you had asked, I would have kissed you both. And Yuuki watch your language." I told them as they look at me in wonder.

"I'm sorry Master."

"Is that all it would have taken Makoto-san?" I nod to Asia-chan who looks happy for some reason.

"I'm not going to deny someone's feelings. If they want me as there lover then I will grow to love that person." oh wait that makes me sound like a slut.

"O-Onii-s-sama, M-Mitsu i-is t-tired." Mitsu-kun said as he put his head on my chest and yawned.

"Ok lets get to bed." I pick up Mitsu-kun and go upstairs and go into my room then I put him in the bed that was originally Asia-chan's but she doesn't use it.

"O-Onii-s-sama Mitsu w-wants to s-sleep in y-your b-bed."

"Alright but it might be a bit uncomfortable because the others sleep in it too." I reply to him as the others come in.

"Ok how is this going to work?" Rias-chan asks a very good question as put Mitsu-kun on the bed and take my clothes off save my underwear.

"I-I don't know." I reply as Mitsu-kun slips on a pair of underwear I hand him and everyone starts getting ready for bed as well.

"Maybe Buchou can sleep in the spare bed." Yuuki-kun suggests.

"Maybe you should sleep in the fucking spare bed." Rias-chan counters Yuuki-kun who ignored her.

I then get into bed quietly and place Mitsu-kun beside me who immediately crawls on to chest and hugs me.

Asia-chan then gets into bed and snuggles up to the right side of me.

"Alright, Yuuki take his legs and I will take the left side of him. Sound fair?" he nods and puts his head near my crouch and I start blushing at how close he is to my genitals.

Rias-chan then gets into the bed and almost immediately falls asleep. Soon everyone is asleep save for me.

"O-Onii-sama, Mitsu l-loves y-you." I hear Mitsu-kun whisper. I thought he was asleep.

"I love you too Mitsu-kun. Now go to sleep." I whisper back and he smiles at me then puts his head on my chest and when I hear him snoring I then fall asleep.

* * *

**Sona's Date.**

Mitsu-kun has been living with us for two days and he has been really helpful around the house. He is really nice and fun to be around. He might stutter but I think his stutter is so cute and adorable.

We are sitting at the breakfast table eating the food Yuuki-kun made for us all.

"O-Onii-s-sama Mitsu i-is s-scared a-about t-today." Mitsu-kun whispered into my ear from his position on my lap to which he has taken every chance he gets to sit there but I don't stop him.

"Don't worry Mitsu-kun I will be with you all day, so don't be scared. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"A-Anything for y-you O-Onii-s-sama." he replies to me and I ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Good boy."

"C-Can M-Mitsu h-have a k-kiss?" damn I can't resist his cuteness.

I kiss him quickly on the lips, then pull away and I can see he is blushing.

I then finish off my breakfast and go and get ready for the day with Mitsu-kun following closely behind me.

I put my clothes on and we all head out to school. "O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun held out his hand and I took a hold of it and started walking with Yuuki-kun holding my arm and Buchou holding my other arm and Asia-chan holding my other hand.

We meet up with the others at the usual meeting place with Yuuki's friends following behind us.

"Guys. You can walk with us you know." Yuuki-kun said and the two girls then rush up to us and walk beside us.

"Is it ok for Mitsu-san to join our class because of his age?" Koneko-chan comments.

"Your in our class so my little bro can be in it too." Yuuki-kun said.

"What do you mean by that?" Koneko-chan said raising an eyebrow.

"Well your 12 aren't you?"

"No! I am not 12. I am 15, idiot!" Koneko glared at Yuuki-kun with KI.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my own age!"

"If your sure Koneko-san."

After that little talk we walk in mostly silence and when we get to school we all head to our classrooms. Everyone starts going into the class except Mitsu-kun and I because Mitsu-kun is afraid.

"Don't worry Mitsu-kun I will be in there as well, so if your scared look at me ok."

"O-Ok O-Onii-sama. M-Mitsu w-will t-try h-his b-b-best." I then head into class and sit down at my desk waiting for the teacher to call in Mitsu-kun.

"Ok students. We have a new transfer student. Please come in." Mitsu-kun then walks in slowly with his head down.

"Please introduce yourself." Mitsu-kun then looks up and I can see that he is scared. It must of taken a lot of courage to just come in the room.

He then looks at me and I smile at him then he starts speaking "H-Hello M-Mitsu's n-n-name is M-Mitsu T-Tsukino. M-Mitsu i-is 13 y-years o-old. Mitsu s-skipped a f-f-few y-years. M-Mitsu is a-also in l-love w-with h-his O-Onii-s-sama. Please t-take c-care of M-Mitsu." he then bows and looks at me again.

I mouth to him good job and he beams at me. "Are you related to Yuuki-san by any chance?" one student asks and he nods slowly.

"Is that the Onii-sama your in love with?" another student asks and Mitsu-kun shakes his head.

"Ok no more questions for now, that is what lunch is for. Now to find you a place to sit." the teacher then starts look around the room and then he finds a seat in front of me.

"There is a seat. Mr Nakashima raise your hand so Mr Tsukino knows where to go." I raise my hand slowly and Mitsu-kun walks over to the desk and sits down.

We sit through class and listen to the teacher talk about science and surprisingly Mitsu-kun is really smart.

* * *

We finish the class and a lot of people surround Mitsu-kun who looks nervous and start asking him questions.

I go over to Mitsu-kun and he hugs my waist "O-Onii-sama. Mitsu d-did g-good?"

I pat his head and ruffle his hair "Yes you did good."

The other students then look at us all in surprise "Your the Onii-sama that Tsukino-san is in love with?"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" I ask and they shake there heads.

As we where about to leave the door suddenly opens and I see Sona-san step through and comes up to me.

"Hey Sona-san its been awhile. How have you been?"

"Hello Makoto-kun, I've been good. I was wondering if we could have lunch together today?"

"Sure that sounds good. Lets go." as I was about to go I felt a hand grab mine. I turn to see Mitsu-kun looking at me shyly.

"O-Onii-s-sama c-can M-Mitsu g-go w-with y-y-you?" he then hugs my waist again.

I turn to Sona-san "Is it alright?"

"Yes it is fine." Sona-san Mitsu-kun and I go towards the student council room.

We get to the room and go inside and sit down with Mitsu-kun sitting on my lap peacefully.

I pull out my bento and one for Mitsu-kun as well and then we start eating. "So Sona-san. How come you wanted to eat lunch together today?"

"W-Well its been awhile since we have had lunch together. And to be honest I miss the company."

"We can eat lunch anytime you want to Sona-san." I tell her and she nods shyly.

"O-Onii-s-sama, c-can Mitsu f-feed you y-y-your l-lunch?" oh great another person that wants to do that.

"Ok Mitsu-kun." he nods at me and I open my mouth for Mitsu-kun to feed me.

As we sit in silence with only the odd comment here and there. "So Makoto-kun can we go on that day out on Saturday." Sona-san said catching me off guard.

"S-Sure that sounds good. But why now all of a sudden." I ask her.

"I'm free this weekend so I thought we could go out, if its fine with you that is." Sona-san said quietly but I hear her.

"Of course its fine with me. Mitsu-kun I will ask Rias-chan to look after you that day, alright?"

He pales and turns to me with pleading eyes "O-Onii-s-sama p-please d-don't l-leave M-M-Mitsu w-with h-h-her."

"Excuse me but are you perhaps scared of Rias by any chance?" Sona-san asks Mitsu-kun who nodded shyly.

"Y-Yeah. S-She k-keeps t-t-trying to t-touch Mitsu. Its s-scary." Mitsu-kun then buried his head into my chest.

"She is pretty scary." Sona-san smirked.

"I wonder who could look after Mitsu-kun, hmmmmmmm. I could get Akeno-san to look... no can't do that, she might turn him into a sadist. I could leave him with Koneko... no I don't want him having a sweet addition. Yuuto-kun or Asia-chan could maybe look after Mitsu-kun, his brother and Xenovia are out of the question because they are perverted..."

"O-Onii-sama M-Mitsu wants t-to go w-w-with y-you." Mitsu-kun said to me bringing me out of my musings.

"If you want to go ask Sona-san. Its her day out so its up to her"

Mitsu-kun then turned to Sona-san "C-Can Mitsu p-p-please g-go w-w-with y-y-you."

"Of course you can, since you asked so nicely. Besides leaving him with them will only end in corruption." Sona-san said the last part to me and I nodded in agreement. The only ones that wouldn't corrupt him is Asia-chan and Yuuto-kun.

"T-Thank y-you S-Sona-san. O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu loves y-you."

"I love you too now eat your lunch. Its almost time to get back to class" he nods and finishes off his lunch.

"So Sona-san, where do you want to go on the day out?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. As long as its fun then I don't mind." Sona-san replies to me.

"Ok then Sona-san how about we go around town and we could meet at the arcade around 10. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh yes I know were it is." Sona-san then looks at the clock.

"Oh it looks like time is up for today." I look at the clock and see its about time to go back to class.

"Come on Mitsu-kun, its time to go."

"Ok O-Onii-sama. T-Thank you S-Sona-san." he replied and we head to class.

* * *

We get to class and do the usual boring classes until it ends. "Master, its then end of the day." Yuuki-kun said and then Mitsu-kun holds out his hand again so I took it and Asia-chan also holds out hers so I take hers as well.

We go to the club like usual and I do a contract with some guy that thinks he's a magical girl.

When I get back from the contract Mitsu-kun rushes to me immediately and hugs me shaking. "O-Onii-sama. S-S-Save M-Mitsu f-from B-Buchou."

I turn to see Buchou having a crazy look in her eyes and then she looks at me with those same eyes.

"Buchou stop going after Mitsu-kun like that. Its scaring him." I then sit down and Mitsu-kun sits on my lap hugging me while whimpering and still shaking.

"What did you do to him?" I ask out of concern for Mitsu-kun.

"I didn't do anything! All I suggested was that you, me and Mitsu-kun go on a day out on Saturday."

"I'm sorry but I'm busy on Saturday and so is Mitsu-kun." Buchou then stared at me while I patted Mitsu-kun's head softly.

"What you two doing on Saturday?"

"We are going out with Sona-san." I said then immediately regret it.

"**YOUR DOING WHAT!?**" Buchou shouted at me in a demonic way and Mitsu-kun shakes even more.

"I'm m-meeting S-Sona-san and hanging out with her for a day with Mitsu-kun."

"WHY!?" she said with a raised voice.

"Because she asked me too and Mitsu-kun wants to come alone." I reply to her in a low voice.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"What do you mean? I don't hate you." I say confused as she furrows her eyebrows at me.

"Oh never mind. Enjoy your DATE!"

"What do you mean Rias-chan, its not a date." I reply to her still confused about why she is angry.

"Its not?" she tilts her head to the side.

"I don't think it is anyway." I honestly tell her and she nods her head in acceptance.

"Alright, I will believe you but promise to tell me everything that you do together. I'm not asking as your Master but as a lover."

"Ok Rias-chan, I promise. By the way, where is everyone?"

"Everyone is on contracts and that familiar of yours said he had a club meeting to go to."

"Club meeting? I didn't know Yuuki-kun was apart of another club."

"Neither did I. when I tried to ask him about it, he said it was no of my business and told me to fuck off." Buchou replied to me.

"He's getting a firm talking to later. He can't speak to you or anyone like that."

"Mitsu w-would n-never talk t-to a-anyone l-l-like t-that O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun said to me.

I ruffle his hair "I know you wouldn't Mitsu-kun. Your better behaved than your brother. Your my good boy."

He giggles and puts his head on my chest. Rias-chan then comes to sit next to me and grabs my hand.

"W-What is it Rias-chan." she then grabs my face and crushes her lips onto mine. At first I'm confused about what's happening and I can feel waves of love coming off of her.

As we are lost in our passion, I can feel her hand move from my face to my back and starts gently rubbing it with her delicate fingers.

Rias-chan then puts my free hand on her chest and I squeeze it earning a moan from her.

"Ahhhhhhhh... Ma...ko...to." I then become more daring and force my tongue inside her mouth.

She then uses her tongue and we have a battle for dominance.

As our battle continues Rias-chan's hand moves from my back and slides down to my ass and squeezes it.

Why does everyone grab my ass. Is it that nice to touch?

Our battle for dominance is ultimately won by Rias-chan and we break apart and then she kisses my neck and bites down.

"Ahhhhh... Rias-ch-han" she then stops biting down and I can then feel her hot breath on my neck.

"Wow. Rias-chan that was brilliant, simply amazing." I manage to say to her as I can still feel the after effects of the kiss.

"Y-Yeah I can see." she then pointed to my erection and I tried to cover it up but she laughs to herself.

"I had to show you how much you mean to me. I might not always say it, but I really do love you. Ever since you had that first kiss with Asia and you married your familiar, it seems you are slowly but surely moving away from me. And everyone flirting with you doesn't help." I can see tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Rias-chan, I will never leave you. It might seem that I spend a lot of time with other people but I will always come back to you, I swear it on my life. Your very special to me and most of all, I will protect you with my life."

She then hugs me between her breasts. "Thank you Makoto. I will marry you myself one day."

"I can't wait." I say then Mitsu-kun looks at me with sad eyes and I can guess what he wants.

"You want a kiss too right?" he nods fast and I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"O-Onii-sama. T-Thank y-you f-for k-k-kissing s-someone l-like M-Mitsu." he said while looking at me with a sad expression.

"Silly. I will kiss you anytime you want one. Your special to me Mitsu-kun." he then smiles his innocent smile at me and I smile back.

* * *

We started talking about some club activity's and Mitsu-kun has fallen asleep on my chest. Some time later the door opened and Yuuki-kun came in looking excited but I looked at him with harsh eyes.

"Master what's wrong? Have I done something bad?"

"Yuuki. Why did you tell Rias-chan to fuck off? And why did you tell her it was none of her business? Rias-chan is nothing but nice to you." I tell him in my Master voice which I borrowed for Rias-chan.

"I never told her to fuck off. All I said was that it was none of her business what I do." Yuuki said.

"Still it was no reason to act like that with Rias-chan. I expect you to be good when I'm not around. Apologize for your behaviour."

"I'm sorry Buchou, I was bad. I will never do that again, please forgive me." Yuuki then started crying softly.

"I forgive you. Just never do it again. Makoto I think you should punish your servant." she said to me and I got an idea.

"Alright, Yuuki its time for a spanking!" I say as I coat my hand in Demonic Power just like Rias-chan showed me.

His face has a mixture of happy, sad, scared and excited. "Ok Master if it needs to be done." he then pulls his pants down without me saying anything and lies across my lap after I put Mitsu-kun on the couch.

About 30 minutes later I finish his punishment but it was more like a sexual experience with the moans he made and if the thing I can feel on my leg is anything to go by.

He pulls up his pants and turns to me with a red face and kisses me full on the lips and bites my bottom lip. He then slips his hand lower and unzips my pants and goes into my pants.

Before he can do anything I pull his hand out of my pants and look at him with a red face. Rias-chan has a angry face and Yuuki-kun has a pleased face. I guess he really liked the spanking.

"Yuuki-kun you can't do something like that here! In front of everyone else is bad."

"Did you like that Master?" he said completely ignoring what I just said.

"I did but don't do it without me saying so. Ok?" he nods at me and Mitsu-kun wakes up and hugs me. Thank Maou he was asleep through all that.

"O-Onii-s-sama. M-Mitsu had a g-good s-sleep. Mitsu d-dreamt a-about y-y-you."

"That's good Mitsu-kun. What was the dream about?" I ask him to change the subject before Rias-chan kills Yuuki-kun.

"Mitsu w-was g-g-getting m-married t-t-to you. W-When c-can w-w-we g-g-get m-married?" he asks me with a blush on his cute face.

"I-I don't know. Soon Mitsu-kun, I promise."

"P-Please, c-can w-we g-g-get m-married s-soon. M-Mitsu w-wants to b-be w-with y-y-you forever."

"Yes we will get married soon Mitsu-kun. And don't worry, we will be together forever." I reply to him kindly.

A hour later everyone comes back from there contracts and then we head home and go to bed.

* * *

Today is the day of the day out Sona-san. Currently I'm getting ready with Mitsu-kun. Today I thought I would wear a plain blue Shirt and Jeans with a blue jacket. Mitsu-kun is wearing a green T-shirt and green shorts with a green jacket.

"My Makoto, if I didn't know any better, I would have sworn you are getting dressed for a date." Rias-chan said from the door way of my bedroom.

"Well I don't want to look bad now do I." I say back to her as she shrugs.

"By the way, are you doing anything today." I ask her quizzically.

"Oh we are doing a club activity. And don't worry you wont miss out on anything. Its just a day out. Anyway I just wanted to say have a good day because we are going now."

"Ok Rias-chan, you have a good day too." I give her a quick kiss and get back to getting ready.

When we are both ready I turn to Mitsu-kun and ask "Are you ready Mitsu-kun?"

"Y-Yes O-Onii-sama. K-Kiss?" I roll my eyes and give him a quick kiss and then take his hand he is holding out for me and head to the arcade.

We get to the arcade with 10 minutes to spare so we sit down on a bench and begin waiting for Sona-san.

As we are waiting for Sona-san to come Mitsu-kun and I start playing games on my phone.

We don't have to wait long for Sona-san because she is currently standing in front of me in a very beautiful dress with a floral pattern on the bottom of it.

We stand up and I address Sona-chan. "H-Hey S-Sona-chan. Y-You look really b-beautiful, doesn't she Mitsu-kun?" he nods and Sona-chan blushes bright red.

"T-Thank you Makoto-kun. You l-look handsome. And you look cute Mitsu-san." this time it was me who blushed.

"T-Thanks Sona-chan. So what should we do?" I ask Sona-chan who gets into a thinking pose.

"We could go around the arcade for a bit." Sona-chan suggested and we nodded in agreement.

I take Mitsu-kun's hand and start walking with Sona-chan beside me. "Ummmmm. Can I hold your hand?" Sona-chan catches me off guard with that question.

"I-If you want to then sure." I stick out my hand and she takes a hold of it and we start walking into the arcade.

As we enter I can feel a lot of KI coming from behind me so I activate my Aura Synchronizer and I can feel the entire club following us and also Saji-san who's KI is aimed at me.

I turn around and see them standing there but when they notice me looking they go hide really fast but I can still see them.

"You know they are following us right?" Sona-chan said getting my attention.

I sigh at her "Yeah, even without feeling the KI, they are just shit at hiding. I don't see why Rias-chan asked me to tell her what we were doing today when she is just going to stalk me anyway."

Sona-chan nods in understanding "I know what you mean. She has always been like this, she's really obsessive when it comes to you isn't she."

"B-Buchou s-scares M-Mitsu." Mitsu-kun commented and Sona-chan chuckled to herself.

"She is pretty scary when it comes to you huh Mitsu-san." Mitsu-kun then notices something and drags us to it.

"O-Onii-sama c-can M-Mitsu h-have t-that?" he pointed to a stuffed teddy in a crane game and I nodded.

It took me 5 try's but eventually I won one for him and I also won one for Sona-chan.

"H-Here you go S-Sona-chan. I won one for you too." she looks surprised but takes it.

"Thank you Makoto-kun, its very nice. I don't know what to say, no one has ever given me a gift like this before, its really sweet of you." she then smiles sweetly which I think is really cute.

"Its embarrassing when you say stuff that." my face turns red and then I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"O-Oh sorry. Hey lets get our photo taken." she said pointing to a photo booth and Mitsu-kun grabbed my hand again and looked at the photo booth then at me.

"I guess you want a photo too." he nods and we get in the booth.

We take a few photos with Mitsu-kun on my lap like always and Sona-chan put her head on my shoulder surprising me but I didn't comment on it. We all did the peace sign on one of them and I made a funny face on one of them, I then put my arm around Sona-chan for one of them surprising even myself.

We get out of the photo booth and make copies for each of us. We play more games for a few hours then Sona-chan taps me on the shoulder. "Should we get something to eat? Its already 12."

I nod to her and after 5 minutes of walking around we find a nice cafe. We sit down and order some food while I look to were our stalkers are. "You would think after 2 hours they would give up."

"Not with jealous people like they are. So what should we do after this?" Sona-chan said changing the subject.

"O-Onii-sama c-c-can we g-go t-to a m-m-movie?" Mitsu-kun asks and I look at Sona-chan who nods.

"Yeah sure lets eat our food then get going." the food comes and we eat it and I pay for it all, Sona-chan was going to pay for herself but I insisted.

* * *

We head to the movies and Mitsu-kun picks a romantic movie for some reason and Sona-chan seems to want to see the same movie so we go and watch.

Before we go in we get some popcorn and some coke then we enter the movie and sit in the middle with Mitsu-kun taking his place on my lap and puts his head on my shoulder.

I then feel our stalkers come into the movie theatre and they sit at the back watching us intently.

The movie starts and I can feel Sona-chan's hand on top of mine so I flip it and hold her hand. Now that I think about it, this really is turning into a date.

We still there for about two hours watching the movie and near the end the actors start kissing I feel Sona-chan's hand squeeze mine. I turn to look at her and see her having a huge blush on her face.

Throughout the movie I can feel the others eyes not leave us once and it makes me feel nervous.

After the movies finished we walk around the town for a few hours and I end up carrying Mitsu-kun who got tired.

"Hey guys should we get some ice cream?" I ask the both of them and they nodded.

We find an ice cream parlor and I turn to the others and ask what they want "M-Mitsu w-wants c-c-chocolate f-f-flavour O-Onii-s-sama."

"Ok Mitsu-kun, Sona-chan what would you like? Oh and don't worry about the cost." I tell her as she was about to pull out her purse.

"B-But you have paid for everything all day. I can't ask you to pay for anymore. At least let me pay for this."

I shake my head at her "Sorry Sona-chan but when I take a person out on a... well lets face it, this is a date. Anyway, when I take someone on a date I can't help but pay for my date, I wouldn't feel right about asking you to pay."

"Fine I give in, this is one of the reasons I like you so much. Always helping others before yourself, that's what I love about you."

"D-Did you just say l-love?" I ask her and she nods shyly.

"I might as well get it over with. I can't keep being shy forever. Makoto-kun I have feelings for you, I don't expect for you to return my feelings but just letting you know about them is enough for me." she said then I can hear someone crying really loudly, if I had to guess who it is then I guess its Saji-san.

"W-Well I don't know what to say..." she then has a downcast face "...I guess I will have to show you."

She has a confused look and I put Mitsu-kun down, I then gently put my hands on her face and bring her closer to her shock.

"Wait Makoto-kun I...Mmmmmmmm" I smash my lips onto hers in an instant and at that moment I feel a surge of pleasure go through my body.

Acting on instinct I pull her body closer to mine and deepen the kiss. I use my tongue and beg for entrance into her mouth to which she happily does by opening her own mouth.

I put my tongue in her mouth as I move my hands to her lower back and gently rub small circles.

I then feel her tongue shyly play with my own tongue and then her hands shyly moves up and down my back and then I can feel her hands move lower slowly.

She moves her hands over to my ass and gently gives it a squeeze, people must be attracted to my ass because guys and girls alike keep grabbing it.

I slip my hand down her back and rub her butt gently.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she moaned out as I gave her one final kiss then we break apart with decent sized blushes on our faces.

"So does that get my point across?" I ask her tilting my head to the side cutely.

"Y-Yes I think I have my answer now." she replied to me smiling.

"Well that's good because someone is getting jealous." I then smile back at her as she gains a confused face.

"Who?" I then point to Mitsu-kun who is pouting at me cutely and Sona-chan looks at him smiling.

"Sorry Mitsu-san should we get some ice cream now?" he then nods his head to Sona-chan.

"Sona-chan you never said what ice cream flavour your having. What flavour do you want?"

"Oh, I'll have a strawberry flavoured one please." she replies kindly.

Sona-chan and Mitsu-kun sit on a bench while I go and get one chocolate and two strawberry's.

When I come back I see that those two are sat in comfortable silence. "Hey guys here's your ice cream."

They take the ice cream and start licking it. About 5 minutes later Mitsu-kun tries to creep onto my lap but...

"N-No Mitsu d-d-dropped h-his i-ice c-c-cream. O-Onii-sama M-Mitsu is s-sorry" Mitsu-kun then started crying a little.

"Don't cry Mitsu-san, here you can have my ice cream" Sona-chan then held out her ice cream to him who looked at her before taking it.

"T-Thank y-you Sona-O-Onee-san." he said with a smile then I can feel someone's KI sky rocket not to far from us.

"Onee-san huh. Guess that means he likes you Sona-chan."

"I guess it does. Take that Rias." Sona-chan snickered a little.

"Do you wanna share mine Sona-chan?" she nods and we share what is left of my ice cream.

We finish our ice cream and we stay there for a few hours talking about stuff at school and other things but then I realize its getting late so I pick up Mitsu-kun and turn to Sona-chan "Its getting late, so do you want me to walk you home?"

"Y-Yeah that sounds nice." we then walk to Sona-chan's house with her holding onto my arm and she's blushing madly.

By the time we get there it has already turned dark and Mitsu-kun is yawning a lot "I had fun today Sona-chan. We should do it again soon."

"Yeah we should, thank you for the teddy." she then gives me a quick kiss on the lips and disappears inside of her house.

"Mitsu-kun lets go home now. Did you have a fun day." I ask him as I start walking back and he nods

"O-Onii-sama, did y-you h-have a f-f-fun day?"

"Yeah Mitsu-kun I had a great day."

"Kiss?" he tilts his head to the side cutely.

"Your a greedy one aren't you. I think I've kissed you the most out of everyone."

"M-Mitsu l-likes O-Onii-s-sama's k-kisses." he shyly said.

"I like your kisses as well." I then give him a kiss on the lips and head home.

* * *

About 20 minutes later I arrive home and open the door "I'm home... " I say as I can feel a lot of KI directed towards me. Why is the entire club here?

"Its nearly 11 O'clock at night Makoto. Where have you been?" Rias-chan asks me angrily.

"You should know, you have been stalking us all day." I counter her.

"How did you know that?" I sweatdrop at her question. I mean its obvious they where following us all day.

"I could feel the KI all day aimed at Sona-chan and me." I say as they look at me weirdly.

"So, we had to make sure she didn't do anything. She could have taken advantage of your innocent nature." Rias-chan said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"O-Onee-san w-wouldn't d-do t-that." Mitsu-kun spoke up and I nodded in agreement.

"Mitsu-kun call me Onee-san as well!" Rias-chan smiled creepily.

"N-No." Mitsu-kun then buried his face into my chest.

"Why Mitsu-kun? I care about you more than Sona does!" Rias-chan then hugged me from behind me pushing her breasts into my back making me blush.

"Hey Mako-kun. Can I have a kiss as well since everyone else has had one?" Akeno-san said as she got up and stood next to me.

"I-If you w-want to Akeno-san." Rias-chan lets go of me glaring at Akeno-san and I put Mitsu-kun down as Akeno-san grabs my face forcefully and practically smashes her lips onto mine.

We don't stay like that for long but it definitely felt nice and warm like Akeno-san's aura.

"Thank you Mako-kun you taste sweet." Akeno-san said as she hugged me as I was blushing from the kiss.

After the hug Akeno-san sat down with a pleased smile adorning her beautiful face.

"I want a kiss." Koneko-chan said to me so I lower my head down and give her a small but passionate kiss on the lips.

Xenovia-san then stood up after I had kissed Koneko-chan and she came up to me and before I could ask her what's up she also grabs my face and kisses me while she touched my private area.

She breaks the kiss but keeps her hand on my privates "H-Hey X-X-Xenovia-s-san, can you let go now?"

She realized what she is doing and let go "Sorry about that Makoto-sama. I had to feel the thing that is going to make me pregnant."

Everyone then flared there KI to unimaginable levels and its all directed at Xenovia-san.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY BITCH!" all the girls yelled at Xenovia except Asia-chan didn't say bitch but said the rest of it, while the boys look like they are staying out of it.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Xenovia said while trying to look innocent.

"Makoto-san is going to have children with me, aren't you Makoto-san?" Asia-chan boldly said to everyone's shock.

"I'm staying out of this." I said to them as they turned there attention back to Xenovia except Asia-chan who came up to me and whispered in my ear "Makoto-san would you like to have children one day?"

"Y-Yeah one day. Not right now because I'm still a high school student, but yeah maybe after high school I could think about it. But if I ever did get anyone pregnant I think I would be happy about it. I mean I always wanted to have children one day." I whisper back truthfully.

"Would you consider having children with me?" she quietly asks with a red but determined face.

"M-Maybe. If I'm being truthful I have considered having a family with you one day."

She then smiles brighter than I have ever seen her before and she hugs me.

"Makoto-san that makes me feel so happy!" she then gave me a kiss on the lips for a minute which surprises me and then she snuggles into my chest. I can't help but think that I've kissed like 7 people today and 4 of them in the last 10 minutes alone, does that make me a kissing slut?

"Xenovia! If you do that again I will become angry." Rias-chan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Buchou, I was only trying to see how big his tool is." Xenovia said with a straight face, how the hell does she do that.

"What you did is classed as sexual harassment." Koneko-chan also said that with a straight face, I will have to ask them how they do that.

"You should try touch it. Its very big." Akeno-san's face then turned to mine with a smirk on her face.

"Don't even think about it Akeno-san." she then pouts and turns back to Xenovia.

"Master can we go to bed soon? I'm tired from following you all day." Yuuki-kun whispered as he came up to me.

"Yeah we can go to bed soon, I'm tried as well." I say back to him while Rias-chan, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Xenovia-san are still arguing.

"M-Mitsu i-is t-tried O-Onii-s-sama." he said and I went to pick him.

Yuuto-kun then came up to me "Hey Mako-kun. Can I stay here tonight, its getting late."

"Sure its fine come on lets go to bed. I can see they are going to be up for hours." I reply to him as Asia-chan and the others save for the four girls that are arguing head upstairs.

"Your a stupid bitch." I heard Rias-chan say to someone as I headed upstairs. At this point they are arguing with one another not just Xenovia.

* * *

We went into the room and I lie down on the bed after taking my clothes off save my underwear.

"Lock that door Yuuto-kun. I want to sleep tonight, I don't want them to start arguing in here." he looks at me strange but locks it nonetheless.

We all get into bed with Asia-chan on my left, Yuuto-kun on my right and Mitsu-kun and Yuuki-kun on my chest. Most people would consider this uncomfortable and at first it was but then as we kept doing it, it just felt natural.

"Master can I have a kiss as well since it seems you have kissed everyone in the club today." Yuuki-kun asked me.

"Yeah why not. Yuuto-kun do you want one as well, I might as well since I've kissed 7 people already."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but yes I would like one too." he replied to me.

I then kissed Yuuki's lips for a minute and then turned to Yuuto-kun and did the same for a minute.

"Crap, I'm a kissing whore. Nine people in one day." I comment quietly and it seems no one heard it thankfully.

After about 10 minutes it seems everyone is asleep except me and Mitsu-kun who keeps looking at me sadly.

"What's wrong Mitsu-kun? Why aren't you asleep?" I ask quietly so I don't wake anyone else up.

"M-Mitsu c-can't s-s-sleep without a-a-a k-kiss." he replied to me quietly.

"Silly, you could have just asked for one Mitsu-kun. I don't mind giving you a kiss when you want one."

He brings his face close to mine since I can't move or it will wake everyone up and I don't want to do that.

He presses his lips innocently onto mine and we stay like for at least a minute then I break the kiss with Mitsu-kun pouting.

"Mitsu-kun how about I kiss you once in the morning, once at school and once at night. How would you like that?" I ask him.

"M-Mitsu would l-like t-that very m-much." I then kiss the top of his head and within minutes he's asleep and after that I fall asleep as well.

* * *

"MAKOTO! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Someone screamed banging on the door waking us all up.

"Is that Irina?" Yuuki-kun stupidly said.

"Iri-chan isn't even in this country right now." I reply to him as I look at the clock on my phone to see its 3 O'clock in the morning.

"What time is it Makoto-san?" Asia-chan asks sleepily.

"Its 3 O'clock in the morning Asia-chan." I reply to her then I hear the knocking get louder.

"I'm going to smash the door down." I heard someone say on the other side of the door.

"Don't! I'll open the door now." I said as I got up and unlocked it.

I open it up and see the 4 girls from before looking angry, I wonder if they have just finished there fight.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I ask them while rubbing my eyes.

"Why the hell did you lock the door?" Rias-chan asked me completely ignoring my question.

"Because I didn't want you to bring your fight into here."

"Whatever lets just go to bed." Rias-chan said as I looked at everyone and then back at her.

"Well we all can't sleep in the same bed. Some will have to sleep in the spare bed." I tell her as she nods.

"Yes I think Xenovia, Akeno and Yuuki and lastly Yuuto should sleep in the spare bed."

"Maybe you should sleep in the spare bed Rias." Akeno-san said.

"M-Mitsu s-sleeps w-with O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun said to me and I nodded.

"Yes Mitsu-kun you do." I reply to him.

"I am sleeping in your bed Mako-kun." Koneko-chan said.

"How about we draw straws." Yuuto-kun suggested and they thought for a minute before nodding.

He goes to get them and within a minute he comes back with 8 straws. "I've cut 4 of them in half so who gets the smaller ones sleep in the spare bed. Sound fair?"

Everyone nods at him and he hands them to me "Since your the only fair person in this I think you should hold them."

"Ok." I then take them and hold them out for everyone and they each pick one.

"Yes got a long one." Akeno-san said as Rias-chan narrowed her eyes at her. It seems she got a short one.

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu g-got a l-long o-one." he said cutely to me.

"I got a long one too." Koneko-chan calmly said sounding proud.

"Well it looks like mine is a long one." Yuuto-kun said as the others paled.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HIM/HER" Rias-chan and Yuuki-kun shouted to me and I shrugged.

"Damn it. In the end it seems I have lost this one, but Makoto-sama I will win next time for you." Xenovia said seriously and I smiled weakly. Shit she takes this way to seriously.

"Makoto-san I want to sleep with you." Asia-chan said with a tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow night I promise we will." I said to her and she nods and gets in the spare bed.

"Master can I sleep in your Obaa-san's bed. I can not and will not sleep in the same bed as her with you not in it." I nodded and he kissed my cheek and went to Obaa-san's room.

"Good he's gone, now I can get some sleep." Rias-chan said as she got in the spare bed.

"Well I'm getting some sleep to, good night Makoto-sama."

"Good night Xenovia-san." I reply to her as she also got in the spare bed.

"Ara ara, Mako-kun bed time." Akeno-san said then I crawled into bed and immediately Koneko-chan and Mitsu-kun crawl onto my chest and Akeno-san takes my left arm and Yuuto-kun takes my right.

Within minutes everyone's asleep except Mitsu-kun again "Kiss?" he asks me and I nod.

He gives me a quick kiss and goes to sleep soon after and then I drift off to sleep thinking about what tomorrow holds.

* * *

**AN. and that is the side stories 2 done next time will be shopping and reunion. this chapter showed 3 new characters the kendo girls Katase and Murayama im not sure if they will join the harem or not and lastly Yuuki's brother Mitsu who stutters a lot and speaks in the third person. I know he's 13 but in japan it is legal to have sex at that age but it doesn't mean they will be doing so any time soon. there was a lot of kissing in that chapter, I honestly didn't mean for it to be like that but it got some first kisses out of the way like with Sona and Yuuki and Mitsu and Akeno and lastly Xenovia. Yuuki is married to Makoto now and he also has Yuuki's brother as a familiar. sally happy birthday for last week I guess that chapter was a birthday present and to answer the marriage question im not sure if he will marry them all or not, he will marry some of them at least. aika did show the picture around school and ironically it made him very popular. the kings game is like a question and answer kind of thing so if you have any questions you want them to answer send a review. for the short stories I am planning an original arc soon involving koneko and akeno but that is all im giving away at the moment. anyway thank you to all the people who have viewed this story and all the you have sent.**


	14. Shopping and Reunion

**Shopping and Reunion**

I wake up the next morning and I see that everyone is gone except Asia-chan and Mitsu-kun who are still soundly asleep, but I thought Asia was in the spare bed so how did she end up next to me?

I look at my phone and see its only 9 O'clock in the morning. If this was a school day I would be panicking right now but fortunately its Sunday.

About 10 minutes later I can feel Mitsu-kun stir and then he lifts his head up and looks at me with sleepy eyes. "G-Good m-morning O-Onii-sama."

"Good morning Mitsu-kun. Did you have a good sleep?" I ask him and he nods.

"Y-Yes O-O-Onii-sama. M-Mitsu h-had a d-dream a-about you."

"That's nice Mitsu-kun, anything interesting?" I ask him and he nods happily.

"W-We g-g-got married. W-When can w-w-we g-get m-married?" he replies to me with a red face.

"Soon Mitsu-kun. Is there any reason you want to get married at such a young age? Because I'm only 16 and I was hesitant to get married." I ask him out of concern.

"B-Because M-Mitsu l-loves h-his O-O-Onii-sama."

"But your only 13. Don't you want to live your life a little more before getting married?"

"N-No. M-Mitsu's l-life i-is being w-w-with O-Onii-s-sama. M-Mitsu d-doesn't want t-to do a-anything e-else, o-only b-be w-with O-Onii-sama."

I sigh in defeat "If that is how you feel then I'm not going to stop you."

"R-Remember y-your p-p-promise?"

"Promise?" I ask him confused.

"W-What y-you s-s-said l-last night." what I said last night... oh.

"You mean about kissing you in the morning and at school and at night time."

He nods "Y-Yes O-Onii-sama. K-Kiss?"

I nod and give him a quick kiss and he smiles at me but then I heard something disturbing.

"Makoto-san...not there... naught boy." Asia-chan just said that while still asleep and I thought she was innocent.

"...Makoto-san... please...children...with...me...love...you." she said quietly.

It sounds like she's dreaming about me but it sounds sexual or loving I'm not sure which. I decide to wake her up before I hear anymore.

"Asia-chan, Asia-chan wake up." I said while shaking her.

She opens her slowly and before I know it her lips are on mine and her hands are tightly holding mine.

After a minute or two she breaks the kiss and looks at me with a blushing face "What a way to wake up, right Asia-chan?"

"S-Sorry about that. I was still half asleep, hehe." she laughed awkwardly while looking at me with innocent eyes.

"No worries. I said this to Mitsu-kun last night and I'll say it to you now. If you ever want a kiss, all you have to do is ask, ok?"

"So all I have to do is ask for one?" I reply with a nod and she smiles at me cutely.

"Anyway what were you dreaming about?" I ask her and then she pales and points her fingers together shyly.

"I-I... don't... remember." she said obviously lying but I don't press the question any further.

"Alright, lets get up before everyone decides to wake us up." they both nod and we get dressed then head down to the kitchen were everyone is waiting with bags under there eyes.

I can't blame them really, we were up at 3 last night. "Hey guys. What's for breakfast?" I say cheerfully and they all glare at me.

"Master breakfast is on the table." Yuuki-kun said and then the three of us sat at the table and started to eat what looks like cereal.

As we are eating I smell something that's burning so I ask them about it "What's that burning smell?"

"...That would be Xenovia-san's attempt to make cereal." Koneko-chan was the one to answer me and Asia-chan and I sweat drop.

I turn to Xenovia-san who has an emotionless face on "How the hell do you burn cereal!?"

"I didn't know you couldn't put it in the microwave." I stare at her in disbelief, with a comment like how can I not stare at her.

"Whatever I'm to tired to care right now. Hey Rias-chan, are we doing anything today?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yes as a matter of fact we are. Today is the official Occult Research Club shopping trip!" she exclaimed doing a 180 in mood.

"Great! What are we shopping for?"

"Oh nothing in particular. Its just something to do." she said and I face fault at her answer.

"You were excited a minute ago! What happened to this being a club activity?"

"I never said this was a club activity."

"Yes you did! You said it was an official shopping trip."

"Yeah it is. But it isn't mandatory so its not a club activity." she replied to me smiling.

I stick out my tongue childishly "Your not a club activity."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me complicated questions. Anyway since you said it wasn't mandatory I think I will stay home for the day and relax."

She sighs in annoyance "Well it isn't mandatory for everyone else, but it is for you."

"Why only me!? That's not fair!" I pouted at her.

"Because we are going shopping. You know what couples do together."

"Only for you Rias-chan, only for you. Oh can I invite Sona-chan? I bet she would like to go to." as I finished that Rias-chan huddled into the corner with a depressed aura around her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she kept repeating over and over again.

"Akeno-san what's wrong with Rias-chan? Was it something I said?"

"Rias was hoping for a day out with you alone but when we overheard her talking to herself about it, we had no choice but to intervene and make this a group date."

"But that doesn't explain why she got depressed at Sona-chan's name."

"Maybe its because she's jealous that you had a date with Sona-sama yesterday, and she hasn't had one yet."

I turn to Rias-chan who is still muttering stuff in the corner about Sona-chan being a head of her.

"Rias-chan maybe we can go off by ourselves for a few hours while shopping. Sort of like a mini date." I ask her and for the second time today she did a 180 in mood.

"Yes I want to do that!... I mean that would be good." she hugged me into her breasts and I snuggle into her chest.

"Hey while we are out, can we go to the anime section they have at the department store?" I ask them and Rias-chan nods vigorously.

"Of course we can! Actually I was going to ask you the same thing later on." she admitted to me with an embarrassed blush.

"Great so when are we going."

"After you finish breakfast so hurry up and eat!" she replied to me while I sweat drop.

"I would have finished by now if you didn't huddle in the corner."

"Don't blame this on me!" she then glared at me so I dropped it.

"Your right, I'll finish breakfast and get ready." I then quickly finish my breakfast and then everyone including me puts our shoes on ready for the day.

We head outside and I turn around and locked the door.

"O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun then held out his hand for me to take.

"Makoto-san can I hold your hand?" Asia-chan asks me with her innocent smile.

"Of course Asia-chan!" she takes hold of my hand and we set off.

* * *

We get there and immediately Akeno-san and Yuuki-kun grabbed my arms and dragged me off somewhere. "Asia-chan! look after Mitsu-kun for me!" I shouted back to her and she nodded.

"Thanks Asia-chan!" I waved back to her and they both pulled me harder.

"Mako-kun what should we do when we are alone."

"What do you mean when we are alone?" I ask Akeno-san confused

"I mean what kind of games should we play when we are alone?"

"What you mean like board games or video games?"

"Your so sexy when your confused. The games I meant are only played with 2 people, maybe 3 but there can be more."

What games is she... oh I think I know "You mean some sexual game don't you."

"Well done and the prize is... you can do what you want with me!"

"R-REALLY!... I-I meant to say w-what."

"So you really are a naughty boy aren't you." Akeno-san then winks at me seductively.

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Your brain might not be able to answer but your body certainly can." she then nibbles on my ear and that earns her a low moan from me.

"I love your moans Mako-kun."

"T-Thanks I guess. Anyway lets get to whatever shop you two want to go to." I said to both of them but I don't think Yuuki-kun is listening because his eyes have been glaring at Akeno-san since she started talking about the games.

About 2 minutes later we stop in front of a shop.

"What is this shop... never mind I think I know what it is." why bring me to an S&M shop?

"Come on Master! Lets shop around." I was dragged into a sex shop.

"Mako-kun look at this whip! Don't you think this would be fun to play with?" Akeno-san said holding a whip for BDSM.

"Ummm... Akeno-san why I would I want to play with that?"

"Its not for you to play with. This is my toy to use on you!" she replied with a smirk.

"Akeno-sempai that looks like one nice whip. Master use that on me!" oh fucking hell they are perfect for each other.

"I think I will get this ufufu." she then went to the check out and actually got the whip.

"Master I'm getting these kinky handcuffs! Can I have some money? Look at the fluffy bits, use these on me tonight ok." I gave him the money reluctantly and he then paid for the handcuffs and both came up to me with huge grins.

"Can we go now?" they both shaked their heads at me and I sighed heavily.

"What else do you want?"

"Ara we need to look around for more equipment." Akeno-san and Yuuki-kun then dragged me around the shop while everyone was giving me weird looks.

About 20 minutes later we finish shopping for their equipment as they called it with them buying nearly every single item in that horrid shop and they both conned me into buying most of it.

"Are we meeting up with the others now or..."

"Yes Mako-kun I've done my shopping for the day, and I got a lot nice things to experiment on you with." when she said that it sent shivers down my spine but weather they were good or not I have no idea.

"Me to Master. We can have lots of fun with these." he beamed at me and I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

* * *

"O-Onii-sama" I turn around and see Mitsu-kun running up to me and then he hugged my waist.

"Mitsu-kun did you have fun with Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes O-Onee-san is fun." when he said that Rias-chan crouched down and she had the same depressed aura she had this morning.

"That's good Mitsu-kun. Thank you for looking after him Asia-chan." I said that ignoring Rias-chan who keeps glaring at Asia.

"That's ok Makoto-san. I would happily do it anytime, we had fun didn't we Mitsu-kun?" Mitsu nodded to Asia-chan.

"Anyway its my turn next Makoto-sama." Xenovia-san then grabbed my arm and Yuuto-kun followed after us.

"Xen-san, Yuuto-kun where are we going?"

"We are going to a clothing store." Yuuto-kun was the one to answer me.

"Ok is there anything you two need?"

"Nothing in particular Makoto-sama. I just want to spend time with you." Xen-san answered me with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Ok Xen-san. We haven't spent much time together have we, we don't know much about each other but hopefully that will change soon. Yuuto-kun is there anything you need?"

"I was hoping to get some new clothes to impress you with."

"To impress me with? What's wrong with the clothes you have on now?" I ask him but he doesn't answer me.

"Makoto-sama do you need any clothes?"

"I don't, but Yuuki-kun and Mitsu-kun do. They can't keep borrowing my old clothes forever." I reply to Xen-san.

"Yes, they can't can they. Ok then Makoto-sama I will pay for your familiars clothing."

"Oh no Xen-san you don't have to do that, I have enough money."

"I insist on it, I must help you whenever I can. I was rude to you when I met you and a lot of times after that, I am sorry about doing that to you and Asia." so she's still upset about those times.

"Xen-san its ok really. I forgave you for that already and so has Asia-chan, no need to keep apologizing."

"If you insist Makoto-sama. But please let me pay for your familiars." she said as we arrived at the clothing department.

"Your not going to drop this are you?" I ask her and she just stands there looking at me with determination.

"Ok if you insist but I will go halves on the boys clothes and I will pay for whatever clothes you want. And before you say no I'm not taking no for an answer and that's final."

"A firm hand, yes you will make an excellent father."

I do a spit take at her words "Isn't it too early to think about having children?"

"Not at all. Having your children will be the greatest pleasure, having Michael-sama's grandchildren is a blessing."

"Is that all you care about? Don't you want to get to know each other first?" I ask her. Its quite a horrible feeling just thinking of being a baby making machine because of who my father is.

"Its not all I care about. I already know your a kind person, I have been asking everyone in the club and they all agree that you are a kind, considerate and very generous person."

"Thank you Xen-san, but I want to get to know you before I start making children with you."

"That is an understandable request Makoto-sama. Lets get to know each other first and go from there." I nod at her and then we head into the store.

As we are looking for clothes I turn to Xen-san "Xen-san do you have a phone by any chance?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't have a phone, why do you ask?"

"Oh no particular reason. I just wanted to know." I reply to as I pick up a few outfits for the two boys and some other things like underwear and socks.

"What do you think Mako-kun?" Yuuto-kun said coming out of the dressing room.

"Y-Yeah they really suit you Yuuto-kun." the clothes he is wearing are on the tight side and show a lot of his body not that I mind it makes him look sexy.

"Good because I'm getting them." he replied as he went back into the changing rooms.

"I suppose I will have to get some swimming costumes for the boys. I bet we will be swimming sooner or later." I said to myself as I looked at what they had to offer.

"Makoto-sama what do you think of these." Xen-san said also coming out of the changing rooms.

"Y-Yeah they look good on you Xen-san." Xen-san is wearing a tight T-shirt and biker shorts I got to admit they do suit her and it certainly has a certain appeal.

"I'm glad that you like them." she replied disappearing back into the changing rooms.

After about half an hour of shopping we pay for the clothes with Yuuto-kun making me buy him some clothes too then we meet up with the others for lunch.

"O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun and Yuuki rush up to me and hug me embarrassing me.

"Hey you two. I bought you some new clothes and swimming costumes."

"You bought me some clothes Master?"

"Well Xen-san and I went halves on them." I reply to them and they both thank Xenovia who smiled.

"Well lets get some food." I then notice Rias-chan still has a depressing aura around her "Hey Asia-chan has Buchou had that aura since we left?"

"Yes Makoto-san she has. She kept saying stuff like I'm stealing her Mitsu-kun away from her."

She takes being a Shotacon to a new level "Rias-chan lets get some food. I'm hungry."

"Oh Makoto when did you get here?" she asks me emotionless.

"I've been here for 3 minutes already. Cheer up Rias-chan."

"Ok!" shit she keeps doing a 180 mood change.

"A-Alright then."

* * *

We get some food and sit down with Koneko-chan and Mitsu-kun sitting on my lap, they just sit there even in public places.

"...Mako-kun I want to go sweet shopping with you." Koneko-chan said suddenly.

"Um sure, can we take Mitsu-kun with us? I'm sure he would like to get some sweets to. Oh I'll pay for yours Koneko-chan." I whisper the last part to her.

"...Ok, we can take him along but I'm getting a lot of sweets."

"Thanks Koneko-chan."

"O-Onii-sama. K-Kiss?" Mitsu-kun asked me suddenly.

"Later I promise." I reply to him as he pouts at me.

"Sorry Mitsu-kun but that is not going to work with me right now."

"O-Onii-sama y-your p-p-promise." damn he got me there I never break promises.

"Alright but when we are alone ok."

"Ok O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun then gets off my lap and so does Koneko-chan because its our time to go to the sweet shop.

"Makoto-san I'm next, right?"

"Yeah Asia-chan your next after I take Koneko." I reply to her as I quickly finish my food and take a hold of Koneko-chan's and Mitsu-kun's hand.

"...Mako-kun, what do you think about the others?" Koneko-chan asked me as we near the sweet shop.

"What do you mean? I think they are nice, if that is what you mean."

"...No. I mean do you think they are attractive?" that caught me off guard.

"W-Well y-yes I think everyone has there own charm to them." I truthfully tell her.

"...What about me? Do you think I am attractive?"

"W-Well yes of course I think your attractive. What's brought this on all of a sudden?"

"...I just... don't think ... I'm attractive... my body isn't developed... like Buchou's or Akeno-sempai's."

"I'm not so judgemental that I would not be attracted to you because your body is underdeveloped. Actually I like that you don't have a big chest. Flat chests have there charm just as much as big chests."

"...Really?"

"Yeah really. Remember I was in love with you way before I met Buchou and the others. Just because I have new people in my life, it doesn't mean I would ever forget about you. You were my first girlfriend remember."

"...I remember. Thank you Mako-kun." I then pull her into a sideways hug.

"Don't worry about it Neko-chan."

"...What did you just call me?" Koneko-chan raised an eyebrow.

"I called you Neko-chan. Sorry about that, its just your aura reminds me of a cat and your name is Koneko so I shortened it. Hope that is alright?"

"...Only call me that in private." I nodded to her and then we found the sweet shop and entered it.

"O-Onii-sama i-is i-i-it ok t-to b-buy t-these?"

"Alright you can have them." I said to him as Neko-chan let go of my hand and went deeper in the shop.

We went to the check out and got two bags of sweets. "...Mako-kun, these." Koneko-chan said as she came up to me with 1 2 3... 8 bags of sweets.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of those?" she answered with a nod.

"Ok lets pay for them."

"...I'm not done yet." my mouth then hung open at that statement.

"How many more are you getting!?"

"...I want a total of 20."

"And your going to eat all of those today?" I ask her because she will get fat if she eats all those.

"...No... they will be my weekly supply."

"Oh, ok then meet me at the checkout." she replies with a nod and disappears into the shop again.

"O-O-Onii-sama K-Kiss?"

"Alright lets go over here out of the way."

He nods at me and we go into the corner were I give Mitsu-kun a quick kiss on the lips and then we go to the checkout and wait for Koneko-chan.

About 10 minutes later she comes back with 12 mores bags of sweets. I pay for them and then we go and meet up with the others.

* * *

"Is it my turn now?" Asia-chan then took hold of my hand and led me away from the others before I could answer her.

"Is there anything you want Asia-chan?"

"No, there isn't anything in particular but... I would like to look around the jewellery store if you don't mind."

"Ok Asia-chan if that is what you want then that is what we will do!" she nods happily at me and we make our way to the jewellery store.

"Asia-chan what do you think about my you know being well you know." I ask her.

"W-Well it did surprise me but I always knew you were special. Even from the first day we met I always knew there was something about you but I couldn't put my finger on it."

"But that doesn't answer my question."

"I-I don't really know what to say about it. Your Otou-sama is the current god and you are the son of the current god. At first it scared me being in your presence and I didn't know what to say. But as I learned to accept it, it doesn't really matter who your family is. I loved you before I knew who your Otou-sama was and my love for you hasn't changed even now."

"Thank you Asia-chan. You are always so nice to people and kind but..."

"But?"

"...But I keep thinking about if he had been better at running the system then you would have never met me and you could still pray to god."

"I'm glad I met you!... Its true that I miss praying to god but meeting you and everyone is worth not being able to pray anymore." she replied to me with a smile.

"Y-Your too good for me Asia-chan. Your always so kind and so innocent, don't ever change, always be like you are now ok."

"I will be Makoto-san. You stay like you are now Makoto-san, I like it when your kind to others before yourself. So stay yourself too."

"I will do Asia-chan, I will do."

After we finish our talk we make our way into the jewellery store.

"Look at all these Makoto-san! They are so beautiful and sparkly!" Asia-chan said a little loudly.

"Yeah they are nice. Is there anything that catches your eye?"

She then looks around and spots something and then holds out a heart shaped necklace with a heart shaped red jewel inside of it.

"I like this one but... its really expensive, I could never afford it."

She was about to put it back when I took it off her hands and examined the item and how much it cost.

"It certainly is nice... ok I will get it for you!"

"Makoto-san I could never ask you to get me something like this. Its too much." she replies to me.

"Nonsense, I will get this for you Asia-chan. It will look really great on you."

"B-But..."

"Don't tell anyone else ok. They might get jealous or think I am playing favourites with you."

"A-Are you sure Makoto-san? You don't have to get me this, I just wanted to look around." Asia-chan then put her arm around my arm.

"I'm sure Asia-chan, don't worry so much about it. But lie when someone asks the price of it." she gives me an affirmative nod and we go and pay for it.

"Your a lucky one miss. This is very expensive, your boyfriend must really love you." the clerk said to Asia-chan who blushed up a storm.

"Um, yes. Makoto-san is the best b-b-boyfriend." boyfriend? I don't remember actually saying we are in a relationship but whatever I am lucky to be loved by a girl like Asia, any guy would be lucky to be with her. I think she is more of an angel than I am.

"Well don't let this one go." the clerk girl then gave Asia-chan the necklace and we left the shop quickly.

"Makoto-san could you help me put this on me please?" I reply with a nod and put it on her.

"W-What do you think?"

"Just as I thought, you look perfect!" I reply to her and then she hugs me tight.

"T-Thank you Makoto-san. Oh I'm sorry about saying your my b-b-boyfriend." its cute when she stutters.

"Oh its no problem. I guess we are sort of in a relationship but we never really said anything to each other about it. So do you want to be in a relationship?"

"Yes! Of course I want to be in one with you!" she then hugged me again and I blush a little at the contact.

"So I guess we are then." she nods happily and we go and meet up with the others.

* * *

"Its about time Makoto. I was worrying you would miss the date." Rias-chan said as we met them outside of a hardware store for some strange reason.

"I wouldn't miss our date for the world!... wait where is Mitsu-kun." as if hearing my voice he shot out from behind Akeno-san and jumped into my arms shaking.

"Mitsu-kun what happened to you?"

"O-Onii-sama, B-Buchou t-t-tried t-t-to t-touch M-Mitsu again."

"Rias-chan, stop trying to touch Mitsu-kun. He wont like you if you keep doing that."

"Oh come on! I didn't do something so horrible. I only asked if he wanted to hold my hand."

"Yeah and the rest of it Rias." Akeno-san added then Rias-chan gained a tick mark.

"What do you mean the rest of it!?"

"A-Anyway. Rias-chan lets get going. Asia-chan will you look after Mitsu-kun for me again?"

"Huh? Oh yes of course Makoto-san." she replied while looking at her necklace.

"Hey Asia, where did you get that from? I don't remember seeing that on you this morning." at Buchou's question both Asia-chan and I look at each other nervously.

"Umm...I...I had it on this morning." she lies quite convincing well for her anyway.

"I-I guess you did. I know you wouldn't lie to me. You have to tell me where you got it, its very beautiful." at that I drag Rias-chan away from the others before Asia-chan could answer.

"H-Hey where are you dragging me?"

"To our date, where else?" I reply to her.

"Alright, so were going to the anime store now?"

"Actually I need to go to one place first."

"Where?" she asked me with a confused face.

"I need to go to a phone shop and get Yuuki, Mitsu, Xenovia and Asia-chan some phones."

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought I would surprise them with a new phone."

"Do you have enough money? I have some with me if you want me to pay." Rias-chan said tapping her bag.

"Oh yeah I have enough. I've saved quite a lot from part time jobs over the years and the money I received when Obaa-san died."

"I-I see but if you do need help financially then please don't hesitate to ask."

"But you have already done so much for me like paying the bills and other stuff."

"Yes I did that because I didn't want to see you go homeless. But remember I am here if you need help with anything."

"I know your here for me and I'm very grateful for everything you have done for me. When Obaa-san died I didn't think I would be able to go on, I even considered committing suicide at one point because I couldn't handle being alone."

When I said that her face became serious "You never told me that! Don't ever think about doing that! I wouldn't be able to go on if you died."

"Don't be silly, if I died which will hopefully be way into the future then you will go on for me."

"Don't say I'm being silly! I know we haven't really known each other long but I feel like I could tell you everything about me, the good, the bad and you would still be there standing by my side."

"Of course I would be standing by your side. I'm your pawn and I feel the same, I could tell you everything about myself and you would be there, holding my hand."

She then grabs my hand and holds it tight "Like this?"

I nod at her and we make our way to the phone shop and get 4 new phones and make our way over to the anime store.

When we get there I notice Sona-chan in the shop and so does Rias-chan who has that same aura around her she had before. "Does the universe hate me?"

Sona-chan then notices us and comes over "Hello Makoto-kun I didn't expect you to be here."

"Yeah sure you didn't." Rias-chan said cutting me off before I could speak.

"Oh are you saying I came here knowing full well that Makoto-kun would be here?"

"That is exactly what I am saying! I know you don't come here normally so that is the only logical explanation."

"No it isn't the only logical explanation. For you information I didn't even know Makoto-kun would be here, I thought he would be at home." Sona-chan replied to Rias-chan.

"Then why are you here? I didn't know you had an interest with anime."

"Well I'm not so hyper about it like you but I thought I would look around. I heard Makoto-kun likes anime so I thought I would give it a try."

"Wait you came here to look at something I am interested in?" I ask Sona-chan surprised that she cares about what hobbies I have.

"Y-Yes, I thought we could bond over anime as well as other things." she replied to me with her smile.

"O-Ok do you want to maybe look around with us?" I can see Rias-chan glaring at me from the side.

"Sure that would be nice." was Sona's reply.

"Hey Sona look its a magical girl!" Rias-chan shouted to Sona-chan who paled when she saw it.

"Cool I love magical girls." I said embarrassed that I just said that out loud.

"M-Makoto-kun what would you do if you by chance saw a real magical girl?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe freak out and hug them to death!" I replied to her as she paled even more.

"Hahaha, oh this is so funny. Your in a big surprise when you meet Sona's Onee-sama."

"Why would I be in for a surprise." I ask Rias-chan confused.

"Oh never mind. Come on Makoto-kun lets go around the shop!"

We run around and buy a lot of different anime and manga related stuff and I can see Sona-chan is looking at us with a mixture of amusement and worry.

"Oh that was so much fun! I had forgotten how much fun looking around an anime store could be!"

"I agree Rias-chan! I haven't done this in so long." I reply to her as Sona-chan makes a sour face.

"Sona what's wrong?" Rias-chan asked but all Sona-chan did was point to something. I follow were she is pointing and also make a sour face.

"Why does everything today not go my way and now he shows up!" I agree with her.

I can't believe that he would show up, he is one of the last people I would want to see again.

"Raiser Phoenix and his sister Ravel Phoenix." Sona-chan muttered.

"Oh that bastard again. Hey Sona-chan can I borrow your glasses for a moment?"

"Um sure but why?"

"Well you will see in a minute."

She hands my her glasses and I put them on."Hmmmm, I see."

"You see what Makoto-kun?" Rias-chan said blushing well I think so I can't see that well out of them.

"Well according to my scouter, it seems Raiser has a power level of 5." at that Rias-chan and I burst out laughing while Sona-chan is really confused.

"What does that mean?" Sona-chan asked us so we laughed even harder.

"At.. least... its not... over... 9000!" Rias-chan said inbetween laughs and at that we fell to the floor laughing really loudly and everyone is staring at us.

"Will you two get a grip! Your causing a scene! Oh great you got there attention now." Sona-chan said as I found it hard to breathe.

"Hello Rias-sama, Sona-sama and Sekiryuutei." Ravels-san said and strangely Raiser is staying really quiet.

"Hey Ravel-san, how are you? I've not seen you since the... rating game."

"O-Oh y-yeah its been awhile hasn't it Sekiryuutei."

"Yeah but don't call me Sekiryuutei. Call me by my name Makoto Nakashima or Mako-kun or even Ma-kun if you like. We are the same age so we should be on a first name basis right?"

"I-Is it really ok to call you by your first name?" eh... she seems really happy about that, but she has been really friendly with me before hand so...

"Y-Yeah its fine."

"T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Mako-sama without reservation." she said with a red face.

"Oh don't call me Mako-sama." I understand her less then Xenovia-san. I don't get why they call me sama.

"B-But I heard about your lineage" oh so this is about him again.

"If you must call me that then that's fine. Hey what's wrong with your brother?" I ask gesturing to Raiser who has not spoken once.

"Oh he's still upset that you beat him and at the fact he couldn't marry Rias-sama." she answered me as I tried to hold in a laugh.

"I-Is that so, well I am sorry for that but Rias-chan didn't want to marry him and I didn't mean to hurt him like I did."

"Thank you Mako-sama. Anyway we best get going, we actually came here to cheer him up."

"Alright Ravel-san. Next time your in the human world, drop by my house and we can have a day of fun."

"O-Ok Mako-sama I will definitely come around next time." after she said that she left with Raiser who was still being quiet.

"Makoto-kun can I have my glasses back now?" Sona-chan asked me and I handed them back to her.

"Makoto-kun you look really sexy in glasses." Rias-chan commented.

"I-Is that the case, then I will have to buy some glasses to impress you with then."

"Please do. It would really be great to get a picture of you in them. Actually you can have the set I have at home."

"Did I really look that good in glasses?" I ask them both and they nodded.

"Alright should we get back to the others now?"

"Yeah I think we should, its getting late." Rias-chan replied to me.

"I'm going to go home now as well. It was nice seeing you again Makoto-kun, have a nice evening."

"Y-You too Sona-chan, have a great evening and I'll see you at school." she nods and then leaves.

"Rias-chan I'm sorry our mini date got ruined by the fact we came across Raiser."

"No, its ok. Even with seeing him, I still had fun and we have more anime posters and everything!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah we do. Anyway lets get back I'm really tired and all I want to do now is lie on the couch and watch some movie and cuddle with someone."

"Ok Mako-kun lets go meet them and then head home." I nod to her and we go and find the others.

* * *

About 10 minutes of looking we find them standing at the entrance of the department store looking tired.

"Hey guys! It looks like everyone is ready to head home." I say to them all and they nod then we set out home.

"Hey Xen-san I got you a gift." I said to Xen-san as we are walking home who looks at me with confusion.

"You got me a gift Makoto-sama? You shouldn't have." I went into the bag and handed her one of the phones.

"You got me a phone? Thank you for the lovely gift Makoto-sama." everyone then glared at Xen-san who was to busy looking at her phone.

"Master how could you get her a phone and not your husband." Yuuki-kun then looked at me with sad eyes.

"Relax I got you one too, also I got one for Asia-chan and Mitsu-kun." I then handed them there respective phone and they all hugged me tightly.

"O-Onii-sama Mitsu l-loves y-y-you and t-thank y-you for t-t-the p-phone."

"No problem Mitsu-kun. I love you as well." I said back to Mitsu-kun.

"Master I love you so much. I knew you listened to me." I then pat the top of his head and he beams at me.

"Makoto-san this is too much. You have already spent a lot of money on me." she whispered the last part to me.

"Don't worry about it Asia-chan. I knew you needed a phone so I thought it would make a good gift. Do you like it?"

"Y-Yes Makoto-san I love it!" she replied to me with a huge smile.

"I'm glad now lets get home." we then made our way home with the others going off in there own directions part way.

I opened the door and as I stepped through I saw someone I don't recognize standing there.

I moved Asia-chan and Mitsu-kun behind me and activated both of my Scared Gears. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my home?"

"Yes I would also like to know who you are? What business do you have here?" Rias-chan said as she stood by my side.

"Oh I'm sorry to drop by unannounced Makoto."

"Wait how do you know my name?" I asked the mysterious man.

"Well I should know your name because I was the one to give it to you."

"You gave me my name? Just who the hell are you?" I ask him again.

"Oh sorry I am Michael the current god but more importantly I'm your father." as he said that I felt like fainting.

* * *

**Rias's P.O.V**

"Oh sorry I am Michael the current god but more importantly I'm your father." so this is Michael-sama, oh shit this isn't going to go well. I can see behind me that Asia fainted but luckily Yuuki is holding onto her.

I look over to Makoto and he has a mixture of rage, sadness, shock and confusion all in one expression.

"That's a funny joke! My father wouldn't show up like this." Makoto said but if I look at them closely I can definitely see the resemblance, all that is different is the hair and one of the eye colour.

"I'm not joking Makoto. I am your father, I came here too see how you are doing." Michael-sama said looking at Makoto.

"GET OUT NOW!" Makoto suddenly shouted making us all jump at the volume.

"W-What?" Michael-sama said shocked.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW!"

"No I wont get out. I came here to ask something of you and to see how my son is."

"I don't care, get out now!" Makoto said calming down a little but still has an insane amount of KI directed at Michael-sama.

"Listen to me when I am talking young man." Michael-sama sounds like my father when he said that.

"Why should I listen to my dead beat father? I want you to get out of this house now."

"Don't speak to me like that! I am your father, you will listen to me."

"No I fucking wont. You will leave here and never come back." Makoto sounds like he is about to kill Michael-sama, I guess his issues are more deep then I originally thought they were.

"Don't use that word with me young man. I came here to talk to my son and I'm not leaving until I do." Michael-sama said strictly.

"Fine say what you want and then leave."

"Alright but I want to talk to you in private."

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you alone! You can talk in front of Rias-chan and the others."

"I would prefer to talk with you alone between father and son." at that Makoto scoffed.

"That's a laugh, I don't see a father and son here, do you see anyone like that Rias-chan?" oh shit don't bring me into this.

"Don't bring other people into this argument. This is between family." Michael-sama said before I had a chance to.

"Family you say, my family is Rias-chan and the others. They are all the family I need." I'm glad he sees us as family but...

"Makoto! I'm your father, I'm your family."

"If what you said was true then why weren't you here when I needed you the most?" oh no this is going to turn ugly.

"What do you mean? I was here with you in spirit, I watched you everyday and every night. Your my son Makoto, I love you."

"In spirit you say, what about when Obaa-san died? I don't love you." Makoto is now on the brink of tears, I wish I could comfort him but now is not the time for that.

"I couldn't be here for you. I have responsibility's and I can't abandon Heaven."

"But its ok to abandon me?" Makoto said that in a hurt voice.

"I never said it was ok. I had to be there for everyone, I tried to be there for you but its hard running Heaven."

"That is an excuse and you know it!"

Michael-sama then looked at Makoto's hand or more precisely his wedding ring.

"I see you have gotten married, can I meet the lucky girl?" oh shit why can't this be simple.

"Lucky girl? I'm not married to a girl, well not yet anyway." his eyes briefly went to me then he pulled Yuuki forward.

"I am married to my familiar Yuuki and I couldn't be happier! He is a great husband and I love him. Are you ashamed of me?" Makoto smirked.

"Well this isn't a lifestyle I would have chosen for you, but I'm not ashamed of you."

"LIFESTYLE?! THIS ISN'T A LIFESTYLE CHOICE!" Makoto said raising his voice again.

"Well I'm happy for you regardless." Michael-sama then smiled at Yuuki.

"Hello Otou-sama I'm Yuuki Tsukino and I'm your sons husband." Yuuki said bowing to Michael-sama.

"Don't bow to him Yuuki! He isn't worth it!" Makoto said harshly and Yuuki backed away a little.

"Makoto I need to discuss something with you and I need you to do something for me."

"What do you want from me? You haven't been there for me! So why come now? I needed you back then not now. I'm not doing anything for you!"

"Makoto just listen to me!"

"Fuck off!"

SLAP!

Michael-sama just slapped Makoto who is just glaring at him with more KI than before.

"I'm sorry about doing that but I need to discuss something with you."

"Get the fuck out of my house and out of my fucking life you bastard!" Yuuki then rubbed Makoto's cheek comfortingly.

"Don't say stuff like that to me. I know I wasn't there before but I want to be now."

"You want to be there now? What about when I was being bullied, when I was beaten everyday, what about when I was almost ki..." Makoto then went quiet as the tears in his eyes spilled over and was now streaming down his face.

"When you where almost what Makoto?" I then nodded as I don't know what he was about to say.

"Nothing, forget it. Just leave and don't come back."

"No I'm here now, tell me what you want from me?" Michael-sama is really trying to make amends with Makoto but if I was in that position I think I would be doing the same.

"O-Onii-s-sama M-Mitsu i-is s-s-scared." Mitsu-kun chimed in from behind Asia who woke up when Michael-sama slapped Makoto.

"Asia hug Mitsu for me." she nodded and Mitsu-kun cried into Asia's shoulder.

"Actually I do want to know one thing." Michael-sama then gestured for Makoto to continue "I want to know why I have eyes like these. When Kokabiel mentioned me being your son, he said something about my eyes, so could you elaborate?"

"Of course son. You have those eyes because when an angel and a human have a child, most of the time they will gain an eye colour from there father and one from the mother. That is why you have one green eye which you got from me and one yellow eye that you got from your mother."

"So one of the reasons I got bullied was because of you then? Because you had to have me. Why did you have me in the first place, was I an accident?"

"No you weren't an accident, your mother and I love each other very much. We always wanted children one day and you are my son Makoto. I would never think of you as an accident, I love you and I will always be here for you."

Wait Michael-sama said love not loved, but I don't think Makoto picked up on that. "You wanted me? No you wouldn't abandon me if you wanted me! Why would you leave me alone? Obaa-san was always there for me, she did your job. I didn't ask to be born."

"I know she did and I am very grateful to Amaya. She was a wonderful mother in law. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I really am Makoto. I want to be here for you now." this time it was Michael-sama's turn to cry.

"Save your fucking tears, I don't want to see fake tears from you. I'm leaving, Rias-chan I'll be back later just make sure he isn't here." before I could say anything Makoto had left and now we are all stood here in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

"Your Rias Gremory, correct?" Michael-sama suddenly asked me and I nodded at him.

"Could you pass on a message for me to my son?"

"Y-Yes Michael-sama, I'll pass on a message for you." I reply hesitantly.

"Could you tell him I'm sorry I wasn't here for him and that I love him also that his 2nd cousin will becoming here tomorrow at 8 in the morning to live here permanently." I didn't know Makoto had a cousin.

"Of course Michael-sama but what is this persons name?"

"Her name is Madoka Kaname and she is homeless at the moment and like Makoto she doesn't have any family save for him."

"I-I see, so that was the reason you came here?" I ask him.

"Partly, but I really wanted to see my son again. I do love him, he is my only son and nothing will change that even if he is married to a boy and a devil."

"I see Michael-sama I promise to tell him, oh by the way how old is Kaname-san?"

"She is 15 and she is to be enrolled into your school and into my sons class."

"I understand Michael-sama." I reply to him.

"Thank you and now I need to go and get ready for the conference."

"Wait! You said when you mentioned Makoto's mother that you love her not loved. Does that mean she is alive?"

"Well she is alive but she's not human anymore. Actually she became an angel under me, I was going to surprise Makoto at the conference with her being there."

"I-I see thank you Michael-sama. If it helps I will try and help Makoto out of his hatred for you."

"Thank you miss Gremory, I don't want my own son hating me. I can't take it, he means everything to me and Akira, I want us to be a family. I even considered becoming a Fallen Angel to be with them both but Akira wouldn't let me saying my duty was only something I could do. Oh I'm sorry for dumping this on you."

"No its ok Michael-sama I want to help Makoto." I reply to him.

"I can see you really are in love with my son as are the rest of you. For that I am thankful. Anyway I really need to go." with that Michael-sama transports away in a magic circle.

"Buchou-san should we search for Makoto-san?" Asia asked me while still having Mitsu-kun in her arms and I shook my head.

"No, we should stay here. Remember he said he would come back with time so we will wait for him."

"Is he going to be ok. He was really upset with Michael-sama, I've never seen him so upset and angry."

"I know what you mean Asia. I never thought Makoto could even get that angry. Sure I've seen him angry but I have never felt that amount of KI from him directed at anyone not even at Kokabiel or at Raiser."

"Is Master going to be ok?" Yuuki asks me which surprises me because I always thought he hated me.

"I'm sure with all our help and support he will come back to being the good old Makoto that we love. But we will have to tell him about his cousin that is coming tomorrow."

"Oh yes you mean Kaname-san right? I wonder what she is like." Asia said

"B-Buchou M-Mitsu m-m-misses O-Onii-sama." Mitsu said still in Asia's arm.

"Its ok Mitsu-kun he will be back home soon I promise."

"O-O-Onii-sama!" he cried out.

"Lets have some dinner and then lets take it from there ok." everyone agreed and about an hour later we had dinner and then we sat on the couch in mostly silence.

"Buchou-san its 11 O'clock are you sure Makoto-san will be back soon?"

"I'm sure he will come back when he wants to. Mitsu-kun its time for you to go to bed."

"N-No B-Buchou M-Mitsu d-d-doesn't w-want to g-go to b-bed. M-Mitsu w-wants O-O-Onii-sama." he replied to me then he yawned.

"Mitsu-kun listen to me, when you wake up Makoto will be back I promise you he will be."

Asia then came up to me and whispered "Buchou-san can you really promise him that?"

"No I can't but if Makoto isn't back tomorrow morning I will personally search for him myself." I whisper back.

"Come on little bro go to bed." Mitsu-kun nods to Yuuki and heads to bed with Asia who I sent so he wont be alone.

"Yuuki you go to bed too. I can stay awake all night if I have to."

"No I'm staying awake, I need to be here for him." he replies to me as I sigh.

"Alright but when you get tired go to bed." he nods at me and I switch on the t.v.

* * *

We watch t.v for a few hours and the next thing I know its already 4 O'clock and Yuuki is asleep so I go into the kitchen to get some coffee.

I make the coffee and sit back down quietly. About 10 minutes later I hear the door open softly and I rush to the door seeing Makoto looking at me with sad eyes.

"Rias-chan what are you doing awake? Its already past 4."

"I know what time it is. I couldn't go to sleep without knowing your ok."

"What about the others? Are they asleep?" Makoto asks me and I nod.

"Yeah I made Mitsu-kun go to bed with Asia and Yuuki is asleep on the couch."

"I-I see well I'm going to bed its been a long day."

"Oh no you don't! I want to know something and I have a message from your father."

"DON'T CALL HIM MY FATHER!" he actually shouted at me.

"Don't yell at me Makoto!"

"I-I'm sorry Rias-chan, forgive me?"

I nodded and then led him into the living room where Yuuki must have just woken up. "Master your alright!?"

"Yeah Yuuki-kun I'm alright."

"Makoto I need to ask you something about what almost happened to you." I ask him but he stays silent.

"Makoto tell me please!" I beg him and he sighs.

"I don't want to tell you or anyone about it. Its none of your concern."

"Makoto tell me. I want to help you but I can't if I don't know what is wrong with you." I say to him out of concern.

"Why do you care about me so much? I'm not worth anything, I don't deserve someone as special as you."

"Don't be stupid. Your worth a lot and you do deserve me and everyone else. I want to help please tell me."

"O-Ok when I was 10 I was kidnapped and I was almost killed, a bunch of people were hold hostage in a shop and I was unlucky that I had to get some milk for Obaa-san."

"But how where you kidnapped if you were in a shop?" Yuuki asked him and I nodded.

"Well I was the one they decided to use as a hostage and I was taken with them. When we were far enough, they beat me, stabbed me in the stomach and stripped me, and left me for dead on a road side. I was in hospital for 9 weeks." he then started crying on my shoulder.

"I'm glad they didn't rape you and I'm glad you survived going through that." I say to him softly.

"I wish sometimes I hadn't." Makoto whispered but I heard him.

"Don't you ever say that! If you died that day what would have become of me and the others like Asia or Yuuki or Mitsu? They might of ended up dead as well. You do a lot of good Makoto."

"I don't want to be alone anymore. I've been alone for so long."

"Well your not alone anymore. But don't blame your father for that." I said seriously.

"I-I don't want blame him but I have to blame someone for my life. I know it isn't fair but I can't bring myself to face him. I do love him but I can't handle being close to him because for years I thought he was just a dead beat and now I know he was god. I-I can't live up to his expectation, I'm not good enough."

"What are you talking about Makoto? He doesn't want you to live up to anything, he loves you and he wants you to have a happy life."

"I don't know, if he cared he would have sent a card or dropped by even. I-I just wanted to know if he loved me."

"Well I know he does and next time you see him why don't you tell him just how you feel without raised voices and the language."

"I-I can't do it alone, I'm to scared about facing him, I mean he is god and I'm a devil."

"So? That shouldn't stop you having a relationship with your father. I'm sure with time you two will have a great relationship but it will take time." I say to him.

"How do you always know what to say?" he said with a smile that made me smile.

"Because I can read you like a book." I winked at him cheekily.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be like Mitsu-kun and say kiss?"

"Alright Makoto I'll give you a kiss" I then moved closer to him and captured his lips with my own and instantly I can feel all the love he has for me flow into me and vice versa.

We stay locked in our passionate kiss for a minute and then we break apart with blushing faces.

"Master me next!" Yuuki then grabbed Makoto's face and kissed his lips for a minute before breaking apart.

"O-O-Onii-sama!" I heard from the stairs. I turn around and see Mitsu and Asia standing there rubbing their eyes.

"Mitsu-kun, Asia-chan what are you still doing up?"

They then both rush over to him and hug him tight "Makoto-san are you ok now? I hope you are ok." Asia mumbled.

"O-Onii-sama y-y-you s-scared M-Mitsu today. M-M-Mitsu c-can't s-sleep without a-a k-k-kiss" Mitsu-kun said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Mitsu-kun. Was I being a big bad Onii-sama? Do I need to be punished?"

"Y-Yeah 1000 k-k-kisses!" they both laughed and hugged each other tightly, I bet he will be a good father one day.

"What about 1 kiss now and one kiss when we go to bed and I'll give you 3 kisses in the morning and at lunch and at bed time for a week? Does that sound fair?"

"Y-Yeah k-kiss?" he then kissed Mitsu on lips which really turns me on.

"You Shotacon!" Makoto suddenly shouted at me and I didn't deny it.

"Yeah so what?" I reply without missing a beat.

"Makoto-san could I have a kiss?" Asia said quietly.

"Ok Asia-chan." they then within an instant crashed there lips together and stayed like that for a minute or two then broke apart.

"Oh yeah Makoto, Michael-sama said that your cousin is coming here to live permanently in about 4 hours time." as I said that his gained a confused face.

"Cousin? I don't have a cousin." as I thought Makoto didn't know either.

"Well apparently you do she is your 2nd cousin. Her name is Madoka Kaname and she is 15 years old but that's all I know about her." I tell him what I know.

"I-I see but why is she coming here? Doesn't she have any other family?"

"Michael-sama said you are her only family. It should be fine she is your cousin so she must be nice or mental maybe both." I say with a little life.

"Is that how you see me? That's fine I will just run away with Asia-chan!" when he said that Asia's face became bright red.

"Your what!? If your running away with anyone then its going to be with me!" I reply with a bit of anger.

"Y-Yes Makoto-san is running away with me!" Asia don't say stuff like that.

"N-No O-Onii-sama i-is g-g-going to r-run a-a-away with m-me."

"I'm running away with Master and we will then be happy forever!"

"SHUT UP! No one is running away with Makoto and we are not going to act like this in front of Kaname-san, is that understood?" they all nod at me then I yawn because its 4.30 in the morning.

"Where not going to school later today are we?" Makoto asks me.

"I would normally said no we are going to school but I'm tired and we have to help Kaname-san settle in. And I'm going to text the others in the morning telling them to come here so we can give Kaname-san a warm welcome."

"Yeah so lets get to bed so we can at least have a few hours sleep." Makoto then headed upstairs and we all followed.

Makoto got into bed and we all soon followed and about 2 minutes later everyone is asleep except Mitsu and Makoto and myself.

"O-O-Onii-sama k-kiss?" Makoto responded with a nod and gave him a kiss then my eyes closed.

* * *

**Makoto's P.O.V**

I wake up from someone knocking on the front door and I look at my phone and see its 8 on the dot.

"Master what is that noise? Is it Irina?"

"Will you stop hating Irina!" I reply annoyed.

"That is most likely Kaname-san. I will go and get the door." Rias-chan was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Rias-chan your not wearing any clothes." she looks at herself and tries to get dressed quickly.

"I will get the door Makoto-san." I nod in thanks to Asia-chan and I get dressed quickly and then head into the living room.

I step into the living room and see Asia-chan sat down with a girl with pink hair tied into twin tails and overall looks like a nice and polite girl.

"Um hello there, are you Madoka Kaname?" I ask her politely and she nods.

"Um yes I'm Madoka, are you my cousin Makoto Nakashima?" she asks shyly.

"Yes I'm your cousin just call Makoto. I see you have already met Asia-chan."

"Um yes I met Asia-san and she's really kind. I'm sorry for intruding on your life like this. And please call me Madoka."

"Its not a problem, we are family so we have to look after each other." when I finished she leaped into my arms and hugged me.

"Madoka-chan what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about that Makoto-kun its just I'm glad to see you. I've not had anyone for so long and now I actually have family in my life."

"Yeah I feel the same way Madoka-chan. Don't worry we will be together now." I say to her then the others come in.

"Oh is this Kaname-san, hello my name is Rias Gremory." Rias-chan then bowed to Madoka-chan who bowed back.

"H-Hello Rias-san I'm Madoka Kaname as you know. I hope to get along with you."

"Master is this your cousin?"

"Yes Yuuki be nice to her." I reply to him then he introduces himself to her as my husband as she looks at me shocked.

"O-Onii-sama i-is s-she a n-n-nice girl? A-Also k-kiss."

"Yes she's a nice girl introduce yourself to her, I'll kiss you in a minute."

"O-Ok O-Onii-sama." he then introduced himself to Madoka-chan who smiled as a response.

"Are these all your friends Makoto-kun?"

"Yeah Madoka-chan they are. They are nice even if they are eccentric."

"Oh we are the eccentric ones, what about you?" Rias-chan glared at me.

"What about me? I'm not a Shotacon like you are."

"That has got nothing to do with this what so ever!" I roll my eyes but I don't say anything.

"Anyway Madoka-chan I will show you the bed room." just as I said that Akeno-san and the others came through the door.

"Ara ara you work really fast don't you."

"Akeno-san its not like that!"

"Sure it isn't Mako-kun. Just say that to me sometime." she then winked at me.

"Lets just go Madoka-chan."

"O-Ok sure lets go!" she replied excitedly.

* * *

**AN that was another chapter of Aura Devil. next chapter will be the start of volume 4 so that means Vali and Gasper and Serafall will show up and Makoto will bond with Akeno more. Madoka is going to be in the harem, my friend suggested her to be in my story so I thought why not. I don't really have anything else to say but please keep viewing and thank you for taking the time to read this story.**


	15. Swimming, Another Lover and Forgiveness

**Swimming, Another lover and Forgiveness**

Its been a week since my cousin Madoka has come to live with us and its been 2 days since I met the leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel. That was a very awkward moment.

The worst thing about that was I was doing contracts for him for at least 3 weeks before he revealed who he was but he didn't strike me as a bad guy and he gave off a more mad scientist kind of vibe. Also I found out that Madoka is from a family of exorcist's who can summon energy in the form of a arrow or arrows and they each have there own special bow, Madoka's bow is called a rose bow according to her.

"Hey Mako-kun its time to eat breakfast!" Madoka-chan called out to me from downstairs.

"Ok Madoka-chan! I'll be there in a minute." I reply to her then I sit up and notice no one is in the bed today which is odd considering they are just as lazy as I am in the morning except Madoka and Asia.

Speaking of those two they have become really good friends, its like they have known each other for years. Also Xen-san is becoming more aggressive with trying to have children with me, its really scary when she walked in on me having a bath and offered to wash my... well you get the idea.

"Good morning Mako-kun." I heard someone say from the floor.

Oh that's right Sirzechs-sama stayed here last night and we had the most weirdest conversation ever. I wouldn't have thought Rias-chan's Onii-sama would be that perverted about his own sister.

"G-Good morning Sirzechs-sama. Did you sleep well?"

"Makoto-kun what did I tell you to call me last night?"

"B-But I can't call you Onii-sama, it would be disrespectful."

"It wont be disrespectful if I tell you to call me that."

"O-Ok then. O-Onii-sama." I say quietly and he smiles at me.

"There it wasn't so hard was it?"

"N-No it wasn't but it still feels weird to call you, a Maou Onii-sama."

"You will get use to it Makoto-kun, anyway I need to get going so I will say goodbye here."

"Ok Sirz..." I started to say but he gave a hard look so I changed it "Ok Onii-sama, I will see you soon." with that he got up and left through the door without a word but a wave of his hand.

"Don't make me come up there Mako-kun! Get your butt down here now."

"Yes Madoka-chan I'm coming now." geez I thought she was a shy girl but it seems she can be very bossy.

I get dressed and by the time I get downstairs I see that Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san is gone "Good morning Makoto-kun could you sleep without me by your side?" Rias-chan said to me.

"Yeah I managed somehow." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Its ok Makoto-kun I will be with you from now onwards!"

"Sounds wonderful. So what's for breakfast." I ask Madoka because it seems its her day to make breakfast. Rias-chan and I had offered to help cook once a week but they all yelled at us so we don't bother.

"Oh its just cereal, is that ok?"

"Yeah its fine." I reply to her who smiles in response.

"Do you know what I watched last night?" Rias-chan asked me. How the hell am I supposed to know that.

"I don't know, what did you watch?"

"I watched death note and I finally understand why Light doesn't like Misa."

"Why is that? I always liked Misa, she's just awesome. She might not be the smartest but she was the one who survived in the end and she looks great in gothic lolita."

"Yeah Misa is the best right!? Anyway the reason he doesn't like her is because his last name, Yagami spelt backwards is I'm a gay." at that we burst out laughing.

"It...really... is..." I said inbetween laughs.

"Yeah, its just weird I never noticed that before but when I was watching it, it suddenly came to me."

"I never noticed it either. I guess its something you don't notice unless you think about it." I say to her as I finish off my cereal.

"Today is a holiday right?" I ask Rias-chan as I give Mitsu-kun a kiss like I promised too.

"Yeah that's right, why do you ask?"

"So why are we going to school on a holiday?"

"Because Sona thought it would be funny if we cleaned the pool, but its not all bad I mean we get to use it after we clean it."

"I don't think Sona-chan made us clean it to be horrible to us."

"Yeah that's right stick up for her." Rias-chan then got her depressed aura again.

"I'm not sticking up for her, I'm just saying she wouldn't do this to be horrible or funny to us." I reply to Rias-chan who by now is in her corner mumbling something about Sona-chan.

"Yeah sure she wouldn't. Sometimes I think she can be as sadistic as Akeno." don't compare her to Akeno-san, even then she's only that bad to others.

"Sona-chan isn't sadistic. She's just a caring person maybe a bit strict but she's like because she wants to help the school."

"I guess. Anyway lets get going, everyone should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, has everyone got there swimming costumes?" I receive a nod from everyone and then we head out.

* * *

As we are walking quietly just enjoying each others company, well Madoka-chan and Asia-chan are chatting away happily.

"Morning." the one who said that was Xen-san who is meeting us this morning because she lives in an apartment near our house but she said she is going to move into my home when Rias-chan does the remodeling sometime in the week.

"Good morning Xen-san, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning Makoto-sama, I'm ok thank you for inquiring about me." why does she speak like that.

"Its ok." I reply as we continue on to the school.

"Asia, Madoka, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you Xenovia-san"

"Yea I finished it, have you?" Asia and Madoka ask Xen-san.

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you both teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power." Asia and Xenovia then sighed.

"Don't worry guys I can teach you both Kanji! I'm an expert when it comes to stuff like this."

"We are forever in your debt Madoka-sensei!" Asia and Xenovia bowed to Madoka-chan who blushed in embarrassment.

Its nice to see that those 3 have become great friends even with Xenovia in the second year and those two in the first.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"It truly is the Lord's guidance." Madoka also prayed with them.

"Amen… Ouch!" Asia and Xenovia tried to pray but since they are devils they can't but its funny to see them try, I will have to ask my father about letting them pray at the conference or when I see him next.

"Baka's" I mutter at them but thankfully they didn't hear me.

We arrive at school and then Buchou turns to us. "Well with that said lets get to it everyone!" Buchou said and everyone went to get changed.

"Hello Makoto-kun, how are you today." Yuuto-kun asked as we entered the boys changing rooms then I felt a presence behind me.

"Xenovia go to the girls changing rooms."

"Yes Makoto-sama I will do so post haste."

I then felt her aura going, I'm actually becoming good at using my Aura Synchronizer, I can see auras without having to activate it fully now and I can also use a move called aura sphere which is just like my dragon shot and currently I'm trying to find a way to combine the two to make it more powerful.

"Does she always do that?"

"That's not the half of it. She said its her duty to serve me so she said she has to follow me everywhere, even when I go to the toilet." I reply to Yuuto-kun as I take my shirt off.

"Well good luck with that. Anyway what do you think?"

I look at him and see he's in swimming trunks, really tight swimming trunks "You look great but you couldn't find anything tighter?"

"Unfortunately not." he said with a sigh, I only meant that as a joke.

"Master what about us?" I turn around and see both Yuuki and Mitsu-kun standing their in the same type of swimming trunks Yuuto-kun.

"It looks great you two." I reply to them with a noise bleed as they beam at me, damn all 3 of them are sexy.

I take out off my pants and they are all staring at me with huge blushes on their faces.

"Umm... could you not stare at me please. It makes me feel self conscious."

"O-Onii-sama is s-s-sexy." Mitsu-kun surprised me by saying that.

"Yeah very sexy." no surprise that came from his perverted older brother Yuuki.

"I would have to agree with the others." Yuuto-kun really is perverted.

"I'm going to get changed somewhere else."

"There is no point Makoto-kun, your already naked so you might as well put your trunks on." Yuuto-kun does have a point.

"Fine just stop staring at me."

"Master you can't be like this during sex, it would ruin the moment." Yuuki-kun said still staring at me with lust.

"I wont be like this during sex, its just I'm embarrassed when 3 people are staring at my naked body like this."

"If you get dressed instead of trying to hide your body from us then you could have saved yourself the embarrassment." Yuuto-kun said.

I look around but I can't find my swimming trunks, I know I just had them a minute ago.

"Ok who took my swimming trunks?"

They look at each other and shake their heads

"Alright Yuuto-kun or Yuuki-kun, which one of you took them?"

"Why do you presume it was one of us Master? In any case I didn't take them."

"Neither did I." Yuuto-kun added.

"Well one of you took them so give it me back!" I then look at Mitsu-kun who has his hands behind his back and a huge blush on his face.

"Mitsu-kun you can't take my clothes like that, its very naughty."

"M-Mitsu w-w-wanted to l-look a-a-at O-Onii-sama l-longer." oh great Mitsu is turning into a pervert.

"Not now Mitsu-kun. Please give it me back." he then nods and gives them back to me.

I slip them on and head for the pool.

* * *

"Hey Makoto, how do I look in this swimsuit." I turn around and see Rias-chan in a very small red piece of cloth that is barely covering anything on her breasts. Oh no I'm getting a noise bleed for the second time today.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Mako-kun. By the way Mako-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno-san then appeared beside Rias-chan.

Unlike Rias-chan Akeno-san is wearing a pure white one but still the same in the cloth area, my heart can't take this erotic display.

"M-Mako-san I also came after changing."

"M-Me too Makoto-kun." I turn around and see Asia-chan and Madoka-chan in school swimsuits with their names on the breast area, which I must admit they both are seriously looking very cute.

"Ah, you both look very cute! It suits you both really well."

"Ehehe. I am happy that Mako-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

Oh shit Koneko-chan in a school swimsuit its too good on her, it makes her loliness more pronounced.

"...Don't stare at me like that."

"S-Sorry Koneko-chan I was just thinking how cute you look in that."

"...Bakato." even though she said that she is blushing.

Rias-chan then comes up to Koneko-chan and places a hand on her shoulder "I need you to do something for me Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"I need to teach Koneko how to swim."

"Ok I can do that!"

"Mako-san I-I need to learn too, will you teach me?" Asia was the one to ask that and I nodded.

"O-Onii-sama m-me too."

"You also don't know how to swim." he nods to me so I lead all 3 of them to the pool and teach them how to swim.

"Yes Koneko-chan 1,2,1,2" I was holding her hands while she is peddling her feet.

"Go Koneko-chan!" that came from Madoka-chan who is cheering her on as is Asia-chan.

"... I'm sorry for making you help me Mako-kun." aww she's dead cute when she looks at we with apologetic eyes.

"Don't worry about Koneko-chan...Oops we reached the end." my back hit the end of the pool and Koneko collided with me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"If you wanted a hug, you could've asked."

"...Shut up Bakato. Say isn't it your birthday soon?"

Oh yeah it is my birthday soon, I completely forgot about it with all the things that have happened in the past few months.

"Y-Yeah it is. I forgot about it."

"...Now you know why I call you Bakato."

"Now you know why I call you Koneko-SAMA!" I can see she is getting angry about what I called her but didn't say anything.

"...What are you going to do for it?" she asks me with a head tilt.

"I-I don't know, I don't have anything in particular planned. Why going to throw me a surprise party?"

"...I haven't thought about it. Maybe we could do something alone."

"That does sound nice. Remember last year when I got drunk and did a strip tease for the you and Yuuto-kun."

"...Yeah, I remember. It was very erotic." Koneko-chan then smiled a little with a red face.

"Thanks! I try my best to please! Don't expect that this year though."

"...Damn. You could do one in private for me, right?" shit I can't refuse her when she pouts.

"M-Maybe, who knows." I reply to her with a red face.

"...I can video it like Yuuto-sempai did last time."

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE VIDEOED IT!" I shouted to loud and everyone looks at me confused.

"Videoed what Makoto-san?" Asia-chan had a confused face.

"O-Oh nothing." I look at Yuuto-kun and mouth 'Wait until I get my hands on you.' and then he turns around whistling.

"Makoto-san is it my turn to swim now?" I reply with a nod and help her into the pool.

"Come on Asia-chan 1,2,1,2. Your doing a great job!" she smiles at me and we continue until we reach the end of the pool.

"Thank you Makoto-san!"

"Glad to be help Asia-chan!" I reply with as much energy as her.

"M-Mitsu's t-turn?" Mitsu-kun suddenly calls out from the side.

"Yeah Mitsu-kun your turn." I also help him into the pool and do the same as I did with Asia-chan and Koneko-chan.

When we reach the end of the pool for the third time Mitsu-kun gets out and plays a game with Madoka-chan while I'm feeling exhausted so I get out of the pool and lie next to Asia-chan who is already sleeping peacefully.

I can feel Koneko-chan's aura moving next to me. When I open one eye I see her reading a book.

Man I didn't think I would be this tired with helping 3 people swim. I'm so tired I think I will do what Asia-chan is doing and go to sleep.

* * *

I'm disturbed by a weight on my body and even without opening my eyes I recognize the aura immediately.

"Yuuki-kun what do you want? I'm trying to sleep." I say without opening my eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can feel your aura and besides if I didn't know your aura, I certainly know how much you weigh by all the times you have lied on me."

"As expected of my sexy and very big Master."

"Are you calling me fat!?" I ask annoyed.

"No Master. When I said big I was referring to something down below."

"Oh, it is big isn't it... wait I'm not going to discuss this with you, what was it you wanted?"

"I heard from Koneko that your birthday is soon. Why didn't you tell me, your husband of all people!" I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"It slipped my mind. Besides I don't see the big deal about my birthday, I usually spend it alone anyway." I honestly reply to him, last year was the first time I spent my birthday with anyone and that was only because Obaa-san told Koneko and Yuuto about it.

"Well not this year! I will plan a huge party for you sexy Master."

"Don't go to any trouble on my account."

"Its no trouble Master! I love you Master."

"I love you too, now can I go back to sleep?"

"Ok Master, I'll talk to you later." with that he gets off me and I fall back asleep.

* * *

"Makoto wake up." I heard as I felt someone tapping me on the chest.

"...Mmmmm... its too early for that Rias-chan... ahhh that feels good..." I said sleepily.

"What the hell are you dreaming about?"

At that I sat up and saw the red face of my Master. "H-Hey Rias-chan. How much of that did you hear?"

"Just the moans about me apparently."

"Is that a good thing or bad?" I said poking my fingers together.

"I haven't decided yet. Makoto I want you to rub oil on my back." I respond with a nod and quietly get up so I don't wake up Asia-chan and Koneko who must have fallen asleep when I was asleep.

"Why do you want me to put oil on anyway? Do Devils get burned easy or something?"

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy." she replies to me as she takes her bikini top off.

I don't know whether to look or not because I don't want to show her I'm a pervert but she then hands me a bottle.

"That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

"Y-Yeah, sure Rias-chan. Anything for you."

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?" I nod and she lies down on her front.

I gently squeeze the bottle onto her back and that sends a shiver down her spine from the looks of it, I then gently massage her back and earn little moans from her.

After two or three minutes of massaging her back she speaks to me. "Hey, Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes Rias-chan."

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Mako-kun." oh Maou she really knows how to turn me on, I swear before I met her I was never this perverted.

"Do you want to rub oil on my breasts as well?"

"Of course I do! B-But is it alright?"

"It's fine. Do it carefully. Ufufu, Mako-kun really likes my breasts right?"

"Y-Yes! I love your breasts!" it is true, I really do love her breasts. They are great to lie and sleep on, softer than a cushion.

"Mako-kun, would you apply oil on me as well?" Akeno-san then pressed her breasts onto my back and hugged me from behind and I start blushing at the contact.

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou." I love the feeling of Akeno-san's breasts on my back, its so comforting and they are as good as Rias-chan's to use as a pillow.

"W-Well that certainly is true." I reply to Akeno-san.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Makoto like that, right?" Buchou is releasing a scary aura that is directed at Akeno-san.

"Hey, Mako-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai." Akeno-san then nibbled on my ear for a minute and then I can feel her hot breath on my neck as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Really, Mako-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Mako-kun to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!" Buchou stated to Akeno-san.

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Makoto of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Makoto will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Mako's chastity, I'll..."

"I won't give him to you! That isn't a joke!" Buchou is releasing KI.

I can't believe that Buchou and Akeno-san are actually having a fight about me! Of all people. "By the way Mako-kun, has Buchou let you suck on her breasts yet?"

"N-Not yet Akeno-san."

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Makoto. But those points of yours, your guard is really stiff." even though Akeno-san is still on my shoulder she is directing her words at Buchou.

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e."

"Are you being serious right now?" I ask calmly but inside I'm jumping for joy.

"Yes I'm being serious, the thing that's sliding on Mako-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?"

Before I could answer Akeno-san continues her seduction. "While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

Is this Akeno-san's S side? It's too stimulating that my mind's blown away!

Just then something went past us and made a crackling noise, I look over at the diving board but to see nothing is there anymore.

Taking a glance at Buchou's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power! Did you destroy it?! Facing this direction?!

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?" Rias-chan is seriously going overboard now.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. Rias, I won't back down?" please back down someone anyone help.

"I won't give you Makoto. Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Crimson virgin princess-sama."

"Aren't you a virgin yourself idiot!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Mako-kun take my virginity right now."

"No bitch! Makoto said he would take my virginity!"

Immediately following that, destructive sounds started reverberating, Buchou and Akeno-san flew towards the sky and started a girl's fight that wouldn't be called the level of a fight.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in my Makoto!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Makoto is special! He's cute!" I'm cute?

"Even for me Mako-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Mako-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men!" they both think I'm cute, that's awesome.

"Oh shit I'm getting out of here!" I then ran to the pool equipment room.

* * *

I catch my breath in the equipment room but then I felt Xen-san's aura in here. Has she been in here the whole time?

"Xen-san you can come out."

"Oh my, it is Makoto-sama. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go outside right now. And, you as well, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

"A-Ah, I think it suits you. It's the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Is it because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

Xenovia-san then moves closer to me and grabs my arm. "Makoto-sama there is something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it Xen-san?" she then pushes me to the ground and crawls on top of me.

"I want to have your children right now Makoto-sama."

"I thought we talked about this already Xen-san."

"I know we did but when I asked Buchou what I should do with my life her reply was, 'Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish' that is what she said."

"Yes but..." I started but she cut me off. "I want to bear children, specifically your children."

"B-But like I explained already I want to get to know you first."

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"W-Well yes your breasts are great but that's not all I care about. What about love? Don't you want to fall in love with someone?"

"I-I... yes. I do want to fall in love and I think I have already. I have fallen in love with you."

"Xen-san, ask yourself this. Do you love me for me or do you love me because of my father?"

"I-I will admit at first, I was only pursuing you for your DNA. But as I got to know you I can honestly say I have fallen in love with you for you not your father."

"Oh I-I see. In that case...maybe we can talk about children then..." I reply to her. Did I just say that? That certainly came out of my mouth and maybe children with Xen-san wouldn't be so bad but I don't know if I'm ready yet.

"Hold me Makoto-sama. We could start now." she then clings to me and then kisses me on the lips sensually and grabs my hand and places it on her breast so I start playing with it and pinch her nipple on instinct earning a moan from Xen-san. I never thought Xenovia would be this soft to touch. On instinct I then pull her closer to deepen our kiss while keeping my hand on her breast.

I move my tongue into her mouth as she does the same with me, our tongues dance with each other and have a battle for dominance which is ultimately won by me albeit barely.

We break apart with red faces and then she takes off the top part of her swimsuit exposing her breasts to me.

"X-Xen-san w-what are you doing?"

"I thought we could get a head start."

I look at Xen-san and she looks into my eyes lovingly. "There's no one here. Maybe we can start now? Don't worry about raising them, I would do that myself but if they wanted a fathers love then I would hope you would play with them."

"I wouldn't let you raise them alone Xen-san. I'm not that type of person as to abandon his children like that... after all I've had that done to me so I wouldn't put my children through that."

"As I thought... you will make an excellent father and maybe husband?"

"Y-You want to get married as well?"

"W-Well it would be good for the children to have the parents married, right? Also I think being married to you wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"T-Thanks Xenovia-san I-I think being married to you would also be good. Also don't tell anyone about what we just did."

"That makes me happy Makoto-sama and I promise not to tell anyone."

As I was about to kiss her again the door opened. I hesitantly look up to see everyone from the club having a scary aura even Asia, Mitsu and Madoka.

"Makoto! What's the meaning of this!?"

While showing a forced smile, Buchou was standing there exhausted. Buchou's body was covered by a thin red demonic power layer, and her eyes are blazing. Oh shit I'm gonna get killed. Sorry about this Xenovia I wont get to have children with you after all.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Mako's chastity?"

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her! Akeno-san please don't kill me

"Sob, Makoto-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry! I'm sorry Asia-chan!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye! Koneko-chan I'm also sorry to you.

"Xenovia-san get off my cousin!" Madoka-chan said that with narrowed eyes, calm down Madoka.

"Master! You said we would have sex first!" Yuuki-kun I'm still a virgin.

"O-O-Onii-sama!" Mitsu-kun don't cry.

"Makoto-kun, can we have sex next?" Yuuto-kun not now.

"What's wrong? Makoto-sama, now, let's make kids." said Xenovia who had an oblivious expression. Oh shut up Xenovia now is not the time.

When Xenovia-san said that every girl there paled and glared at me with a lot of KI, why only glare at me? I mean Xenovia is the one who said that not me!

"That's it Makoto! Its punishment time!" Rias-chan then dragged me off with the others who all had scary auras around them.

"WHY ONLY MEEEEEEE!"

* * *

After receiving my punishment as they called it I hastily got dressed and headed for the school gate where a glint of silver caught my eye.

Standing at the school gate is an amazing Bishounen is looking up at the school building. Silver haired. Grayfia-san was silver haired as well but that Bishounen-kun's was denser, more like, its dark colour was stronger.

He's a foreigner so I can't estimate his age by looking at him but maybe around the same age as me? Maybe younger or older I can't be sure.

Just that he's looking up at the school building, just that act was visible to me like an illusion. He must have realised my presence, his eyes are looking towards me. Those blue eyes were so transparent that one would be drawn in. With a smile like an angel he spoke to me while coming towards me.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Um….. well sorta. Its ok I guess." he then smiled at me in a weird way. No its more like a sweet smile, I wonder who this person is but as am pondering this the Bishounen said some words that scare me.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou Vanishing dragon. And I want you." oh shit I'm going to die for real but what does he mean about wanting me?

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei. Nakashima Makoto-kun."

While I was being concerned the vanishing dragon gives an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Nakashima Makoto-kun here..."

His hand reached for my face but before it could two swords were thrust forward and standing there is Yuuto-kun and Xenovia-san holding swords at his neck and Madoka-chan is standing in front of me with a rose like bow and pink arrows coming from it pointed at Vali-san.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

"I'm not letting my cousin get hurt because of you Hakuryuukou!" Yuuto, Xenovia and Madoka said narrowing their eyes at Vali-san.

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

Like the vanishing dragon said, Yuuto, Madoka and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword and rose bow tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me." that's not fair that bastard was tough.

"Makoto-kun, what rank in strength do you think your strength is in this world?" who said you could use my first name Vali-san but I don't know what my rank would be.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number, between 1000 to 1500. No, for the sexy owner, it should be even lower?" did he just call me sexy now I'm seriously scared, wait he said it was lower because I'm sexy. Not that I want him to think I'm sexy.

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs-sama? Honestly the me right now can't imagine it. Vanishing Dragon raises one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence."

"Who is the strongest existence then Vali-san?"

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Makoto-kun, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory." Vali-san said the last part looking past me.

I look behind me and sure enough Rias-chan was standing there. Around Buchou, there was Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan Yuuki-kun and Mitsu-kun as well. Correspondingly Asia was troubled as was Mitsu and in contrast Akeno-san and Koneko-chan and Yuuki-kun looked ready to fight.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the Fallen Angels then more contact than required is..."

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight Makoto-kun here, not to mention... I have a lot of work to do."

He then walked up to me and grabbed my face and kissed me straight on the lips forcefully.

I can feel everyone's KI raise to incredible levels but I'm not concerned about that right now. What is concerning me at the moment is where his hands are going.

I try to push him away but that doesn't work because he pulls me closer and pushes his tongue into my mouth. I know I'm not supposed to like this but it actually feels good.

He moves his hands from my lower back and smacks my butt really hard but I'm really liking it, is that a bad thing to like.

He starts rubbing and pinching my butt and I accidentally let out a small moan as he smacked my butt again.

I can feel him smirk with my mouth as he pushes my body fully against his and he runs one of his hands through my hair surprisingly gently.

I give in after two minutes and start kissing back but I don't understand why I'm kissing him, my brain is saying don't but my heart and body is telling me to let him do what he wants with me.

After almost 5 minutes of kissing and him touching me in places like my butt and the lower area of my front, he breaks from me with a amused smirk while I have a red face.

"It seems I was correct when I chose you as a lover." Vali-san then kissed me quickly on the lips and broke apart again.

"B-But V-Vali-san..."

"Call me Vali-kun, Ma-kun" he interrupted me.

"O-Ok V-Vali-kun, aren't we supposed to be rivals? And w-why d-did you t-touch m-me." I ask him genuinely confused about what's going on.

"Right now we are lovers and lovers touch each other. Nothing else matters. I don't consider us rivals, I consider us to be lovers." he said as I turn to the others who look shocked and confused about all this.

"B-But I hardly k-know you."

"I know all about you and everything I do know about you makes me more and more interested. Also I've been watching you for a long time and I know what my feelings are towards you. And that kiss confirmed what I feel." oh fuck it sounds like he's been stalking me.

"A-And what is that?" I hesitantly ask him but knowing full well what he is about to say.

"That you are mine to have and no one else is going to have you before I do. I'm in love with you, its strange considering we are supposed to be rivals but that's what I feel." ok I didn't expect that, I only thought he was going to say he was interested in me.

"O-Ok Vali-kun b-but I don't know much about you."

He then brushed some hair out of my face and kissed me again. "All in due time Ma-kun." with that he turned his heels and left rather quickly.

I turn to the others after he is gone and see them all glaring at me "W-What?"

"What the hell was that!" Rias-chan yelled at me while I back away.

"W-What? I didn't kiss him, he kissed and groped me remember." I defend myself.

"You kissed him back!" Yuuto-kun yelled at me from the side.

"N-No I didn't." I lied to him.

"Mako-kun, how could you moan like that?"

"Akeno-san it wasn't like that, I swear!"

"...Your guilty."

"No I'm not Koneko-chan!" I reply to her. Everyone's going to have something to say aren't they.

"Sob. Makoto-san why would you kiss him."

"I didn't Asia-chan, he forced himself on me!"

"O-O-Onii-sama, k-kiss M-Mitsu."

Well at least he's not yelling at me "Ok Mitsu-kun." I give him a kiss and then hold his hand.

"Master! How could you be with another guy besides myself?"

"I'm married to you Yuuki-kun or did you forget."

"I will never forget that day Master." he replied to me as I smiled at him.

"Makoto-kun why didn't you stop him from kissing you?" Madoka-chan asked me with a red face.

"I-I tried to stop him but he was to strong!"

Xenovia who hasn't said anything came up to me and in less than a second kissed me full on the lips to the others annoyance and to my delight, I like Xen-san's kisses. They are different to others but very erotic and tender.

She breaks apart from me and stares into my eyes "Aren't you going to say anything? Everyone else has."

"Why would I? I don't care if you kiss other people, as long as you kiss and have sex with me then that's all that matters."

Well I wasn't expecting that answer but maybe I should have expected it if it came from Xenovia-san, she is a straight forward person and that's what I like about her.

"Ok then, anyway should we get home?"

"This is not over." Rias-chan then grabbed my hand rather forcefully and dragged me home with the others following not far behind us.

* * *

We head home in awkward silence and everyone that doesn't live at my home split of in different directions.

I open the door and I'm dragged in by Rias-chan and the others and then I'm practically thrown onto the couch.

"Owww. T-That hurt!"

"I can't believe you kissed Vali and Xenovia when you haven't kissed me today." that's what she is mad about.

"Is that all your complaining about?"

"I'm not complaining!"

"Ok Rias-chan. Do you want a kiss?" I ask her as she nods and in a second she is on my lap and kissing me filling me with all her love.

"Was that good Makoto?" Rias-chan's head tilted to the right cutely.

"Yes! of course that was good. I love your kisses." I said as I was brought into a hug by her which really comforts me.

"Makoto, what do you think about Vali?"

"What do you mean? I don't think much about him." I know he's a good kisser but I wont tell them that.

"Are you attracted to him by any chance?" should I tell her the truth or lie to her.

"W-Why would I be?" I decide to lie after all.

"I don't know its just a feeling I get." damn she's accurate with her feeling.

"Can we stop talking about Vali-kun? Its confusing me, I mean we are rivals aren't we? But he said he loved me."

"I don't get it either Makoto. Its never happened before but if he is in love with you like he said then he could be a potential ally." Rias-chan then released me from her hug.

"Yeah you are right about that." but do I even like Vali-kun? I only met him once and he forced me to kiss him but it felt really good. It sent shivers through my body and made me feel warm inside but is that wrong? Can I really like Vali-kun when he could be my personal enemy and what about if I have to fight him, could I win?

"Are you still thinking about it?" Rias-chan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I was thinking about if I could win against Vali-kun if he turned on us."

"I'm sure you will win, no I know for definite that you will win, if its you then I know you will win because I believe in you."

"Thanks Rias-chan. With support like yours I'm sure I would win because I have to protect you and the others."

"Master I wont let that Vali person hurt you! I'll kill him before he could touch you."

"Thanks Yuuki-kun but you wouldn't have to kill him. I don't believe in killing unless it is necessary."

"I-I guess but Master can I have a kiss and will you rub my butt?"

"Sure Yuuki-kun." I kiss his lips and I move my hands to his butt and give it a gentle squeeze and he moans into my mouth.

He spanks my ass rather roughly and then I do the same to him earning a loud moan from him which turns me on to know end.

"Master that felt good. Do that everyday sexy Master. I can't wait until you take me as your partner and then take me again."

"O-Ok that's sounds... nice?" I say then there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get that Makoto-san." Asia-chan then goes to the door and then a few seconds later I hear her fall over.

"Was that Asia? We better go to the door." I nod to Rias-chan then we head to the door.

* * *

We get there to see Asia on the floor. "Michael-sama." Madoka then falls to the floor unconscious.

"What are you doing here?" I ask calmly as Yuuki and Rias move the two girls into the living room.

"May I please come in?" well at least he knocked on the door this time rather than just breaking into my house.

"Do as you please." I then stand aside and he walks through the front door.

"Thank you son."

"Come lets go into the living room." I lead him into the living room and sit down next to each other reluctantly.

"M-Michael-sama d-do y-you want a d-drink?" Mitsu-kun asks.

"Could I have a drink of water please umm."

"His name is Mitsu." I say to him.

"Then Mitsu-san thank you." Mitsu nods and goes into the kitchen.

"So what is it that you came for this time?"

"Getting straight to the point, that's just like your mother." I wish he wouldn't talk about Kaa-chan.

"Ok then son I will get straight to the point. I hear its your parents day at school tomorrow and I was wondering if I could go?" I never expected to hear that from him.

"Why would you want to go?" Mitsu then came back and handed him the drink and sat on my lap.

"Because I would like to see how your progressing in school." was his answer but it doesn't make sense to me.

"Is that right, I don't know if you want to go because if you feel guilty or you genuinely want to see me at school."

"W-Well its a mixture of both." at least he's being truthful but he is an angel so I guess they can't lie or maybe they can.

"Makoto, remember what I told you to do next time you see your father?"

"I remember Rias-chan, thank you." I reply to her with a smile.

I look at Asia-chan who made a noise and woke up "What happened? I remember seeing Michael-sama but was that a dream?" she then saw my father again, went pale, screamed and then fainted.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I think she will be fine Otou-san." wait why did I just say that.

"Did you call me Otou-san?"

"Y-Yeah." I reply to him.

"Come on everyone, lets give them time alone." Rias-chan said to everyone and they nodded and left with Madoka and Asia who are still passed out.

"So Makoto is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Um... yes but I don't know how to word it. Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"W-Well yes there is. I want to give you two things but there not ready yet, one will be ready tomorrow and the other one will be ready by the time of the conference."

"I-I see, Otou-san can I ask you one thing?" why do I keep calling him Otou-san? I promised myself to hate him but I just can't seem to, when I know it wasn't his fault.

"Yes of course son, what would you like to know?"

"I-I wanted to know if Kaa-chan was happy when she had me and also, where you happy when I was born?"

"Yes son both Akira and I where overjoyed when you were born. It was the best thing that ever happened to us both, we love you Makoto."

"B-But how can you? I must be a disappointment. I became a devil and also I'm Bisexual that must disappoint you."

"Nothing you do will ever disappoint me Makoto and I'm sure Akira feels the same."

"B-But Otou-san, I'm a weak person and all I ever do is depend on others."

"There's nothing wrong with depending on others Makoto, all of us depend on others sometimes."

"I'm sorry about yelling at you the other time I met you. I-I was confused and angry. I um... want to say I don't blame you for leaving. I might not like what you did but I know heaven comes first, I was just trying to make you feel bad." I then let tears fall down my face and he brings me into a hug.

"Shhh, Makoto. Its ok, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you, no matter what I will make it up to you for not being here. And heaven doesn't come first, its just something I have to do and no matter what I'm here now and I will always be . Your my number one priority."

"I-I can't forgive you right away and maybe not for a long time but I can at least call you Otou-san, I've missed you Otou-san. I miss Kaa-chan and Obaa-san."

"I know you do son, I can tell you they are ok."

"Are they in heaven then?" I ask my Otou-san, that feels weird calling him that.

"Yes they are both in heaven and are both watching over you."

"R-Really? Can I ever see them again?"

"If this conference goes well then I'm sure you will see them both again."

"O-Otou-san if your coming to school tomorrow, you could maybe stay here if you like."

"Son, I would be happy to stay here with you. We could get to know each other."

"Yeah and also I would like to formally introduce you to some people, speaking of which guys you can come in now. I know your there."

* * *

In less than a second all of them rush in the room and glomp me.

"Well Otou-san this is Yuuki."

"Hello Otou-sama, I can call you that right?"

"Yes of course Yuuki-san, you are my son in law now."

"Thank you Otou-sama, anyway I'm Yuuki Tsukino and I love your son lots and lots! He is my everything!"

"I'm sure you do Yuuki-san, please look after him." Yuuki nods his head vigorously.

"Anyway this is Mitsu Tsukino, brother of Yuuki. Go ahead and introduce yourself Mitsu-kun."

"O-Ok O-Onii-sama. O-Otou-sama M-Mitsu's name i-is M-Mitsu T-Tsukino a-and M-Mitsu l-loves O-Onii-sama."

"Its nice to meet you Mitsu-san."

"M-Michael-sama." was all Asia-chan got out before fainting again. At least she woke up, Madoka is still passed out.

"Her name is Asia Argento and she is a big believer in god well you Otou-san."

"I-I see."

"Actually Otou-san could you do me a favour?" I ask him and he looks confused.

"Could you make it so that Asia-chan here and a girl named Xenovia could pray to you? They say its not much of a problem but I can tell that they are always feeling upset about it and I don't like seeing them that way."

When I said that Otou-san started laughing a little. "I see you got your kindness and willing to help others from Akira and myself. I can do that for you son, I could also make it so you could pray as well since you are my son but it will have to be after the conference."

"I-I would like that Otou-san." I used to pray a lot when I was a kid so he must know about it, that's why at first I was hesitant to become a Devil but if I can pray again then that would be nice.

"Anyway moving on, since you know Madoka we can skip her besides she's still knocked out."

"Yes, how is Madoka coming along in school? Has she had a hard time."

"No Otou-san, she's been doing great in school."

"That's good, I didn't want her to fall behind."

"Anyway Otou-san the last person I want you to meet is Rias Gremory."

"Hello Michael-sama. I am Rias Gremory and I'm your sons Master." that sounds like a bondage thing.

"Yes I know miss Gremory. I ask you to take care of my son and be there for him when I myself cannot."

"Of course Michael-sama, it would be my pleasure to look after my cute servant." she then stroked my cheek affectionately.

"Well now that is settled, I will make some food."

"NO!" everyone screamed at me all at once.

"Why are you all yelling at me? I'm not that bad of a cook."

"YES YOU ARE!" they shouted again.

"I see you got my cooking skills Makoto." my Otou-san said to me with a laugh.

"Really, your a bad cook too?"

"Yeah I even put Akira in the hospital at one point." I can actually feel Yuuto and Koneko face palming from wherever they are.

"I did that aswell to my friends." we then both laugh to each other but I can't forgive him completely, he will have to win my love and affection before I could be fully open with him.

"Well that means we need people to cook for us then son! Which one of you are going to cook." Otou-san asks politely.

"I'll do it!"

"Oh no you wont Rias-chan! Your as bad as me at cooking!" she then hung her head in shame.

"I will cook for Master and Otou-sama."

"Thank you Yuuki-kun." he smiles at me and goes into the kitchen happily.

"Is he a good cook?" Otou-san asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, he is one of the best cooks in the house alongside Asia-chan and Madoka-chan. But don't tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because he will cling to me for a while thanking me and other stuff like that." that was my reply to Otou-san.

"Ah I see. I guess you don't like that then."

"No its the opposite actually, but everyone else gets angry at me for it for some reason."

"Well when they get angry at you for it, it means they are jealous."

"Yeah your more than likely right but I can't be bothered with it tonight."

I sigh and Otou-san laughs again "Your so much like me its unreal, your laid back attitude, very caring and understanding and you got my looks aswell . You got a mixture of your personality from me and Akira, its a weird combo but it works with you. Oh and you definitely got more of your aggressive traits from Akira."

"Kaa-chan was an angry person?"

"Well not all the time but when something angers her she wouldn't stop until the thing that got her angry apologizes or is dead which happened more often then you would think. She is mostly a kind, thoughtful, straight forward, she cussed a lot and strong woman who can very much handle herself but you wouldn't want to anger her, ever."

"That's grim Otou-san. I'm the same when it comes to anger." that is all I can say.

"Yeah I noticed, anyway should we sit down for dinner?"

"Ok Otou-san!"

After that we sit down at the dinner table and after Asia and Madoka wake up they join us at the table and we all make small talk before Yuuki-kun comes into the room with food.

"Thank you Yuuki-kun for the meal!"

"Master do you want me to feed you?" he asks me with a head tilt.

"Not tonight Yuuki-kun, we have a quest... I mean guest." oh I can be so stupid sometimes.

"Otou-sama doesn't mind, do you Otou-sama?" he asks my Otou-san.

"Please don't stop on my account." Otou-san! Don't say that he will really do it you know.

"See Master! Otou-sama said it was ok, so open wide and say ahhh."

"Ok Yuuki-kun you win." I open my mouth and let him feed him while Otou-san talks to Rias-chan about something.

"So Gremory-san, what are your intentions with my son?" at that I do a spit take.

"W-Well...I...ummm...I plan on g-getting...m-m-married to him...in the near future." she said quietly. I never knew she thought about this us getting married well not for a while at least but in the near future, how near is this future?

"That's great! I expect grandchildren soon." we both do a spit take and look at each other with blushing faces then turn away from each other.

"Isn't it a bit to early to be thinking about that Otou-san. I'm still in high school."

"So? That shouldn't stop you. Makoto I want grandchildren, please grant this request for me." this is worse than what happened with Xenovia.

"I-I would be fine with it."

"Rias-chan! What are you saying? Do you want to have children at this age?"

"I have thought about it yes. I would like to have children with you Makoto." I can't believe those words just came out of her mouth.

"But right now? Aren't we a bit to young?"

"I don't think we are. I love you and you love me so that's all that matters."

"I-I guess but, are we ready for a child? We haven't known each other long." I say to her.

"I realize that but I think we could be good parents and I have your fathers permission so it should be fine, also my Onii-sama said something about children to me as well."

"I guess we can talk about children then but not right now. Lets wait after the conference."

"That does sound acceptable, ok lets wait until then and discuss it then." Rias-chan said to me and I nodded.

"Master you wouldn't leave me if you had children with someone would you?" Yuuki said glaring at Rias.

"No I wouldn't leave you, we are married so I would never leave you."

"Thank you Master! Love you forever Master."

"Love you too." Mitsu-kun then came up and hugged me.

"What's wrong Mitsu-kun?"

"Y-You w-w-wouldn't l-leave M-Mitsu w-would you O-O-Onii-sama?" why are they suddenly worried about this.

"No Mitsu-kun, I wouldn't leave you." he then sits on my lap and continues to hug me.

"It seems you have your hands full son." Otou-san suddenly said to me.

"Y-Yeah it would seem so. But some of this is because of you."

"Yes I'm sorry about that. Anyway its getting late so where should I sleep?"

"Oh right, ummm... you could sleep in Obaa-san's old room."

"In Amaya's room. Is it still the same room?"

"Yeah its still the same room. Good night Otou-san."

"Good night Makoto." with that he headed upstairs.

"Makoto, it seems you have gotten along with your father better." Rias-chan said to after Otou-san went upstairs.

"I am getting along with him but I don't know what to feel about it. I want to have a relationship with my father but its going to take time."

"Yes it will but someday you will be able to tell him all about yourself and he will do the same to you."

"Yeah that does sound nice but like my Otou-san said its getting late so we should go to bed." everyone nods and goes to our bedroom.

Everyone climbs into my bed save for Madoka who uses the spare bed in my room.

"Good night everyone." they all say good night and then one by one they all fall asleep save for Mitsu and myself

"...Kiss?"

"Ok Mitsu-kun. Quickly I'm really tired." I then yawn and give him a quick kiss and then fall asleep myself.

* * *

**AN that was chapter 14 of aura devil. I hope you all enjoy my story and the thing with Makoto's father is that Makoto hasn't fully forgiven him and wont do for a while but he will be on speaking terms. thank you to guest for saying you like my story and saying its unique. also next chapter will introduce Serafall and Gasper in a funny way for both of them. yes Vali is in the harem but it will be more like Vali sees Makoto as a play thing but it is genuine love albeit a bit twisted. anyway thank you to all the views. I never thought I would get so many in a few days it really makes me feel happy that people take time to read my story.**


	16. Mahou Shoujo, Perverts And Vampire Bond

**Mahou Shoujo, Perverts and Vampire bond.**

I wake up the next morning feeling better than I have done for a long time now that I'm on at least speaking terms with Otou-san and now that I have people I honestly care about but the thing with Vali-kun is still worrying me.

"Makoto, wake up! Its already 7.30." I ignore the voice in favour of staying asleep for a while longer and to cuddle the thing next to me, whoever it is their body is really small.

"Makoto I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't get up I will pour freezing cold water all over your body."

I sigh in response.

"Makoto!"

"Ok I'm awake, chill out whoever is speaking to me."

"How could you not know my voice? I thought you loved me." the voice sounds sad.

"I know who it is, its Asia-chan right?"

"No its not Asia! Its me, Rias." the voice now known as Rias said angry.

"I'm sorry Rias-chan, I'm still half asleep."

"Likely excuse. Get up, your father and everyone else is downstairs waiting for you." she then gets off the bed and slams the door shut, I'll apologize to her later.

"G-Good m-m-morning O-Onii-sama." Mitsu-kun said still in my arms.

"Good morning Mitsu-kun. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Y-Yes O-O-Onii-sama, M-M-Mitsu h-had the b-b-best d-dream ever!"

"Oh really, was it about me again?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes." he cheeks are redder than I have ever seen them.

"Are you ok Mitsu-kun? Your face is really red." I ask out of concern.

"M-Mitsu i-is o-ok. M-Mitsu r-r-really l-liked h-his d-d-dream."

"What was it about?"

"O-Onii-sama a-a-and M-Mitsu h-h-had s-s-se..."

"Sex?" I finish for him and ask at the same time, he then nods shyly with a beat red face.

"Mitsu-kun aren't you a bit to young to think about stuff like that."

"N-No M-Mitsu i-is a-an a-a-adult, M-Mitsu w-w-wants t-to do e-ecchi t-t-things with O-O-Onii-sama."

"I know you do Mitsu-kun, how about when we are married?"

"B-But w-when are w-w-we g-geting m-m-married?"

"I haven't thought about it, since its my birthday soon I'll ask you Mitsu-kun. Do you want to get married before or after my birthday?"

"B-Before y-y-your b-birthday."

"I thought you would say that." I say with a smile and ruffle his hair affectionately.

"W-When is i-it y-y-your b-birthday?" he asks me with a shy expression.

"Its about a week and a half after the 3 factions conference."

"M-Mitsu l-loves y-y-you O-Onii-sama. M-Mitsu wont e-e-ever l-leave y-you."

"I know Mitsu-kun, we will be together forever. I love you Mitsu-kun and nothing will ever change that." I then bring him close and kiss him on the cheek then move to his lips.

"O-Onii-sama, y-you d-did t-t-that without M-Mitsu a-asking you t-to do s-so."

"I know I did silly. Its because I wanted a kiss this time, was that ok?" he nods at me with a shy smile.

"Y-You d-do l-l-love M-Mitsu r-right?"

"Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"B-B-Because y-you h-have p-p-people who a-are m-more b-better l-l-looking and m-more i-intelligent t-than M-Mitsu i-is. O-Onii-san i-is b-better f-for you t-than M-Mitsu is."

"Why would you think that your not good enough for me? And about your brother being better for me than you then don't worry about that, I love you both the same amount which is a lot. Your my shy, smart and very sexy Mitsu-kun and I love you so much."

"O-O-Onii-sama, w-when we a-are m-m-married y-you will h-have s-s-s-sex with M-Mitsu?"

"Y-Yeah Mitsu-kun when we are married I promise to have sex with you." I said with a blush matching Mitsu-kun's own massive blush.

"O-Onii-sama c-can we h-have a d-deep kiss?"

"You mean with tongues and touching?" I ask because I don't know what Mitsu defines as a deep kiss.

"Y-Yes O-Onii-sama. M-Mitsu w-wants y-y-your hands a-all o-over h-his b-body."

"Your turning into a pervert Mitsu-kun. I can't be having my innocent and cute Mitsu-kun seducing me."

"M-Mitsu i-is p-p-perverted f-for y-you. M-Mitsu w-wants t-to b-become o-one w-w-with you."

The things this boy comes out with could make Ai-chan blush and the worst thing is he looks completely innocent while saying it.

"Mitsu-kun don't say stuff like that."

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu w-wants y-you."

I feel hesitant about doing this because he's 13 but he is classed as an adult by Pegasus law so that helps a bit.

"I want you too Mitsu-kun. If I do something you don't like then tell me ok?" he nods and then I lie him on his back and crawl onto of him.

"O-Onii-sama p-please." I nod and I kiss his neck which earns me small moans from Mitsu.

"Ahhh! ... O-Onii-sama... ahhhh! Mmmmm." I kiss his lips and lift up his shirt and rub his chest sensually.

"Ahhhhhh! O-Onii-sama, m-more!"

"You like it when I touch you there, don't you?" I say seductively and he nods with a red face.

"O-Onii-sama. L-Love y-you." I smile and move my free hand over to his hair and lightly rub his chest and I accidentally rub my hand over one of his nipples and then he body starts moving up and down.

"AHHHHHHHH! O-ONIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAA!" Mitsu-kun screams out in pleasure really loudly so I pull away and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Mitsu-kun you were so loud, you have to be quieter in future, anyway lets get dressed." I pull his shirt down as he is still panting with a cutely blushing face and we start getting dressed quickly.

"Master what was that noise?" Yuuki-kun came in and asked me that as I finish putting my pants on.

"W-What noise Yuuki-kun?"

"I thought I heard something coming from in here Master."

"You must of imagined it." I say quickly.

"Maybe I did... anyway Master, breakfast is ready so hurry up and you too little bro. Love you Master!" I nod and he heads downstairs.

"Mitsu-kun did you enjoy that?"

"Y-Yes O-Onii-sama. M-Mitsu l-loves you s-s-so much."

"I love you as well so don't think anything different. I promise to love you forever Mitsu-kun." he beams at me and nods then I hold his hand as we head downstairs.

I sit down next to Otou-san with Mitsu sitting on my lap and hugs me tightly.

"Otou-san how did you sleep?" I ask him as I eat the cereal.

"I slept really well son, thank you. By the way what was the sound coming from your room a few minutes ago?" oh shit was it really that loud.

"W-What noise? It might have been me hitting my leg against the bed. I'm clumsy sometimes ehehe." I say nervously.

"It must of been, in any case shouldn't you finish your breakfast and head to school?"

"Y-Yeah I suppose we should be heading to school soon." I say to him just when I finished breakfast.

"Makoto-san is your leg ok? Should I maybe heal it for you?" Asia-chan asks me with a concerned face.

"Oh no I'm fine now ehehe." I laugh nervously as Mitsu-kun looks away with a red face.

"Are you sure your ok? It would only take a few seconds to heal."

"Its alright Asia-chan, really I'm fine. The pain has gone anyway."

"If your sure." I nod and then go to the front door and slip my shoes on.

"Oh Otou-san could you lock the door when you leave and give me the key back at school?" I then hand him the key.

"Yes, I could do that for you son." Otou-san replies to me.

"Thank you Otou-san."

"See you at school son, I love you." I wish he didn't say that, I can't say it back.

"O-Ok Otou-san, come on everyone lets go!" I said avoiding saying the words I can't even say when talking to him but I do love him but its not much, not yet at least.

* * *

We all leave for school and immediately Rias-chan is by my side looking at me disappointed.

"If its about this morning Rias-chan then I'm sorry for confusing you with Asia-chan."

"Its not about that, I already forgave you for that." oh ok that was easy.

"Then why are you looking at me like your disappointed?" I ask uncertain of what I could have done now.

"Your father said he loved you yet you didn't acknowledge what he said."

"I can't yet. That's why I didn't acknowledge what he said." I answer her truthfully.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said that with a sigh.

"I don't know? Your my Master so you can do what you like with me." oh wait I didn't mean it to come out like that.

"Really, then I will have to think of something you can do for me!" wow she's really upbeat about that.

"Master you can do what you like with me!" I knew Yuuki would say something like that sooner or later.

"Yes I know Yuuki-kun." I reply to him with a smile which in turn makes him blush beat red.

"Makoto-san can d-do w-what he likes w-with me." I hear Asia-chan mutter to herself with a huge blush on her face. She's becoming more bolder.

"Hey look theirs Xen-san." I said to everyone because I can see the look Rias-chan is giving Asia-chan at the moment so we make our way over to her.

"Makoto-sama, look what I have." she pulls something out of her bag and when I get a look at them I do a face fault.

"O-Onii-sama w-w-what are t-those?" Mitsu-kun asked me with a look of confusion.

"Its someone you don't have to worry about." I say back to him then he smiles at me.

"Xenovia put those away! They are inappropriate!" well of course they are Rias-chan, I mean who plans to bring condoms to school.

"But I thought Makoto-sama and I could practice with these, although now that I think about it, I suppose we don't need them if we are going to have children."

"Who said that your going to have children?" Rias-chan is now leaking small amounts of KI

"Makoto-sama did." don't say that Xen-san, they'll turn against me.

"Makoto!"

"Y-Yes." I ask with a stutter.

"Did you say you were going to have children with Xenovia?"

"W-Well ya see. I didn't say I was going to have children with her, but I never said I wouldn't."

"Stop being so vague about it and answer the question." Rias-chan is giving me a stern look.

"I-I just did. All I said was we could discuss having them." I wish I hadn't said that because her KI just went through the roof.

"OH I SEE! YOU WOULD DISCUSS HAVING THEM WITH HER BUT NOT ME!?" she shouts at me in rage.

"I said last night we could discuss them after the conference." I say waving my hands frantically in front of my face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I face palm at her answer. Sometimes she can be so dense.

"Never mind, hey were at school already. Talk about time flying by."

"Makoto-kun that boy over there is staring over here with a perverted face." Madoka-chan suddenly said while pointing at something.

I follow her pointed finger to see that guy ummm Issei Hyoudou-sempai staring at us, what's his problem? But now that I think about it, when I've seen him the past couple of times he's been staring at me weirdly.

"This is making me feel uncomfortable." Asia-chan said and I have to agree.

"Master do you want me to go and tell him to stop staring at you?" Yuuki-kun asked me as I took it into consideration.

"No he's not doing any harm so leave him be. Poor guy gets beaten up to much anyway although most of the time it is his own fault." I reply to him

"If your sure Master but he creeps me out with all the staring at you."

"He's not staring at me, he's staring at the girls... I think." I honestly say because he has been staring at me for a while now, ever since I joined the Occult Research Club.

"Heyyyy Ma-chan!" I hear a voice coming from behind me. I turn around and see Ai-chan standing there with a creepy smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Ai-chan, its been awhile. Oh and thanks for spreading those pictures around school by the way." I say sarcastically.

"Oh my pleasure Ma-chan! And speaking of pleasure I hear that you and Sona-sempai have been secretly dating. Give me all the gossip!" how the hell does she know about that?

"Where do you find out this stuff?"

"So its true!?" she asks me excitedly.

"Its none of your business." I answer her with a straight face.

"Ma-chan that just proves that you are with Sona-sempai." she said smirking.

"It doesn't prove anything!"

"It does, also I've been hearing rumours about someone having a crush on you." someone has a crush on me? I can't think of anyone that would have a crush on me besides the Club but I'm pretty much already with all of them anyway.

"Who? I think you heard wrong Ai-chan."

"Oh no I didn't hear wrong and I know for a fact that it is a guy but he's shy and scared about revealing his sexuality."

"A guy? Who is it?" I'm now a little curious not that I would go after that person because I already have more than enough people to share my life with.

"Well I don't know any details about said guy but I hear they have been crushing on you since last year."

"Last year? The guy had a crush on me for so long, poor guy and I never noticed him whoever it is."

"Well its their loss for not having the courage to tell you. Knowing you, you wouldn't reject them even if you didn't know them." she's right about that. I don't like upsetting people or hurting their feelings.

"Yes your right, unfortunately." I add as an after thought.

"Yea Ma-chan that's why we used to date remember?" Ai-chan don't mention that now.

"Makoto! You never mentioned that you dated Kiryuu-san and we even asked you about it." I knew this would happen.

"Yes Rias-chan. We dated, well I don't know if you would count it as dating because we were only 5 and we only went out for a day as a joke from Iri-chan."

"Oh Irina again. She always causes trouble even when she's not here." I hear Yuuki-kun mutter, I can't believe even after we married he still hates Irina.

"I-I see, so Kiryuu-san I want you to find out about this person that has a crush on my Makoto. Will you do this for me?" Rias-chan asked Ai-chan.

"Of course Rias-sempai, I would be honoured to help you out. Ma-chan I have to go now, I'll be seeing you soon!" when she said that she quickly left with a wave of her hand.

"Rias-chan, why do you want to know about the boy that has a crush on me?"

"I have my reasons."

"And those are?"

"None of your business. Makoto-kun I need to head to class to, love you." she gave me a kiss and left to her class.

"Makoto-kun we should head to class soon." Madoka said while looking at the time.

"Yeah I suppose we should." I then with the rest of them head to class.

We start walking into the school and I glance at Hyoudou-sempai with his two perverted friends and see he is still looking our way, maybe he likes one of the girls but he's not having Asia-chan or Xenovia-san and definitely not my cousin Madoka-chan.

* * *

We make our way to class parting with Xen-san along the way and head into class and have a talk before class starts.

"Koneko-chan. Good morning!" I say to her with a grin.

"...Why are you grinning Bakato?"

"Will you stop calling me Bakato, Neko-SAMA!" ha she didn't like that.

"That's it." in less than a second she's grabbed my arm and squeezes it really hard.

OOOOWWWWIEEEEE! THIS REALLY HURTS NEKO-SAMA!" at this point I'm on my knees.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Koneko-chan yelled in a fit of rage.

"OK OK I GIVE, PLEASE STOP!" I cry out.

"...Ok." she said emotionlessly and let my arm go.

"Master are you ok?" I nod weakly to Yuuki-kun.

"You psychotic midget! You could have injured my sexy and lovely Master!"

"...You want some of this." she pointed at herself when she said that.

"Gladly MIDGET!" the two then went for each other but I stupidly get in the way of them.

"Will you stop fighting already!" I speak to them in a raised voice and they back away from each other.

"Master she hurt you, that cannot be forgiven!"

"Yuuki-kun its fine. Koneko-chan is just like that."

"...Are you saying I'm a violent person?" Koneko-chan raised an eyebrow.

"No I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying you can be violent when angered."

"...I guess that is true. Anyway class is starting soon so lets sit down and wait for the teacher."

"Makoto-san how is your arm?" Asia-chan asks me concerned.

"It hurts a lot." I whisper to her and then she hugs me.

"Its ok Makoto-san, when class is finished I'll heal your arm." she whispered back to me.

"Thank you Asia-chan, love you."

"Love you too Makoto-san." she then breaks the hug and sits down in her chair.

About 5 minutes later the parents started to come in and as I expected my Otou-san walked in and smiled at me. I hope this goes well.

The teacher comes in and starts handing out what looks like to be clay.

"Alright class today we are going to try making something you like with the clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape." hmm what I can imagine huh.

"I-Its difficult."

Damn it Asia has already started and so has the rest of them, oh shit I'm not good at imagining things.

"Go on son, do you best!" I turn my head and see Otou-san standing there while pointing a video camera at me, oh fucking hell, I don't like people videoing me or taking pictures.

I look around and see Koneko making a kitten and Mitsu is making a bunny.

Yuuki is looking at me with a red face as he shaped his clay, I look at it and do a spit take and face palm.

The image he came up with was me naked and he is smiling at me like a pervert would.

Ok don't look at him think of something to make, hmmm oh I know I'll make a devil with angel wings.

After about 5 minutes of kneading the clay I come up with a person resembling Rias-chan but with angel wings on her. I never even thought about the looks of the clay but I must of subconsciously thought about Rias-chan while doing it.

"Na-Nakashima-kun..." I feel a hand on my shoulder so I turn to face the person and see its sensei.

"W-Wonderful… Nakashima-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

Sensei says that while his eyes are soaked with tears. He's scaring me.

"Well done son I knew you could make something brilliant!" my Otou-san is really happy about this.

"Master have you seen mine!?" of course I've seen it but don't start showing people that.

"Yes Yuuki-kun I have but why make that?"

"Because I love you!" I should have expected that answer.

"Oh thanks Yuuki-kun." I say then a bunch of people come around his desk and start looking at the clay image of me.

"Is that to scale Yuuki-san." one person said pointing to my private area and Yuuki nodded.

"Can I buy it for 4000?" someone said then more people started bidding on the statue of me.

"No I'll pay 5000!" and the bidding kept going up I think I heard it go all the way to 10,000. I didn't know this many people would be interested in my naked body.

"I like yours son, oh here are your keys."

"Thanks Otou-san."

* * *

After class was finished and lunch time came Mitsu, Asia and I decided to get a drink while Koneko, Madoka and Yuuki said they had stuff to do.

On the way we ran into Rias-chan and Akeno-san and when they saw us Rias-chan snatched the clay I made of her out of my hand and started examining it with a look of wonder.

"It is well made but why give me angel wings? Do you perhaps see me as your angel?" I nodded shyly and she beamed at me well holding the statue.

"Can I keep it!?" she asks me with an excited expression.

"If you really want it then by all means."

"Ara ara, as expected of Mako-kun who looks and touches Buchou's body everyday." I don't touch it everyday Akeno-san.

"Would you make one for me as well next time? If you want to reproduce my body I will remove my clothes. You can touch me."

"Seriously, Akeno-san!?" I ask her in excitement but then Asia and Rias both pull my cheeks.

"Don't do it."

"Don't do it."

They are both harsh on me, its not fair.

"Ara, Mako-kun would you come with me somewhere after school?"

"Sure Akeno-san, where do you want to go?"

"That's a surprise." Akeno-san then winked at me cutely.

"By the way, Rias-chan. Did your Onii-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it, I was curious.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Yuuto appeared. Hmm? Did Yuuto-kun also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Buchou's question, Yuuto-kun pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

On Yuuto's reply, Rias-chan and I exchanging glances while tilting our head.

On our way to the place where Yuuto said the witch was I am knocked over by people passing by and I end up on top of someone with our lips locked.

I keep my eyes closed for a minute because I really don't want to know who I am on top of but the weird thing is I can actually feel the person moving their lips like they are trying to kiss me harder than we are currently.

I decide to open my eyes slowly and then they widen in surprise who is beneath me, its Hyoudou-sempai and I can see a lot of people around us and there taking pictures of us like this.

I break the kiss and we both look at each other in shock and neither of us say anything as we stand up.

"W-W-What the hell! Why did you just kiss me?" Hyoudou-sempai said while looking around at the other people.

"I didn't! Someone knocked me into you!" I say back to him.

"That's no excuse! That was my first kiss!" he said that with a red face, oh shit people are starting to gather around.

"I'm sorry about taking your first kiss like that but believe me when I say it wasn't my fault."

"Is this the start of the Issei X Makoto or Makoto X Issei?" I heard some random person say with a bunch of girls squealing.

"No its definitely Issei X Makoto!" sempai and I share a look and then look away.

"No Makoto-sama is the dominating one in the relationship!" where not even in a relationship, this is the first time we have said more than a sentence to each other.

"No that can't be right. Makoto-sama is the Shy prince so the vulgar Issei would dominate Makoto-sama." I'm called the Shy prince? And poor sempai getting called vulgar even if it is true.

"But Issei kissed Makoto-sama in front of the Knightly prince Kiba-sama. Are they in a 3 way relationship?" this is getting out of fucking hand and what is it with the Knightly prince shit? But he is a knight of the Gremory group so they are accurate in a way.

"It must be! Makoto-sama is dominated by both Kiba-sama and Issei." oh you have got to be kidding me.

"Makoto-kun are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" Yuuto asked me.

"Thanks for asking Yuuto-kun I'm ok." when those words left my lips the girls screamed in delight.

"Issei X Makoto! Kiba X Makoto! Issei X Kiba X Makoto!" they kept chanting at us.

"Rias-chan I'll be back in a minute. Look after Mitsu-kun for me." I whisper to Rias and she looks confused but nods nonetheless.

"Sempai can I borrow you for a moment?" before he could reply I grabbed his arm and Yuuto's arm and dragged them away from the ever growing crowd.

* * *

I lead them around the back of the school and after making sure no one is around, I let go of both of their arms and turn to sempai. "Sempai, I'm truly sorry about the accidental kiss before. Please forgive me." I then bowed to him as a look of surprise appears on his face.

"I-I umm don't know what to say in this kind of situation. It really confuses me." sempai is still in complete shock about it all it seems.

"Makoto-kun why did you drag me away with you?" Yuuto-kun asked me suddenly catching me off guard.

"I brought you along so you wouldn't be left with those fan girls." I reply to him and then he nods.

"Thanks for that Makoto-kun." he said in appreciation.

"Yuuto-kun why am I called the Shy prince and your called the Knightly prince?" I ask him.

"Well I heard rumours of me being a knight saving you the shy one from bullies so it might be that. I meant to tell you about it."

"Oh great so I'm considered weak and in need of protection?"

"I like protecting you Makoto-kun." he said taking hold of my hand.

"Thanks Yuuto-kun. I like it when you protect me too." I was about to lean in to kiss him then sempai cleared his throat alerting us to his presence.

"Ummm I'm still here."

"Sorry about that sempai." I forgot he was here.

"Nakashima-san could I talk to you in private for a moment?" sempai surprised me with that, I had thought he would have run off as soon as we got away from the mob.

"S-Sure sempai. Oh please call me Makoto."

"Ok then Makoto. Please call me Issei or Ise." why change from san to no suffix at all.

"Ok Ise-sempai. Yuuto-kun could you go back without me and let the others know I'll be there soon."

"Ok Makoto-kun, see you in a minute." I nod to him with a smile and he goes back alone.

After Yuuto left Ise-sempai and I are standing in silence until I break the ice with a question. "Ise-sempai, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"O-Oh yes, I wanted to ask you some things if that's alright with you?"

"Yes that's fine, ask away sempai."

"Ok then, is it true you and Kiba are in a relationship?"

"Why do you want to know that?" I ask in surprise I mean why does he care if I am or not.

"I'm just curious, its ok if you don't want to answer."

"No its ok. To answer your question, yes I am in a relationship with him." for some reason his face has a mixture of happy and sad about that.

"But aren't you also in a relationship with Gremory-sempai?"

"Well yes that is true, its complicated but I am with them both, please don't ask me to explain it."

"I see... so its like a real live harem."

"I suppose you could class it like that. But I do love each and every one of them." I add as an after thought.

"I see." he only said that. He does go on about being harem king so that might of upset him.

"Have I upset you sempai? If I have I'm sorry."

"No you haven't upset me, actually you made me happy." how did I make him happy?

"Sempai, what do you mean by that?" I said voicing my confusion.

"Makoto could I tell you something?"

"What do you want to tell me sempai?"

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret."

"Umm yes I will keep it a secret. What is it you want to tell me?" I ask him because its now interesting me.

"O-Ok I don't know how to say this without freaking you out. I'll just come out with it, I umm I have certain feeling concerning someone."

"Oh so you have a crush on someone, who is it? Is it anyone I know?"

"I think its more than a crush, I don't know what it is but its wrong to have these sort of feelings."

"Why would it be wrong to have feeling for someone? Unless its someone way older than you or a lot younger."

"Its not wrong because of that. The person I have feelings for is about my age."

"So why is it wrong to have these feelings?"

"Its because its a guy alright!" he shouted at me and I'm taken back by this information, I always thought he was a straight guy with an obsession with women's body's.

"Ok you don't have to yell at me sempai. So do you want my help or something?"

"You can help me with something. Will you help me?" what do I have to help him with.

"Um sure I can help you, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kiss me." he simply said.

"W-W-Why? Is it to prepare you or to see if you actually are gay or bi."

"Something like that, anyway will you do it? Your the only one I can ask to do this." he then bowed to me

"Um ok if you really want me too then I will help you."

"Thank you. I know this is an unusual request but it would help me out a lot."

"B-But before we do this can I ask a question?" I ask sempai.

"Y-Yeah, what is it you want to ask?"

"Who is it that you have a crush on?"

"Can I answer that after we ummm kiss?" he said rather shyly which is out of character for him, well I think it is anyway I don't know much about him.

"I guess you could but can you at least say if its anyone I know."

"I'm sure you know him quite well." sempai's answer was that and I hope its not Yuuto, Yuuki or Mitsu he is crushing on because they are mine!

"Ok sempai I'm ready." I said then he moved closer to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me close to him.

"I'm really nervous about this." sempai admitted to me as I nodded in understanding. It can be hard when you are kissing the same gender.

"Its ok sempai, I know it can be hard. Do you want me to kiss you instead?"

"No I want to be the one to initiate the kiss."

"Ok sempai, take your time." I say to him to reassure him its alright.

"Thank you for being so understanding." I didn't know he could be this kind.

He moved his head closer to mine slowly but his eyes are full of determination. His lips are so close to mine and now I'm waiting in anticipation.

He then in a swift moment his lips connected to mine and instantly I can feel a spark between us, his lips are surprisingly soft. I always thought his lips would be rough but no its like a feather.

He moves one of his hands from my waist and grabs hold of my hand and squeezes it tightly almost comfortingly.

I move my free hand and also wrap it around his waist and pull him closer so our body's are touching.

He deepens our kiss by moving his tongue into my mouth, I'm surprised that he would do this. I only thought this would be a quick kiss, not a deep kiss like this is turning out to be.

I put my tongue into his mouth and they start dancing around in our mouths as he tightens his hold on my waist and hand.

In the end I let him completely take me over since he wanted to be the dominant in this kiss. After about 2 minutes of heavy kissing we break apart with saliva trailing between us and we both are sporting huge blushes but he's still holding my hand.

* * *

"Sempai did that help you come to a decision?"

"Yes I think it did." he replied to me.

"So will you tell me who your crush is now?"

"I did promise that didn't I." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes Ise-sempai you did. So since I held up my end of our bargain I think you should do so."

"Ok but promise not to laugh. If I tell you, can you do two things for me?"

"I'll answer that when you tell me and I promise not to laugh, I'm not that kind of person."

"Ok then, the person I have a crush on is... you." I do a spit take at his words, does he really like me or is this a joke.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I ask him in surprise.

"No its not a joke!"

"But why me? I'm nothing special."

"I don't know why! I just know that I have these certain feelings and I've never had these feelings for anyone else."

"We have never talked though so why?"

"I don't know I just do ok, can we leave it at that." I don't think he knows himself why he likes me.

"I guess we can but you wanted me to do two things?"

"Yes I want you to do two things for me. Can you please date me and not tell anyone about it." oh I didn't expect that at all, oh I don't know how to respond to that.

"Well say something!"

"What do you want me to say? I hardly know you and the stuff I do know about you was a lie, right?"

"Not all of it, I am perverted but just not for girls like everyone thinks. I'm only like that so I can keep my friends. Will you consider my requests?"

"Ummm I don't, I mean I don't know." I manage to say out loud.

"I could do stuff for you to make it worth your while." is he trying to bribe me?

"What do you mean stuff?"

"Well I could protect you from bullies and maybe give you money." ok no I'm not a whore and I cannot be bought.

"I don't really get bullied anymore and I don't want your money."

"Well there has to be something I could do!" Ise-sempai really doesn't give up actually that's one of his better quality's.

"Ummm sorry but I don't really want anything from you." I said in the nicest way possible.

"But there has to be something... hey your into anime right?" damn playing on my anime weakness crafty bastard.

"Y-Yeah I am."

"Maybe I could give you some of my own collection?"

"I don't want to take stuff from you, it wouldn't be right." I take a deep breath and then I continue "Ise-sempai I will date you to see how it goes." curse me and my good nature.

"Yes! I-I mean thank you. Also promise not to tell anyone, not even your friends."

"Why sempai? Are you maybe embarrassed of me? Or are you embarrassed by your own sexuality?" I ask him in a nice way.

"No I'm not embarrassed of you! But I can't tell anyone that I'm that way, I wouldn't have any friends if Matsuda and Motohama turned against me." oh those people are his perverted friends.

"But sempai you shouldn't be scared about who you are, and if they are your friends then they wouldn't care about what your sexual orientation is."

"Maybe you have friends like that but I don't! If I didn't have those guys then I would be alone." he's actually serious about this I can tell by the tone of his voice.

"Sempai, can I really not tell anyone? I mean my friends wouldn't tell anyone but if you don't want me to then I wont."

"Please don't tell anyone about us, not even your friends. I want us to be a secret from everyone and I don't want to be judged."

"Sempai, its ok. I'll be here for you now." I said while I hold his hand, maybe I'm a player since I have so many people in my life that want to have sex with me and they keep either confessing to me or they just do what they want like Vali-kun.

"T-Thanks for that ehehe. I never thought you would actually say yes to my request." yeah it wasn't number one on my priority list.

"Well I never thought I would be asked out by you. Anyway sempai I need to get going in a minute and maybe I will see you soon? When I'm free we could spend the day together. Oh yeah since you are apparently the dominant one in this relationship, you can buy me lots of gifts. I'm not cheap sempai so I would like expensive gifts."

I smiled a sweet smile at him and he blushed a little, this is going to be fun.

"Yeah that would be fun and I didn't think you were cheap, so I will definitely buy you lots of gifts."

"I was only joking sempai, you don't have to get me anything. Well something on my birthday would be nice."

"Oh its your birthday soon? I will definitely get you some presents then." he's really being nice to me even though he doesn't know much about me and I prejudged him, now that makes me feel bad.

"Sempai I need to apologize to you." I said to him as he adopts a confused look.

"Why do you need to apologize to me? Have you done something wrong or is it something I have done?"

"No sempai, it wasn't something you did. It was me, I prejudged you and I'm truly sorry for doing that. I should never have done so and now your being so nice to me even when I haven't done anything for you."

"Its ok really, lots of people have prejudged me so its ok. Don't worry about it."

"No sempai it isn't ok, no one should prejudge someone else. Sempai is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I ask him with a cute expression on my face.

"Well I can think of a few things you could do for me, hehe." this is something perverted I can fucking tell from his expression and the way he is drooling.

"Nothing sexual. At least not until we know each other better but I could do other things for you."

"Like what?" he tilts his head to the side cutely. I just thought sempai was cute what's wrong with me.

"I don't know, maybe I could kiss you for awhile when we are alone or whatever you want as long as its nothing sexual apart from kissing and touching over clothes." I might of agreed to date sempai but I'm not letting him do stuff to me I don't want to do yet.

"I will have to think about it, Makoto could we kiss again? Just once before you go back to your friends and I go back to mine."

"Hmm I guess one couldn't hurt sempai. Sempai do you want my number?" I ask him.

"Huh? Oh yeah you could have mine too." we exchange numbers and then I give him a kiss on the lips and pull away quickly, as they say always leave them wanting more.

"Sempai you can't send dirty messages to me either. Well a few would be fine. Say do you want a picture of me?"

"Y-YEAH! A NAKED ONE!" he is a huge pervert oh no what have I gotten myself into.

"I don't have a naked picture on me but we could take a picture of us together right now on your phone."

"Yeah that's what I meant, I don't want a naked picture of you."

"You don't? Then I guess I wont send you a picture of me tonight then." I said faking sadness.

"NONONONONONO! PLEASE SEND ME THAT IMAGE!" he then bowed to me on his hands and knees. Shit how did I get myself into this?

"Naughty sempai, taking advantage of your innocent kohai like that." I say with a seductive smirk.

"I'm not taking advantage! I love you!"

"S-Sempai. Y-You really love me?" he nodded so I continued "Sempai I can't say I love you yet because I have only really talked to you for about 10 minutes but I think in time, if you keep being so nice to me then I think I really will end up falling in love with you."

"Makoto kiss me now." before I could answer he forcefully kissed me but I don't really mind because I know sempai would never hurt me.

After breaking the kiss with me he apologized "Sorry Makoto I didn't mean to do that, please forgive me."

"Ise-sempai, that was a nice kiss. When we have our day together keep kissing me like that ok?"

"YES I WILL SPOIL YOU!" he's really sweet maybe a huge pervert but he's really sweet.

"Ise-sempai your too cute, I'll let you spoil me if you want to. Anyway lets take that picture." he takes out his phone and I put my head on his shoulder and he wraps one arm around me as I do the peace sign then takes the picture.

"The picture came out really well didn't it?" sempai asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah could you send me that quickly, because I have to go." he nods and sends me the picture.

"Thanks sempai, send me a message later ok. Bye sempai." he nods again then I take off to find the others.

* * *

I find the others in a crowd of people and Rias-chan motions me over to her "How long does it take to talk to Hyoudou-san?"

"I'm not dating sempai!" oh shit I didn't mean to say that.

"I never said you was. Anyway lets get a look at this so called witch." I nodded and Mitsu grabbed my hand tightly and I smiled at him earning a cute blush from him.

I pushed past the crowd and when I get to the front I see one of the most awesome things I have ever seen.

"MAHOU SHOUJO!" I scream out as I jumped up and down and everyone starts looking at me weird even the mahou shoujo is looking at me weird.

Rias-chan came up beside me then looked at the mahou shoujo and it seems she recognizes the mahou shoujo.

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" I think that was Saji-san, I hope he doesn't hate me because of Sona-chan.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." Saji-san sighed heavily. What's wrong with the way she is dressed she's too cute!

"Eh, but this is my uniform."

"Saji leave her alone! Mahou shoujo's are national treasures! And they need to kept safe from villains like you!"

"What do you mean villains like me!?" Saji-san shouted at me but I'm to engrossed by the cute mahou shoujo.

"Ummm I ummm I'M A BIG FAN!" I shouted at her as she gains a surprised look and smiles like a child.

"Its always great to meet a fan! Say what's your name?" the mahou shoujo wants to know my name I feel so honoured.

"MY NAME IS MAKOTO NAKASHIMA! ITS TRULY AN HONOUR TO MEET SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" wow I need to calm down but I don't want to.

"Hmmm Makoto Nakashima. I'm going to call you Ma-tan, its a pleasure to meet you!"

I then grasp her hands and we start spinning around like children would.

"Yay yay yay yay. I love spinning with you!" the mahou shoujo said to me as I squealed like a fan boy would.

"What's the meaning of this noise?" I heard someone say then me and the cosplayer stopped spinning and turned to the voice.

I see that it was Sona-chan who said that and with her are Buchou's brother and someone I don't recognize but he must be related to her because he has crimson hair maybe its her father.

""Sona-chan! Found you!"" the mahou shoujo and I look at each other in surprise because we both said that at the same time. I wonder who this girl is if she knows Sona-chan.

We both rush over and cling to Sona-chan who looks really embarrassed and uncomfortable and I can see out of the corner of my eye that Rias-chan is snickering.

"H-Hello Makoto-kun, its been awhile."

"Sona-chan look what I found!" I said pointing at the mahou shoujo then Sona-chan went pale.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs-sama said that to the cosplay girl. So her name is Serafall huh, I could have sworn I've heard that name before.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama." when those words left Rias-chan's smirking lips I feel scared about doing what I did when I first met her.

"Oh shit!" I said out loud as Rias-chan openly laughed out loud and poor Sona-chan is becoming so pale.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias-chan was the one who said that.

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time. Have you been doing well?" Serafall-sama said with a happy smile.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah, Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven." Serafall-sama is so awesome!

"Sona-chan! How could you not tell your Onee-sama about this event!?"

"Oh hell please stop this." I heard her mutter back to me while shaking.

"Oh Makoto introduce yourself properly." Rias-chan ordered me to do so.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Nakashima Makoto. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!" I say rather calmly.

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan."

"Ok Levi-tan!" maybe I should show more respect but I can't because she is so cool.

"Ma-tan! Your so cute! Hey Sirzechs-chan is this the rumoured dragon-kun?" Levi-tan just called me cute my life is now complete.

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Nakashima Makoto-kun." was Sirzechs-sama's reply then Levi-tan started to speak to the man who I presume is Buchou's father while I talk to Sona-chan.

"Hey Sona-chan, why didn't you tell me your sister was a mahou shoujo?" at that her eye started to twitch.

"M-Makoto-kun please stop talking about Onee-sama."

"I'm sorry Sona-chan, Would you like a kiss?" I say to her and she starts blushing up a storm.

"I-I can't, not in front of Onee-sama. Later though, I want one later." she's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? Onee-sama! So-tan!" So-tan huh, its a cute pet name.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit." Sona-chan looks like she's about to cry.

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels." oh shit I'm half angel does this include me?

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"Now So-tan please let Onee-chan glitter."

"LEVI-TAN FOR THE WIN!" why did I just shout that?

"See So-tan, Ma-tan gets it!" Levi-tan said that while grasping my hands and then we both jumped up and down in a hyper way.

"No! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE MY SISTER!" Sona-chan don't cry its not that bad being in love with me.

While this is happening Rias-chan is on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. "This is going better than I expected." Rias-chan managed to say.

"Uuh, I can't bear it anymore!" Sona-chan then started to run out of this place while Levi-tan chased after her.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind! Ma-tan help me capture So-tan!"

"I have to stay here Levi-tan, I hope to see you later though." I say back to her then she kisses my cheek.

"Ok Ma-tan, I'll see you later!" I just got a kiss on the cheek by a maou but more importantly from a mahou shoujo so I start blushing really hard while Rias-chan starts glaring at me. Oh this isn't even my fault.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!" Levi-tan shouted to Sona-chan who ran out of sight.

* * *

While that was going on I heard about Rias-chan's pet name, Ria-tan its really cute.

"Makoto over here!" I heard a voice coming from behind be and see Otou-san standing there with a smile on his face, is this going to end badly because Rias's Otou-sama is a devil and my own is Kami-sama.

"Otou-san." I said to him then Rias's father stepped forward.

"Nakashima Makoto, is this your father?" Rias-chan's Otou-sama asked me that.

"Y-Yes. This person is my Otou-san."

"I see. Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias's father." Buchou's father extended his hand out to my Otou-san who took it and they shaked hands.

"Nice to meet you also, I am Makoto's father. It truly is a great pleasure to meet the father of my sons master and lover." Otou-san! Don't say embarrassing things like that.

"I have been meaning to meet you but with work getting in the way, I'm sure you know what that is like."

"Yes it seems this event has given us the opportunity to talk about things between our respective children and possible grandchildren." when he said that Rias's and my own face became bright red and we couldn't look at each other.

"Kiba-kun." Buchou's Otou-sama said while pointing at Yuuto-kun.

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me." Yuuto bowed to my Otou-sama for reasons unknown.

"Well then Rias, Nakashima Makoto-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-san."

Sirzechs-sama will remain here, huh. Well, they just recently exchanged greetings. This time it's between parents.

"Makoto, I will come back after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

"Leave it to me." Otou-san looks really pumped up by this.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Makoto-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?"

Is what Sirzechs-sama said.

"Yes." that was Akeno-sans reply and then she turned to me "Mako-kun meet me by the gates after school ok."

"Ok Akeno-san I'll be waiting for you." with that Sirzechs-sama takes Rias-chan and Akeno-san away leaving Asia, Mitsu and myself alone.

"Yeah, ummm. Should we return to class you two?" I ask the both of them and they nod at me so we head back.

After class everyone heads home except myself who is currently waiting for Akeno-san who is about 5 minutes late.

"Yo Makoto!" I heard a voice behind me, that doesn't sound like Akeno-san.

I turn around and see sempai waving at me and he's with his two perverted friends "Hey Ise-sempai! Are you going home?"

"Yeah. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I'm waiting for someone. She should be here any minute now."

"She? I thought you were gay." the one with glasses said to me but I don't remember his name or do I care.

"No I'm not gay, I'm bisexual for your information." I say back to them as I send a glance at Ise-sempai.

"I-I see then lets be on our way Issei and leave the freak alone." the other guy said to sempai who looks troubled for some reason. So I'm still called a freak huh, that upsets me even though it shouldn't.

"I'll catch up to you guys later. I have something I need to do." sempai said that to his friends who look at each other then they leave.

"Sempai is something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing is troubling me but I wanted to apologize for their behaviour and for calling you a freak."

"Oh its not your fault sempai. You don't need to worry about it, I'm used to it by now." I say in an fake upbeat way.

"Oh ok, I have to go Makoto. See you soon and I'll message you tonight." I smiled and waved then he ran off.

I then get back to waiting but I don't have to wait long for Akeno-san as I can see her walking up to me with a smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Hey Akeno-san! Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready Mako-kun. Is there something bothering you?"

"N-No, why would you think there is?"

"Its just a feeling I get. If there is something wrong you can tell me. Anyhow lets get going."

"Ok Akeno-san!"

We then start walking and about 2 minutes later Akeno-san takes hold of my hand but doesn't say anything so I don't say anything either.

"Akeno-san where are we going anyway? Somewhere special?"

"Ara, so impatient. Ok we are going to a shrine."

"A shrine? Why are we going to a shrine? Can we even go to a shrine because you know we are devils?"

"Yeah we can, the priest of the last generation passed away. Actually Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me. So I live there."

"Oh I see, so is there something you want to talk about or do at the shrine?"

"Yes I do but also someone wants to give you something." Akeno-san said that with a smile.

"Who?"

"Ara ara, you really are an impatient boy, but your still cute."

"Akeno-san you really think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do, I'm not saying it to tease you." sometimes I wonder.

"Ok Akeno-san so how long will it take us to get to the shrine?"

"Not long." she said to me then I nodded at her then we continued in comfortable silence.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking we walk up some stairs and I see shrine at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Akeno-san then disappeared into the shrine while I'm left waiting outside alone.

About 5 minutes later Akeno-san comes back out in a shrine maidens outfit and I must say it really does suit her.

"I'm sorry about suddenly calling you here." Akeno-san is apologizing to me but why.

"There's no need to apologize Akeno-san. If you ever want me to do something for you, you only have to ask me."

"Thank you Mako-kun." she said to me then I felt another persons aura approaching us at a fast pace.

"Akeno-san prepare yourself, someone is coming!" I inform Akeno-san of the situation as I get into a battle stance but she makes a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry about that, its just someone I was expecting."

"Who?" I ask her in complete confusion.

"You will see in a minute."

I see the person come down from the sky and I immediately recognize my Otou-san descending and then he landed infront of me.

"Otou-san? What are you doing here?"

"Hello son, remember I said I had something to give you."

"Yeah, I remember. So what is it that you want to give me? And why here?"

"Its just a place I had agreed with the devils to give you the gift. Anyway lets go inside and talk in there." he said pointing to the main shrine and I nodded

"Ok Otou-san." with Akeno-san leading, Otou-san and I came into the shrine and sat down.

"Truth is, I wanted to give you this years ago but it has only recently become possible to hand this to you." I then felt an aura, a holy aura at that.

"This is Georges. If I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's Holy Sword, Ascalon, that he possessed." I know that name, yes he was the famous dragon slayer.

[It seems I don't have to tell you about it then. Your smarter than I gave you credit for.]

(Thanks Ddraig!) I reply to him happily, wait did he think I was stupid.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

Is what Otou-san is saying but is it possible?

[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.] thanks for answering my question Ddraig.

"Why me Otou-san? Why give me this sword?"

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you in the Sekiryuutei but most importantly I'm placing my hope in my son. It's typical Japanese right?"

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

Seriously? If Akeno-san says it then it must be true. If it's Akeno-san saying it then I can believe it!

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the Boosted Gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the Sacred Gear.] ok I'll try this.

I take the sword in my hand and hold it in the air and activated my Boosted Gear.

….The holy aura flows into the Sacred Gear. It passes through the Sacred Gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but….. slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks me.

After running the red flash-a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"….It seriously combined. Awesome!"

"Before I do go I want to do one more thing for you." Otou-san said to me which confuses me somewhat.

"What is it Otou-san?"

"I want to unlock your angel blood for you so you can have access to the power of light." really unlock it for me but...

"Do I have to do something or..."

"It wont take long but you might start feeling a bit weird."

"Its not going to hurt me is it?"

"It shouldn't hurt." that doesn't reassure me.

"Ok Otou-san, I'm placing my trust in you." at that he smiled at me and gestured me to come closer.

I move closer to him so I'm standing right in front of him and he places a hand on my shoulder. At the contact I feel a surge of power go through me and like Otou-san said I'm starting to feel really weird.

"Otou-san what is happening to me!?" I said to him in panic because my body feels like its changing and I don't know if I want it to.

"I-I don't know Makoto. Nothing like this has ever happened before, but maybe its because your my son." shit what's going to happen to me.

While I'm panicking a bright light comes from my body and I fall to the floor from being to dizzy to stand any longer.

* * *

I rub my eyes because the light was so bright and then I stand up. I look around feeling cold and see Akeno-san but she's taller than me.

"Akeno-san have you grown?" was that my voice? It sounds too high pitched.

"Akeno-san, why are you staring at me like that?" I said because she's staring down at me looking shocked.

I turn to Otou-san who is looking equally as shocked as Akeno-san is. "Otou-san have you and Akeno-san grown?" I ask him and he shakes his head at me.

"No Makoto, we haven't grown. You have shrunk." I've shrunk? What does he mean by that.

I look down at my body and see I'm much smaller than I was before almost child like. "WHY HAVE I TURNED INTO A SMALL CHILD!? AND WHY AM I NAKED!?" I scream out as I cover my private area with my hands and then I notice my clothes on the ground apparently to big for me now.

"I didn't expect that to happen." ya think Otou-san this is all your fault!

"Ara ara, your so cute!" Akeno-san then squealed like a hyper fan girl.

"Can I have something to wrap myself up in. I'm cold!" Akeno-san then handed my a sheet to cover myself with.

"Thanks Akeno-san."

"Ara, its a good thing Rias isn't here." at that I pale, just think what she would do with me if she sees me like I am now.

"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT RIAS TO RAPE MEEEEE!" I cried out then Akeno-san picked me up and hugged me comfortingly. Ok being small has its perks.

"AKENO-SAN! KEEP BUCHOU AWAY!"

"Don't cry Mako-kun I wont let Rias touch you."

"I love you Akeno-san." I whisper to her as she hugs me tighter.

"Otou-san why am I like this?"

"It must of been because angels age at different rates than humans do, so when I awakened your angel blood it must have altered your body to compensate for the power."

"Am I going to stay like this forever?"

"Oh I don't actually know, but I would consider staying in that form."

"Why? You don't understand Otou-san. Rias-chan is a huge Shotacon and if she discovers me like this then I don't know what will happen to me."

"Because your angel powers and magical ability's will be stronger in that form but your physical ability's will be stronger in your teenage form."

"I can't stay like this all the time, what about school?"

"You have a point Makoto. But you could put a charm on yourself that forcefully ages your body back to normal and then you could control which form you use."

"Really? That's really convenient, so could you help me do that now?"

"Oh sorry I have to head to your home now. I promised Rias's father that I would talk to him there."

"Don't you leave me like this! I have no father!" I said that as his body wrapped itself up in light and disappeared. Ya bastard.

"Akeno-san please tell me you know how to do that charm thing Otou-san just mentioned." I said turning my head to face her while I'm still being held by her. I got to admit its nice being in Akeno-san's arms.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know how to do it." when those words left her lips I start sobbing at how Rias-chan is going to find out about me being like this.

"Don't start crying its going to be alright. I wont let Rias touch you I promise." as she said that she put me down and I pouted childishly but hey I'm actually a child right now, but I wonder how old I look.

"Akeno-san how old would you say I look?"

"Ummm I would say your height is that of a eleven or twelve year old but you look quite young maybe even younger than eleven but not by much. I would say you are 136 cm which is about 4ft 5inch" eleven to twelve? That's really bad.

"That is to fucked up Akeno-san."

"Don't be weird Mako-kun or do I have to punish you?"

"No Akeno-san please don't punish me. I'll be a good boy." I say like a child would and look at her with innocent eyes.

"Ok Mako-kun I wont punish you but if you do that to Rias you would get everything you ever wanted."

Umm this could work to my advantage. "Thank you Akeno-san!"

"I'll make some tea so please sit down." Akeno-san then disappeared into the kitchen I guess as I sit down at a table.

"Here's some tea, and also I brought you some clothes." I take the tea and I look at the clothes only to see I have an option of a dress or a little girls top and skirt.

"These are for a little girl! Don't you have anything for a boy?"

"Ara ara, ok I guess I will give you these." she handed me some shorts and a T-shirt that are suitable for a boy and I go into a different room to put them on and then I go back in.

* * *

I take a sip of tea and find it really nice so I give her a smile because she was looking at me in anticipation.

"Akeno-san did you work with Otou-san on the sword present here?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon." that was Akeno-sans reply.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…" at that her face becomes emotionless.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human." so its like me then but with her being a fallen.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

She then stands up and wings come out of her back "They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them." Akeno-san its ok.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. But what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

"Akeno-san don't say that!" I burst out saying that to her which shocks her.

"Mako-kun. You hate fallen angels right? They killed Asia and almost destroyed the city once."

"Its true they aren't on my favourite list." at that Akeno-sans expression becomes full of sadness but I continue "But I like Akeno-san." her expression becomes happier at that statement.

"Akeno-san, should I show you my own wings? Would that make you feel better?" she looks confused so I show her my wings.

"Wow Mako-kun its four gold wings." I heard her comment.

"Akeno-san it doesn't matter if your half fallen angel. Actually it gives us something in common, we both have angels as fathers only difference is yours is fallen and mines arch. I don't really care that your fallen to me, your the same Akeno-san that likes to tease me but also looks after me even without me knowing about it."

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….wont I really really get serious…" killing words?

After Akeno-san got up, she came towards me and clung to me!?

"A-Akeno-san…..?"

Akeno-san whispers in my ear who was troubled on how to react.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Mako-kun, do you like Rias?"

"Eh!? Um, y-yes, of course I like her!"

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…" wasn't Koneko going on about this when we first got together.

"Hey, Mako-kun."

"Y-Yes!"

"I wont mind being 3rd position."

"…..3rd position?" you will have to talk to Koneko about that.

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Mako-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou or in your current form you could sit on my lap?." a lap pillow from Akeno-san would be nice or just sitting on her like this would be nice as well.

"Hey, Mako-kun, can you call me Akeno?"

"Eh? I can't call my sempai in that overly-familiar way!"

"….Then, just once is fine. Please."

If I am asked with those bleary eyes then…. I swallowed in my spit, and murmured it after deciding.

"A-Akeno…"

"….I am happy. Mako….."

At that she pats her lap so I sit on it and she turns me around and kisses my full on the lips passionately, I guess she doesn't mind kissing me in this form although I would rather kiss Akeno-san like this rather than Rias-chan in my current form.

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias's special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Mako-kun, do my lips feel good?"

"Y-Yes! There the best! But if Rias-chan saw us like this then..."

When I was about to finish my sentence the door burst open and I see Rias-chan with a red face and she's breathing heavily I guess she must have run all the way here.

"My Shota-senses are tingling!" what is she like female spiderman? No its more like predator shotawoman!

"Akeno who is that boy on your lap and where is Makoto? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"

Please Akeno-san don't tell her! "This is my sweet kohai."

"Who is it Akeno? And please tell me where Makoto is." wait she can't tell that this is me? Is there something different about me because they have seen pictures of me as a child.

"Rias this is Makoto, sorry Makoto I had to tell her, she was bound to find out anyway."

"THAT'S MAKOTO!? OH YES YOUR SO ADORABLE!" she doesn't care how I got like this.

"AKENOOOOO-SANNNNNN!" I shouted as Buchou lunged at me but was stopped by Akeno-sans trusty fly swatter.

"MAKOTO, LET ME TOUCH YOU!" she said that with unfocused eyes and a red face while drooling. Oh shit this is creeping me out.

"NO!" I said back to her as I buried my head into Akeno-sans chest, oh yes this is a special perk to being this small.

"MAKOTO! I'M YOUR MASTER, PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR BODY ALL OVER!"

"No! Akeno-san tell her!" I said from her bosom.

"Ara, Buchou you can't touch Makoto like this."

"Say Makoto, how did you get like that anyway?" she asked rather calmly so I explained what happened and she gained a huge smile.

"So your stuck like this?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yes! Your my little shota." you can fuck off right now.

"No I'm not your little shota! I'm still me but smaller."

"Its ok Makoto-kun, we have to make the best of a great... I mean bad situation." I seriously think I might get raped by her if I leave here with her.

"Did you get the sword Makoto-kun?"

"Yes I did Rias-chan."

"Call me Onee-sama when your like that!"

"NO!" I screamed at her but it didn't even effect her because she's looking at me intently.

"Did Michael-sama go back to our house Otouto."

"Don't call me that! And yes Rias-chan he did."

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou." I hear Akeno-san mummer so I wrapped my small arms around her and she did the same.

"DO THAT WITH ME OTOUTO!"

"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Being a naughty Otouto to your caring Onee-sama." Onee-sama can get lost!

"Buchou, I'm tired can we go home?" I said trying out Akeno-sans theory

"Yes Otouto we can go home! Do you want some ice cream on the way." yes this is fun.

"Y-Yes Onee-sama." I said putting my fingers together shyly and she lets out a really high pitched squeal.

"YOUR MINE! BYE AKENO!" she said as she ripped me from Akeno-san and carried me in her arms.

"Bye Akeno-san." I managed to say as I was carried out of the shrine.

"Say Makoto... Akeno is... Akeno."

"Um yes Akeno-san is Akeno-san."

"...And who am I"

"Rias-chan is Rias-chan and a girl I love very much."

"That makes me feel so happy!" ok I don't know what I did but I'm glad she's happy.

"Umm Onee-sama could you let me down please." she puts me down but grabs me hand rather forcefully.

"O-Onee-sama ice cream?" I said rather cutely I think and she beams at me and nods.

* * *

We get ice cream and then we head home. When I get inside I notice everyone in the front room so I reluctantly enter it with Rias-chan keeping a strong hold on my hand.

"Hey Ria-tan... who's the kid?" Sirzechs-sama asked that and everyone looked at me curiously. why does everyone keep asking that, I can't look that different from what I look like as a 16 year old.

"Yes Buchou who is that kid and where is my sexy Master?" even Yuuki-kun doesn't know who I am.

"O-Onii-s-sama?" Mitsu-kun looks at me in shock as I nodded slowly.

"Master that's you!? Your so small!"

""Makoto-san/kun, your so cute!"" Asia and Madoka shouted at me then ran over to me and started squeezing me really hard.

"Let go please." I said quietly and they did just that as Rias-chan sat down and patted her lap.

"You want me to sit on you?"

"Yes Otouto! Please sit on your Onee-sama."

I sit down on her lap hesitantly while everyone laughed at me and then I turn to my Otou-san "Otou-san you said we could do a charm to change me back to normal. So can we do it now!?"

"I wont be able to do it alone so you will have to stay like that until the end of the conference."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" at least I didn't swear which is an improvement.

"No I'm nod joking around. I'm sorry son but that's how it is."

"I can't go to school then."

"Oh don't worry about that Otouto you can stay in the club room all day while we attend school." Rias-chan said that to me with a smile and a blush.

"What alone? I'll go out of my mind!"

"You wont be alone. You will have my other bishop for company." oh that's right Buchou does have another bishop.

"Onee-sama. T-Thank you." I said quietly but she heard it and beamed at me.

"Otouto your so cute when your acting cute." well that's the idea!

"Master you could sit on my lap now since your tiny!"

"Yuuki-kun if you don't want me to hit you then I suggest you shut up!"

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu i-is t-taller t-than y-you."

"Mitsu-kun shut up! Your only taller than me by a 3 cm's."

"Y-Your s-still M-M-Mitsu's O-Onii-sama. C-C-Could M-Mitsu h-have a k-kiss?"

"O-Ok Mitsu-kun." he nodded and came over to me and kissed me gently on the lips and when we break apart I see Rias-chan is sporting a massive nose bleed.

"Onee-sama, ecchi."

"YES! ONEE-SAMA IS ECCHI WHEN SHE LOOKS AT HER TWO BOYS KISSING!" and she's not afraid to admit it either.

"Pervert! I'm going to bed." I got off Rias-chan's lap and headed upstairs with Yuuki and Mitsu and Asia and Madoka following me with Rias-chan staying down stairs to entertain our guests.

I go into my room and jump on the bed as the others walked into my room.

"Makoto-san are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok! Everyone is laughing at me and I know at school people will look at me weird if Onee-sama down there has anything to do with it. And some people I don't care about made me cry inside!"

"I'm not laughing Makoto-san, I think you look really adorable. And don't listen to other people when they say bad things about you." when Asia-chan said that I checked my phone to see it has a message from sempai asking how I am.

Its really sweet of him to ask about me even though it wasn't his fault his friends are baka's. I reply saying I'm fine and put a kiss at the end of the message then I look at the others.

"Master how did this happen to you?" I proceed to explain what happened and they all look sympathetic and all hug me tight.

"Master looks cute small although I prefer you a teenager but I could get used to you this sized."

"Can I ask you guys something?" they nod so I continue "Why didn't you recognize me when I came in the door?"

"You don't look much like yourself, your eyes are both green and you have blonde highlights in your hair and your hair is also longer but its still blue mostly." Madoka-chan answered me for everyone.

"Oh I see." I said then I yawned from the excitement of the day.

"Lets go to bed Makoto-san, you seem really tired." don't treat me like a child.

"Yes I am, so good night everyone." I said that and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning I wake up surprisingly alone. I look around and even to Madoka's bed but its empty.

"...Mako-kun, you look funny." I heard that come from the doorway and when I look I see Koneko standing there with Yuuto-kun and Xen-san who all look like they are trying there hardest not to laugh.

I get out of bed and I feel abit cold then I realise I'm not wearing any clothes only underwear but I went to bed fully dressed last night.

"Rias." I growl out as they look at me confused.

"Never mind, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We didn't believe you were small so we came to check it out and I must say you look really cute like that Makoto-kun." Yuuto-kun commented as Xen-san came over to me and patted my head.

"Good boy." get lost the both of you.

"...Mako-kun... I'm taller than you now... I like being taller than you."

"Good for you but its only 2 cm's taller, I actually don't mind being this height and this cute."

"... You are cute." Koneko-chan thinks I'm cute like this but I can't blame her, I just looked in the mirror and I do look like a cute boy but with the added perk of being a sexually charged teenager.

"I might just stay like this."

"...No you can't stay like that...I like the big you too, both of you I love." Koneko said with a straight face but I can feel the emotion behind it.

"I love you too Neko-chan!" she blushed then grabbed my head and brought it into her flat chest.

"Koneko-chan you have to let me get dressed." I said while still hugging her.

"...Ok." she said then she let go of my head.

"But what am I going to wear? Oh I know." I got out some old clothes I wore when I was about ten, they should fit the current me.

I get dressed into a T-shirt and some shorts and then I head down stairs to see everyone from the club at the breakfast table and it seems my Otou-san has gone to prepare for the conference.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said that with a smile and a head tilt and they all blushed at me, I must be dead cute to make them all blush like that.

"Good morning Otouto, did you sleep well? Onee-sama was worried." Rias-chan is so weird but I think I'll play alone to satisfy her.

"Onee-sama I had the best sleep ever!"

"Your Onee-sama is very happy about this!" this shit is weird.

"Otouto come and sit on Onee-sama's lap and let her feed you breakfast." not only is she a shotacon but she is also a brocon.

"I want to sit on Akeno-Onee-sama." I said that to tease Rias-chan who looks mortified by what I said.

"Ara ara, Mako-kun come and sit here then." I happily crawl onto her lap then she starts feeding me while Rias-chan is sending death glares at Akeno-san and making the hand gesture I'm watching you.

"I hate you Akeno." I heard Buchou whisper that, its a bit harsh to say that.

"Anyway what are we doing today?" I ask to break the ice because no one is talking.

"Oh yes we are going to be unsealing my bishop today."

"Is the bishop a boy or girl?"

"That will be a surprise!"

"Bad Onee-chan. Being mean to me because I asked a question." I then fake some tears, I use to do this with Obaa-san all the time and it worked usually.

"Please don't cry Otouto. I promise you will be surprised when you meet the bishop."

"Ok, Yuuto-Onii-chan will you please tell me if its a boy or girl."

"Makoto-kun I can't tell you that but your really coming into your role as a young boy aren't you?" he wouldn't tell me.

"Yeah I like it now. At first it was annoying but now I love it! I was thinking I could be the mascot for the Occult Research Club along with Mitsu-kun and Koneko-chan we could be the Loli Shota trio!"

"THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" I knew Buchou would go for it.

Everyone looked puzzled by it but nodded nonetheless. "Now lets eat breakfast and hurry to school. We can unseal our family member before school starts so Makoto has someone to play with all day." a personal play thing sounds interesting.

"Koneko-chan hold my hand to school, kay!" I asked her after we finished our breakfast and put our shoes on.

"...Okay, I will." I take her hand and we make our way to school, in all honesty I really like being like this, it gives me a chance to be small again which I love because everyone was nice to me when I was small.

We made our way to school and the whole time Rias-chan openly glared at Koneko-chan.

* * *

When we walk in the entrance I see Ise-sempai looking to where we are and he looks a bit confused. I also see Sona-chan and Saji-san looking over here as well, I hope Rias-chan hasn't told them about me yet.

"Hey Koneko-chan can I have a kiss?"

"...Why do you want one all of a sudden?"

"Just because I want to show my feeling to you." she nods and then kisses me on the lips as everyone gasps and starts looking at us but its only Sona-chan, Saji-san and Ise-sempai who come up to us.

"Rias who is the boy that kissed Koneko-san?" Sona-chan asked so it seems Buchou didn't tell them about my condition then.

"Onee-chan, my name is umm Sora Hamasaki! And its a pleasure to meet you!" the club looks confused as I smile cutely and Sona-chan blushes.

"Its nice to meet you Hamasaki-kun but Rias where is Makoto-kun this morning? Is he perhaps not feeling well." when she said that we all had to hold back a laugh.

"Makoto-nii-chan is ill and might I say, Onee-chan you look really pretty!" I just referred to myself but this is too funny.

"T-Thank you Hamasaki-kun. Your really a cute and polite boy." when she said that the whole club turned around and started laughing a little but I kept a happy face on.

"Thanks Onee-chan! I think you are very beautiful!" when I said that Saji-san came up to me and stared at me with KI.

"Ok little boy I don't know who you are but don't flirt with Kaichou. She is already taken by me!" what a fucking liar.

"Saji! You don't go telling people that lie do you? I already have a boyfriend and that is not you."

"Its no wonder Onee-chan has a boyfriend. The boy that has a girlfriend like you must be really special!"

"To me Hamasaki-kun, Makoto-kun is the best boyfriend I could hope for." I didn't know she felt like this towards me.

"So does that mean the big bad Onii-chan over there is a big liar?"

"Yes he's a big bad liar and you shouldn't follow his example." I can't believe someone as smart as Sona hasn't figured out that Makoto Nakashima and Sora Hamasaki are one in the same.

"Onee-chan I know for a fact that Makoto-nii-chan loves you a lot! And he really likes your kisses." I whisper the last part to her then she widens her eyes at me in shock, it seems she's figured it out.

"Onii-chan you shouldn't lie about dating the glasses wearing Onee-chan over there." I say that to Saji-san who looks a little pissed.

"Don't tell me what to do little boy. Kaichou I'm going on ahead, I'll see you later." Saji-san then quickly left the area but Ise-sempai is still here.

"Um Gremory-sempai is Makoto ok?" Ise-sempai asked Rias-chan who looks confused.

"Ummm your Hyoudou-san right?"

"Y-Yes I was wondering if he was ok." sempai really is kind and caring even if he is really perverted.

"Yeah he's ok, he might be feeling a little funny right now but hopefully that will get better soon." she's not very subtle is she.

"That's good, could you tell him that I will message him later."

"Yes I will do that for you Hyoudou-san."

"Thank you, anyway I have to go now." with a bow he left as I keep thinking he is a nice person and I might just end up falling in love with him.

"Hey Hamasaki-kun or should I call you Makoto-kun." Sona-chan said looking smug.

"So you figured it out huh. Well its about time."

"Alright before I freak out, could you please tell me how you got to be like that and please say its reversible."

"Yes its reversible but I'm afraid I'm going to be like this until the end of the conference. Also don't you like me like this Onee-chan?"

"Unlike Rias I'm not a shotacon so I prefer the teenage you although you do look cute like that."

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

"Your really to into this." Sona-chan said with a deadpan look.

"I really am! Anyway the short version is that I became like this because my Otou-san tried to unlock my angel blood but it turned me into this, but its not all bad I mean I get to mess with peoples heads."

"That's a little sadistic Makoto-kun."

"I prefer to be called Sora Hamasaki while I'm in this form."

"Why?" Sona-chan asked me with everyone nodding also wanting to know the answer.

"Because that's the name I chose for myself in this form."

"Your as weird as always Mak... Sora-kun, anyway I have to go. See you later."

"Bye Onee-chan!" I said with a wave as she left then I turned to the others with a smile.

"So are we going to release the bishop-san?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah we are." Buchou said that then we made our way to the old school building.

* * *

We are currently standing outside the room which is sealed and am waiting in anticipation to this bishop-san.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

Was what Buchou said. For some reason, she knocked on the door, and then started expanding her magic circle. She's releasing the seal? If one was sealed in this cramped space for even half a day, wouldn't one go insane? It was impossible for me. If I was told that I was free to do anything in the old school building only in the night, I would have happily run out.

"I-is the person a hikikomori?"

On my question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. Was that so? A hikikomori, huh.

Yuuto-kun removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said that.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

Amazing, to think he could do all that through a computer.

"Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I heard a high pitched scream come from the room.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

However...

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

Asia-chan and I exchanged glances while Mitsu and Yuuki just look really confused and so does Madoka.

I went into the room and I saw a girl... no that's a boy wearing the girls uniform.

"Hey, your a boy right? How are you, my name is Sora Hamasaki." as I said that Buchou face palmed.

"Ummmmmm I Ummmmmm." the boy then ran up to me and sunk his teeth into my neck before I could react then I gave out a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOINGGGGGG?!" I then look at the floor to see a magic circle appeared on the ground below me.

"Gasper stop!" I hear Buchou shout out then he let go of me and I fell to the ground suddenly feeling very hot.

"...Buchou...what's...happening...to me!" I say to her because I feel like I'm burning up.

"Oh shit I was afraid of this. Gasper I told you not to do this when you met him." what's he done to me?

"Buchou-san is Makoto-san alright?" I hear Asia-chan say but I can't concentrate properly.

"Not if Gasper doesn't finish what he started." Akeno-san said.

"Gasper has started the mating bond." the what?

"Buchou what has that person done to my Master!?" I'm starting to have trouble breathing from the heat.

"I'll explain after we get Gasper to finish what he started." was her reply to Yuuki as I start feeling like I might die.

"Gasper, since you started a mating bond you need to finish it before Makoto dies."

When she said that everyone gasped and looked at me in worry, I don't want to die. "Master will die! NO! OI LITTLE BOY, GIRL WHATEVER YOU ARE! HELP MY MASTER NOW!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh I'm scccccccccccared!"

"Gasper, please do this for me, for us and more importantly for Makoto. You don't want him to die, right?"

"But but he wont except me as his mate." the boy Gasper said that with a sad tone.

"That doesn't matter right now, please save him." Buchou pleaded with him as she got on her hands and knees.

"Gasper-san please help Makoto-san." Asia-chan also pleaded with him and soon everyone was pleading with him.

"...Please...help...me!" I said to him inbetween breaths.

"Ummmmmmm Ok... I'll help him." the boy Gasper came up to me and the same magic circle from before appeared again under us.

The boy moves to me neck again and bites down softer this time and within a minute I can feel the heat leave my body and the light from the magic circle dies down, then the place where Gasper bit my neck starts glowing.

Before I could ask what was happening Gasper moves his head in front of mine and kisses me on lips shyly. As we are kissing the light glows brightly for a minute and then the light dies down as he separates his lips from mine with a huge blush.

"Ummmm what just happened?" I ask Buchou who looks upset with Gasper.

"Gasper. Remember I told you not to initiate a mating bond when you meet Makoto."

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy!" Gasper then hugged me but since he is currently bigger than I am, I'm buried into his chest.

"Gasper-kun, its ok. Don't worry about whatever you have done to me. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." I say to calm him down.

"O-Onii-sama, a-a-are you o-ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mitsu-kun don't worry about me." I reply to him as a look of relief appears on his face.

"Are you sure your ok Makoto-kun? Because you didn't look ok when he first started to bite you."

"I wasn't then Madoka-chan but now I'm feeling a lot better. By the way Buchou, what did Gasper actually do to me?"

"W-Well I don't know who to tell you this but...you and Gasper are bonded through a special bond and well a magical one but it wasn't Gaspers fault so don't blame him for it."

"But what does that mean?"

"In a way you are bonded for life, or in other words by vampire terms you are mates or married in a way. I'll just let sink in." oh not another one, I'm not even 17 yet and I only just met this boy. I wanted to marry a girl after I married Mitsu damn it.

"Wait you said Vampire so does that mean..."

"Yes his name is Gasper Vladi and before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

"So I'm married again, fantastic."

"I'm sorryyyyy about doingggg that to youuuuu!"

"Its ok Gasper-kun, from what Buchou said it wasn't your fault right?"

"No but I should have asked you about it first before performing the mating bond."

"Anyway why don't you two get to know each other while we go to class for the day then we will be back." after Rias-chan said that everyone left except Gasper-kun and I.

"Gasper-kun since I know your name I will introduce myself to you. My name is Makoto Nakashima but in this form I would preferred to be called Sora Hamasaki."

* * *

**AN I know that I added Issei but I had several messages about adding him, at first I was hesitant but after some convincing I added him. also someone makes their return next chapter as well as makoto's mother is introduced. updates will be less frequent for awhile because I wont have much time to write in the next few weeks because of my stupid job. also why I named Makoto's child form Sora will be revealed next chapter. anyway please no flames thank you, until next chapter**


	17. Gasper Training, Conference Starts

**Gasper training, Conference starts. **

I just introduced myself to Gasper-kun here who seems really shy about talking to me but he hasn't run away from me which I expected him to do.

"Gasper-kun, why did you mark me as your mate?"

"B-Because I felt an a-attraction to you." he whispered to me.

"What in those brief seconds when I entered the room? That was quick to be attracted to someone. Even I don't get attracted to people that fast."

"N-No it wasn't just in those seconds, i-its been going on ever since you j-joined Buchou's peerage."

"But that was 2 months ago. Are you saying you have been like that for that many months?" he nodded as an answer.

"I'm sorry about that Gasper-kun, I had no idea."

He shakes his head at me when I apologized. "I-Its not your fault, it happens to all v-vampires, it was just my t-time." he's speaking rather calmly on contrast to how he was before.

"I-I'm glad it wasn't my fault. So you like dressing like a girl, huh."

"Yesssss I'm sooooorryyyyyyyy."

"Its nothing to apologize for Gasper-kun. It might not be something I would do in my teenage form but I bet I would look like a cute little girl in this body, what do you think?" I jokingly said.

"I bet you would look cuuuuteeeeee! But Ma... I mean Sora-kun why are you like that? Buchou said you was just a bit smaller than Yuuto-sempai's size so how come your in a small childlike body." he did a head tilt.

"Well short version is my Otou-san unlocked my angel blood and I turned into this. But soon I can control it when I have this charm put on my body, although I don't mind being like this."

"You don't?"

"Not really, I mean sure I can't reach some things but people haven't been staring at me as much as they would in my teenage form."

"I'm sorry to bring up bad things, I just want to get to know you better."

"Its ok Gasper-kun but can I ask one thing?"

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

"Why do you dress like a girl anyway?"

"Because I think girls clothes are cute! Don't you?"

"Well on girls yeah and maybe androgynous guys." that was my reply.

"Do you want to dress up in girls clothes Sora-kun?"

"Ummm no I couldn't do it. It would be too embarrassing for me and besides I wouldn't look good in clothes like that."

"But you look androgynous to me." I do?

"R-Really? I mean maybe because I'm an angel or maybe because my Otou-san looks androgynous."

"Maybe its a mixture of both! Anyway I think you would look cute in clothes like that!"

"Don't you have any boyish clothes to dress in because I'll dress in them." he thinks for a moment and nods.

"Yes we could dress you in boyish clothes to show off your boyish look."

"Ok!" and for the next few hours I was put into all sorts of clothes such as shorts and T-shirts that could be used only on a young boy and Gasper-kun was generous enough to give me them. I hate to admit it but it was fun to play with Gasper-kun in dress up.

After the bell rang signifying the end of school the others came back and Gasper immediately reverted back to his shy self and hid inside a cardboard box.

"Sora-kun! Onee-sama is back!" I heard Rias-chan say as she came up to me and hugged me from the back.

"AKENO-SAN!" I screamed out because Buchou's hands are going lower than they should.

SMACK!

Buchou was hit by Akeno-san's life saving fly swatter sending Buchou reeling while I rush over and hide behind Akeno-san for protection.

"Onee-sama was just playing a game Sora-kun." when she said that it was in a creepy predator way.

"Yeah that is called molestation."

"But your 16 so its ok!"

"Stop trying to justify molestation!" I yell at her who looks like she's about to cry.

I take a deep breath and put on my good boy act for her to make her not cry "Onee-sama, I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm very sorry for hurting my beautiful Onee-sama's feelings."

"SORA-KUN! ITS OK! ONEE-SAMA ISN'T UPSET WITH YOU!" I sweat drop at her antics and ask how Asia-chan's day was.

"Asia-chan how was school today?"

"It was ok but I missed you during class." that is so sweet.

"Don't worry Asia-chan I will be back to teenage me soon!" she smiles at me as I ask the others how there day was and they all reply pretty much the same.

"Mako-kun why did you pick the name Sora anyway?" Akeno-san asks me as I blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't want to say."

"Please tell me." she said to me as everyone looked curious to see my answer.

"Ok, when I used to play with Iri-chan and Ai-chan, I called myself Sora Hamasaki! Ally of justice and defender of the weak! Punisher of evil doers!"

"AHHHHHHH! SORA-SAMA! ALLY OF JUSTICE! THAT IS SUPER CUTE! YOU CAN DEFEND YOUR ONEE-SAMA WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Buchou proceeded to bring me into her chest while everyone laughed at my expense.

"AKENO-SAN!"

SMACK!

She got hit again in the face then I ran behind Akeno-san again.

"Ara, Buchou needs to learn restraint. Your going to scare Sora-kun away with antics like that."

"But I need to spoil my special Otouto!" please stop speaking like that.

"Shouldn't we should be telling everyone about Gasper-kun?" that came from Yuuto-kun the voice of reason in my opinion.

"Yes buzz-kill, I mean Yuuto, we should explain because we have to go soon." Buchou then explained about Gasper and his sacred gear which has the power to stop time and how he couldn't control it. I feel sorry for him and when Koneko-chan called him a good for nothing vampire, that was harsh.

"For the time being, till I come back, Makoto...erm I mean Sora, Asia, Madoka, Koneko, Xenovia, Yuuki and Mitsu. I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Onee-sama!" I said that to Rias-chan who can't stop smiling at me.

"Sora-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Yuuto-nii-chan. Well, since Asia, Yuuki, Mitsu-kun, Madoka, Koneko-chan and Xenovia-san are here too, we'll do something. Probably." he looks at me strangely when I said that but he didn't say anything else.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

Akeno-san speaks across the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Sora-kun, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-nee-chan, then I'll do my best as well!" she strokes my hair affectionately and smiles down at me making me blush a little.

"Yeah. Then, Sora-sama, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

"Xenovia-san don't punish him please and definitely don't kill him!"

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?" oh shit Gasper is going to die by Xenovia who is very determined.

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

* * *

Currently Asia, Madoka, Mitsu and I who is sitting on Asia's lap are sitting down while watching Xenovia and the others chase after Gasper.

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

Its been like this for hours now with Xenovia chasing Gasper around with Durandal but it is a funny display.

"Even though it was an honour to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*."

"Asia-chan don't cry, I'm sure you and Gasper-kun will be able to be properly introduced in time."

"Makoto-san I mean Sora-san your always so kind to me." I blush from being embarrassment and I then see Yuuki-kun start running after Gasper while having his spear out

"Gasper you get back here and let me kill you for hurting Master!" I can't tell if he is being serious or not but to be on the safe side I will keep my eye on them.

"Noooooooo! Sora is my mateeeeeee!" wow that was brave for Gasper-kun to say to Yuuki who's KI raised to unimaginable heights.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia and Yuuki while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Onii-chan."

"Oh, its that little boy who flirted with Kaichou this morning, what are you still doing here?"

"Did Sona-chan not tell you who I am?"

"What do you mean, who you are?"

"Oh never mind Onii-chan." I wonder how long it could go on like this.

"Anyway after hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." that was what Saji-san said to me.

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia and the others."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" sorry to break this to you but...

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing."

Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult." to dramatic.

"What are you doing Onii-chan?"

Saji-san is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…..? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

After that conversation, there was a presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction... I doubted my eyes.

"Heh. The servants of Maou's family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata... I recognised him.

"Azazel-san….!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm known as Sora Hamasaki in this form but in my other form my name is Makoto Nakashima!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night. But why are you pint sized? Oh wait did Michael activate your blood."

"That's exactly right Azazel-san"

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Xenovia has her sword at the ready. Maybe because she sensed the atmosphere, Asia and Mitsu hide behind me, I made my boosted gear appear as if protecting them. Why is the Governor of the fallen angels at a place like this!?

"Wait wait wait! Your Nakashima!? A small child? Haha this is too funny. Look how chibi you are, the Sekiryuutei reduced to child form." chibi!

"Onii-chan should I tell Sona-chan your picking on me?" at that he paled and shaked his head from side to side.

"Nonononononono! Don't tell her, Kaichou will kill me!"

"Well then Onii-chan please be quiet."

"But Na-Nakashima, by Azazel you mean the leader of the Fallen Angels! And why do you keep calling me Onii-chan."

"I am serious, Onii-chan. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times. And I call you that because I want to, or should I tell Sona-chan you are bossing me around because I'm in a childlike body?" he shakes his head again but then he activates his scared gear and gets into a battle position.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

"If it's Yuuto-kun, then he isn't here! If you're aiming for Yuuto, then I won't let you do it! You will have to get through me first!"

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring."

Azazel then points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there." if he's also after Gasper then he can leave right now!

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However...

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Nakashima or some other person? And then the power will flow into Nakashima?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….." Saji-san became quiet at that.

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards me.

"Sorry for Vali...Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? He's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately actually he's more interested in sleeping with you."

Is what Azazel says but….

"What about you, won't you apologise for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

I unconsciously complained as well. However, I was seriously surprised. For the client to be the Governor of the fallen angels, there are limits to even bad jokes.

But, Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologise."

Saying that, he left the place.

We were left behind. We exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react but Saji after sighing moved.

"…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

* * *

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" Rias-chan said after we practiced with Gasper for awhile

Buchou came to see us after making sandwiches for us. Seems like she was worried about Gasper after all. The person in question, is having his power sucked continuously and saying 'Eek Eek'.

We eat the sandwiches during rest time. Kuh! The miraculous spice does its work and it's super tasty!

"Rias-chan, it's tasty!"

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

Even then it's really delicious! Saji also groaned "Tasty!"

Akeno-san and Yuuto-kun who are not here are with Sirzechs-sama or somewhere.

Buchou is surprised to hear about Azazel but Buchou says,

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person"

"Rias-sempai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed."

After taking in 2, no, 3 sandwiches Buchou made in his mouth, he says that.

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks."

The bastard Saji, after making Buchou say her thanks, goes red in the face.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

Saji is a good guy after all. His mouth is bad but he kept us company for quite some time.

"Later, Nakashima. Work hard. Also please don't tell Kaichou about me calling you chibi."

"Yeah, thanks. And I wont tell her! Not yet anyway." I say the last part to myself.

After I said my thanks as well, Saji left the place.

After sending Saji off, Buchou said to Gasper who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training."

"I-I'll do my besttttttt."

On Buchou's voice, while exhausted, Gasper stood up as well.

Alright. I'll keep him company to the end as well today!

Like this, Gasper's Sacred Gear practice continued till the night.

* * *

The next night I took Gasper out on a contract with me but it didn't end well and currently Buchou is trying to get Gasper to come out of his room.

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Makoto."

Rias-chan was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper's room.

"I thought that if you worked with Makoto, it may be for your benefit as well….."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper who had locked himself in the old school building could be heard crying loudly to the point of dying.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King."

"Rias-chan your not a failure and its partly my fault for taking him with me, so don't blame yourself."

"Makoto... I mean Sora you always know how to cheer me up." I smile at her and she blushes a little but then I remember she has to be someplace so I remind her of it.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

"Sora. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Yes!"

After hearing my vigorous response, Buchou nodded with a smile.

As if regretfully and worriedly, Rias-chan glanced at Gasper's room once and left this place.

After seeing Rias-chan off, I took a deep breath, and sat in front of the door.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!"

I didn't hear anything for a few minutes so I try and talk to him "…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?"

"I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. However, my life wasn't as bad as yours who was a vampire, or like Yuuto but it wasn't a good life either. I was abandoned by my Otou-san the current god and my Kaa-chan died when I was younger. Also my Obaa-san died not to long ago and I've turned into a child, ehehe."

"I… to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is also everything in my life is changing. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you Sora-kun, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" well at least he's listening to me.

"I don't want to see Rias-chan or anyone's tears. During the time we fought against Kokabiel, I lost control of my emotions and I almost got Yuuki killed because I'm so useless. If I had used my brain then that wouldn't have happened."

With a dull sound the door opened up a bit.

"…I wasn't present during that time."

Gasper's profile appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?"

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….."

I brought him into a hug and looked into his eyes.

"I don't hate you. As your mate I'll always look after you. …. Well you maybe my sempai as a devil but that doesn't matter because I will be here for you now."

"Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am in a child like body, I house the legendary dragon's power and powers of the current god, you know?"

Gasper smiled at my comment but then his face had a troubled expression

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear. I'll let you bite me voluntarily this time." I said the last part with a small laugh.

However Gasper shook his head horizontally.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know." when I said that he gained a confused face.

"Yeah, I mean I would stop time on everyone and prank them or maybe something perverted... anyway I mean to say is your power is awesome!"

"Sora-kun, you're a kind person."

He said that with the finest quality smile. My heart just skipped a beat for a moment. This is dangerous, he has powers over me.

"It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Sora-kun, you're a funny person."

"Thanks Gasper-kun, you know I have a dream. Do you want to hear about it?"

"Yes Sora-kun please tell me your dream!"

"Well my dream is to one day have a mega harem!"

"Are you serious Sora-kun!?"

"Well maybe, but for now my dream is to be able to do what I want all the time and not have anyone judge me. Also I want to have a huge family."

"W-Well I can't help you start a family but I could be apart of it? I mean we are bonded for life now."

"Yeah, you will be apart of my family, well you already are apart of it."

Before I knew it I had entered his room and was conversing deeply with Gasper.

"As expected of Sora-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately."

While me and Gasper were talking to each other unreservedly, the one who appeared was Yuuto, Yuuki and Mitsu. He entered the room as if peering into it. Was they worried?

"Master! I just thought of something to say to Bakarina the next time we see her." he said that jumping next to me and placed me on his lap, wait who's Bakarina.

"What is it that your going to say and who is Bakarina?"

"Oh that's my name for Irina Shidou and I was going to say... When Irina was born they had to take her out of the trash can, cause the doctor said, Throw this shit away!"

I know I shouldn't laugh but it was so funny that all of us where on the floor in tears.

"Yuuki that's not nice. But are you really going to say that to her?"

"Yes! That and so many more! I have been planning these since the last time we saw Bakarina." I sweat drop at his antics.

"O-Onii-sama h-how c-c-could you m-m-marry h-him before M-Mitsu!?" he said suddenly to me as I recover from what Yuuki said. I think Mitsu-kun is jealous of Gasper-kun.

"It wasn't actually my choice." I reply to him without missing a beat.

"H-He forced h-himself o-on y-you then?" I suppose you could put it that way.

"If I'm truthful then yes, he did force himself on me but I don't mind. He couldn't control himself so I don't blame him."

"M-Mitsu b-blames him!" he said with a glare full of hatred at Gasper-kun who goes back into his cardboard box.

"Mitsu-san don't blame Gasper-kun for doing what he did to Sora-kun, it was something in his body that told him to do so."

"Thanks Nii-chan!" I say to Yuuto-kun who smiles a little.

"O-Onii-sama, m-marry M-Mitsu n-n-next! P-Promise M-M-Mitsu."

"Ok Mitsu-kun, after this conference is over with I will marry you, I promise."

I then turn to Gasper who is still in the box. "If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this..."

I made two holes in a paper bag kept in the room and placed it on top of Gasper's head.

"T-This is….."

A red glint made by his eyes is coming from the part where I had opened holes!

"H-How is it? Does it suit me?" he said looking at me in anticipation. "Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me…."

"It was like it was made for you Gasper-kun!"

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….."

At that we talked into the night while Mitsu glared at Gasper all night not moving his eyes off of him once.

* * *

It was the next morning and I'm currently with Asia training Gasper in his time stopping ability.

"Guuuuu….. Sora-kun… I-I am tireeeeed."

Gasper was rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm helping you with this so try your best."

Without minding I kept on throwing the balls.

"Sora-san, here are the balls."

Asia said that handing me the balls. "Thanks Asia-chan!"

As usual it was a training where I threw the ball to Gasper and he stopped it mid air.

He was now able to succeed once every 20 times. Persistence pays off. Compared to the first time, it was quite a huge progress.

Huh? I feel some discomfort in my arm. Only my arm was unable to move. Somehow, it seemed Gasper accidentally stopped my arm.

"E, Eek, S-Sorryyyyyy!"

He leaned on the ground and curled up. I activate my Aura Synchronizer and synchronizer with the aura and break the stopping power by destroying the aura around it so I can move my arm again.

"That's why, didn't I say not to mind it even if you stop me? We're in the middle of training, and you're a novice so it's fine. Well, if my whole body gets stopped then I'll be in trouble. The number of times that's occurred has also gone down, right? Let's continue this pace."

Without challenging Gasper, I followed up.

However, Gasper said with a complicated like expression.

"…S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone… I-I have to control my power more….. W-What a half way incomplete existence I am…..sob" he's crying again.

"Gasper! I like you! Don't mind it! Before you start brooding, come strike me! If you think, you'll lose! I also don't know much about that, so it's fine!"

I could only say that. My true thoughts. No matter what Akeno-san's true identity was, no matter who Gasper was, I didn't have any reason to hate them, I'm in the same boat as them after all.

"Do your best! Sora-san, Gasper-kun!"

"See Gasper-kun, if Asia-chan cheers us on then you can't quit."

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-saaaaaaaan!"

Like this, we resumed practice.

After school that day is the start of the conference so I make Madoka-chan and Mitsu-kun stay with Gasper-kun because he can't control his powers also it might become a battle field if it doesn't go well.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?"

Is what Buchou informed gently.

"Gasper-kun, be a good boy for me, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Sora-kun….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I asked Madoka and Mitsu too stay here with you so you can play with them."

"Your really caring aren't you." Yuuto murmured to me.

"Your just figuring this out now? I've always been like this." after that we leave to the conference room.

Knock Knock. Buchou knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opens the door, and there is...

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa...chan? Hey where's Ma-chan?" the one who said that was Iri-chan, I never expected her to be at the conference. I look over to Yuuki-kun who has a disgusted and angry expression on his face.

"Iri-chan?! What are you doing here?" I ask her, she looks around confused but then looks down at me with the same confused expression.

"Who are you? And do you know where Ma-chan is? I'm here to ask something of him that is very important and life changing!" what does she want to ask me?

"I'm Makoto, Bakarina!" I clasp my hands over my mouth oops I didn't mean to call her that while Yuuki laughed at that. "But I prefer to be called Sora Hamasaki in this form." I finish and she looks shocked but then her eyes sparkle and she gains a huge grin.

"Sora-chan! Defender of the innocent and punisher of evil! And also married to Seira Inoue/Hamasaki aka me!" she then picked me up and spun me around really fast that it made me dizzy. Everyone from the clubs KI raised to unimaginable levels and I felt another one come from the Fallen side so I look and see Vali-kun glaring at Iri-chan.

"Iri-chan put me down, I feel sick."

"Not until you call me by my alter ego!"

"Seira-chan please put me down!" she smiles and nods then she lets me down.

"Anyway Seira-chan, what did you want from me and why is it life changing?"

"I will ask you after the conference Sora-chan."

"Ok Seira-chan! But did you hear about god?" I reply to her.

"I did hear about it. At first I didn't believe it, but then I was unconscious for about a week. But then I heard about Michael-sama being the current god and that you was his son! That made me so happy! I really need to talk to you after Michael-sama has talked to you."

"Ok Seira-chan, I promise after this conference is over and Otou-san has talked to me that we will talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Thanks Sora-chan!" that was her reply then I look around the room.

I see Vali-kun staring at me with...lust in his eyes? And near him is Azazel-san and Azazel-san's lips rose as if he's happy.

I look to the devils side and see Sirzechs-sama and Levi-tan who is waving at me energetically which I return with as much energy. I also see Grayfia-san on hand to serve tea. I also see Sona-chan so I wave to her with a smile and she returns the wave and smile before she goes back into her serious mode.

I look to the angels side and see my Otou-san grinning at me and then I look at the woman behind him and my eyes open wide at who the person is.

"K-Kaa-chan?" I whisper in hope tearing up not believing my own eyes and she smiles brightly at me.

"KAA-CHAN!" I rush over to her and jump into her arms and cry tears of happiness while everyone looks at us with happy gazes but I don't care right now, my Kaa-chan is here.

"Kaa-chan! I-I missed you so much! B-But what are you doing here? How are you alive? A-Are you really here?"

"Makoto, I'll answer your questions after the conference, alright? But yes I'm here and alive." she said to me in the same heavenly voice as I remember.

"Oh shit, Asia quickly! We have to pay respects to Akira-sama and Michael-sama!" Xen-san said that and Asia-chan nodded and soon everyone from the club even Sona-chan is in front of us with wide sparkly eyes.

"Its an honour to meet you Akira-sama and Michael-sama! My name is Xenovia and I'm in an relationship with your son, Makoto-sama or how he likes to be called Sora-sama while in his current form." Xen-san said that bowing wait where in a relationship now? She could've told me.

"No need to bow to us, and its a pleasure to meet you Xenovia-san." my Kaa-chan replied to Xen-san who gave a genuine smile.

"Okaa-sama, my name is Yuuki Tsukino and I'm married to your son and I love him very much!"

"Its also nice to meet you Yuuki and I know you love my son. I'm happy to have an energetic son in law like you." he beams at Kaa-chan and she gives him a motherly smile.

"Ummm, my name is Asia Argento and I ummmm I love your son very much Akira-sama!"

"No need to be formal with me Asia-san, just call me Akira or Okaa-san if you like." Asia-chan nods happily.

"... My name is Koneko Toujou. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Koneko then bowed to Kaa-chan.

"Koneko-san it is also a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Sona Sitri and I am in a relationship with your son who is very important to me."

"Its nice to meet you Sona-san, please look after my son." Sona-chan nodded as a response.

"Hello Mako-kun's Okaa-sama, my name is Akeno Himejima."

"Akeno Himejima, its a pleasure to meet you. Can I ask that you also look after my son." Akeno-san nodded.

Rias-chan then steps forward and introduces herself to Kaa-chan.

"Hello Akira-sama. My name is Rias Gremory and might I say you are really beautiful and elegant looking."

"Hello Rias-san, am I correct in saying your my sons Master?" Kaa-chan asks Rias-chan who nods. "Well please always be there for my son."

"I will do Akira-sama, no it will be my pleasure. After all your son means the world to me and I love him." Buchou just declared that in front of her Onii-sama.

"Anyway, should we get the conference started?" Serafall-sama asked and the leaders nod.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges us to the chairs near the wall. Sona-chan just sat on one of those seats.

Rias-chan sits besides Sona-chan. Rias-chan makes me sit on her lap, after that is Akeno-san, Yuuto, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko-chan and Yuuki sat in turn.

After confirming that, Sirzechs-sama says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

It seems even Sona-chan knows about it, maybe Rias-chan or Levi-tan told her about it.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began.

* * *

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but I thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

As the meeting is going on I feel Rias-chan shake a little so I grab her hands and wrap them around my waist while I put my head back onto her breasts.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Sora-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.) Akeno-san says it in a small voice while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Sora's body. This is the most effective after all.) Rias-chan that makes it sound like we are having sex.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Rias-chan who places me on her chair, Sona-chan and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continue to hear about it.

Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all.

"That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Buchou who had said everything had finally resumed seating on hearing Sirzechs-sama's "Good work, sit down". Good work, Rias-chan! She picked me up again then sat down and placed me on her lap.

"Thanks, Rias-chan." Levi-tan also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but, I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Otou-san said that while sighing.

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Otou-san's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's.

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it." Sirzechs-sama's, Otou-san's and Levi-tan's opinion coincided. How far is he not trusted, the Governor of the fallen angels…

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Peace. Wait, doesn't that mean they desire peace together?

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Buchou who I'm on, and even Sona-chan besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at. It can't be, it seems -if it's presented by him.

Well, even to me who is not informed about the situation, I think if the boss of one of the powers proposes that, then it's an amazing thing. Maybe, am I witnessing a historical moment?

Otou-san who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Azazel burst out laughing on Otou-san's words. Hey don't laugh at my Otou-san!

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them. I've missed too much of my son's life already and I want to be there for the rest of it." Otou-san really cares about me, to even mention it at an important meeting is enough to show me he cares.

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Sirzechs-sama also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

"...The world moves even without a God."

"-And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-sama's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished.

* * *

Has it been around maybe 1 hour since the conference began? It sure feels long. I am bad at such long things. It's more fun to move around.

"Why did you exile Asia? The real reason Otou-san." I spoke up suddenly catching everyone off guard and Asia is looking at me in shock.

"I can only apologise for that son. ...After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers." that was Otou-san's reply to me.

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?"

On my question, Otou-san nods.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the centre, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?" I ask him and Otou-san nodded again.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system..."

Xenovia interrupts Otou-san and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Otou-san bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia, its about time he apologized for what he has done.

However, immediately Xenovia shakes her neck sideways, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's al right. ...I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life by Makoto-sama's side." I put my hand on my head and let out a breath.

Asia also says it with her hands together. "Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

I said it to Azazel clearly.

"That's right, Asia died once. It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake! Are you going to explain yourself?!"

I hear Rias-chan telling me calm down but I can't in this situation.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organisation, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him."

"Even if I apologise now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs." what does that mean?

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys and have sex with Ma-kun, then it's fine." at his words I face fault, even in a serious conversation he mentions about having sex with me! I don't even know if I want to have sex with him anyway, although I feel like I wont have a choice in the matter.

Azazel's gaze this time turns to me."Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

I wish he hadn't said that, I don't like when people all look at me. Fuck off and leave alone is what I want to say but I can't.

"I-I don't know what I want to do? I want to live a happy life with the ones I love but after that I don't know. But I want peace I know that much." I told him my honest feelings and he nods at me.

My body's functions stop for a moment.

That's right, this is the sensation when I received Gasper's time stopping.

"…Ara?"

When I noticed it, the interior of the staff meeting room had changed just a little.

Otou-san was looking outside from a window, and Sirzechs-sama and Azazel were deep in talk looking serious for some reason.

"Oh, the Sekiryuutei has come back." Azazel saw me and said this.

"D-Did something happen?" I asked him confused.

Looking around, people were divided between those that could move and those that were stopped. All the big-shots were moving. Sirzechs-sama, Levi-sama, Grayfia-san, Otou-san, Iri-chan, Kaa-chan and Azazel, as well as the Vali-kun, seemed to be able to move.

"It seems only me, Sora, Yuuto, Yuuki and Xenovia are able to move from my family."

Wait, Buchou! I'm so glad, you can move!

Conversely, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and Sona-chan were all stopped. For even Akeno-san to have been stopped…

"It would appear the reason you're safe is because Sora is the possessor of the Sekiryuutei and because Yuuto has an irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal just before it happened. But I don't know how Yuuki is still able to move."

"Yuuki-kun how are you able to move?" I ask him

"I sensed something coming so I put an anti power barrier around myself!" well that answers my question.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. —When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct." damn Xen-san is good.

"Be that as it may. Rias-chan, what happened?"

"It seems—"

"To be a terrorist attack."

Interrupting Buchou's words as she seemed to answer my question, Azazel said this. Oh shit who would attack at an important time such as this.

"Would you like to look outside?"

Azazel gestured at the window with his chin. I approached the meeting room's glass window and—.

Flashes suddenly spread out in front of my eyes! Owah! What!? This new school building seemed to be subtly shaking…

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it."

Azazel pointed outside. When I turned my eyes in the direction he pointed, there were human-like silhouettes that had arrived in the school yard and in the air. Looking closely, these mage-like guys dressed in black robes seemed to be firing attacks at us that were similar to magic bullets.

Luckily, these attacks didn't look to be doing any damage to the new school building. But, I also couldn't see any sign of the attack relenting. Are those the terrorists? What was their goal…Rather, it was obviously to interfere with this meeting, right?

Azazel, who was standing next to me before I noticed, gave a fearless smile.

"Those guys are so-called magicians. It's a kind of magic that was originally interpreted from the magic system of devils by the legendary magician "Merlin Ambrosius" and reconstructed as sorcery…From the power of the magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil." I should be alright against them then.

"In short, it means that humans can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here."

"T-Then, what about when time seemed to stop before?"

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision…So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though." but that means Gasper, Madoka and Mitsu are in grave danger.

"But, they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. "Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God", that's one of the opinions of us 'Grigori'. If I had to say it in an easy-to-understand way to you, it's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

"Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building…Just where did they get information on my servant…Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting…! Never have I been so insulted like this!" Buchou said that as my anger is reaching new heights. How dare they attack Gasper, Madoka and Mitsu. Those bastards are going to pay.

"By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful."

Azazel put a hand on Buchou's shoulder with a tap, but Buchou mercilessly brushed the hand away.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of [Forbidden Balor View] any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant our time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base." Sirzechs-sama said that.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back."

Rias-chan sent out a strong will in her eyes as she proposed this. Sirzechs-sama suddenly laughed.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? It's filled with magicians outside this new school building. The usual transfer is also blocked by magic."

"The old school building—my base's clubroom has a remaining unused "rook" piece being safe kept within it."

"I see, [Castling], huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick."

"Alright. However, it's reckless to go alone. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer more than one person through [Castling] with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here, but it's possible to transfer Ojou-sama and one other."

"So Rias and someone else…"

"Sirzechs-sama, I'll also go!"

I said that with determination, I need to save Gasper, Madoka and Mitsu.

Sirzechs-sama's eyes turned towards me for a moment, but then quickly moved in Azazel's direction.

"Azazel, according to a rumour, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Sekiryuutei?"

"…"

Azazel fell silent in response to Sirzechs-sama's question. However, the Governor of the Fallen Angels groped in his breast pocket and—.

"Oi, Sekiryuutei."

Azazel called out to me.

"H-Hey my name is Sora Hamasaki...Also my birth name is Makoto Nakashima."

"Then Makoto Nakashima take this."

Azazel threw something at me. I caught it and looked—they seemed to be wide rings to put around the hand. Multiple layers of strange characters were carved into them. Accessories? As I thought doubtfully, Azazel spoke to me.

"Those are bracelets with the power to control a Sacred Gear to some degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"But, there are two of them…?"

"The other one is for you. You haven't mastered the power of the [Welsh Dragon], right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price."

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your [pawn] power has been blocked, right?"

"Use that ring as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully if you activate it suddenly. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in [armour]-equipped mode."

And that was Azazel's supplementary explanation. I see. Since I don't know what will happen, it's better to transform myself when it's a serious pinch. Azazel spoke again to reinforce his point.

"Remember this well. The current you is a devil that was originally born as a Angel/human hybrid. Even if one possesses a powerful Sacred Gear, there's no meaning if the host is useless. If the opponent against the current you is inexperienced, you can just sprinkle Ddraig's power to win, but it's a tractable thing regarding those with greater power and those who understand your ability. At any rate, you yourself are your Sacred Gear's weak point. —The cluster of your weakness is assuredly your inability to master it. You'll eventually die if you can't tame your power."

"I-I understand." I reply to him.

"Azazel, just how far did you research Sacred Gears?"

Otou-san asked Azazel while sighing, but the fallen angel Governor just smiled fearlessly.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it…"

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While we were inside getting ready, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou were deep in talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect for the Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the centre using [Castling]. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?" Vali-kun better not do that or there will be a problem between us.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. In the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be of benefit for us in the future."

"Understood."

"Wait!" Before Vali-kun moved I rushed over to him and stood in front of him looking him directly in the eye.

"Vali-kun, please be careful." I say quietly but he heard me and smiled down at me that made me blush a little.

Wings of light unfolded on Vali's back. So that's his Sacred Gear.

"—Balance Break."

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]

After that sound, a snow-white aura covered Vali's form! When the light stopped, his body was wrapped in a whole-body armour that emitted a white radiance.

After glancing at me again, Vali opened the meeting room's window and rushed out into the sky.

I take out my Holy sword and hand it to Iri-chan "Iri-chan take my Holy sword Ame no Murokumo no Tsurugi to use as a weapon. But I want it back after this mess is dealt with. Also be safe."

"Ok Ma-chan! I will be safe, thank you for the weapon."

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Otou-san said that.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"—The [Khaos Brigade]."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

It was a name I hadn't heard before, but it seemed Sirzechs-sama didn't know either from his furrowed eyebrows.

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

Otou-san asked that.

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

Then, could it be that this terrorist attack is…?

"The organisation's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]."

"…I see, so that person has moved. The [Uroboros Dragon] Ophis—. The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

Sirzechs-sama also wore a grim expression.

["Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade".]

Gah! A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room at the same time as the voice! This is, a devil!?

A magic circle I've never seen before! Or rather, I'm not very knowledgeable about other devils, but!

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—"

Sirzechs-sama clicked his tongue. Eh? Why did he do that all of a sudden?

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Ise-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia-san urged me and Buchou to go to a corner of the meeting room, and a small magic circle was created on the floor.

It was the exact size to fit only about two people in it.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!"

"Son be safe!" I hear Otou-san say to me.

Me and Buchou were then enveloped in the light of transfer.

* * *

**Irina's P.O.V**

As Ma-chan and Rias-san teleported away in the transfer magic circle an unbelievable development occurred before my eyes.

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

No, Azazel laughed, and Sirzechs-sama made a sour expression. "—The magic circle of Leviathan."

Eh…? I couldn't believe my ears as I heard Sirzechs-sama's words. At least as far as I knew, this wasn't the pattern of Serafall Leviathan-sama's magic circle.

Then, what the heck—. My question was quickly resolved.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan."

…I see, I'd heard the rumours. So then it really still exists.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama said this. As I thought, it's the family of the original Maou!

The woman—Cattleya Leviathan-san, who was descended from the original Leviathan, gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel-san just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis."

The strongest dragon at the top even feared by God—.

I had heard that it was stronger than the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon], according to legend. If it's the dragon that has infinite power similar to God—.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Cattleya's words.

However—. There was just one person who seemed pleasant and was smiling.

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too cliched and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!"

Cattleya was enraged, and a magic aura was gushing out of her entire body. It was the atmosphere of an explosive situation.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

That was Sirzechs-sama's final warning. Cattleya shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand.

Don! The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light! What a thing!

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness—.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Doh! Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan flew out of here, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the school yard.

I was anxious about support, but now that it's gone this far, should I assist Michael-sama or should I chase after Ma-chan?

As I was like this, Sirzechs-sama said to that boy...Kiba-san,

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia finishes her analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

"Yes, sir." that was Kiba-san's reply

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, Yuuki, please come with me!"

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's [knight]. Kiba Yuuto, I think we're two similar blades. Now, let's go."

"I'll do it for Master's sake." that was the boy who said I was bitch replied to Kiba-san.

"Irina, I ask you to help them fight against the magicians."

That came from Michael-sama I am truly blessed with such a request from Michael-sama. It truly is an honour.

"Yes Michael-sama, I will do my best!" that was my reply I gripped Ma-chan's Holy Sword tightly.

After me, Kiba-san and Xenovia and the other boy nodded at one another, we plunged into the school yard and started slicing.

"Hah!"

My holy sword cleared through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body.

How many did this make? I've cut down a considerable number of magicians, but a new assassin would always be summoned from the magic circle right after.

"They're endless."

Zubaaaaaaah! A wave along with a slashing attack was fired from the holy sword Durandal and gouged out the school yard left and right. The attack slaughtered the magicians in large numbers.

"Geez Xenovia, please treat the school building with a bit more care!" Was Durandal really so difficult to handle?

From the sky, a roaring sound could be heard, as well as a dazzling light. When looking above, Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan were attacking and defending intensely.

Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light easily exceeding his own height appear, and threw them at Cattleya. Cattleya laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks

I think that Azazel was greater in real power, but Cattleya was hanging on beyond my expectations.

By all rights, it wouldn't be strange if Cattleya had household servant devils with her as well. However, I had heard that she and the old Maou faction rejected the [evil pieces] introduced by the current devils.

Cattleya had neither a lieutenant [queen] nor a [knight] that protected her person.

That Cattleya took a small bottle out from her breast—-She swallowed what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside?

At that instant—. Don! Space vibrated intensely, and a wave of power surged throughout the whole king piece school yard.

The magic power given off by Cattleya's body swelled up, and gave off an ominous aura. A mass that was near that of Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama…Just what on earth was that snake she just swallowed…?

Azazel fired countless spears of light at her, but they easily vanished just by Cattleya calmly moving her right hand sideways. Such power! Even though you can say the fallen angel Governor Azazel's power is the first or second most powerful of those here today!

An even more astonishing event occurred before my eyes.

Azazel, who was fighting with Cattleya in the air. An unforeseen blow hit the Governor of the fallen angels from the side.

I think that Azazel was greater in real power, but Cattleya was hanging on beyond my expectations.

By all rights, it wouldn't be strange if Cattleya had household servant devils with her as well. However, I had heard that she and the old Maou faction rejected the [evil pieces] introduced by the current devils.

Cattleya had neither a lieutenant [queen] nor a [knight] that protected her person.

That Cattleya took a small bottle out from her breast—-She swallowed what seemed like a small black snake that was present inside?

At that instant—. Don! Space vibrated intensely, and a wave of power surged throughout the whole king piece school yard.

The magic power given off by Cattleya's body swelled up, and gave off an ominous aura. A mass that was near that of Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama…Just what on earth was that snake she just swallowed…?

Azazel fired countless spears of light at her, but they easily vanished just by Cattleya calmly moving her right hand sideways. Such power! Even though you can say the fallen angel Governor Azazel's power is the first or second most powerful of those here today!

An even more astonishing event occurred before my eyes.

Azazel, who was fighting with Cattleya in the air. An unforeseen blow hit the Governor of the fallen angels from the side.

* * *

**Makoto's P.O.V**

Within a second I noticed we were in the club room.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing those weird robes! Heeeeeey! As I thought, this is the enemy's centre!

"B-Buchou! S-Sora-kun!"

"O-Onii-sama! H-Help M-Mitsu!"

"Buchou! Sora-kun!"

That came from Gasper, Mitsu and Madoka. I turn my head to the voices and see all three of them tied to chairs.

"Are you three alright?"

"M-Mitsu is s-scared O-Onii-sama." he then broke down in tears.

"I'm alright Sora-kun! Just help the others first." that came from Madoka, she really is a brave girl.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, Sora-kun. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

Gasper raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, he thought he was being a bother to us. Buchou kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

But Buchou's words didn't get through to Gasper, and he shook his head.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The magician seized Gasper's hair and gave a sneer. Now that I looked, all the magicians here were female! Witches?

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Buchou with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"I…treasure my servant." that was Buchou's reply.

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Buchou! Buchou's uniform was partly blown away, and white skin peeked out…H-Her breasts could be seen just a little.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Mitsu's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

"O-Onii-sama, h-help M-Mitsu!"

"Mitsu-kun don't worry I will save you!"

The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic! Buchou isn't showing any sign of avoiding it! Damn it! The moment the magic bullet is fired again, I'll stand in front of Buchou and become a shield!

The bullet grazed the lower part just a little from my neck. Oww! But, if it's just this much! Rather, that location! She aimed for Buchou's face!? U-Unforgivable! To aim for Buchou's face!

I was angry in both heart and mind, but Buchou came forth from behind me and spoke to Gasper kindly.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! —I'll never let you go!"

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. -—Even I could tell that he was crying out of happiness.

Alright. Alright! In that case, Gasper. Next is a present of fighting spirit from me.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I raised my voice which rang within the room! Gasper! My feelings! I'll convey them through words and deliver them all the way to your soul!

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Asia! Yuuto, Koneko-chan, Yuuki, Mitsu, Madoka and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

I put up my left arm high! Activate, my Sacred Gear!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on my left arm.

Next, Promotion!

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Buchou nodded, and my power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, my new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched me. However, I pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at my own hand.

Zashu.

I temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of my right hand with the blade…It hurts. But! Blood flowed out of my right hand.

"Sora…?"

Buchou looked at my action dubiously. Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper!

"However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up!"

I stuck out my left hand and extended out Ascalon that had my blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"-—Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!"

Gasper nodded at my words with a strong look. Gasper tasted my blood that had arrived at his mouth with his tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed my blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair—.

He wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? He had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left and Mitsu was in my arms and Madoka was by my side. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and—.

Chichichichichichi. A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The cursing women pointed their hands at the bats and tried to fire magic bullets, but they were pulled down by something and greatly lost their balance.

Countless black hands were extending out from the female magicians' shadow!

The hands from the shadows tried pulling the girls inside the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

Don! They fired magic bullets at the shadows, but the shadow hands just dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats wrapped around the forms of the magicians and bit at various parts on their bodies.

"You intend—to suck our blood!?"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. They were at the mercy of the bats and the hands extending from the shadows.

This was. Gasper? Gasper's vampire power?

"Sora, that's a part of the power that Gasper was originally hiding. It must have been released from drinking your blood."

And so said Buchou. I see, as I thought, that's Gasper's power!

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!"

The magicians turned their aim towards this direction! So they intend to aim at me and Buchou!

Doshu! The countless magic bullets they fired were aimed at me and Buchou, but—.

They all stopped in mid-air.

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks.]

Gasper's voice echoed within the interior of the room. The red eyes of the bats glowed blazingly. I see, so he invoked his Sacred Gear from the eyes of the bats!

Moreover, he was brilliantly stopping only the magic bullets! So he can control his Sacred Gear thanks to the effect of drinking my blood!

[I'm stopping you people!]

Kah! Countless numbers of bats made their red eyes shine, and they made the time of all the female magicians in the room stop.

[Sora-kun! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!" I put my hands together and magic circles appear underneath all the magicians then I strike a pose.

"Freeze!" I click my fingers together and all the magicians have frozen in place.

"Gasper-kun, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

"Mitsu-kun are you ok now?"

"O-Onii-sama, y-you s-s-saved M-Mitsu. M-Mitsu l-l-loves you! D-Don't l-leave M-Mitsu."

"I wont Mitsu-kun, I wont leave you again." I whisper back to him as he cry's on my shoulder softly.

"Madoka, are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" I ask her softly while trying to calm Mitsu down.

"Oh yes I'm fine, they didn't do anything to me. Thanks for caring about me Sora-kun!" she smiled brightly at me making me blush a little.

"I'm glad that they didn't hurt any of you. I should have never left you alone like that."

"Don't blame yourself Sora-kun. I should have been faster to react, next time I will be faster." Madoka said that with determination.

Buchou deployed the magic circle and sent the magicians off to a public office in the underworld. She said that they would then be arrested and put in prison. Incidentally, Buchou had already changed into a spare uniform.

"Sora-kun, is your hand okay?"

Gasper, who had returned from the bats and shadows to his true form, asked this. Because he was wearing the ring I had gotten from Azazel, his Sacred Gear also wouldn't run out of control.

"Yeah, even though I'm like this, I've had worse than this."

"Ueeeeeeeh? R-Really…? S-Sora-kun has really experienced a lot of violence…"

Now that I think about I suppose I have experienced a lot of violence in my life.

"How was drinking my blood?"

"Yes, my power temporarily welled up from the bottom, but…I have returned to normal now."

I see. So it includes a time limit. Even so, he becomes plenty powerful when drinking my blood.

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, eveyone! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

[Yes!]

That was all our reply to Buchou. We started walking to the battlefield Mitsu and Gasper held onto the back of my shirt while Madoka and Rias took my left and right hand respectfully.

Just as we were exiting the entranceway while I thought that.

Doggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Something fell down right in front of us! After the cloud of dust which enveloped it vanished, there was—.

"…Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

It was the Governor of the Fallen Angels who was gravely injured.

"That's right, Azazel."

While giving off a dazzling radiance, Vali-kun stood before us. There was a lady who I didn't know at his side as well.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that."

"Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yeah, while sexy, it's true. He truly is a most special host."

"Thanks for calling me special but why are you and Azazel confronting each other? Or rather, who is this onee-chan?"

The onee-san looked at the babbling me with pitying eyes.

"I see. He really does seem to be a cute child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"No I wont kill him. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…"

Azazel laughed at himself. Eh? Then, the Hakuryuukou is seriously the terrorists' comrade? That nee-san there is also an enemy? Vali stored away his mask on his helmet with a clang, and showed his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

And so the lady sneered at Azazel.

Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

* * *

**AN next chapter will be out on Sunday latest also thanks to guest for saying my story is good and funny and to Narakulover24 yes Issei is apart of the harem and I do have plans for him and there will be lots of twists in the story and I have an original arc planned for after Koneko is revealed to be a Nekomata and the rating game between Sona and Rias. thank you all for the private messages and the reviews. **


	18. Makoto Nakashima vs Vali Lucifer

**Makoto Nakashima** **vs Vali Lucifer**

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

Lucifer? Like what Rias-chan's Onii-sama that Lucifer.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

There are a lot of halves around like Akeno-san, Gasper, myself and Vali-kun.

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?"

The lady still sneered at Azazel. Who is this person? Even I can grasp that her killing intent is tremendous.

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

The lady smiled at Azazel's question.

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

The lady's face twisted at Azazel's words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

The lady spoke in a strong tone. However, Azazel just seemed pleased.

Azazel took out something which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's—"

Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at the lady who was looking at it suspiciously.

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After deliberately raising the gossip with a complacent smile, Azazel spit out.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear."

The dagger that Azazel had changed shape! Its parts separated and light gushed out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

In front of the later who had grasped something, the Governor of the fallen angels uttered words with power!

"Balance Break…!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armour.

It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. Just like that of a dragon.

Bah! As many as twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back. Black feathers fluttered about the surroundings.

The Dragon-imitating gold armour made its black wings flap. I thought it was a little cool. Azazel was equipped with dragon armour! A huge spear of light was in his hands!

"I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

I could feel a dragon's surge from beyond the armour. It wasn't ordinary! A top-class powerful aura to the point of overwhelming was being emitted from his entire body that was above what I had felt up until now. It easily beat Kokabiel's!

Uoooh! It's like a bargain sale of Balance Breaker! Wasn't that a rare phenomenon!?

[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]

What do you mean, Ddraig?

[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]

So it's a disposable artificial Sacred Gear! Even so, what I don't understand is how it could be emitting a dragon aura. However, Azazel's development of Sacred Gears was unexpected!

Incidentally, unless the owner of a real incarnation-type Sacred Gear died, it could regenerate no matter how many times it broke.

Conversely, if you stole a Sacred Gear through a special courtesy method, they seem to die.

The jewel in my left arm's gauntlet and the multiple jewels that existed in my Balance Breaker armour didn't have just a single function and could be regenerated even if destroyed. If he is an opposing existence, then the Hakuryuukou should be the same.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

Vali-kun laughed. He laughed in the face of someone so strong! Is he fearless? No, he's crazy!

Azazel turned to face Vali-kun.

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the [Welsh Dragon]."

Wait that doesn't mean he wants me to fight Vali-kun does he? I don't want to fight him!

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun."

Vali-kun also said that. Then, please do that! I have no interest in something like a rival showdown!

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons—the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not."

He copied Boosted Gear? Rather, he mentioned the name of a Dragon I don't know…

[He's one of "Five Great Dragon-Kings". Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, the "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, and the "Sleeping Dragon" Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. Though originally, there were six Dragon-Kings.]

I've only heard of Tiamat so the rest are unknown to me.

[Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.]

So Tiamat hates Ddraig huh, its kind of ironic since if I remember correctly then Tiamat is blue in colour and Ddraig is red in colour so its like cold and hot, so in this case opposites don't attract.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organisation took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish-black aura covered the lady's body as she clicked her tongue.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

The lady shouted! Or rather, this person is Leviathan-sama? W-Well, she's certainly closer to the Leviathan-sama that I imagined. Azazel beckoned to the lady who introduced herself as Cattleya.

"Come."

"Don't look down on me!"

The lady wore an extra-large aura, and flew out at an extreme speed!

Zan!

It was an instantaneous event. The lady called Cattleya dived at Azazel, and Azazel also responded with the spear he held.

In an instant. Bushu! Fresh blood gushed out from the lady's body. She feebly fell down to her knees on the spot.

When I looked, the ground was split even far behind the lady. The ground had been gouged out from the aftershock of Azazel's attack. Incredible, what power! The attack and defence had happened in the world of comma, and had come to an end.

"It isn't over!"

Cattleya changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm.

A suspicious pattern emerged on the lady's body!

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!"

Buchou said that. Seriously!? That's for self-destruction? So that's this lady's dying will!

Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away, but there was no sign of it coming off at all.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

" So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Everyone! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!"

"But, Rias-chan! What about Azazel?"

"If he's the Governor of his organisation, he'll deal with it somehow! However, we'll get caught up in it and die!"

We quickly got some distance. Even as we got away by a certain extent, Buchou deployed several layers of defensive barriers and started preparing for the explosion's aftershocks.

* * *

"Wah!"

Gasper's scream! When I looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped."

It's Vali-kun!

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well." I see its very useful

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder. The next instant.

Bashu!

The tentacle was cut off along with his left arm! Uwah! Seriously!? He cut his own arm off!

Fresh blood gushed out from the wound of Azazel's left arm. The cut-off piece of his arm turned into dust.

"!? You cut off your own arm!?"

Cattleya was shocked, however her abdomen was pierced by a spear of light that Azazel threw.

"I'll give you an arm at least."

Shuwa.

Cattleya's body blew up, then turned into dust and vanished into the sky. Because she received large damage from a light attack, she was annihilated. Since to demons, light was a deadly poison. And there seemed to be no exceptions for this.

Kah! Azazel's armour was released. The Governor of the fallen angels didn't seem to regret the arm he'd lost, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. There's still much room for improvement…As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, [Gigantis Dragon-kun] Fafnir."

And he lightly kissed a jewel-like object in his hand.

…That was the conclusion between that lady who called herself Leviathan and Azazel. All that was left was.

The white-armoured Vali-kun descended from the night sky.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali-kun.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. You'll still fight even with that injury? What fighting spirit! Vali-kun glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked us a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

…? What's that, all of a sudden. What is he talking about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou and a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere angel/human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

"I don't believe that Vali-kun! I can fight and I know if it comes down to us then I will beat you if I have too!" I said that to him with a bit of anger, how dare he call me weak.

"When I investigated you, I found out about your father aka Michael who has the power of at least an ultimate class devil. And your mother Akira who could give Michael and Azazel and Sirzechs a tough fight. But you besides the boosted gear and a little magic you cannot defeat me. I might love you but you will lose to me." that is pissing me off saying I'm nothing compared to my parents.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. You said it yourself over and over again how you don't like your father and until a short while ago, you thought your mother was dead. So if I kill them then you will live a lonely existence or maybe should I kill all your friends too then you would only have me."

"You bastard, threatening to take my parents away from me again. I will fucking kill you! You also do not threaten my friends! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed out as 6 gold wings shot out of my back and I flew up into the air.

"Makoto has 6 golden wings, beautiful. Azazel just how does he have that many?" I hear Rias comment.

"Its because his power is evolving by what Vali just said. His rage is making his power evolve."

"I'll be damned if you kill any of my friends or my parents! If you loved me then you wouldn't threaten people that I love." at that he was quiet.

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

As if responding to my anger, my Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura.

With the ring I got from Azazel also acting on it, I equipped [Booster Gear Scale Mail] without having to sacrifice anything.

* * *

"I thought you loved me Vali-kun." I say to him with sadness if possible I would like to avoid fighting.

"I do love you Ma-kun. But this is something I have to do. Sometimes we will be lovers, other times we will be enemy's."

Spouting an aura from the magic power jets on my back, I rushed towards Vali! Vali covered his face with his mask.

However, Vali easily avoided and dodged my tackle! Not yet!

I regained my balance in mid-air and dived again at Vali who had just dodged! I extended Ascalon from my gauntlet and unleashed an attack with my skilled weapon!

However, I couldn't manage to land a single hit with only my mere swinging slashes on Vali as he dodged with light movements.

[Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.]

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

In this Balance Breaker state, it's temporarily possible to use my doubling ability whenever and however I want.

[However, every time you use it your stamina or magical power will be consumed. The doubling ability will proportionally take away stamina to how high it is. That's my original Balancer Breaker ability. Although this is a temporary Balance Breaker state, wouldn't you just be committing an act of folly by exhausting the power that maintains your armour with just one use? Even the bracelet you got from Azazel has its limits. Every time you use it, the time for using Balance Breaker will decrease.]

So even just maintaining this state uses up stamina! Vali's side must have a lot of surplus!

[Your opponent Vali seems to have a tremendous amount of magic power. As a paired existence, the Hakuryuukou will also shave off power every time he uses his ability, but if the host's stamina is great, then the time in which he can use it will also be enormous.]

Guhah…! At that instant, I choked. A heavy-fisted blow hit me in the chest! Heavy! Rather, it was too fast for me to see. What a shot! My legs trembled from just this! T-There was also a crack in my armour! If I receive many of these kinds of hits, it'll abruptly be over!

"So this is what my lover can do Hahahaha come Ma-kun, join me and you will always be protected."

"I'm sorry Vali-kun but I can't join you. If you loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't do this."

[Divide!]

I heard a voice from the Hakuryuukou's gauntlet, and my power instantly vanished. Did he have my power!? Was it activated from the blow I received to my chest before!?

[Boost!]

However, I also activated my own Sacred Gear and my power was restored.

[Partner, the power that was halved was restored by my power, but. The [Vanishing Dragon]'s other ability is troublesome.]

Ddraig, what do you mean?

[That guy halves his opponent's power and then adds the decreased portion of power to himself. In other words, you're power is taken away and turned into his own power. Stamina can't be recovered. It's only power to the end.]

That's cheating bastard!

[That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power limit without destroying his body.]

"Come on, come on!"

Seeming to enjoy himself, Vali fired a seemingly endless number of magic bullets. I couldn't run away as I wished either.

"That's nothing. Light barrier!" I mixed my light power with barrier magic and it protected me, I surprised that actually worked! That's the first time I tried to use my power of light at all and to combine it with my magic seems like I accomplished something on my own. But I did use my aura synchronizer to help mix the perfect amount of each power I should put in.

"It seems I was wrong about you Ma-kun. You will become an excellent lover and combatant."

"That's right Vali-kun! I wont lose to you so easily."

I gather magic in my hands and fire ice bullets at Vali-kun who laughs it off and effortlessly dodges them.

"Come Ma-kun, I know you can do better than this."

"Alright Vali-kun, I will do better, activate Aura Synchronizer!"

[AURA ANALYSED !]

I memorize Vali-kun's aura and start to power up my new attack.

"Hey Vali-kun, I need to show you something." he looks confused as I gather an Aura sphere in one hand and a Dragon shot in the other.

"This is experimental but I will use this new attack to beat you!" Vali-kun seems to realize what I am about to do so he tries to fly away but...

"I don't think so Vali-kun. Light chains!" as I said that chains made of light came out of my body and wrapped around Vali-kun's arms and legs and one around his neck before he can act and it seems he can't break them, maybe because he is at least part devil.

"Damn you Ma-kun. I should give you more credit, you will be a fine lover." I smile at that then I start to combine the aura sphere and dragon shot.

"Owwwwwww, this hurts but I will do this." as I combine the powers, a surge of power runs through my body which hurts me a lot but I will endure the pain.

"VALI-KUN! TAKE THISSSSS! DRAGONIC AURA BLASTTTTTTT!" I then fire the blast and I'm knocked back by the back lash of the blast and sent into the ground.

I look to where the blast is and see it hit my target, yes! Take that Vali-kun.

As the smoke clears I can see Vali-kun standing there hurt but not life threateningly as far as I can tell.

He then starts clapping "Well done Ma-kun. As expected of my lover, I can't have you weak. If I didn't put up a barrier at the last second then that attack would have killed me."

I only have one option left "Vali-kun I'm coming for you!" I then shot forward at him.

"So you're charging? You really know nothing of combat."

Vali deployed what seemed to be a shield of light in front of him and tried to defend, but—.

"Ddraaaaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

[Understood!]

[Transfer!]

Gon!

My fist destroyed his shield of light with no trouble and I made his face eat a sharp blow.

Cracks spread from the edges of the mask on the Hakuryuukou's helmet, and part of Vali's face peeked through the crumbling portion.

—This is it!

I grasped my hand around the base of the Hakuryuukou's wings of light that were said to gush out excess power.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

[Transfer!]

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. At that instant, I was struck by the feeling that power had suddenly been removed from my body. So it consumed a fair amount of stamina and magic power! But, it's fine like this!

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!"

"Kuh!"

Biiiiiiin!

All of the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail's jewels started to nonsensically glow white, red, blue and yellow over and over again. As it did so, the dragon power that I had felt from his body, to the extent of being absurd, vanished.

I had forced him to activate the special ability of his Sacred Gear.

His ability stole the opponent's power and used it as his own fuel. However, since the limit of the power he adds was already decided, it depended on the capacity of the host. Power that goes beyond the limit was gushed out from his wings of light and disposed of.

Then, what happened if you accelerated his stealing power and gushing-out power at the same time?

He stole so much power that he couldn't process it, and at the same time he spat out power by the time it was excess. As a result, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail stopped its functions!

[—! What a thing…! Vali, regain your posture at once!]

Vali reacted to Albion's voice and tried to defend by crossing his arms, but—.

Bagan!

I closed my left fist that was filled with Ascalon's power and easily destroyed Vali's defences including the gauntlets of both his arms, and thrust a blow to this abdomen. The white-shining Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail was not enough and shattered.

Is this the dragon-slaying power!? It was as if the opponent's armour were made of paper!

Goboh…

Fresh blood flew out from Vali's mouth. He stepped back unsteadily while holding his abdomen. As blood poured down from the edge of his mouth, Vali smiled as if in joy.

"…Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you try! Just what I would expect, my rival and lover."

Gan! My merciless straight entered into that guy's face.

"…I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist can't hit you."

Alright! For now, I've paid him back for that stupid thing about my parents. However, Ddraig clicked his tongue.

Because while I was doing this, Vali's armour once again returned to its previous state.

No way, the broken part was fixed! Impossible, so I can never beat him no matter how many times I break it!?

[The battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. You'll make no progress. It's next to impossible for you to defeat him within the limited time of the control unit. The best plan would be to run away, but you can't do that, can you?]

"Of course I can't. I'm not abandoning Rias-chan or anyone else, they are my loved ones and I would rather die than see them get hurt."

[Then, what will you do? The difference in power is still wide. You could do something thanks to the control unit, but with the limited time it's out of the question. —Will you surrender?]

"Sorry but quitting is not an option. Hey, Ddraig. The Sacred Gear responds to feelings and evolves, right?"

[Yeah, that's right, but…Why?]

I picked up the thing lying at my feet—a jewel of the [Vanishing Dragon]. Earlier, when I hit him, his armour was damaged and this thing flew out. His body's armour seems to have restored the destroyed section including the jewel, though.

As far as Vali-kun is concerned, this jewel will turn to trash as time passes, so it's inconsequential. However, there should be at least a little of the Hakuryuukou's power lodged in it.

"I'm transmitting my image to you. —Let's try it!"

"I can't die. I haven't done everything I want to do yet. I haven't been able to be with my parents yet so... If it hurts, I'll endure it! If I can just exceed this damn bastard in front of me with that!"

[Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but—I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Nakashima Makoto!]

"Yeah!"

"What do you intend to do?"

Vali-kun asked that, seeming interested.

"[Vanishing Dragon]! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!"

I smashed the Sekiryuutei jewel that was on the back of my right hand into pieces, and drove into it the [Vanishing Dragon] jewel that I picked up before!

—Your power of vanishing! I'll transplant it into my Sacred Gear!

While fighting, I had remembered a scene within my mind. It was the battle with Kokabiel the other day. In that battle, Yuuto-kun had achieved the so-called impossible fusion of holy and demonic.

A silver aura sprang forth from my right hand and wrapped around the right side of my body. A phenomenon from the jewel?

Dokun. Something throbbed inside me, just as a difficult-to-describe pain circulated throughout my body from my jewel-implanted right hand in an instant…!

Guh…Ah…

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Damn it! What is this!?

"Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My thoughts soared in overwhelming pain.

Owowowowowowow! Compared to this, the damage of getting stabbed when I was a kid before was…Guh, ah, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"-! You intend to take in my power?"

Realising what I was trying to do, Vali showed a shocked expression.

[What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. —Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?]

Albion spoke indifferently.

[Guooooooooooooooooh!]

Ddraig was also leaking out agony. So the dragon emperor lodged in my Sacred Gear also tasted pain? However, while Ddraig let out a scream, it contained laughter as well.

[Albion! You're as inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!]

[That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power, I steal power. The side that skilfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and it ends. This is how it always has been, and always will be.]

Ddraig gave a fearless laugh at Albion's words.

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

My right hand was wrapped in a dazzling white light! A pure white aura surrounded my right arm!

Then—. A white gauntlet appeared on my right arm.

"…Hehehe, so this is [Dividing Gear]?"

Though, having only white up till my right arm's elbow on my red armour looked awkward.

[Impossible! Such a thing is impossible!]

Albion let out an astonished voice.

"No, it's only a little, but it's possible. My lover fused together holy and demonic, and produced things like holy demonic swords. It seems it was possible to achieve it because balance has collapsed from the non-existence of God. Well, if I borrow the words of the leader guys, it is a state where there are things like system errors or program bugs? I just utilised it a little."

[…So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the "Sacred Gear program" and achieved this? No, but such a thing is…Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.]

Albion still couldn't seem to believe it. Well, to be honest though, I was also desperate.

"Yeah, it was reckless. —But, I survived."

Ddraig sighed at my words.

[However, it certainly made your lifespan shorten. It's a lot even for devils that live almost endlessly.]

"I have no intention to live for ten thousand years. But, since there are a lot of things I want to do, I'd like to live for at least a thousand years, though."

* * *

Vali-kun clapped his hands at me again. What's your intention?

"Interesting. Then, I'll also get a bit serious! If I win, I'll halve all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!"

Vali floated into the air and opened his arms wide. His wings of light also grew huge.

"Halve? It's different with my power, but what do you mean by halving my surroundings?"

That guy let out a laugh to my question.

"Ignorance is scary! It might not be bad for you to die without knowing!"

Somehow I feel offended! That guy harshly makes me sound like an utter idiot!

[Half Dimension!]

Surrounded by a dazzling aura along with a voice from his jewel, Vali pointed his hand at the trees spread out below him.

Guban!

The thickness of the trees was halved in an instant! Ooh! They were seriously halved!?

Gubababababan!

More of the surrounding trees were compressed and halved. Don't ruin the scenery of the old school building!

"Sekiryuutei, Nakashima Makoto. Let me clearly explain it to you."

Azazel spoke. Ooh, Governor. Please do.

"That ability halves everything in his surroundings. In other words, if the Hakuryuukou became serious, then Rias Gremory's bust will also be halved."

"You what! They are my cushions! Vali-kun better not do that to my Rias-chan!" I look over to Rias-chan who just sweat dropped at my words but smiled when I said she was mine. Sorry for saying that Rias-chan.

My whole body was wrapped in the greatest mass of aura it had ever had.

"Ahahaha! What the heck is that!? Seriously! His dragon power sprang up because his master's breasts might become smaller!"

Azazel guffawed and burst out laughing.

Shut up they are my breasts to have and if they are halved I will become upset.

I thrusted my finger at Vali! The far-off trees in the background were blown away from the force of the aftershock of thrusting that finger.

"Just try to make a move on Rias Gremory! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate agaaaaaaain! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaac!"

The clouds in the night sky were broken apart from my exclamation. The full moon which had been hidden appeared.

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because of a woman's breasts. But, it's interesting!"

The Hakuryuukou flew out at me. —I didn't feel slow.

Bah! I got away from that spot and kicked Vali in the side as he flew!

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

Like I know! Be surprised as you please! As if I'll forgive! As if I'll forgive this guy! If I leave him alone.

"This is for Rias-chan!"

A hit to Vali's abdomen with my right fist!

[Divide!]

At the same time I activated the Hakuryuukou power I had just transplanted and felt the aura covering Vali decrease sharply.

"Guha!"

Vali spat out bile from his mouth! I continued attacking like that without interference!

"This is for Akeno-san and Yuuki!"

A hit to the face! Alright! I completely broke his helmet!

"This is for Asia and Madoka and Mitsu!"

The jets on his back from which his wings of light originated were destroyed!

"This is for Xenovia and Irina and Yuuto!"

I vigorously kicked him high into the air!

"Finally! This is for Koneko-chan and Gasper!"

I tackled him with extreme speed!

"Gahah!"

Vali vomited blood from my extreme tackle. Yeah, serves you right!

Vali struck against the ground. My anger hadn't calmed down,

Damn it! My anger still isn't calming down! Should I hit him one more time!?

In contrast to me who had gotten angry, Vali just gave a seemingly happy smile. It's sickening!

"…Interesting. Truly interesting."

[Vali, I finished analysing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.]

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this."

No way. It's not showing any effect anymore! Even though I thought I delivered that much pain!

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's [Juggernaut Drive] if it's the current Nakashima Makoto?"

[Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. If you recklessly enter "Juggernaut Drive", Ddraig's curse may be removed.]

"It'll all work out, Albion. —[I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice—]"

What? That damn Vali was chanting something—.

[Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?]

Albion was angry? I don't know what's going on, but I'll take him down before he prepares his new attack! When I tried to deliver a hit as a finishing blow to Vali—.

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space between Vali and me. It was a man wearing armour that would be worn by a military commander of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

What are they talking about as they please?

"Who are you?"

I pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel. Huh? That isn't familiar at all, though?

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West."

…Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

I was so shocked that all my anger till now was blown away! Because, he's the one from that famous story!

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No, you're the Son Goku to the [Vanishing Dragon]. You're also well-matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

He casually greeted me.

The youkai called Bikou spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it. So they intend to escape! Don't kid around! I still have to give him a beating just one more time!

"Wait! As if I'll let you escape!"

I tried to catch him, but…

Kah! My Sacred Gear was released. My armour vanished, and the ring which helped my power also crumbled away. The Balance Breaker state that was reinforced by the ring has been removed!

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let him escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. —To the end, it's an emergency-use measure."

"Right now is for emergency-use! I was made a fool of by him! As if I'll let him get away!"

…Suddenly, I was seized by intense fatigue…I couldn't put any strength into my feet. I couldn't grasp my fist either.

"If you explosively emit that much power in an instant, your stamina will become empty. As you are now, what you are able to store is limited and long battles are impossible."

That was Azazel's explanation… But wasn't Vali armoured for the whole time?

—. I see, that's the decisive gap between me and Vali, as expected. There's no meaning if I can't maintain that period of time where I temporarily surpass him for a long time.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger and I will be back for you Ma-kun. Soon I will be back for your birthday I lov—."

Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

* * *

When we set foot on the school grounds, the armies of the three big powers had come in and carried out the processing after the battle.

They carried away the corpses of the dead magicians, and looked to be cleaning up after the battle.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, and Otou-san could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates.

When Sirzechs-sama caught sight of us, he raised his hands.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. Azazel, what happened to that arm?"

Seeing the one-armed Azazel, Sirzechs-sama gestured his hand at Asia. Asia responded to that and applied her recovery Sacred Gear on the opening of Azazel's wound. Pale green light healed the wound on Azazel's arm, but the lost arm wasn't fixed.

"I was caught by Cattleya and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off."

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—"

Sirzechs-sama tried to say words to make up for it in another form, but Azazel held him back with his hand and showed that it "wasn't necessary".

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

Azazel's eyes seemed lonely somehow. Did he feel something for the time he was with Vali-kun?

Otou-san and Kaa-chan came between Sirzechs-sama and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the three great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease."

"Well, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave."

Azazel made that sarcastic remark.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. —The problem is the [Khaos Brigade] that we can't assume is good."

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter."

Azazel and Otou-san nodded at Sirzechs-sama's idea.

"Then, I'll return to heaven at once. I'll come back immediately, so we'll conclude the formal peace agreement at that time."

And then, I spoke out to Otou-san who would try to be here later, though it was rude.

"Ummmm Otou-san. Can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure son, before I go back to heaven with your mother. What is it you want to ask?"

"Can you make good on your promise to be able to let Asia and Xenovia pray to you?"

Asia and Xenovia who were on either of my sides were also surprised.

However, Otou-san gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it's only two people and you, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?"

At Otou-sans question, the two of them shook their head and then nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord...to Michael-sama."

Otou-san smiled at both of their responses.

"Very well. I'll do that right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

Alright! He said it!

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia! …Though he doesn't exist."

Asia became teary-eyed and embraced me.

"Makoto-san! I love you so much! Thank you for this!"

"Makoto-sama, thank you! I love you." Xenovia said that and embraced me too so we are in a three way hug.

"I love you both as well." I whisper to them.

"Otou-san could you put that charm on me so I can switch between forms and also you said you was going to give me something?"

"Oh yes I, along with Akira will put the charm on you right now!" he said that as they both held out there hands at me and they started to glow.

"Wait will my clothes grow with me?" I said that but I don't think they listened to me as my body started glowing and then before I knew it the light stopped and I look around and see that I'm the teenage me again but I'm feeling cold.

"OH COME ON! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed as I covered my genitals with my hands because I'm naked again! But everyone from the club and Irina and Sona and even Levi-tan are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"Wow Makoto you sure are big." I heard Rias-chan mumble and everyone nodded in agreement.

"FUCK OFF! GIVE ME SOME CLOTHES! YOUR ALL PERVERTS!" I was then handed some clothes by Sona-chan who's nose is bleeding at bit but don't ask me where she got the clothes from.

I got dressed really quickly then I looked at everyone and they still have huge blushes on there faces.

"I hate the lot of you." I whisper to myself as I turn to Otou-san.

"So what is the thing you are going to give me? And how do I change forms? Also how can I make it so my clothes change when I change between forms?"

"I'll answer the clothes one son. You can put a spell on them so it will change as you do, pretty cool huh. It will even fix the damage to the clothes should they take damage." my Kaa-chan said as I nodded and she taught me how to do the spell so I try it out on my current clothes then I rip them but it repairs itself.

"Awesome! So Otou-san, tell me how to change forms." he then explained that all I have to do is think which form I want and run the tiniest bit of magic through my body which takes less than a second to do and then I try it out.

"Cool and I even have my clothes this time!" I said that then turned back to my teenage form.

"So Otou-san, what's the thing you wanted to give me?"

"Ah yes. Since you are my son, you can use these." he pulled out some...cards? Why would he give me playing cards? Does he want to play a game with me or something?

"Michael are they what I think they are." Azazel said to Otou-san who nodded.

"Yes they are the [Brave Saints] that the angels use to reincarnate humans and other creature to turn them into angels. In fact they are the same ones I use. Also with them, I added a special part to them so your angels can have sex with you without falling." he whispered the last part to me as I gain a read face then he shoved the kings card into me, it must mean that it recognizes me as the king of the cards I have

"So they are like the Evil Piece in a way then?" I ask him and he nods at me.

"But why give me something like this. Am I even aloud to have these since I can only summon 6 wings at present?"

"Its ok son. Since you are my child then you can have these." he said that to me as I studied the cards carefully.

"These are cool! So does that mean I can have like my own peerage!?"

"Yes in a way. I do suggest you pick your Brave Saints carefully. Don't just pick anyone that asks, carefully consider them and then choose."

"Thanks for the advice Otou-san. I promise to choose my Brave Saints carefully and only those who I want and that don't mind being servants under me. Although I already have someone in mind."

"That's my son." he said to me then Yuuto-kun started speaking to Otou-san.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Yuuto-kun requested something to Otou-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"That's great! Yuuto-kun!"

"Yeah, thank you, Mako-kun."

Azazel spoke to Otou-san as they pleasantly watched our exchange.

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all." Otou-san then turned to me.

"Son, I will be back for your birthday, goodbye I love you."

"Goodbye! I love you, Tou-chan!" yes I can finally say it now, I do love my father.

"That makes me so happy." he smiled at me and I returned it with as much energy that he is using.

"Bye Makoto, I will also be back for your birthday and will bring you lots of presents!"

"Goodbye Kaa-chan, I love you so much!"

"I love you as well. Rias-san and everyone keep my son in line!" why say that!?

"We will Akira-sama, you have our word." everyone from the club said also Iri-chan, Sona and Levi-tan said that. I can get servants hell yeah!

Leaving it at that, Tou-chan and Kaa-chan took a great number of there subordinates and flew to heaven. I wonder when I can visit heaven?

Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you". What incredible charisma.

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned.

The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered with us were left.

Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at me.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled."

"Eh?"

That was my voice. What did you say just now, Mr. Governor?

"For the red, it's women and men. For the white, it's power and the red. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking."

Saying just that, Azazel then left while whistling.

At that time, I thought Azazel's words were just a joke.

"Ma-chan, can I have that talk with you now? Also here is your sword back." Iri-chan said that. She handed my sword which I put it in its space then she surprising me by jumping into my arms so I'm carrying her bridal style.

"Sure Iri-chan, what did you want to discuss?"

"Can I ummmm become your angel?" she wants to become my angel well I was going to ask her anyway but as I was thinking that I hear Yuuki-kun scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER! YOU CAN'T LET BAKARINA BECOME YOUR ANGEL! SHE IS THE WORST POSSIBLE CHOICE!"

"I'm not that bad of a choice. I can become Ma-chan's angel if he wants me too!"

"NO YOU FUCKING CAN'T! I HATE YOU BAKARINA!"

"Yuuki language!"

"Sorry Master but why would you angelize her? You can get better people than her!"

"I'm Ma-chan's fiancee so I'm a good choice and also who are you?" at that we all face fault.

"Its no wonder I call you Bakarina is it? Your so stupid, I am married to Master so I beat you in marrying Master, so take that Bakarina!"

"Ma-chan you married this boy before me." she said that while looking upset.

"Iri-chan, yes I married Yuuki-kun. But if you still want to then we can get married soon."

"Yes! I would love to marry Ma-chan! I can be your angel bride!" after she said that I can feel lots of KI coming from everyone present.

"What did you say Bakarina!?" that came from Sona-chan surprisingly losing her calm disposition.

"Ma-chan, why is everyone calling me Bakarina?"

"Its a mixture of your name and Baka." I explain to her calmly as she nods then looks a little mad.

"I'm not a Baka!"

"Yes you are Bakarina!" that was Yuuki who said that as Mitsu came up to me and hugged my waist.

"O-Onii-sama, M-M-Mitsu l-loves t-that y-y-you a-are b-bigger again."

"Me too, but I like my child form too so I will switch between them." I look over to Madoka to see if she is alright after the whole kidnapping thing and thankfully she is.

"Iri-chan what card should I make you?" I ask her as she starts thinking about it.

"I want to become your ace, because I will be the ace up your sleeve as they say!" I smile and then I draw out my ace and put it into her body as bright light shines from her body and the letter A appeared on the back of her hand and the colour of it is half green and half yellow, so its like my eyes then I wonder if Tou-chan did this to make it unique.

"This feeling, Ma-chan this is the best! I love you!" she said to me. She then kissed my lips sensually, I had forgotten what Iri-chan tastes like and now that I remember, her lips tastes like strawberry's which I love so much.

"I love you also Iri-chan. I'm sorry it has taken this long for us to be together like this. But it all worked out in the end!"

"Makoto, lets go home." Rias-chan said that as I can feel KI coming off of her in waves.

"Yeah, Rias-chan lets go home." I reply to her as we all smile then head home.

* * *

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

You were requested as an advisor for such a thing!? The President's intentions can't be understood!

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

I pointed at Azazel's—at sensei's arm. I'm sure that it was cut off that time.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Bashu! Azazel's—Sensei's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

Ooh, it's mechanical!

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organisation called the [Khaos Brigade]. As a future deterrent against them, the [Welsh Dragon] and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on the opposing [Vanishing Dragon]. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the [Hakuryuukou Team]. Several people are gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"Are Vali-kun and the others going to attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at my question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

"…So it's a war?"

"No, it's still at the skirmish level. You could say both they and us are in a preparatory period. Don't worry, something like war won't occur until you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. —However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Well…"

Tilting my head in puzzlement, I squeezed inside my mind and tried to think of something to say, but nothing special came to mind.

"Sekiryuutei, don't think about it too hard. Either way, since you lack brains, you'll make no progress if you worry too much. Your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact."

"Hey I'm smart you cheeky bastard!" at that he laughed, I am smart I'm top of the school just behind Sona-chan.

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost. Rather, you could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed." he took a breath then continued.

"And, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that?"

Azazel asked this.

"No, it doesn't function at all."

I had obtained the "power to halve my opponent" at great pains, but the gauntlet that had been lodged in my right arm hadn't appeared since then. Was it a one-time use only?

"As I thought. You can't handle something that strong so easily. It's beneficial to take in another dragon's power. It's an entirely different matter whether you can freely control it or not. If used unskillfully, it may be an ability that is more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. —In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. If you're weak but in absurdly high spirits, you'll die." I'm sorry for being weak.

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. Its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilise the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a [Pawn] that consumed only one piece taking down the [King] also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. I'll have to teach you all about that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Sooner or later, won't all the Angels and Fallen Angels be giving "participation requests!" as well?

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for long periods of time."

"…Yes."

"Can I become strong?"

That was my question. It was a straightforward question. Can I really become strong?"

"I'll make you strong. Since I'm a Fallen Angel with free time."

Azazel showed a complacent and mischievous smile. I guess I have no choice but to believe in this Governor.

Well, my power depends on my training from now on. Then, I pointed at Gasper.

"If, for example, we're attacked another time, can't we do something with Gasper's time-stopping?"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-Makoto-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kun! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

Gasper cried and shouted at my suggestion.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the [Khaos Brigade]."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper-kun then jumped onto my lap and cried into my chest.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Yuuto-kun answered Azazel's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Ooh, how strict. Yuuto's expression also became fired up from the words just now.

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions…"

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as I timidly spoke.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

One month—. It's a clearly and overwhelming difference from my 10 seconds. But now that I can see my objective, it's easy to understand.

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno-san.

"Do you still hate us—no, Barakiel?"

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Akeno-san declared that clearly I will have to help her with that, after all I have experience with the same type of hate she has.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to me this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei—is Makoto fine? Makoto, your dream is to make a harem, right?"

"No that's not my dream at all. Well not my only one." I said the last part quietly.

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Are you a virgin?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I fell like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

"Y-You fell for such a thing!? Eh? Seriously!?"

Buchou nodded at my question with a fed-up face.

"I'm the one who manages Makoto's chastity!"

"Seriously!? My virginity is being managed by you Buchou!?" at that she nodded

"Makoto-san, do you mean to leave me and go somewhere far away…?"

"No Asia-chan, I wont leave you, ever!"

"Ara, ara, Mako-kun. We could start a sexual relationship now if you want to."

"Akeno-san, don't speak about such things right now."

"...Mako-kun will have sex with me first."

"Koneko-chan please don't say that with a straight face."

"If Buchou is managing, it won't be easy to produce a child…Muu."

"Xenovia-san, you're seriously worrying about it!?"

"Master will have sex with me lots of times!"

"Yuuki-kun please stop shouting out perverted things like that."

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu w-wants s-s-s-sex w-with you."

"Mitsu don't talk about that now."

"I'm staying well out of this."

"Good Madoka-chan, thank you for not becoming involved."

"A-A-A-As your m-m-mate, we n-need to have sex."

"Gasper-kun, don't say embarrassing things."

"Mako-kun will have sex with me and then I will have sex with him."

"Yuuto, keep your fantasies between me and you. Don't start telling everyone about what you want to do."

"Ma-chan, w-we c-c-could do s-stuff like t-that."

"Iri-chan, can we talk about that later."

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation." so that's why lots of people are attracted to me, it explains a lot really.

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few weeks, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

That was my question. Was it really fine, even though a strange organisation had come? Sensei was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favourable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. —What crafty guys they are."

I don't really understand it well, but basically he's saying that they gain battle experience in the games so as not to lose to terrorism either, huh. Certainly, it'd be a problem if the inexperienced were suddenly thrown onto the battlefield.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

Azazel-sensei, you seriously seem to like preparing for this…Is it really that fun?

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Uwah! Sensei is giving out a dangerous laugh and thoughts! Are we experimental bodies!?

With so many difficulties ahead, I fear for the future… What will happen to Kuou Academy and the occult research club?

* * *

The day after that Rias-chan said her Onii-sama renovated the house and so now 3 days later we have lots of room for people to move in and speaking of moving in.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'll be imposing on you from today on."

Akeno-san and Xenovia came to my house carrying some big luggage.

"Hey Ma-chan! I'm living with you now like married couples do!"

"Hello Makoto-kun from today onwards we are going to be living together."

"Mako-kun, I'm sorrrrry for imposing onn you like ttthisssss."

"...I'm here also."

"Hello Makoto-kun, I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"…A- Akeno, Xenovia, Yuuto, Gasper, Koneko and S-Sona will also be living together with us in this house…I-It was Onii-sama's suggestion. Irina also plans to live here but she is your servant so you already knew that. But I don't know why Sona has to live here." it feels weird for so many people to live here considering for about 12 years only Obaa-san and myself lived here.

According to the story, Sirzechs-sama apparently proposed this for the sake of improving the physical relationship of our family.

So, as soon as Akeno-san arrived at my house, she clung to me like glue and wouldn't let go.

Uu, I'm happy, but the looks that Buchou and Asia are giving me are painful…or perhaps I should say scary…

Akeno-san, aren't you enjoying this situation? The feeling of your breasts is wonderful, but…

"Mako-kun, I'll sleep together with you tonight. Ufufu I want to do things with Mako-kun in bed all night just once."

"Asia, is it fine if I share the same room as you?"

Xenovia tried to confirm this, but that Asia was looking at me and Akeno-san with watery eyes. Ooh, it seems I'll be scolded by Asia later!

Buchou sighed while pinching my cheek. It hurts, Onee-sama…

I shift to my child form and look at her with innocent eyes "Onee-sama that hurt me. I-I think I might cry."

Her face brighten up then became mortified and she hugged me into her lovely breasts "Onee-sama didn't mean anything by that. It was Akeno's fault, she shouldn't flirt with you." I love being like this.

"Thank you Onee-sama. So did you put in that room I asked for?"

"Oh of course I did! Lets go to the ANIMMMMMME ROOOOOOOM!" she then dragged me to the room with everyone in tow.

We arrive at the room and all I say is "OH THIS IS AWESOME!" I rush around and look at all the anime related things like games and collectable's and posters and everything you could imagine, its an otaku paradise.

"Rias-chan I love you so much right now! This is the best room I have ever seen! I've decided, I'm living in here and never coming out!" I said jumping on the anime style bed.

"I'm glad you love me but... you can't live in here. You need to attend school soon."

"Thank you for the report dream killer." I reply to her as her face starts to show sadness.

"I didn't mean to call you a dream killer. Anyway I will enjoy this room later so should we head to school now?" I ask her because its almost time to head out, I suggested that we come back here after school but no everyone wanted to do it before school.

"Yes lets head to school! Actually I need to go on ahead so I will see you later." she waved and left. I wonder what she has to do that is so important.

"Ara, ara I need to head early too, see you later Mako-kun." then Akeno-san also left and then Sona-chan said she had council duty's to attend to so she left as well.

"Is there anyone else that needs to leave now?" I ask them all and everyone nods except Asia, Irina, Mitsu and Gasper.

"Master I have club activity's to attend this morning. Love you!" I say it back and he leaves quickly, but he still hasn't told me what club he is in.

"I have class room duty's to do so I have to leave as well. Good bye Makoto-kun."

"Bye Madoka-chan!"

"I also have class duty's this morning so I need to head out. See you later Makoto-kun." I wave and Yuuto also leaves.

"...Bye Mako-kun." with that Koneko left before telling us what she had to leave early for.

"I have to chase a squirrel this morning." when Xenovia said that we all face faulted.

"Are you actually being serious!?" I say in complete shock. If she does chase squirrels then she's more messed up then I thought she was.

"No, I thought I would make a joke but it doesn't seem that funny. Although I have chased a squirrel in the past, you remember don't you Irina?"

I turn to Iri-chan who nods and I face palm.

"Your so weird Xenovia. Why would you chase a squirrel in the first place?"

"It looked at me wrong so I chased it with Durandal." why chase it with Durandal isn't that going to far!

"You didn't kill it, did you?"

"No, unfortunately the little squirrel got away before it could be exorcised. Next time I see it, the squirrel will face divine punishment." geez Xenovia is a nut case. She is willing to kill squirrels if they look at her wrong or she thinks they do.

"Xen-san since your not killing squirrels this morning, then just what are you doing this morning?"

"I'm going to catch up on some homework in class." she simply said then I nodded.

"Ok Makoto-sama, I will be going to school now. I will see you later Makoto-sama." I nod again and she leaves rather quickly.

I look at the others nervously "Ummm... should we head to school as well?"

"Yes Makoto-san, I think we should but you don't think Xenovia-san... chases squirrels all the time do you?"

"I'm not actually sure anymore, its certainly possible." I reply to her honestly as she takes my arm while Mitsu takes my hand.

"Ma-chan I'm taking this arm, ok?"

"That's ok Iri-chan." Iri-chan then takes my arm as Gasper takes my other hand shyly.

"Then lets head out!"

"Yes!" they all reply excitedly and then we head to school.

We walk to school, making small talk about school and other related matters. Then when we do get to school I see Ise-sempai alone so I turn to the others.

"So I'm going to go and talk to someone, Iri-chan have a good day and Asia-chan and Mitsu-kun and Gasper-kun I will see you in class."

"Nooooooo! Don't leave meeeeeee!" Gasper-kun said that.

"Its ok Gasper-kun, I will only be a few minutes."

"I-I want to go with you!"

I sigh in defeat "Ok Gasper-kun. You can come with me."

"O-Onii-sama, M-Mitsu w-will go w-w-with A-Asia-O-Onee-san l-like a g-good b-b-boy would." its like Yuuki and Irina but with him and Gasper instead.

"Good boy Mitsu-kun, your being a good boy today, sorry to impose on you like this Asia-chan but could you..."

"Yes I will look after Mitsu-san for you Makoto-san. I will see you in class."

They say there good byes and they leave for class while I sneak up on sempai who is standing to the side.

I get behind sempai and smack his ass lightly and he jumps around shocked "H-HEY DON'T SMACK MY ASS LIKE TH... oh hey Makoto. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I'm feeling better now sempai. Thank you for worrying about me, I heard that you asked about me while I was away."

"W-Well yes, I asked Gremory-sempai about you. I was worried. B-But who is the girl with you?"

"No need to worry about me sempai. But thank you for worrying about someone like me. Oh this is Gasper-kun and he's a boy but he cross dresses."

"I see. There's no need to thank me, although you could do something to thank me."

I look around then I grab his hand "You want to kiss until class starts? I don't mind, I also have a free day soon so do you want to spend the day together? Oh don't worry about Gasper-kun he wont tell anyone about us, will you Gasper-kun?" Gasper shakes his head as he takes my hand shyly.

"Yes, lets go and kiss for a bit. Also I would love to spend the day together." I smile and then lead him and Gasper into a secluded spot then I turn to sempai.

"Sempai, kiss me like you did the other day."

"O-Ok then, I will kiss you like that. Are you ready?"

"Y-Yes sempai, please hurry and kiss me. I want your lips on mine, I've become addicted to the taste of your lips sempai."

"Your so naughty Makoto. Your also impatient and needy but that is what I love about you."

I smile and bring him close to me and within a second, I smash my lips onto his, feeling his soft lips on mine makes my body heat up.

I feel his hands slip around my waist and pull me so close our body's are touching. I love this feeling of his lips on mine, I always thought he would be a rough kisser but surprisingly he is very gentle and caring.

I look at my watch and see that its almost time to go so I pull away from his lips reluctantly and put my head on his shoulder and he pulls me into a hug.

"Sempai, on our day together, what would you like to do?"

"I-I don't know. We could spend the day at your place." I share a look with Gasper-kun and he is thinking the same as I am. I don't think that is a good idea with everyone their they would ruin it or do something to embarrass me or maybe try and kill sempai because I'm dating him but they don't know that yet.

"Ummmm that isn't such a good idea. I mean you don't want everyone to find out about us right?"

"Y-Yes that's right, so what should we do?"

"We could spend the day at your place sempai?" I suggest.

"Y-Yeah, that should be fine."

"Does your parents know about us or about your sexuality?"

When I said that sempai became quiet and looked at the ground.

"Its ok if you haven't told them sempai. I promise not to say anything."

"Thank you Makoto. I-I will tell them eventually but I need time. Does your parents know about you being bi?"

"W-Well my parents know about it yes. But they aren't around much so it doesn't matter."

"M-Mako-kuuuun could I gooooo with you w-when you go to sempai's for theeeeee day?" Gasper-kun asked me that.

"Ummmm. Its not really my choice Gasper-kun, ask Ise-sempai about it."

He turns to sempai who has a conflicted look "Ummmmm, sempai. C-Could I g-go to your house when Mako-kun does?"

"I-I don't mind." sempai said quietly while Gasper-kun hugged me.

"I-I get to spend a day with Mako-kun." Gasper-kun said to me and I smiled as a response.

"Sempai, are you sure its ok? If you would prefer to spend the day alone then I'm sure Gasper-kun would understand." when I said that Gasper became sad and hugged me harder.

"I'm sure, I don't mind. I mean yeah I would like to be alone but I don't think that is possible." I look at where sempai is looking and see Gasper-kun with teary eyes.

"Alright then, I will make it up to you sempai. Come Gasper-kun we need to head to class."

"O-Ok Mako-kun." he said as I turn to to sempai.

"We have to go now sempai. I will see you later and I can't wait for our day together."

"Me too, bye Makoto, Gasper-san." we wave and head for class.

* * *

As we are walking to class Gasper-kun starts talking to me "Umm Mako-kun, how come s-sempai wanted to k-keep your relationship with him a secret? I-Is he embarrassed of you?"

"That's a good question Gasper-kun. I'm not really sure why sempai wants to keep it secret. Maybe he doesn't want to get picked on for being that way or maybe he is embarrassed of me like you said, who knows?"

"I'm n-not embarrassed of you Mako-kun. I l-l-love you." he said that with a red face.

"I love you also Gasper-kun"

He smiles at me and we continue to class while enjoying each others company.

We get to the door of the class room but before we go in Gasper-kun pulls me to the side.

"Whats wrong Gasper? Do you want something or you want to talk about something?"

"Since you became b-bigger, y-you haven't k-kissed me. S-So I w-was wondering if I c-could h-have one?"

"You want one now?" I then look around then back to Gasper who is looking at me shyly.

"Ok Gasper-kun, a quick one before class starts."

He nods and I lower myself to his level, he then moves his head closer to mine and I press my lips on his for a minute before pulling away.

We look at each other for a second before I see a crowd has formed around us.

"Look Makoto-sama just kissed Gasper the cross dressing shota!" a fan girl screamed out, not again

"So Makoto-sama and Gasper are in a relationship?"

"It must be! Makoto-sama has to dominate someone and that person is Gasper!" as this is happening Gasper-kun hid behind me obviously frightened at all the attention.

"Yes but what will Kiba-sama and Issei say about this new development?" does no one realize that I'm going out with Rias-chan and the other girls from the club. The people at school are all Yaoi fan girls.

"They must know about it. Lets go and ask them!" the group nodded and left to find Ise-sempai and Yuuto-kun. Why don't they come when I'm kissing Rias or the other girls.

"Good luck to them. Anyway Gasper-kun, lets go into class, ok?" he nods and we head to class quickly before the Yaoi girls come back.

* * *

**AN I don't have much too add besides that I will be doing weekly updates so expect Sunday as the day of the updates unless I get a break from work. also check out oc profile page its been updated and yes Irina is Makoto's Brave Saint and he will have more to come. once again thanks for all the views and messages.**


End file.
